


All the same

by Lenore4L



Category: Classicaloid (Anime), Dr. STONE (Anime), Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 映像研には手を出すな! | Eizouken ni wa Te wo Dasu na! | Keep Your Hands off Eizoken! (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers, No Romance, Other, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 77,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: La U.A. pone en marcha un proyecto de colaboraciones con distintas escuelas que imparten el curso de héroes junto con otros invitados un poco fuera de lo normal con el propósito de que las jóvenes promesas del futuro expandan su mundo y miren mas allá de su estrecha burbuja.O lo que se traduce como un pretexto perfecto para meter a mis personajes favoritos en el mundo de My Hero Academia.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Los cuervos que no pueden volar

La situación social era clara: La gente necesitaba desesperadamente de un símbolo.

Aun después de aquella épica actuación de Endeavor contra el Nomu y otra serie de situaciones que progresivamente le han ganado la confianza del pueblo, los zapatos de All Might son un puesto que difícilmente un recién llegado número uno pueda llenar.

Hay algo en esta necesidad de creer, algo que Endeavor y el resto de héroes saben que no se puede solo sustituir. Un símbolo es creado en base a la esperanza de la gente; esperanza que nace por la necesidad de aferrarse a algo que alivie la cada vez mas angustiante desesperación de las personas.

Endeavor no podía solo exponerse a medio matarse en cada ocasión para ganarse el favor del pueblo, ningún héroe estaba dispuesto a ello por mas que All Might lo hubiera hecho... muchas veces antes. 

Estando al tanto de esto el gobierno había llegado con esta iniciativa, bastante coherente para venir del gobierno mismo. No fabricarían un símbolo, al contrario, formaría una cantidad considerable de héroes que pudieran aliviar momentaneamente la desesperanza que crecía.

No había un símbolo de paz, en cambio existía la figura del héroe todavía venerada entre la población común. Nadie iba a sustituir a All Might y Endeavor aun buscaba su propia identidad como símbolo, es por ello que aun en medio de todo este caos, el mito heroico aun vivía en los corazones de la gente y débilmente se sostenían de esas figuras todavía en proceso de definirse también a ellas mismas.

La U.A., como el gobierno, sabían perfectamente esto y la U.A. también estaba muy consciente del peso que estaba poniendo sobre los hombros de alumnos que apenas estaban viendo la punta del iceberg, todavía muy jóvenes para ver el panorama completo de lo que ser un héroe significaba realmente.

El director Nezu al mismo tiempo empezaba a cuestionarse lo que significaba realmente su trabajo. Y es que en todos sus años de docencia era la primera vez que sus alumnos habían sido involucrados en tantos incidentes con villanos bajo sus propias narices. Eso no era algo a lo que un niño de quince años tuviera que estar expuesto, a pesar de que se entrenaran precisamente para esas situaciones.

Vivían en un mundo caótico, lo sabía, la actualidad era todavía mas confusa y peligrosa y estaba forzando a un grupo de colegiales a volverse adultos antes de lo previsto, a endurecerse, a ser fuertes, a controlar algo que aun no deberían porque controlar todavía: sus sentimientos. 

La adolescencia era precisamente para eso, para adolecer de cualquier bobería que la edad curaría. Pero estos niños con grandes sueños de heroísmo estaban saltando pasos de manera tan acelerada que daba miedo.

El hacerlos fuertes era su trabajo, no había duda, pero al mismo tiempo el tener que hacerlos fuertes le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Especialmente cuando esos niños a los que estaba fortaleciendo eran la generación de héroes que soportaba mas expectativas que cualquier otro colegio del país.

Los egresados de la U.A. tenían los ojos de toda una nación sobre ellos, vaya si lo sabía él. La U.A. no era solo una escuela, era una institución, era incluso, se atrevía a decir, otro símbolo en ese mundo lleno de figuras adoradas.

Es por eso que tras comentarlo con varios de sus colegas pensaron en algo, una manera para hacerles notar a los alumnos que el peso del mundo no pesaba solo en sus estrechos hombros, no estaban obligados a suceder a All Might (al menos no todos) y que como sociedad había muchos mas organismos, que todo estaba conectado por el mismo bien común.

-Es por eso que vamos a comenzar con un programa de colaboraciones- Aizawa explicó entonces, la voz monocorde y adormecida mientras hablaba a sus alumnos que parpadeaban mirando atentos a su maestro.

El profesor bostezó mientras revisaba sus papeles y su agenda pasando sus ojos por los nombres de diferentes escuelas y organizaciones.

-Eso significa que haremos visitas y entrenamientos con otras escuelas- agregó y el salón se llenó de todo tipo de exclamaciones, emocionados por verse con otras escuelas peguntándose cuales de ellas podrían ser.

Desde los exámenes de licencia no habían interactuado con otros colegios y la perspectiva sonaba de lo mas interesante aunque era posible que Bakugou y Todoroki ya estaban hartos de convivir con alumnos de otras escuelas.

-Tal vez ya se hayan hecho una idea pero cada escuela tiene un sistema de enseñanza diferente, no todos son como la U.A. Cada colegio guarda cierta peculiaridad sobre su manera de entrenar en su respectivo departamento de héroes así que eso es lo que vamos a intentar hacer: Aprender en lo posible de otros y de paso hacer contactos con futuros héroes- decía Aizawa para luego clavar sus ojos en las caras emocionadas de cada alumno.

-Escuchen, hacer contactos con héroes de otros lados es tan importante como aprender de ellos, nunca, en serio, nunca saben cuando van a necesitar ayuda de alguien mas así que tómenlo en cuenta antes de ganarse enemigos. ¿Escuchaste Bakugou?- preguntó Aizawa sobresaltando a Bakugou.

-¿¡Y porqué esa advertencia solo va para mi!?- preguntó el muchacho alzando la voz, temperamental como siempre pero Aizawa lo ignoró triunfalmente antes de continuar de nuevo mas relajado, por no decir perezoso.

-Eso es todo. Alisten sus trajes para antes de este fin de semana, si necesitan algún arreglo mándenlo ahora mismo para que estén a tiempo e insisto, no se hagan enemigos- dijo de nuevo mirando a Bakugou que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula.

-No es mi culpa que viva rodeado de idiotas, mas vale que esos tipos no sean idiotas- decía entre dientes Katsuki aunque eso no tranquilizó a nadie en realidad mucho meos a Deku que estaba en el asiento de atrás presintiendo que Bakugou efectivamente terminaría haciéndose de al menos un enemigo.

-Por cierto, profesor ¿A qué escuela iremos?- preguntó alzando su mano ansioso a lo que el maestro revisó la agenda y la manera en como alzó una de sus cejas no tranquilizó a nadie.

000

-¿Karasuno? ¿Irán a Karasuno?- All Might preguntó mientras tomaba una taza de té con el joven Midoriya en la sala de maestros, el chico asintió con la cabeza algo confundido.

-¿La conoces All Might? Yo sinceramente nunca había escuchado hablar de ese colegio, no parece ser una escuela de mucho renombre, ni siquiera el profesor Aizawa estaba muy seguro de saber que clase de escuela es.- Decía Deku que se sentía muy decepcionado de sí mismo. Él siempre se preciaba de ser una enciclopedia andante de héroes y cosas relacionadas a ellos pero de pronto aparecía esta escuela de la que jamás había escuchado hablar y se sentía algo decepcionado con sus propios conocimientos.

Para su propia sorpresa All Might soltó una risa suave y cálida mientras hacía girar su taza entre sus manos recordando algo.

-Claro, el Karasuno fue una escuela bastante famosa en su momento; en mi generación estaba decayendo un poco en su departamento de héroes pero aun así ver a sus alumnos en los exámenes o las pasantías era algo acojonante; todos siempre llevaban estos uniformes negros que los hacían ver imponentes, era bastante impresionante cuando iban todos en fila- contaba All Might y Deku intentaba hacer memoria porque algo debió haber leído de ellos.

-Aunque en realidad sus años de gloria se remontan mas a la generación de Gran Torino, él seguro conoció a la versión joven del Cuervo Ukai, era toda una leyenda junto con otro egresado de Nekoma. Eran famosos por su rivalidad a pesar de que ambos eran héroes- contaba All Might de nuevo con esa risa suave y a Deku le sonaban vagamente esos nombres aunque pronto eran opacados por otras leyendas heroicas de esa misma generación así que Deku no tenía una imagen muy clara de los mencionados.

-¿Y qué pasó con Karasuno? ¿Porqué dejó de ser tan reconocida?- preguntó curioso Deku dándole un traguito a su té mientras all Might se encogía de hombros.

-No estoy muy seguro. Casi siempre cuando eso pasa es por cambios en la administración. El Cuervo Ukai se retiró tanto como héroe como de la enseñanza, la escuela pasó por diferentes manos y supongo que su departamento de héroes fue descuidado. Pasa muy a menudo- explicó el mayor y Midoriya se quedó pensando mirando a la ventana el patio principal del campus.

-Nunca le ha pasado a la U.A.- dijo sin querer Izuku y una nota de vanidad se coló en su voz aunque fue sin querer. 

El joven Midoriya conocía de primera mano las exigencias de su propia escuela y como esta era estricta en cada área de estudio por eso jamás había escuchado de una mala racha en ningún ciclo escolar o año. 

Aun con ello sintió la mirada penetrante de All Might frente a él cuando regresó sus ojos a él.

-Joven Midoriya subestimar a alguien es un error que puede costarte muy caro- el ex símbolo de la paz le advirtió con esa voz que se tornó doblemente profunda y cautelosa que hizo saltar al muchacho de su asiento porque él mismo no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas, o tal vez él no intentaba decirlo con aquella intención.

-¡N... no los estoy subestimando! Para nada... es solo que... bueno, para ser una escuela con un departamento de héroes me preguntaba que clase de escuela puede ser ahora- decía Deku terriblemente apenado a lo que el otro se relajó aceptando su excusa.

Ambos siguieron bebiendo su té hablando mas de los años de estudiante de All Might y los héroes que él conoció cuando joven.

Cuando la campana sonó Midoriya se apresuró a regresar a sus ultimas clases de la tarde, agradeció el té y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta cuando All Might le detuvo.

-Solo como un consejo, aunque tal vez Aizawa-kun ya se los comentó, intenta aprender del Karasuno todo lo que puedas. Tienen una manera interesante de pelear y si están remontando lo suficiente como para que la U.A. los tome en cuenta eso significa que están volviendo a sus raíces- le aconsejó All Might y Deku asintió algo dubitativo pero mas emocionado que nunca.

000

Pasaron el resto de la semana en un extraño estado de ansiedad. En el tiempo que llevaban habían conocido alumnos fuertes y muchos tipos de particularidades que habían aprendido a contrarrestar, no solo en sus propias aulas y departamentos, sino también sus exámenes, practicas y misiones con los héroes profesionales, por lo que conocer gente nueva siempre les provocaba un extraño sentimiento de emoción.

Toda la clase A se subió al autobús comentando sobre un montón de cosas y lo que ellos mismos habían investigado por su cuenta, aunque nadie había logrado encontrar demasiado o algo que les diera una idea clara sobre lo que les esperaba así que llenos de expectativas se pusieron en marcha.

El Karasuno estaba en la prefectura de Miyagi, la cual no era mas que un pueblo rural en medio de Saitama y no había nada de impresionante en un lugar así de modesto, solo era otra pequeña ciudad rodeada por varias hectáreas de campos de cultivo y algunas montañas que rodeaban la periferia. Definitivamente nada apabullante.

Cuando hubieron llegado casi se percibió un suspiro colectivo de decepción, la escuela tampoco tenía estos grandes terrenos o instalaciones monumentales de entrenamiento. Era solo una... escuela... llena de alumnos promedio que se comportaban como alumnos promedio.

Los chicos incluso se asomaron a ver la placa en la entrada de la escuela. Si, esa era la preparatoria Karasuno.

Aizawa no le dio importancia a la cara decepcionada de sus propios alumnos y se encaminó dentro de los terrenos donde el resto del alumnado miraba y cuchicheaba a su paso. Era imposible no reconocer los uniformes de la U.A. y mas imposible aun no reconocer los rostros de esos alumnos en específico así que los chicos anduvieron rodeados de murmullos hasta un gimnasio.

-Oh, muchas gracias por haber venido hasta acá- un profesor apareció. Bajito y de anteojos de aspecto nervioso pero bastante joven.

-Soy el profesor Takeda, soy el maestro titular del departamento de héroes- dijo con una reverencia educada que Aizawa respondió y todos los chicos tuvieron que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no soltar otro suspiro porque... ¿En serio ese era el maestro titular? ¿¡De todo el departamento!? Definitivamente no era un héroe y tampoco parecía entrenado para ser uno. Tenía mas la apariencia de un burócrata que un profesional entrenado y aun con ello Aizawa correspondía a su formalidad.

-Nos sorprendió mucho cuando recibimos la llamada de la U.A. para un entrenamiento conjunto, estamos muy honrados de recibirlos- decía el profesor Takeda y los chicos no sabían si habían escuchado bien.

-¿La U.A. los llamó a ellos?- preguntó Kaminari en voz bajita a sus compañeros.

-Así es, fue la U.A. quien pidió el favor- dijo Aizawa resaltando esa ultima palabra como queriendo insinuar una breve y rápida lección de humildad a los mas jóvenes. 

El profesor Takeda pareció entender de inmediato el repentino bochorno de los muchachos por lo que siguió sonriéndoles y guiándolos hasta dentro del gimnasio.

Tampoco había nada impresionante en las instalaciones, sin embargo los mas observadores pudieron notar que los daños en el lugar no eran por el descuido de los años. Ese gimnasio era usado constantemente en lo que parecían ser duras horas de entrenamiento diario. Grietas, abolladuras, cuarteaduras e incluso algunas partes rotas por completo. Alguien de verdad no se media a la hora de entrenar.

-Buenos días- una voz mas hizo acto de presencia saludando y este si daba la impresión de ser alguien mas adecuado para ser un héroe aunque Deku no recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lado.

Con el pelo decolorado y las orejas perforadas podrían jurar que era un delincuente y no un docente.

-Él es Ukai Keishin es nuestro entrenador. Él se encarga de todas las clases prácticas de los alumnos- presentó el profesor Takeda.

-Ukai... ¿Cómo el Cuervo Ukai?- preguntó tímidamente Midoriya desde su lugar captando la atención del mayor.

-Conoces al viejo, eso es raro viniendo de alguien tan joven- dijo el hombre y Deku tuvo que disculparse mentalmente porque en realidad apenas había escuchado hablar de él.

-Ukai-san es el nieto de aquel héroe así que tiene experiencia de primera mano tanto en cuestiones de entrenamiento como de enseñanza- decía el maestro Takeda y el otro parecía no muy convencido de esto pues desviaba la vista incómodo.

-Pero no es un héroe- dijo Bakugou de pronto casi de manera retadora y todos pudieron notar la hostilidad en su voz, incluso Aizawa que le dedicó una mirada que indicaba que no iba a dejar pasar un segundo arrebato de ese tipo.

-No, aunque estudié aquí mismo en el departamento de héroes no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que no era para mi- dijo encogiéndose de hombros todavía desviando la vista y todos parecían confundidos.

El nieto de un héroe que estudió en una escuela para héroes pero no era un héroe.

Ukai-san leyó al confusión de todos en sus caras, tal vez porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ellas así que soltó un resoplido y se cruzó de brazos.

-No soy un héroe porque encontré que soy mejor enseñando- dijo esta vez con mas seguridad, su postura de brazos cruzados solo respaldó esta declaración e incluso su mirada se endureció en el momento en que las puertas del gimnasio volvieron a abrirse y un coro de voces masculinas saludó.

-¡Buenos días!- los alumnos de la U.A. no pudieron evitar dar un salto por las voces que reverberaron contra cada pared del gimnasio, profundas y severas. Todos voltearon y Deku entendió a que se refería All Might cuando días antes le contó sobre los alumnos del Karasuno.

Once muchachos, casi todos rebasando o alcanzando el metro con ochenta centímetros habían saludado mirándolos con una extraña dureza y se adentraban al gimnasio en fila india rematando con dos jovencitas, una de ellas con expresión indescifrable pero lo suficientemente guapa como para sentirte cohibido en su sola presencia junto con su belleza helada. La mas bajita de entre todos era una rubia que intentaba ir a la par del resto y parecía esforzarse bastante en ello.

Aun con ello Midoriya no pudo evitar sentir el hueco en el estómago cuando vio la imponente fila de muchachos avanzar todos enfundados en trajes negros de pies a cabeza. El diseño apenas cambiaba de unos a otros, pero en general eran trajes de una sola pieza, todos acharolados y la única pizca de color eran franjas anaranjadas que iban repartidas ya fuera por los hombros o los costados dependiendo de cada chico.

El alumnado de la U.A. sintió de pronto la necesidad de hacer un silencio general para escuchar los pasos de los otros al entrar, pero Deku notó un detalle curioso en los trajes de los jóvenes, cada uno llevaba un número distinto bordado en la espalda.

Los recién llegados se pusieron frente a sus invitados, al centro un joven que parecía ser de un curso superior los miraba a todos y de pronto suavizó su perfil.

-Oh, son todos de primer año- dijo el joven con una sonrisa un poco forzada (por no decir decepcionada)

-¿¡Queeeee!? ¿Acaso los niños de ciudad nos están viendo por tan debajo del hombro que solo mandan a sus novatos?- Uno de cabeza rapada fue el primero en reaccionar y encuadrando todo su cuerpo se metió las manos al bolsillo, sacando la mandíbula para acentuar su gesto amenazante y de pandillero, quiso acercarse a los alumnos de la otra escuela en un claro intento de intimidación pero antes de que esto avanzara otro mas lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa y lo hizo retroceder a la fuerza.

-Basta Tanaka, también tenemos chicos de primero con nosotros- dijo un joven, igualmente parecía mayor, cabello grisaseo y lunar bajo su ojo. Le sonrió a los otros como una disculpa.

-Pero ellos no son cualquier grupo de primero. Los conozco, son la clase A, los que han terminado involucrados siempre con algún villano, incluso secuestraron a uno de ellos si no mal recuerdo- dijo entonces un rubio, el mas alto de todo el grupo, usaba lentes y tenía esta inexplicable expresión en su rostro.

Parecía haber sincero desprecio en su voz, pero también la media sonrisa sardónica con la que se había referido al secuestro de Bakugou hizo a todos sentir cierto recelo por él sin embargo el joven de antes, el mismo de cabello grisaseo le dio un codazo en las costillas lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblarlo por el dolor.

-¡Tsuki!- llamó un moreno pecoso preocupado viendo al otro doblarse por el codazo.

-¿Secuestro?- preguntó otra vocesilla por ahí.

-¿Será el del incidente de Kamino?- respondió otro mas y esta vez todos bajaron la voz al hablar de esto.

Midoriya volteó a ver a Bakugou de manera casi instintiva. 

Por favor que Kaachan no se le fuera a arrojar a nadie a darle de puñetazos. Sabía lo sensible que era respecto al tema de su secuestro, o cada vez que alguien se refería a él como victima de algo así que de verdad temió, sin embargo Bakugou estaba haciendo un esfuerzo bastante admirable para mantenerse en control.

O seguramente solo estaba pensando como iba a patearles a todos el culo una vez que empezaran con el entrenamiento conjunto. Y tal vez, esa opción era en realidad mas viable.

-¡Entonces hay tipos fuertes aquí!- una voz enérgica rompió por completo con el ambiente y Deku buscó con la mirada a quien acababa de hablar.

-Debe ser ¿No es así? Son de la U.A. y además han peleado con villanos, ¡Villanos reales! Entonces son fuertes- 

Midoriya por fin dio con la voz. Uno de los chicos mas bajitos había sido quien habló, aunque sintió un poco injusto referirse a él como bajito porque fácilmente eran de la misma estatura.

El muchacho resaltaba entre todos por su cabello naranja y su voz que había ahogado a todas las demás, tenía unos brillantes ojos almendrados que miraban a todos los que estaban frente a él; una sonrisa gigantesca y emocionada se le dibujaba en los labios, era como si no pudiera contenerla y de alguna manera también contagiaba al resto de sus compañeros que se relajaron sonriendo irremediablemente.

-¡Kageyama, hay tipos fuertes, muy fuertes aquí y son de nuestro grado!- le dijo ahora a un moreno de ojos obscuros a su lado que se mantenía serio y por segundos volteó a ver a todos los que estaban enfrente de él y sin meditación respondió.

-Si, son fuertes- admitió al tiempo que una ola de repentino (y casi infantil) orgullo recorrió a todo el alumnado de la U.A. porque esta vez no hubo burla en su voz como con aquel rubio, sino un sincero reconocimiento

El niño de cabello naranja sonrió con aun mas amplitud si eso era posible dando un salto emocionado. 

Por supuesto, todos repararon en lo anormalmente alto de ese salto.

-¡Estoy emocionado!- dijo riéndose y había algo en su risa o en su energía que incluso contagió a los chicos de la U.A. Ellos también empezaron a emocionarse.

-Hinata, tranquilízate. Es verdad que ellos son fuertes y que han tenido encuentros con la Liga de los Villanos aunque no sé si eso es algo de lo que estén felices de presumir; en cambio, nosotros también somos fuertes- el alumno del centro, el que parecía ser de un grado superior habló.

Su voz también se volvió mas profunda y segura de lo que decía.

-De nuevo, déjennos presentarnos: Nosotros somos el Departamento de Héroes de la preparatoria Karasuno. Hasta hace poco nos conocían como los cuervos que no pueden volar- dijo haciendo una reverencia pero al incorporarse sonrió de manera confianzuda.

-Pero como dije, eso era antes. Yo soy el capitán del departamento, del tercer año Sawamura Daichi, espero tengamos una excelente sesión de entrenamiento- anunció y el resto del Karasuno repitió el saludo con esa voz que retumbó por todo el lugar y la profunda reverencia que los hizo sonar mas como yakuzas que como un puñado de preparatorianos.

-Esperen ¿Ustedes son todo el departamento?- dijo de pronto Kirishima señalando a los once jovenes y a las dos muchachas.

-¿Eh? Oh no, Shimizu y Yachi son del departamento de Gestión y Análisis, el resto somos del departamento de héroes- especificó Daichi y Kirishima parecía aun no entender hasta que la risa de Mineta se hizo paso.

-Esperen y por capitán te refieres a...- esta vez Uraraka fue quien preguntó tímidamente.

-¿No se los dijeron? Bueno, creo que no había necesidad ¿Cierto?- el entrenador Ukai fue quien contestó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Daichi.

-El departamento de héroes de Karasuno no es como el de la U.A., nunca lo ha sido ni siquiera en sus años de gloria. Nuestro departamento no forma héroes individuales, en esta escuela formamos equipos de héroes- dijo disfrutando por un segundo la cara de los otros muchachos que buscaron en Aizawa una respuesta.

-Dejando esto dicho, esperamos que sepan trabajar en equipo, _city boys_ ~ - se burló el tal Tanaka otra vez con ese gesto de delincuente mientras que todos juraban que el Karasuno parecía extrañamente ansioso por empezar el entrenamiento.

000

La clase A regresó al gimnasio todos ya preparados con sus respectivos trajes y lo primero que escucharon al entrar fue una exclamación emocionada de Hinata.

-¡Wooow! Kageyama Kageyama, mira sus trajes- decía el chico de cabello naranja dándole golpecitos al moreno emocionado e incluso este tal Kageyama parecía un poco envidioso de los trajes de la otra clase.

-Que no te deslumbren Shoyo, un héroe de verdad viste de negro- otro alumno, el mas bajito entre todos dijo y la clase A entera sintió un escalofrío pues fue como escuchar una versión optimista de Bakugou y no supieron porqué así que para evitar el malestar prefirieron ignorar ese sentimiento.

Tokoyami envuelto en su capa no pudo evitar asentir con su cabeza estando completamente de acuerdo: Un héroe debería vestir de negro.

-Pero vaya que tú si eres impresionante, ¿Estás seguro de que no deberías pertenecer a nuestra escuela?- el mismo muchacho le dijo a Tokoyami dándole una palmada en la espalda bastante confianzudo.

-Nishinoya, admiro tu confianza para invitar de la nada a alguien mas a nuestro equipo- un chico alto de aspecto nervioso habló y el tal Nishinoya no entendía que había de admirable en ello.

El profesor Aizawa y el entrenador Ukai llamaron a los chicos a reunirse para explicarles el entrenamiento. Aquello sería algo muy parecido a un juego de atrapadas: tendrían todo el terreno de entrenamiento y el objetivo era atrapar y marcar con una etiqueta al mayor número de alumnos de la escuela contraria. 

-¿No importa la diferencia numérica? Nosotros omos mas- preguntó Tsuyu y Aizawa volteó a ver a Ukai y al joven Sawamura que sonrió agradeciendo la consideración de Tsuyu.

-No tenemos ningún problema con eso, así que no se preocupen- dijo Daichi, no sonaba presumido pero era evidente la confianza que sentía en él mismo y en su equipo.

-Sabemos que la U.A. prioriza el entrenamiento individual así que siéntanse libres de organizarse como deseen, no es necesario formar equipos- aseguró el entrenador Ukai dándoles también esa libertad, pero los jóvenes de la clase A tenían experiencia suficiente como para saber que actuar por su cuenta no era la opción mas viable.

Ambos bandos accedieron mientras salían a los terrenos. Midoriya se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y empezaba a murmurar un montón de cosas.

¿Qué clase de equipo serían? ¿Qué clase de particularidades tendría cada uno? No tenía ni idea de ninguno de ellos, no sabía nada además de lo que les acababan de decir y para colmo ninguno de ellos tenían alguna característica física que le diera alguna pista de sus habilidades. 

-¿Qué piensas, Deku-kun?- preguntó Uraraka mirando de reojo a los chicos de negro que también estaban reunidos escuchando las indicaciones de su capitán.

-Aunque nosotros somos mas en número estamos en desventaja porque no sabemos nada de ellos, en cambio los de Karasuno podrían habernos estudiado desde antes de haber venido- decía Deku mirando de reojo al otro bando y sin quererlo sus ojos se cruzaron directamente con los castaños de Hinata que no se molestó en disimular lo intenso de su mirada. De hecho vio con tanta fijeza a Deku que fue Midoriya quien tuvo que desviar sus ojos un tanto nervioso.

-Oh ¿En serio? Me hacen sentir importante que se hayan tomado la molestia de estudiarnos- dijo Kaminari un poco apenado.

-¡Kaminari-kun, es normal que un futuro héroe estudie a sus oponentes antes de actuar- le rectificó Iida.

-Wow, lo haces sonar tan serio aunque solo es un entrenamiento- dijo Kaminari intentando hacer que el otro se relajara

-Precisamente porque es un entrenamiento es parte de su estrategia de enseñanza. Los equipos de héroes no son algo fuera de lo común. Como el Karasuno, hay equipos de héroes que se especializan en operaciones a gran escala y trabajan directamente con los cuerpos de policía. Análisis, estrategia y acción conjunta, ellos no entrenan para ser el héroe que patrulla por la calle y se enfrenta a villanos que se encuentran de improvisto, ellos están destinados a misiones largas, de infiltración y ataque por lo que conocer la información de los villanos de antemano es primordial, así como las decisiones que toman en grupo; por lo mismo las alumnas del curso de Análisis y Gestión están con ellos y por eso esta escuela tiene ese departamento, ellas también son parte del equipo aunque no actúen en la primera fila de combate- explicó el profesor Aizawa y de pronto toda la clase A empezó a mirar de manera diferente al grupo de cuerpos negros frente a ellos.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos los chicos se colocaron todos en una misma línea que sería la línea de salida, como en una carrera. Todos por igual intentaban acompasar sus respiraciones cuando escucharon el disparo que dio comienzo.

Los integrantes de la clase A habían decidido utilizar su diferencia numérica como una ventaja y ser los cazadores antes que los cazados por lo que manteniéndose juntos sería mas difícil para los Karasuno hacer un ataque directo.

Por lo que apenas escucharon el disparo echaron a correr aun en grupo creando la formación que ya habían acordado desde antes a pesar de las protestas de Bakugou que no quería en absoluto trabajar con nadie mas pero Kirishima había hecho un excelente trabajo de convencimiento.

Antes que nada tendrían que encontrar un lugar en todo el terreno donde les fuera fácil no solo esconderse sino que también les permitiera usar lo que fuera para desplazarse aunque ahora que lo pensaban ¿A dónde se habían ido los alumnos de negro?

Por supuesto a nadie le dio buena espina que los otros no estuvieran siguiéndolos directamente ¿Una emboscada? Se habían dispersado por diferentes direcciones y eran muy pocos como para emboscarlos.

Todos pensaban en lo mismo pero se mantenían juntos mientras Jiro intentaba rastrear por la tierra el sonido de sus pasos para intentar ubicarlos pero esto no fue realmente necesario pues justo enfrente de ellos casi en un descarado intento de provocación, apareció Hinata dando unos sorprendentes saltos.

-¡Vengan aquí!- gritó con lo que apostaron fue todo el aire que podían guardar sus pulmones así que fue imposible no voltear a verle saltando tres metros por encima del suelo yendo directamente en dirección de ellos lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo saltando sobre ellos.

Sero intentó atraparlo con su cinta pero Hinata tenía una velocidad de respuesta muy por encima de la esperada por la clase A. No solo podía saltar muy alto, también era ágil y rápido.

Evadió las cintas de Sero como la lengua de Tsuyu y en su lugar sus ojos se enfocaban en alguien mas.

-¡Tokoyami-kun, va por ti!- gritó Midoriya viendo a Hinata saltar en dirección del mencionado pero Tokoyami mas rápido liberó a su Dark Shadow.

-Muchas gracias por eso- 

Una voz dijo y Tokoyami miró a sus espaldas donde el rubio Tsukishima juntaba sus manos en una palmada.

Cuando sus manos chocaron creando el sonido de un aplauso todo alrededor se ennegreció como si la luz hubiera sido completamente tragada por una profunda obscuridad.

La particularidad de Tsukishima Kei le permitía robar toda la luz que estuviera dentro de un radio de cincuenta metros al hacer chocar sus palmas en un aplauso.

A pesar de ser plena mañana todo estaba completamente obscuro aunque la preocupación no era estar cegados, había algo mas peligroso.

-¡Cuidado con Dark Shadow!- la voz de Tokoyami les advirtió cuando sintieron el retumbar en el piso y escucharon el rugido de su sombra. 

Corrieron tratando de ubicar el terreno por el que iban pero era imposible gracias a la obscuridad y además de ello tenían a un descontrolado Dark Shadow mas fuerte que nunca como amenaza.

-¿Porqué hicieron eso? ¿No saben que este tipo es mas fuerte en la obscuridad?- escucharon a Kaminari soltar un chillido mientras corrían.

-Creo que fue precisamente por eso. Deben estar intentando separarnos; manténganse juntos y necesitamos luz- Iida fue quien ordenó escuchando el rugido de Dark Shadow extrañamente cerca de él mientras corrían todos en esa completa obscuridad tratando de no ser atacados por su propio aliado

-A la orden- respondió también Kaminari dirigiendo truenos todos directamente al suelo para no herir a nadie alrededor. El constante relampagueo creo luz por un segundo y YaoMomo ayudó creando bengalas que les dieron una mejor perspectiva acerca del lugar en donde estaban. 

Sin darse cuenta hacían estado corriendo directo a una arboleda lo que les hizo chasquear la lengua aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que la particularidad de Tsukishima se desvaneció por lo que, en primer lugar podría ya no estar cerca o segundo, su habilidad no tenía un periodo muy largo de efectividad.

Cuando Tokoyami pudo recuperar el control de su Dark Shadow notó con bastante irritación que ya estaba marcado con la etiqueta que correspondía al Karasuno.

-Mantengan la formación, no sabemos donde podrían estar y ellos conocen este terreno mejor que nosotros. Los que puedan elevarse echen un vistazo desde las alturas y procuren no ir muy lejos, tenemos que dar con ellos. Jiro y Koda ayúdennos a ubicarlos a la distancia- ordenó de inmediato Iida aunque a todos se les hizo sospechoso el lugar al que habían ido a dar.

Jiro volvió a enterrar una de sus extensiones al suelo para percibir cualquier movimiento y no tardó demasiado.

-¡Bajo la tierra!- avisó la chica unos segundos después.

Todos voltearon a ver abajo como una mancha negra se deslizaba por el piso, parecía ser la sombra de un ave con las alas extendidas pero al ver arriba no había nada que proyectara esa sombra, efectivamente venía del suelo.

La clase A reaccionaron en el momento en que una mano apareció de debajo del suelo y al primero a quien pescó fue a Aoyama marcándolo también con una etiqueta justo en el tobillo. Los mas rápidos saltaron en el instante para evadir a la sombra que se deslizaba rápidamente por debajo del suelo. 

Jiro no fue tan rápida así que la mano también dio con ella mientras el resto saltaban a los árboles.

-¡Pelear sin dar la cara no es de hombres!- exclamó Kirishima que pudo ver la dirección a la que se dirigía la sombra y en un intento de anticipación usó su endurecimiento para penetrar el suelo con sus manos y lograr atrapar al que se desplazaba por el suelo como un espía resbaladizo.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo triunfal sacando de la tierra a Nishinoya que a pesar de haber sido atrapado sonreía satisfecho.

Justo como ya habían visto, la habilidad de Nishinoya Yuu consistía en desplazarse por el suelo en forma de una curiosa sombra, por supuesto, no es como que fuera incorpóreo así que también podía ser atrapado, aunque no esperaba ser capturado tan pronto.

-¡Marcado!- dijo Kirishima poniendo una etiqueta en el otro. 

-Oh, eso fue impresionante chico de primero- le felicitó Nishinoya a Kirishima que no se esperaba el cumplido.

-Gracias, supongo- agradeció el pelirrojo.

El resto de los integrantes de Karasuno aun no se relajaban, estaban en una clara desventaja, rodeados de todos esos árboles lo mejor sería entonces dispersarse por las alturas, ese fue el pensamiento de la mayoría. Pero era como si el Karasuno se les adelantara siempre pues apenas este pensamiento se les pasó por la cabeza una serie de altísimas murallas hechas enteramente de piedra caliza los rodearon obligando a apiñarse a todos los que seguían en el suelo.

Las murallas se alzaban alrededor de ellos y muy juntas entre ellas dejando apenas un espacio muy estrecho dentro de estas que era donde los chicos de la clase A se apretujaban unos contra otros obligados por las paredes. Estaban dentro de una prisión de piedra.

-¡Suban rápido!!- Todoroki les indicó creando una rampa de hielo para que los que habían quedado atrapado dentro de los muros de piedra treparan por ella.

-¡No tan rápido niño lindo!- 

El grito de Tanaka se dejó escuchar desde la frondosa copa de un árbol y una intensa llamarada de fuego salió de su boca directo al hielo de Todoroki.

Todoroki maldijo para sus adentros cuando vio al muchacho rapado acercarse a él tomando tanto aire como sus pulmones pudieran permitirle y exhalando otra vez una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego que iba dirigida exactamente a Todoroki quien pudo ver mas de cerca a su contrincante notando que cuando este activaba su aliento de fuego, su piel se recubría de gruesas y filosas escamas que seguramente hacían de protección para su piel de su propia particularidad.

Tanaka se enfrentó directamente a Todoroki para evitar que este ayudara al resto, escupía tanto fuego que pronto casi todo el bosque empezaba a arder. Todoroki podía usar su hielo para ahogar el fuego pero de hacer esto y en un lugar tan cerrado todos terminarían ahora en una cárcel de hielo porque lo que optó por dirigir a Tanaka a un espacio abierto.

El resto seguían atrapados en su cárcel de piedra que había terminado de cerrarse por encima creando una cúpula y ahora no había ninguna salida a menos que lograran romper el muro.

Bakugou estaba dispuesto a darle pelea a ese escupe fuego y Deku a intentar ayudar a los otros, cuando Hinata volvió a aparecer saltando por encima de sus cabezas una vez mas pero en esta ocasión iba directamente a Bakugou y a Midoriya sin ningún miramiento

Bakugou estaba dispuesto a reventarle la cara a Hinata con una serie de explosiones que estaba seguro el otro no iba a poder esquivar tan fácil ni siquiera con sus reflejos, en cambio se sorprendió cuando Hinata en vez de saltar como ya le habían visto hacer muchas veces antes decidió derrapar sobre el piso y agarrar por los tobillos a Bakugou para obligarle a mantenerse en su lugar.

-¡Daichi-san!- gritó Hinata y otro grueso muro de piedra se formó bajo los chicos elevando a ambos a una gran velocidad.

La velocidad con la que el muro se levantó le dio fuerza suficiente a Hinata para saltar todavía mas alto ayudándose del impulso del muro bajo sus pies que utilizó como un trampolín.

Aunque Bakugou se hubiera impulsado a si mismo usando el mismo método junto con sus explosiones, Hinata ya iba varios metros muy arriba de él, alcanzarlo en el aire iba a ser una jugada suicida tomando en cuenta que Hinata podía permanecer en el aire mas tiempo que su oponente.

-¡Maldito enano te voy a matar!- gritó Bakugou.

Así como se había alzado desde la tierra, el muró regresaba al suelo impidiendo a Katsuki el seguir a Hinata por lo que el muchacho chasqueó la lengua pensando en una manera de atrapar al enano ese.

Bakugou llegó de nuevo al suelo y fue atrapado en una fuerte llave de judo de la que quiso zafarse sin embargo tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello haciendo presión.

-Lo siento mucho- Asumane Asahi se disculpó mientras tumbaba contra el suelo a Bakugou y le ponía su mano abierta en el pecho al chico quien sintió el piso bajo su cuerpo resquebrajarse y no pudo moverse.

Bakugou sentía su cuerpo increíblemente pesado. 

Si hubiera una particularidad totalmente contraria a la de Uraraka, esa seria la de Asahi, que tenía la habilidad de incrementar el peso de todo ser vivo que tocara aunque contrario a Uraraka, no podía usarlo en él mismo. 

Al ver el éxito obtenido con Bakugou, Hinata estaba a punto de escabullirse de nuevo.

-¡No te voy a dejar!- exclamó Midoriya activando su propia particularidad. Tal vez no podía alcanzar los saltos de Hinata pero estaba seguro que su velocidad sí, por lo que decidió seguirlo para darle alcance.

Hinata entonces volteó a verlo mientras saltaba alejándose y de nuevo ahí estaban sus ojos castaños increíblemente profundos e incluso intimidantes, como si quisiera tragarse toda la imagen de Deku con sus retinas. Pero al final Hinata sonrió y aceptó su reto todavía saltando.

-¡Alcánzame!- le animó a Midoriya y por alguna razón Deku también se sonrió, a pesar de estar en clara desventaja quería alcanzar al niño anaranjado como fuera.

Mientras saltaba, corría e intentaba atacar a Hinata con sus disparos de aire el otro sencillamente no se dejaba atrapar ¿Acaso a ese chico no se le drenaba la energía? Saltaba, corría, esquivaba zigzagueando y se movía por todo el lugar como si conociera con escalofriante precisión cada árbol, rama y piedra.

Entonces Midoriya conectó todo.

Desde minutos atrás se había hecho obvio el plan del Karasuno. Su intención nunca fue separarlos sino atraparlos a todos juntos. Habían usado a Dark Shadow como un incentivo para hacerlos correr y como estaban en medio de la obscuridad usaron esto como herramienta para dirigirlos a una arboleda. 

Rodeados por todos esos enormes troncos fueron atrapados desde abajo y después descartando a los que no podían trepar tan rápido crearon aquella prisión de piedra amotinando a los mas lentos y menos ágiles limitando así sus movimientos en un solo paso. 

Nunca fue la intención del bando contrario emboscarlos, al contrario, iban uno por uno cumpliendo un rol especifico; separaron a Todoroki de ellos, y después a Bakugou porque eran en teoría los mas fuertes de todo el grupo en cuestión de combate; o al menos sí los mas problemáticos si se trataba de un enfrentamiento directo. Ahora Deku también había sido separado del resto y ese chico lo llevaba como si conociera el bosque de memoria.

No, no conocía el bosque de memoria.

Deku hizo una segunda conexión: Alguien lo estaba guiando desde la distancia. Aun no veía a todo el equipo de Karasuno, tenía que ser uno de ellos, uno estaba dictando direcciones o movimientos.

Tenía entonces que detener a Hinata antes de que lo llevara a otra trampa aunque era obvio que ya había caído en una desde hace rato.

Hinata por supuesto no se dejaría atrapar, sus movimientos no eran tan predecibles como Midoriya hubiera querido pensar al principio. Efectivamente había alguien guiándole pero muchas otras de sus acciones eran decisiones propias del muchachito.

Aun con ello Deku no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por la idea de estar persiguiendo a ese chico que tampoco daba tregua. 

Finalmente Midoriya concentró el 20% de su One for All en sus piernas, dos podían jugar el mismo juego y saltó, la cara de Hinata al verlo equiparar su altura fue como una pequeña victoria pero esto solo alentó mas al de cabello naranja que viró de una manera extraña incluso en el aire. Estaba muy acostumbrado a pelear en el aire y ese tipo de reflejos solo se ganaban con la experiencia y la repetición por lo que Deku tuvo un poco de problemas en seguir su ritmo, no podía imitar algo que se lograba solo a base de horas enteras de entrenamiento.

Debía admitir que le costó mucho trabajo someter a Hinata. Fue solo hasta que, ayudado de su propio All for One y la técnica de usar las ondas del aire de sus patadas, pudo golpear al otro chico que no tenía registro de esos ataques, tomarlo del brazo y aprehensarlo con suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo al piso y someterlo.

Hinata dio pelea incluso en el piso, esta vez envolviéndose en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en donde el cuervo pretendía escabullirse de nuevo, tratando de evitar en lo posible algún daño directo. 

Esquivaba mas de lo que atacaba y eso fue una brecha mas amplia para Midoriya, solo tenía que seguir atacando para que Hinata se mantuviera ocupado en defender y no le diera tiempo de volver a saltar por lo tanto haciendo uso del movimiento que Kaachan alguna vez usó en él, le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara que lo mandó volar un poco atontado y se le puso encima inmovilizando brazos y piernas para después pegarle la etiqueta en la espalda al chico.

Solo hasta que lo hubo marcado Deku se dio permiso de respirar. Estaba a punto de soltar un largo suspiro cuando escuchó el grito frustrado de Hinata bajo él que lo asustó un poco.

-¡Hinata idiota!- una voz fuerte y todavía mas enojada y frustrada se escuchó e hizo a ambos saltar en su lugar.

La voz no parecía venir de ningún lugar en especial pero Midoriya igual se puso en guardia, estaba seguro que era la persona que enviaba las indicaciones a todos. Tenía que encontrarlo, si daba con él podría tumbarlos a todos, finalmente aquello parecía una cadena de mando.

Buscó con la mirada por todos lados buscando alguna señal hasta que vio en la copa de un árbol como el paisaje parecía distorsionarse, fue apenas por un segundo pero el instinto no lo engañaba, estaba ahí.

Saltó tan rápido, mas rápido de que alguien pudiera predecir y lazó un golpe, sin saber exactamente a quien pero sabía que alguien reaccionaría y justo así fue.

El paisaje volvía distorsionarse como una televisión que pierde la señal momentaneamente y de pronto aparecieron frente a él el chico nervioso de pecas junto con el muchacho de cabello negro y los ojos azul obscuro. 

Si la ilusión del paisaje había cambiado entonces eso era resultado de la particularidad de Yamaguchi Tadashi, lo que significaba pues que Kageyama Tobio era a quien tenía que neutralizar primero.

Estaba a punto de atraparlo en una tacleada pero Kageyama respondió, él no estaba dispuesto a escapar, iba a pelear también. Desvió el puño de Deku y ambos estaban a punto de atacarse también cuando un segundo disparo sonó dando por terminado el encuentro.

Kageyama no había parpadeado siquiera cuando estuvo a nada de enfrentarse a Midoriya y solo volvieron a escuchar otro grito frustrado de Hinata en el piso.

Ante la voz frustrada de Hinata, Kageyama bajó rápidamente solo para agarrar entre sus manos la cabeza del mas bajito y apretarla con toda la fuerza que era capás de acumular.

-¡Hinata idiota! ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tienes que evitar el enfrentamiento directo!?- le gritaba el moreno asustando esta vez a Midoriya que quería detenerlos pensando que lo iba a lastimar en serio si seguía apretando su cabeza.

-¡Pero no pude evitarlo, me alcanzó y un héroe no huye de la batalla!- crontradijo Hinata muy enojado y frustrado.

-¡Tú tienes que huir!- espetó Kageyama y Deku tembló porque por un segundo le recordó al mismo Bakugou aunque mas miedo le dio ver la cara roja e increíblemente frustrada de Hinata al escuchar eso.

-Ah... chicos ¿Pueden dejar eso para después? Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás- pidió Yamaguchi que parecía un poco incomodo de tener que detenerlos, después se volteó a Deku con la misma expresión de disculpa.

-Perdónalos, siempre son así- le dijo a Midoriya.

-Ah, no... no se preocupen- solo alcanzó a responder Midoriya que de inmediato volteó a ver a Hinata pero pensó que no era un buen momento para decir algo.

000

Cuando hubieron regresado para reagruparse notaron que la U.A. había salido ganadora. Bakugou y Todoroki habían remontado y ayudado al resto de sus compañeros que tuvieron que cazar a los demás Karasuno aunque estuvieron muy muy muy cerca de perder en contra de ellos.

-Bueno, es obvio que no le ibamos a ganar a la U.A.- soltó de pronto Tsukishima con esa voz aburrida y de alguna manera todos lo sintieron como un insulto pero a la U.A. que miró con verdadero reproche al rubio.

-Lo dices como si nosotros tuvieramos por ganadas nuestras peleas- dijo con frialdad Todoroki.

-¿Y no es así? Ustedes no solo son de una escuela de elite, sino que también han tenido muchas experiencias peleando frente a frente con villanos en mas de una ocasión- dijo Tsukishima todavía como una provocación pues su sonrisa dejaba ver que no estaba apenado por su derrota.

-¡Tsukishima, eso no les garantiza nada, solo significa que nosotros tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes!- le espetó de pronto Hinata todavía furioso.

-Como siempre tú no entiendes nada- dijo Tuskishima rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

-Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir. No, no insinuamos que ustedes tengan la victoria mas fácil por cualquier razón o contexto, a lo que Tsukishima se refiere es que no íbamos a poder ganarles en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo o en una batalla directa porque esa nunca fue nuestra intención- tradujo Daichi y ahora nadie entendía.

-El objetivo de todos nuestros enfrentamientos nunca ha sido crear un equipo de ofensiva, nos enfocamos en la defensa y en amortiguar todo el daño posible. Nuestra estrategia se basa en evitar en lo posible el enfrentamiento directo; acorralar al enemigo y que sea el otro bando quien cometa un error que nosotros aprovechamos, ponerlos contra la pared es una manera de evitar tantas bajas como sea posible- agregó Daichi.

-Aun así ha sido emocionante enfrentarlos a todos, Hinata tiene razón en eso, tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes- agregó Asahi que ahora que lo veían parecía mas amable de lo que aparentaba.

Midoriya pensaba en esto y pensó amargamente en sus propias misiones, en las que él mismo se había expuesto y había terminado gravemente herido, y también le vino el amargo recuerdo de Sir Nighteye ¿Qué hubiera hecho el equipo de Karasuno en una misión de ese tipo? ¿Qué decisiones habrían tomado?

Deku sabía mejor que nadie que tenía el mal habito de arrojarse a la batalla, aunque tomaba todas las precauciones posibles y pensaba cada vez mas en maneras de como él mismo podría minimizar los daños, seguía corriendo directo a la batalla en el calor del momento, cosa que ellos evitaban como primera regla.

Midoriya pensaba en todo esto cuando una fuerte exclamación lo sacó de su trance.

-¡Otra vez!- gritó entonces Hinata sobresaltando a todos que se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

-¡Otra vez, hagamoslo otra vez!- les retó a la U.A. sorprendidos de toda la energía que aun conservaba el chico quien los miraba muy serio enfocando sus ojos en todo el grupo.

-Ese es el espíritu, enano. Esta vez te voy a atrapar- por supuesto el primero en aceptar el reto fue Bakugou seguido de Deku y el resto de la clase A así que los profesores no tuvieron mas remedio que permitírselos.

-Ah, disculpa- Deku llamó entonces a Kageyama.

-Tú... tú eras quien guiaba a todos ¿Cierto?- le preguntó sabiendo que era la pregunta mas tonta que podría hacerle a alguien contra quien iba a competir otra vez, en cambio el muchacho no tuvo reparos en contestar.

-Si- dijo sin mas.

-Mi particularidad me permite compartir ubicaciones y coordenadas a distancia, como un navegador o GPS telepático, si quieres verlo así- explicó el moreno y bueno, Midoriya no esperaba tantos detalles.

-Eyyyy ¿Qué haces revelándole eso al enemigo?- le preguntó Yamaguchi, el chico de las pecas y que podía distorsionar el paisaje a placer, aunque era mas bien como una especie de camuflaje.

-¿Qué tiene? No es como si les estuviera dando alguna ventaja- dijo de nuevo hablando con ese tono serio y Deku sintió por un segundo un extraño sentimiento de admiración.

-Además no soy la único- agregó Kageyama con cierta satisfacción al decir esto.

-Oh cierto, Kageyama es nuestra torre de control pero por supuesto tenemos mas de una- dijeron Tanaka y Nishinoya que soltaban risitas mirando a Sugawara sin mucha discreción y con esto aclarado, dieron por comenzado el segundo round.

000

El entrenador Ukai, el profesor Takeda y el profesor Aizawa literalmente tuvieron que detenerlos y casi hubo que amarrar a Hinata para que dejara de estar pidiendo mas y mas revanchas. Se estaba haciendo de noche y ya casi nadie podía mover un solo músculo por lo que los alumnos molidos de la clase A estaban seguros que terminarían por arrastrarse hasta su autobús.

-¡Oigan, U.A.!- la voz de Tanaka los llamó cuando recién salieron de los vestuarios.

Los alumnos del Karasuno también iban cambiados con sus ropas de deporte completamente negras pero ahora se veían mas como alumnos que como... pues... soldados.

Tanaka les hacía señas con la mano para que se acercaran. Si querían otra revancha ya no sabrían como negarles la invitación, en cambio el entrenador Ukai fue quien se acercó junto con Daichi.

-Queremos agradecerles el entrenamiento y vamos a ir a comer a un lugar cercano, sería genial que pudieran acompañarnos. Si tienen tiempo, claro, sabemos que tienen un camino largo- dijo Daichi y los alumnos de la U.A. miraron con ojos de cachorro mojado a Aizawa que resopló derrotado.

-Si no les causa ninguna molestia nos encantaría- dijo el profesor Aizawa y los chicos saltaron de emoción con los estómagos rugiendo.

-Les ayudaré con la mitad de la cuenta- dijo Aizawa al entrenador Ukai que soltó una risotada.

-Tranquilo hombre, los chicos estaban muy emocionados cuando escucharon que la U.A. venía a entrenar con ellos, no pararon de hablar de eso como por dos semanas- decía Ukai encendiendo un cigarrillo viendo las espaldas ahora mezcladas de uniformes negros y grises.

-Además, esos tipos comen como si no fueran a ver un plato de arroz en meses y no quiero que salga de aquí endeudado- murmuró Ukai y Aizawa no quiso discutir eso ultimo.

000

En el restaurante todos repartidos en varias mesas Deku no podía concentrarse en su propia comida porque no paraba de sentir una mirada perforándole la nuca.

-Deku-kun ¿Soy yo o ese par no te han quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegamos?- Uraraka le murmuró a su lado y Deku solo soltó un ligero lamento pues efectivamente no eran imaginaciones suyas; Kageyama y Hinata llevaban toda la hora de la comida viéndolo, ni siquiera le despegaban la mirada cuando se llevaba un bocado a la boca, estaba empezando a tener ganas de llorar.

-¿Les hiciste algo en el entrenamiento?- preguntó de nuevo la chica y Deku negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Hablále tú- Hinata le murmuraba a Kageyama dándole golpecitos en el brazo.

-Tú eras el que quería preguntarle cosas- siseó entre dientes Kageyama tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz.

-Por dios parecen un par de _fanboys_ \- se quejó Tsukishima dándole otra mordida a su pollo.

-¡Oye, Izuku, estos dos quieren preguntarte algo!- Nishinoya saltó al rescate dándole tremenda palmada en la espalda al mas joven que casi lo hace ahogarse con su comida.

-¿Izuku?- preguntó Deku totalmente desencajado que alguien de buenas a primeras le llamara por su nombre de pila, pero era alguien de un grado mayor así que tal vez era algo normal, pensó así que quiso tragarse un poco la vergüenza y volteó a ver a los otros dos que también recibían una palmada en la espalda para acercarse a Midoriya que los miró hecho un lío de nervios porque vaya que tenían unas miradas intensas.

-Los dejo platicar- dijo Nishinoya yendo a unirse a las chicas que estaban muy animadas hablando con Tanaka y riéndose con él (o de él)

-Esto... ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?- preguntó Deku con la voz temblorosa.

-¡¿Cómo entrenas todos los días?! ¡¿Cómo funciona tu particularidad?! ¿¡Es cierto que peleaste directamente con el líder de la Liga de los Villanos!? ¿¡En qué otras misiones has participado!?- decían al unisono Kageyama y Hinata acercándose cada vez mas a Deku que empezaba a encogerse en su lugar por todo ese acalorado interrogatorio.

Pero entonces él recordó sus propias dudas y antes de responder sacó su cuaderno de notas.

-¡Yo también quiero preguntarles! ¿Cómo hacen para entrenar con todos sus compañeros? ¿Cómo coordinan todas sus particularidades? ¿Qué papel tiene cada uno?- preguntó a su vez Izuku y los otros dos se voltearon a ver emocionados por recibir la misma cantidad de atención, por lo que cuando acordaron ya estaban los tres envueltos en una conversación inentendible para todos los demás que solo se limitaban a estrechar amistad de manera normal.

000

Al final del día y ya bien entrada la noche, para rematar el día productivo los alumnos de Karasuno los invitaron por unas paletas heladas antes de que subieran a su autobús.

Mientras Kageyama se peleaba con Tsukishima por la ultima paleta sabor soda, Hinata y Midoriya se quedaron un poco rezagados.

-Deku ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Hinata y a Midoriya se le hizo raro que de pronto el otro pidiera permiso después del intenso interrogatorio en el restaurante.

-Claro- dijo este dándole lamidas pequeñas a su paleta helada.

Hinata se quedó pensativo un momento antes de voltear a verlo.

-¿Tienes miedo cuando te enfrentas a los villanos?- dijo de pronto y esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Izuku que no sabía cual era la respuesta adecuada.

Miedo. Por supuesto que lo había sentido. Mas de una vez, saberte al borde de la muerte es tal vez una de las experiencias mas terroríficas que había experimentado en su corta vida.

-Si siempre, sin embargo... una vez me dijeron que un héroe tiene que sonreír para hacerle frente al miedo y para darle esperanza a la gente, por eso aunque me da miedo intento sonreír- dijo forzando él mismo una sonrisa en cambio Hinata no respondió el gesto y solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Entiendo. Yo también tengo miedo; en las ocasiones que hemos tenido de trabajar con profesionales me da miedo. En mi estado actual no puedo hacer mucho con mi particularidad, mi rol principal es ser un señuelo, la carnada definitiva pero quiero hacer algo mas, quiero pelear por mi mismo- decía Hinata mirando su mano con tristeza y Deku supo exactamente como se sentía, por supuesto que entendía.

-Por eso cuando salimos a las misiones siento miedo de que llegue la hora en que tenga que enfrentarme solo a algo, pero entonces pienso "oh, no estoy solo". Hay mas personas detrás de mi cuidando mi espalda. Tengo a Kageyama que me guía en todo momento y cuando recuerdo a todo mi equipo y en como estamos conectados me hace sentir mas fuerte- dijo esta vez cerrando la palma de su mano en un puño.

Deku lo miró con atención viendo lo confiado y seguro que Hinata se mostraba ahora mismo y también comprendió el porqué.

Después de todo un día de entrenamiento se dio cuenta de que ellos no eran solo un montón de gente trabajando junta. Como decía el chico a su lado, estaban todos conectados, se conocían entre ellos y a sus particularidades con un detalle casi íntimo. Cada movimiento estaba pensado de acuerdo a cada una de sus cualidades y no solo eso, se tenían una confianza ciega; sabían que si uno fallaba el otro iba a estar ahí para amortiguarlo. 

No era solo convivencia diaria, era un objetivo común, era una visión colectiva. Era una cohesión que ni siquiera Deku había logrado con alguno de sus amigos y compañeros héroes, podía ver a que se refería Hinata con sentirse mas fuerte al saberse apoyado por su equipo.

-Quiero hacerme fuerte- soltó de pronto Hinata dándole una mordida salvaje a su paleta helada ignorando el dolor en sus dientes.

-¡Quiero hacerme fuerte para no depender de Kageyama, para que él también pueda apoyarse en mi!- dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño muy decidido.

Izuku hizo memoria, ahora que lo pensaba Kageyama, junto con Sugawara no solo eran las torres de control del equipo, sino que Kageyama trabajaba con Hinata mas que con nadie mas del equipo; de hecho, ellos hacían una peculiar dupla. Kageyama se veía como alguien estricto pero era también hábil y sobre todo inteligente, en cada entrenamiento había logrado dirigir a Hinata desde la distancia para explotar su rol como carnada lo mejor posible.

-No es difícil darte cuenta de que es un genio ¿Verdad? Kageyama fue el único de todos los de primero que tuvo permiso de presentar el examen de licencias provisionales y también de nuestra prefectura fue uno de los dos alumnos que la obtuvieron. ¡Me da una rabia tremenda! TONTO REY TE VOY A GANAR UN DÍA- le gritó a Kageyama que salía de la tienda sin entender a que venía el arrebato del mas bajito pero el mote de rey lo molestó y fue a gritarle a Hinata que no le llamara así.

Ambos podrían ser compañeros pero también era notable su rivalidad. Midoriya pues pensó en él mismo y en Bakugou y en como ninguno de los dos quería quedarse atrás, en como uno seguía viendo la espalda del otro y Hinata estaba en la misma posición, en la misma línea de salida viendo la espalda de alguien a quien quería alcanzar.

-Hinata-kun- llamó Deku esta vez y el otro siendo amedrentado por Kageyama volteó a verlo.

-¡Vamos a hacernos fuertes!- propuso Midoriya viendo como la sonrisa de Hinata se hacía paso en su rostro y era innegable el poder de esa sonrisa. Era como una dosis de motivación verlo sonreír y Deku no podía evitar sentirse un poco ofuscado por ese repentino sentimiento de bienestar cuando Hinata sonreía así.

-¡Vamos a convertirnos en héroes y pararnos en el mismo escenario- accedió Hinata liberándose de Kageyama y yendo a chocar su puño con el de Midoriya haciendo una promesa entre ellos.

-Entonces apúrate y saca tu licencia, él ya tiene la suya- intervino Kageyama y Hinata volteó a ver horrorizado a Deku que tuvo que confesar y fue como si le rompiera el corazón a su nuevo amigo.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando se despidieron y los alumnos apenas tocaron su asiento cayeron rendidos pero con una lección aprendida y un buen recuerdo.  
Deku antes de caer dormido, con su frente recargada en la ventana viendo el paisaje montañoso de Miyagi pensó en su nueva promesa.

Definitivamente se convertiría en el mejor héroe y si algún día volvía a encontrarse con Hinata, juntos verían un paisaje que solo podía verse desde la cima.


	2. Libertad

Mayo se sentía cerca. Los días eran claros y mas largos además de mucho mas cálidos; el calendario en la U.A. había cambiado ligeramente para el departamento de héroes ahora que de vez en cuando se desplazaban a diferentes partes para sus colaboraciones con otras escuelas, y ellos parecían no ser los únicos.

Midoriya había recibido un arsenal de mensajes todos por parte de Hinata Shoyo, quien había resultado ser bastante conversador y no paraba de mandarle fotos y vídeos de sus propias colaboraciones con otras escuelas.

Después de su entrenamiento conjunto, Hinata le había pedido su información de contacto aunque no solo a él sino a la mayoría de la clase A aunque era evidente que con quien mas conversaba sin duda era Midoriya, o tal vez era el único que tenía la decencia de contestarle.

Hinata mandaba estos larguísimos y detallados textos sobre sus entrenamientos; hacía apenas unos días habían ido a entrenar con otras escuelas en Tokyo y Hinata no se contuvo a la hora de mandar fotos y vídeos en los que se veían otros muchachos de uniformes rojos y blancos.

-Vaya que hiciste buenas migas con los Karasuno- decía Uraraka que caminaba a su derecha e Iida a su izquierda.

-Es admirable que hayan querido estrechar lazos con nuestra escuela y mas admirable aun la hospitalidad con la que nos despidieron, su capitán era alguien muy digno- decía Iida a quien Daichi le había dejado una excelente imagen al ser capaz de controlar a todo ese grupo que iba desde chicos de primero hasta los de su mismo grado.

-Aunque algunos de ellos daban un poco de miedo, pero Yachi-san y Kiyoko-san eran amables y agradables ¡Me sorprendió mucho saber que trabajan tan cerca del departamento de héroes! Aquí no trabajamos tanto con otros departamentos como ellas. Están en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, conocen todas las particularidades de los chicos, formaciones y ataques, debe ser duro también para ellas- enumeraba Uraraka que había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con ellas cuando Hinata y Kageyama estaba arrinconando a Deku en su apasionado interrogatorio.

-Si, me dio mucho gusto haberlos conocido, espero que podamos volver a trabajar juntos- decía Deku mientras veía los vídeos de Hinata saltando y haciendo un terrible aterrizaje al tiempo que se escuchaban las risas de Tsukishima de fondo y los regaños de Kegayama además de un grupo de uniformes rojos corriendo a cerciorarse de que no se hubiera lastimado.

-Oh, Hinata-kun pregunta a dónde iremos esta vez- dijo Deku leyendo el ultimo mensaje enviado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el profesor Aizawa había mencionado un pueblo en la costa- dijo Uraraka llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

000

-¡VAMOS AL MAR!- Mina gritó dando un salto en su silla y alzando las manos como cada vez que se emocionaba por algo.

Aizawa se masajeó el puente de la nariz porque casi sintió chocar contra su cara esa ola de entusiasmo hormonal de sus alumnos. 

A veces olvidaba que a los quince años los viajes a la playa son el pretexto perfecto para que los chicos desborden toda esa energía acumulada que les deja la pubertad, por lo tanto dedicándole una mirada pesada a Mina la hizo volver a sentarse sin necesidad de palabras.

La chica hizo caso de inmediato pero no por ello dejó de bailar inquieta en su silla con una sonrisita que no auguraba nada bueno.

El profesor Aizawa volvió a tomar aire revisando sus notas.

-Esta vez será un viaje de mas de un día, tanto por la distancia y porque queremos que aprovechen la oportunidad de entrenar en una zona a la que están poco acostumbrados. Como ya dijo Ashido vamos a la costa y la escuela en turno está totalmente adaptada para maniobras en el mar por lo que decidimos extender a un fin de semana nuestra vista- explicaba Aizawa y Mina estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos monumentales por aguantarse los grititos emocionados, por lo tanto solo inflaba las mejillas como si junto con su respiración también contuviera sus deseos de sacarse la ropa, ponerse un traje de baño y bloqueador.

-Maniobras en el mar, suena muy interesante- por supuesto Tsuyu, solo después de Mina era la mas interesada y emocionada ya que estaría en su elemento.

-¿Qué escuela será la anfitriona?- preguntó YaoMomo alzando su mano solo para estar segura que esta vez conocieran el colegio.

-Será la Academia Samezuka, tal vez ustedes ya hayan escuchado hablar de ella; es famosa por sus egresados que trabajan con las guardias costeras y son una escuela de muy alto nivel en su especialización- explicaba el maestro y todos empezaron a cuchichear porque si bien les sonaba el nombre no estaban muy seguros de que clase de escuela sería.

Obviamente Deku hizo memoria; efectivamente la Academia Samezuka se encontraba en un pueblito bastante pequeño, de esos que dificilmente encuentras en el mapa y aun con ello tenía unas cuantas menciones honorificas entre algunos colegios con el departamento de héroes además, tal cual habían dicho Aizawa y Tsuyu, probar nuevos escenarios siempre era un reto.

Tenía poca o nula experiencia en el mar; casi todas sus misiones habían sido en tierra y en raras ocasiones él se acercaba al agua, posiblemente porque su propia particularidad era difícil de adaptar al agua, a diferencia de la de Tsuyu u otros de sus compañeros, pero estaba entusiasmado cuando se trataba de aprender algo nuevo.

000

El pueblo de Iwatobi era absolutamente todo lo que esperas que sea un pueblito pesquero en medio de la nada. Tenía esta fila de negocios que se notaba habían sido heredados por varias generaciones previas, calles estrechas y letreros oxidados por la brisa salada del mar, gente mayor que paseaba a paso tranquilo por las avenidas que parecían no habían sido cambiadas desde décadas muy atrás.

El muelle tenía solo un ferry pero varios barcos pesqueros que se formaban en fila frente a la playa que dominaba gran parte del paisaje.

-¡Es el mar!- exclamó soñadora Mina pegando su cara a la ventana del autobús viendo el manso oleaje del océano y todo lo que había detrás de la playa que parecía en realidad una postal que tus abuelos te enviarían en año nuevo desde su lugar de veraneo. 

La chica sonrió y dio una profunda inhalación solo para percibir el característico aroma de la brisa marina.

-Es raro que te emociones tanto por la playa, casi siempre uno piensa en el mar en verano no en primavera- le comentó Kirishima pero la chica negó efusivamente con su cabeza.

-La playa siempre es un excelente escenario independientemente de la época del año. El mar en invierno mientras nieva y escuchas el rumor del oleaje pensando en el amado que esperas regrese a ti, en otoño cuando el agua está bajando de temperatura y te estremeces por la arena la arena fría bajo tus pies así que te pegas sin querer al brazo de tu persona especial, en primavera con algunos cerezos atraídos por el viento hasta el agua y en verano con los fuegos artificiales en una primera cita. No cabe duda, el mar es un escenario perfecto para una historia de amor- dijo la chica dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre Jiro quien estaba sentada a su lado y no tuvo mas remedio que atraparla en sus brazos mientras la muchacha suspiraba sumergida en sus innumerables historias de amor imaginarias.

-De eso se trataba entonces, ya se me hacía extraño que te emocionaras tanto por un entrenamiento- decía Jiro a lo que su amiga dio un saltito en su lugar.

-¡Claro que me interesa también el entrenamiento! Entrenar en el agua es divertido, soy muy buena nadadora aunque nunca se me ha ocurrido como utilizar mi particularidad en un escenario acuático- decía pensativa la chica lo que llevó a un debate con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón, la única que está completamente adaptada para el agua es Tsuyu, aunque ella se mueve donde sea; Tsuyu definitivamente es todo terreno- razonó Kaminari mientras el resto comentaba de que maneras podrían adecuar sus particularidades a una situación que se desarrollara en el mar.

Deku no se quedó atrás a la hora de formular mil y un posibles soluciones, incluso tuvo que sacar su cuaderno de notas para anotar todas esas opciones pues estaba seguro algún día le serían de ayuda.

El muchacho estaba tan sumergido en sus propios análisis que fue casi un milagro que algo lograra captar su atención desde el rabillo del ojo.

Vio un pequeño resplandor que venía directamente de la playa. Primero creyó que había sido el reflejo del sol sobre el agua y no pretendió darle mas importancia pero hubo un segundo destello que lo obligó a dejar sus notas y mirar con mayor atención.

Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor su vista y lo vio justo en el océano, un poco alejado de la arena, algo que parecía la punta de una cola de pescado. Escamas de un azul cristalino brillaban a contra luz del sol como si fuera en realidad una cola hecha de cuarzo.

Fueron apenas unos segundos que la vio fuera del agua pero tanto el color como el brillo le parecieron muy bonitos y lo hicieron preguntarse si se trataba de alguna especie de pez ya que al volver a zambullirse en el mar apenas y salpicó, pues se sumergió con un elegante movimiento ondulante.

Esta imagen hizo a Deku sonreír y esperar ansioso llegar a las instalaciones de Samezuka, si tenían suerte, podrían ir a entrenar al mar.

000

Muy diferente de cuando llegaron a la preparatoria Karasuno, la Academia Samezuka era imponente en su sola arquitectura. Con altos edificios y pasillos llenos de arcos recordaba a una arquitectura de estilo inglés. Paredes de ladrillos rojos y los caminos empedrados con excepción de los pasillos interiores donde también se imponían todos estos arcos y torres altas.

-Esto es como Hogwarts- bromeó Kaminari en voz bajita y algunos cuantos se rieron por la comparación aunque no estaba muy lejos de ser acertada.

No solo sus instalaciones parecían sacadas de un castillo de la Gran Bretaña, todos sus alumnos iban uniformados de un pulcro blanco e incluso usando sus sacos se adivinaba en sus espaldas anchas la musculatura digna de horas enteras de entrenamiento.

-Esto es el paraíso- dijo Mina con una media sonrisa cuando un grupo de muchachos pasó a su lado y la saludaron discretamente pues cabía destacar que la Academia Samezuka era una escuela de puros varones.

-¿No es un poco anticuado que aun existan escuelas exclusivas para hombres y mujeres?- preguntó un poco molesta Jiro mientras tomaba discretamente el brazo de YaoMomo para pegarla a ella notando las miradas que algunos le dedicaban a Yaoyorozu.

-Podría ser que sea una escuela muy tradicional- quiso justificar Yaoyorozu pero siguió sin convencer a Jiro mientras seguían caminando por el enorme campus.

Samezuka también tenía varios departamentos sin embargo no había necesidad de remarcar cual era el departamento con mayor demanda y prioridad.

Los gimnasios techados se alzaban incluso por encima del edificio de dormitorios y otras zonas. Había de todo tipo, desde gimnasios para ejercitarse con pesas y máquinas, un sauna, una zona de masajes, un servicio medico especializado, una pista para correr y finalmente, dominando el campus, la alberca techada.

Era el doble de grande que la que tenían en la U.A. y estaba equipada con tecnología para simular al mar en diferentes climas, desde temperatura hasta oleaje y cualquier otra precipitación o fenómeno marítimo que pudiera presentarse en la vida real.

La clase A se detuvo frente al ventanal que daba al interior de la piscina solo para ver la cantidad de jóvenes que entraban y salían del agua en una serie de ejercicios de nado de estilo libre; por supuesto, la alberca programada para recrear altísimas olas que ellos tenían que sortear.

-Bueno, entremos- invitó el profesor Aizawa sacando de su embobamiento a sus alumnos que veían como los chicos se sumergían y emergían del agua tan solo para ser golpeados por otra violenta ola artificial.

Estando dentro un profesor les dio la bienvenida a todos pero de inmediato relegó su autoridad a un alumno de tercer año que estaría a cargo de hacer de anfitrión para ellos.

El joven al que llamó no tardó en acercarse. Igual que todos sus compañeros llevaba un traje de baño que le cubría desde la cadera hasta los tobillos y encima para no enfriarse tan solo la sudadera de la escuela.

Cabello rojo aunque era mas cercano al guinda, alto, esbelto pero musculado, tenía unos afilados ojos también guindas que le daban una suave nota de severidad en sus rasgos resaltando cierto atractivo masculino. 

Solo como un dato curioso, los varones de la clase A jamás serían capaces de confesar en un futuro que se sintieron ligeramente arrobados por la presencia de aquel joven en su primera presentación.

No era solo el hecho de estar usando aquel traje de baño que se le pegaba como una segunda piel a pesar de cubrirle la mitad inferior del cuerpo, ni el asomo de su torso perfectamente trabajado o su cara por demás atractiva. Era todo. Todo en aquel alumno de tercer año parecía estar hecho a la medida perfecta para que incluso los mas estoicos sintieran que el corazón les daba un salto o que de pronto hacía mucho calor en la piscina pues sintieron el calor elevarse a sus orejas y/o mejillas.

Por supuesto, empujaron todos estos pensamientos confusos sobre su orientación sexual a una zona bastante honda de su subconsciente y prefirieron concentrarse en lo que Rin Matsuoka tenía para decirles.

Antes de cualquier cosa Rin saludó educadamente al profesor Aizawa y después miró al resto de muchachos que de verdad estaban empezando a preocuparse por el cosquilleo en sus estómagos al sentir la mirada de aquel joven sobre ellos.

-No hay necesidad de estar tan nerviosos- comenzó a decir el joven y de inmediato sonrió dejando ver una fila de dientes afilados iguales a los de Kirishima que se sintió mas en confianza al ver este peculiar rasgo de Rin. El resto también se relajó porque se veía como alguien amable.

-Les doy la bienvenida a la Academia Samezuka, por este fin de semana yo seré el representante del departamento de héroes así que siéntanse libres de preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan.- dijo esperando alguna pregunta pero al no ver manos levantadas continuó.

-Como ya han podido darse cuenta nuestro departamento de héroes, a diferencia del suyo, se especializa principalmente en terrenos cerca del mar o del agua, esencialmente porque Japón es una isla y casi toda su extensión territorial colinda con el mar. Además, esto tal vez no lo sabían, pero otra diferencia que tenemos con ustedes es que nosotros nos enfocamos en maniobras de rescate, por lo que en realidad somos héroes de rescate mas que héroes de combate- dijo escuchando entonces a los muchachos murmurar.

Rin alzó una de sus manos como pidiendo silencio y así fue.

-Por supuesto tenemos entrenamiento de batalla, finalmente los encuentros con villanos son inevitables, sin embargo la misión principal de la Academia Samezuka es formar héroes que puedan actuar de inmediato en caso de emergencia mayor en las que la policía o bomberos no puedan acceder, y no solo hablamos de desastres naturales, sino también desastres resultado del daño colateral de batallas contra villanos- dijo esta vez endureciendo su tono que hizo a todos enderezarse sin saber muy bien porque.

-Según tengo entendido todos ustedes son de primer año pero están mas que conscientes de la fama que les precede y muchos han participado en misiones reales con héroes profesionales entonces saben bien todo lo que conlleva una batalla. La prioridad siempre es salvaguardar a los civiles y los héroes en batalla tienen esta idea en mente cuando pelean, sin embargo no todo es un evento controlado, no es como que los villanos respeten ciertas zonas o la seguridad de los involucrados; para eso existimos nosotros. Nos entrenamos para actuar de acuerdo a la circunstancias, ya sea en un desastre o en un ataque; nuestra principal misión no es pelear a menos que sea completamente necesario y de llegar a serlo estamos entrenados para ello, pero aun antes de eso nuestro verdadero objetivo es salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles- enfatizó Rin y Deku sintió un extraño pinchazo al escuchar eso ultimo.

Rin había dicho la mayor cantidad de vidas, no todas. 

Casi siempre cuando él o All Might hablaban de salvar, decían "salvarlos a todos" sin embargo no es que Rin hubiera elegido sus palabras al azar; algo en su mirada al hablar le hizo pensar que ese joven, apenas dos años mayor que él ya había experimentado otro tipo de realidad, una en donde no puedes salvarlos a todos.

Al final el chico Matsuoka dio una palmada que los sacó de su breve ensimismamiento y volvió a sonreír mostrando esa fila de dientes afilados.

-Con esto dicho, vayan a cambiarse, durante este fin de semana harán exactamente el mismo entrenamiento que nosotros, van a actuar en el agua y aprender varias formaciones de rescate marítimo así que espero sepan nadar, de lo contrario encontraremos una manera de utilizar sus particularidades y adaptarlas a nuestra rutina de entrenamiento. Es todo, vayan a prepararse- les ordenó y todos asintieron siguiendo a un chico de segundo año que les indicó la dirección.

000

Al salir de los vestuarios todos iban en sus trajes de baño escolares. Con excepción de Tsuyu, sus trajes de héroe no estaban hechos para el agua, por lo que sería un fin de semana sintiéndose algo vulnerables al no tener la protección de sus trajes, sin embargo todos en Samezuka utilizaban también trajes de baño, por lo que una vez cambiados volvieron a donde estaba Rin.

-Perfecto, solo para evaluar su condición física harán cada quien dos rondas de 50 metros, nado libre sin ayudarse de sus particularidades- indicó Rin. La alberca estaba totalmente calma, ahora se notaba como una piscina normal.

-Eso es aburrido- Bakugou masculló a la distancia y todo mundo entornó los ojos. Todos menos Rin.

-Oh~ ¿Te parece aburrido? Tienes razón, tal vez sea algo muy tranquilo para la famosa U.A.- dijo Rin y por la manera en que sonreía no presagiaba nada bueno, al menos no para la clase invitada.

-Hagamos entonces una competencia, una ronda, cien metros y para que no se aburran, competirán contra nosotros y vamos a cronometrar sus tiempos solo para saber en que tienen que trabajar en estos tres días- dijo el joven Matsuoka y tal vez no se iba a arrepentir al ver que toda la clase A también tenía una profunda vena competitiva pues ninguno chistó a la hora de imponer las reglas del reto, al contrario, todos parecieron estar completamente de acuerdo con lo estipulado.

-Sosuke, Ai, Momo, ustedes competirán junto conmigo representando a Samezuka.- Llamó Rin a otros tres que estaban con el resto de los alumnos pero se acercaron. Uno de ellos era incluso mas alto que Rin y tenía cara de pocos amigos además de verse mucho mas fuerte. La espalda mas ancha y los músculos de los brazos se le remarcaban sin necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-Ahora ¿Quién de ustedes es le mejor nadador o tiene alguna particularidad relacionada con el agua?- preguntó Rin y por supuesto Tsuyu fue la primera en alzar su mano y dar varios pasos hasta acercarse al chico.

-Perfecto, tú competirás contra mi- dijo Rin con una media sonrisa.

-Disculpa, solo como mera curiosidad, si tú eres quien está a cargo de todo el departamento y nuestro anfitrión, eso significa qué...- comenzó a decir Tsuyu.

-Si, Rin-sempai es el número uno del departamento de héroes de Samezuka- presumió otro muchacho, uno de cabello de un gris azulado que tenía un simpático lunar bajo el ojo.

Tsuyu en cambio no se intimidó ante esta declaración, al contrario solo atinó a sonreírse mas ampliamente. 

-Será un placer competir- dijo finalmente la chica y a Rin le agrado que esta no se acobardara en lo absoluto.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto. Empecemos a tomar los tiempos- dijo Rin y junto con sus otros compañeros, Sosuke, Momo, Ai y muchos otros mas de la academia, se reunieron y se sacaron las sudaderas preparándose para nadar.

Cuando la ropa empezó a salir volando para dejar a un montón de muchachos con esos cuerpos bellamente esculpidos de nadadores, Mina no pudo mas que tomar tanto aire como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y pegándose a Uraraka le apretó el brazo.

-Dios mio, creo que esta será la experiencia mas erótica de toda mi vida- le susurró a Uraraka con voz forzada.

-¡Mina-chan!- le regañó completamente sonrojada Uraraka aunque no podía estar en desacuerdo. De pronto estaban rodeadas de todos esos cuerpos y trajes de baño ajustados.

-Perdón, no debía decir eso- se disculpó Mina y Uraraka estaba a punto de decirle que no había problema pero su amiga se le adelantó.

-La verdadera experiencia erótica va a ser cuando todos ellos se metan a la piscina y se mojen- dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior viendo a Rin y Sosuke sacándose la sudadera y solo le restó enterrar sus dedos en el brazo de Uraraka que agradeció el dolor o de lo contrario estaría también pensando mil cosas igual de indecentes a las que pensaba Mina quien sin ningún pudor pasaba sus ojos por cada espalda, pecho y piernas que pasaban frente a ellas como en un delicioso desfile.

000

Samezuka dejaba bien claro porque ostentaban de su reputación. El agua era su elemento por excelencia, incluso sin activar sus particularidades sus tiempos de nado marcaban una notable brecha con los de la U.A. con excepción de Tsuyu quien de pronto se había convertido en la rival de todo Samezuka que le pidieron competir con ellos y ella accedió encantada.

No cabía duda que empezar a intentar desenvolverse en un escenario totalmente distinto al acostumbrado había sido un reto que inesperadamente los sacó de su zona de comfort

Rin se concentró en ellos para enseñarles las cosas mas básicas; desde como sumergirse adecuadamente, inhalar y salir del agua, nadar para que el oleaje no terminara por arrastrarlos y como cargar con alguien mas que estuviera ahogándose o inconsciente sin comprometer la seguridad de rescatista y víctima. 

Eran cosas realmente básicas pero que tenían que aprender paso a paso si no querían terminar con un accidente aun mayor y se dieron cuenta de lo extenuante que era para sus pulmones contener la respiración por largos periodos de tiempo con intervalos muy cortos entre los que podían respirar en la superficie. Por si fuera poco la presión del agua sobre ellos que tenían que nadar y procurar a otra persona en el proceso, exigía mas de su fuerza física de lo que hubieran pensado.

Actuar bajo el agua agragaba mucho mas presión y esfuerzo a sus cuerpos y particularidades y los agotó incluso antes de tiempo; su resistencia disminuía en el agua cuando en tierra podían entrenar por lapsos mas largos.

Rin les tranquilizó diciéndoles que era normal, después de todo los alumnos de la escuela anfitriona casi en su mayoría tenían particularidades acuáticas, la mas remarcable, por supuesto eran la del joven Matsuoka y Sosuke.

Aquellos dientes del pelirrojo no eran solo de adorno, su particularidad le permitía adoptar las características de un tiburón ni mas ni menos; desde una aleta en su espalda que le permitía cortar las corrientes para desplazarse mejor, engrosar su piel e incluso afinar su olfato y pasar largos periodos de tiempo bajo el agua sin necesidad de oxigeno, por supuesto sus dientes eran afilados y fuertes como los de un tiburón.

En Sosuke era algo muy similar, solo que en él se reflejaba mas en su fuerza y capacidad para permanecer sumergido. Era fuerte y soportaba el azote de las olas como si fueran solo agradable brisa marina, podía cargar con él a mas de una persona y podía percibirlas a varios kilómetros de distancia.

No era extraño que por su desempeño bajo el agua tuvieran no solo el primer y segundo lugar de todo el departamento, sino la admiración de sus compañeros y la misma U.A. también quedó perpleja ante su capacidad de desenvoltura en las simulaciones de rescate.

Para el final del entrenamiento los alumnos invitados cayeron rendidos, aunque sería injusto no mencionar que también los de la academia Samezuka rogaban por un descanso.

-No entrenábamos así desde que Mikoshiba-sempai se graduó- decía Ai quien no podía sostenerse mas en pie y sentía que los brazos se le iban a desprender en cualquier momento.

-Ey, dejen de llorar y cámbiense para ir a comer, tienen que recuperar energía y descansar- ordenó Rin mientras que todos parecían querer arrastrarse por el piso de la piscina a los vestidores.

Y mientras acumulaban fuerza para levantarse Mina parecía especialmente fresca mientras se levantaba y se pasaba una toalla por el cabello.

-Que gran día de productivo entrenamiento- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras veía a todos los demás muchachos también sacándose las gorras de natación y pasándose las manos por el cabello mojado mientras se dirigían a los vestidores. Mina solo alcanzó a estremecerse emocionada.

-Esto ha sido mucho mas duro de lo que pensé- decía Midoriya que sentía toda la zona del pecho adolorida por los esfuerzos.

-No creí que entrenar en el agua podría requerir de tanta resistencia pero nos ayudará en nuestras misiones en tierra- coincidió Todoroki y Midoriya asintió con una idea viniéndole a la cabeza.

-Siento que tres días son muy pocos ¿Crees que Matsuoka-san pueda darnos permiso de entrenar un poco mas en la noche, me gustaría ganar un poco mas de condición para nadar- dijo Deku y Todoroki pensó.

-¡Yo también quiero! Han sido contadas las ocasiones en las que he podido ir a nadar, en mi pueblo no había donde hacerlo ¿Puedo unirme?- preguntó Uraraka aunque mas bien parecía alejarse un poco de Mina antes de que la chica hiciera algo que se considerara ilegal con los muchachos de Samezuka y de paso, terminara por involucrarla.

-A nosotros también nos interesa- dijo Iida con Tsuyu a su lado por lo que con eso en mente abordaron a Rin que se dirigía también a cambiarse.

-Matsuoka-san, queríamos consultarte ¿Es posible que podamos usar la piscina por la noche? Queremos aprovechar en lo posible para trabajar en nuestra resistencia nadando- preguntó Deku un poco nervioso porque la presencia de Rin lo seguía ofuscando ligeramente.

No era como Hinata con su sobrecogedora sonrisa y espíritu de lucha; con Rin era enfrentarse a esos ojos afilados y ese perfil que te cohibía por su atractivo ¿Qué pasaba con los muchachos apuestos de esa escuela? Solo de verlos era intimidante.

Rin no se esperaba aquella petición y estaba a punto de contestar pero Sosuke el cual estaba junto a él puso un mal semblante.

-Sobreexigirse es contraproducente, descansar es también parte del entrenamiento- dijo terminantemente el joven mirando de reojo a Deku que sin quererlo tembló un poco.

-Tienes razón en eso aunque tal vez no sea tan malo. Si lo que necesitan es crear resistencia pueden nadar en estilo libre unas cuantas vueltas- decía Rin mas accesible que su amigo pero de pronto al mayor pareció nacerle una idea.

-Por supuesto, pueden usar la piscina esta noche, llamaré a unas personas interesantes que podrán ayudarles con su entrenamiento mejor que yo, vengan después de cenar pero procuren calentar antes y no venir con la barriga llena- les dijo y solo vieron a Sosuke rodar los ojos en gesto reprobatorio.

Los alumnos agradecieron el permiso y fueron a seguir a los demás para comer.

000

Justo como les habían indicado, Todoroki, Iida, Tsuyu, Uraraka y Deku regresaron a la piscina en la noche, incluso habían invitado a otros de sus compañeros pero todos estaban demasiado agotados como para responder a otra hora de entrenamiento y Bakugou no iba a hacer un entrenamiento compartido con ellos, ni muerto, por lo que solo eran ellos.

Rin y Sosuke los esperaban en la entrada de la piscina con las llaves.

-De nuevo muchas gracias por darnos permiso, esperamos no estar molestándolos con nuestra petición- dijo Iida muy formal y educado como siempre haciendo una profunda reverencia a lo que Rin se rió con esa sonrisa fresca y despreocupada.

Totalmente contrario a su apariencia, era mucho mas amable de lo que esperaban.

-No es nada, me agrada ese espíritu en ustedes, pasen, los demás no deben tardar en llegar- les invitó.

Los muchachos y las chicas fueron a cambiarse y apenas volvieron notaron que había mas gente reunida. Cuatro muchachos nuevos y que no recordaban haber visto en el entrenamiento de la tarde estaban ahí.

Cuando se hubieron acercado a saludar se dieron cuenta que sus rostros no les parecían familiares pues en primer lugar los recién llegados llevaban uniformes diferentes.

-Oh llegaron, déjenme presentarlos; ellos son amigos míos: Nagisa, Rei, Makoto y Haru- dijo Rin.

Nagisa parecía muy alegre de ver gente nueva, Rei un poco mas sosegado y tranquilo saludó cortés, Makoto tranquilo pero no tan rígido como Rei y finalmente Haru solo se limitó a murmurar un saludo.

-Oh, hay chicas aquí ¿También vienen de otra escuela?- preguntó Nagisa de pronto dedicando una sonrisa cálida a las jovencitas que sin saber porqué sonrieron de vuelta, tal vez un poco contagiadas por el rubio.

-Si, ellos en realidad son alumnos de la U.A. Estamos haciendo un entrenamiento conjunto y pidieron permiso para usar la piscina esta noche así que pensé que sería una buena idea que los conocieran y ustedes también les dieran unos cuantos consejos- dijo Rin como un comentario casual y los únicos que parecieron emocionados por eso fueron Rei y Nagisa.

Sin embargo Todoroki notó la forma en la que Haru frunció el entrecejo, apenas visible bajo su flequillo y se le quedaba viendo a Rin que le sostuvo la mirada.

-Yo solo vine a nadar- dijo Haru sacándose la ropa en tiempo record

¿Cómo hacían todos esos jóvenes para sacarse la ropa con tanta facilidad? ¿Acaso también entrenaban en eso? Porque cuando acordaron los demás ya también iban en traje de baño, Haru prácticamente había ignorado a los de la U.A. y se zambulló en el agua ignorando al resto.

-¡Haru, no seas descortés con ellos!- le regañó Makoto pero Haru ya estaba muy ocupado sumergido en la piscina nadando sin importarle nada.

-Te lo dije- Sosuke comentó a Rin que solo forzó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Makoto suspiraba derrotado ante la total indiferencia de su amigo.

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos encantados de ayudarles como podamos- dijo Makoto volviendo su atención a los chicos de la U.A. que agradecieron todos al mismo tiempo.

000

Makoto era especialmente bueno en enseñar. No solo tenía una forma sencilla de explicar conceptos complejos como la mejor postura para entrar al agua en un clavado o como ayudarse a la hora de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire sin lastimar sus pulmones, también les ayudaba en sus brazadas y posturas para nadar. Era muy paciente y amable además de que inspiraba confianza gracias a su voz suave y calmada lo que te hacía sentir un poco mas seguro en el agua.

Rei también hacía lo posible en ayudar con algunos datos de interés y bueno... Nagisa como Haru solo estaba ahí para jugar y divertirse. 

Sosuke apoyaba también, su dirección era un poco mas severa que la de Makoto pero les ayudaba a que al nadar no forzaran mucho su cuerpo o hicieran un mal movimiento que pudiera lesionarlos.

Cuando hubieron cumplido una hora Sosuke insistió que no podían sobrepasar mas el tiempo de entrenamiento e hizo que todos salieran del agua.

-Oye Haru ¿Qué te parece una carrera para antes de ir a dormir?- le invitó Rin a Haru que seguía flotando boca arriba a la mitad de la alberca y lo miró un segundo.

-No le vas a decir que no a un reto ¿O tienes miedo de que te alcance y te coma?- le dijo haciendo un ademán de mordida con una media sonrisa que mostraba su fila de dientes afilados y que hizo que todos inconscientemente se sonrojaran por la provocación.

Haru cerró los ojos un segundo antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua y acercarse a la orilla de la piscina para salir aceptando el reto.

-Para hacerlo mas interesante deberíamos usar nuestras particularidades- agregó Rin y todos los de la U.A. parecieron entusiasmados ante la perspectiva, ya habían visto la de Rin, querían ver que había de interesante en Haru.

Lo que no esperaban era que Haru de nuevo frunciera el entrecejo mientras sacudía su cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua del cabello.

-No. Yo solo nado estilo libre, no necesito mi particularidad- dijo tajante dedicándole una mirada pesada a su rival que volvió a suspirar decepcionado.

-Como quieras, igual te voy a ganar- dijo subiéndose a la plataforma seguido de Haru.

-Oigan oigan, acérquense para ver bien esto- les invitó Nagisa tomando a ambas chicas de la mano sin ningún decoro pero ellas igual lo siguieron.

-Haruka-sempai tiene una forma especial de nadar, incluso sin su particularidad- les invitó Rei y los chicos se acercaron mientras Sosuke resoplaba y Makoto solo sonreía como una especie de disculpa en nombre de Haru.

Rin y Haru se pararon cada uno sobre su plataforma y tomaron su posición de salida mientras que fue Sosuke quien hizo el conteo.

Al escuchar el "go" ambos chicos saltaron directos al agua, por supuesto esa postura podía ser solo la de un profesional y todos siguieron con los ojos la velocidad alucinante de los dos nadadores por debajo del agua hasta que sus cabezas volvieron a salir a la superficie.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba usando su particularidad, la velocidad a la que iban superaba la de cualquier nadador promedio. 

Rin daba brazadas poderosas y parecía hacerse paso por el agua casi a base de pura fuerza, mientras que en Haru había algo distinto.

Haru no peleaba contra el agua, su cuerpo completo se movía como si fuera parte de una corriente invisible para los demás, deslizándose en ella sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

-Que bonito- Uraraka susurró casi sin querer y Nagisa le sonrió.

-¿Verdad que si? A todos nos gusta ver a Haru-chan nadar- dijo el rubio y había una sombra de tristeza en su rostro al decir aquello.

Los competidores alcanzaron la pared contraria y llegó el momento del viraje en donde Rin tomó la delantera pero pronto fue alcanzado por Haru e iban cabeza a cabeza hasta que el publico tuvo que aguzar la mirada para ver quien tocaba antes la meta.

Por una ridícula diferencia Rin fue el ganador y soltó un rugido victorioso aunque se le notaba el esfuerzo pues respiraba agitado, lo mismo que Haru que lo miró con reproche, tal vez herido en su orgullo aunque no hizo ningún otro ademán por su derrota.

-Buen trabajo para los dos- dijo Makoto acercándose y extendiendo una mano para cada uno y ayudarlos a salir de la piscina.

-Eso fue muy emocionante, lo que se espera de dos escuelas fuertes- dijo Iida siempre conmovido por la sana actitud deportiva y competitiva, sin embargo Haru y compañía parecieron un poco desencajados por su comentario.

-Nosotros no somos de una preparatoria de héroes- dijo Haru; se escuchó incluso una nota de enfado en su voz.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó entonces Deku mirando a Makoto que se sonrió avergonzado.

-Estudiamos en la preparatoria Iwatobi, es la escuela local del pueblo y es una preparatoria normal, cursos normales y eso- dijo casi como si se estuviera disculpando con los invitados.

-Que desperdicio, con ese talento- comentó Todoroki con voz monótona y aunque nunca fue con afán de ofender se ganó una mirada de una hostilidad palpable casi en el aire por parte de Haru que prefirió no decir nada.

-Bueno... ser bueno en algo no siempre significa que disfrutes hacerlo- comentó Nagisa en voz bajita como queriendo defender a su amigo y hubo un largo silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper excepto Tsuyu que siempre era buena en leer el ambiente.

-Hablando de talentos ¿Cuáles son los suyos? Desde hace rato noté algo curioso en Ryuugazaki-chan- dijo Tsuyu con un tono de lo mas casual y sin sentirse forzado señalando a Rei que dio un brinquito y sonrió orgulloso.

-Seguramente te refieres a esto- dijo volteándose. 

Y ahí estaba aquello que en realidad había captado la atención de todos desde que el chico entró al agua; en su espalda tenía una hilera de mariposas tatuadas que se extendían en diagonal desde su hombro derecho y se perdían debajo de la línea de su traje de baño. 

Tenían un bonito color violeta en las alas y si las mirabas con atención parecía que comenzarían a aletear en cualquier momento. De hecho, cuando las veían con atención ¡Estaban aleteando, en su piel, se movían!

-¡Es hermoso ¿Cierto?! Esta es mi particularidad- presumió Rei mostrando orgulloso su espalda y sus mariposas.

Tal como decía el chico había algo de bello en su particularidad, los chicos curiosos se acercaron mas para ver el movimiento suave de las mariposas que a pesar de mover sus alas no se desplazaban, solo se quedaban ahí luciendo su hermosura.

-¿Y que puedes hacer con esta particularidad?- preguntó Deku pasándose las manos por todos lados pero no llevaba su cuaderno de notas para tomar apunte de lo que veía.  
Rei ya no parecía tan orgulloso cuando le preguntaron eso, de hecho parecía haberse deprimido ligeramente.

-Nada en realidad. Aparecieron desde que tengo memoria y han crecido conmigo aunque sin presentar otro cambio que no sea el color o el tamaño... sinceramente creo que solo tienen un propósito estético- decía cada vez mas deprimido Rei y junto con su animo el color de las mariposas se transformaba a un color lila muy suave.

-A mi me gustan tus mariposas Rei-chan, se ven preciosas cuando nadas y se mueven junto contigo, es una vista muy bonita- le animó de inmediato Nagisa y como si esas fueran las palabras correctas a decir Rei volvió a enderezarse.

-¿Eso crees? Si, tienes razón, a veces no todas las particularidades tienen un uso práctico- y dicho esto echó a reír orgulloso de sus peculiares tatuajes.

-Me da un poco de envidia, se ven tan bonitas y están en un lugar atractivo- decía Uraraka sonrojándose un poco al decir aquello y también sonrojando a Rei por el cumplido.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿También tiene particularidades parecidas?- preguntó Tsuyu que no había visto las de Nagisa y Makoto.

-Yo puedo comunicarme bajo el agua, algo como un sonar o el canto de las ballenas y las orcas- explicó Makoto un poco avergonzado por esos ojos de admiración que Deku estaba poniendo.

-¡Wow! Es perfecto para alguien que vive en el mar, de hecho podría tener varias aplicaciones en ciertas situaciones de rescate también- comenzaba a murmurar Midoriya.

-¡Yo yo yo! Yo como Rin-chan y Haru-chan puedo sumergirme mucho tiempo bajo el agua y puedo soportar temperaturas bajo cero sin ningún problema, también es algo muy útil en invierno- dijo Nagisa luciéndose mientras Deku pensaba en preguntar cuanto era la temperatura mínima que podía aguantar.

Fue entonces que Tsuyu volteó a ver a Haru que ya estaba a punto de ir a cambiarse evitando la platica, o mas bien, evitando que ahora se enfocaran en él.

-Con excepción de Rei-chan todos tenemos particularidades acuáticas por eso decidimos formar un club de natación en la escuela, incluso hemos competido contra Samezuka- decía Nagisa muy feliz.

-Oigan, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos- les apuró Haru cortando la conversación de inmediato haciendo que le rubio inflara las mejillas.

-Ey, los chicos de la U.A. se quedarán unos días mas y planeamos hacer una práctica en el mar por si tienen ganas de unirse- invitó Rin y por segunda vez Sosuke rodó los ojos y Haru le ignoró.

-¡Siii! Ahí estaremos- accedió de inmediato Nagisa.

-Nagisa-kun, no aceptes por todos, no podemos irrumpir en el entrenamiento de los demás- le regañó Rei.

-Pero siempre terminamos juntos y jugando además esta vez hay mas gente para divertirse, hay que avisar a Gou-chan también- decía emocionado encaminándose a los vestuarios para alcanzar a Haru quien ya se había desentendido por completo de la conversación.

Rei le siguió todavía regañándolo y Makoto solo se quedó un momento mas, pareciera que quería decirle algo a Rin pero al final se arrepintió y solo siguió a su propio grupo.

Los chicos de la U.A. estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo pues efectivamente ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y al día siguiente había mas entrenamiento.

Deku iba conversando con Todoroki cuando de pronto sintió un jalón en su brazo, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la fuerza con que era tomado y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Sosuke que era quien lo había agarrado y no parecía tener intención de soltarlo.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esta herida?- preguntó de manera cortante viendo la larga cicatriz que abarcaba todo el brazo de Deku.

Midoriya no entendió lo repentino de la pregunta pero Sosuke no parecía ceder en su agarre así que tragando saliva intentó contestar.

-Peleando contra un villano; atacaron el campamento donde estábamos y había un niño al que habían acorralado- dijo Deku no sin antes sentir un regusto amargo en la boca al tener que contar aquella experiencia. Solo de mencionarlo volvía a sentir una especie de dolor fantasma en sus brazos.

Sosuke apretó ligeramente su brazo antes de aflojar sus dedos pero aun sin soltarlo.

-No pongas tanta presión en tu cuerpo; puede que tengas una particularidad poderosa pero sigues siendo humano y un día te podrías romper- le dijo con la voz mas baja y suave.

Midoriya estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba procurando cuidarse mas, entrenando precisamente para evitar eso, pero cuando encaró al mayor se le quedaron las palabras atoradas en la garganta, como si no pudiera responderle a esos increíbles ojos azules que saltaban todavía mas bajo las gruesas cejas negras.

Deku sintió el calor subirséle a la cara sin razón aparente y solo se soltó suavemente de la mano de Sosuke y asintió obediente con la cabeza bajando la vista al suelo para luego seguir a sus amigos.

Definitivamente iba a guardar todos esos sentimientos confusos para una larga charla con algún adulto de confianza.

000

Justo como habían prometido, al día siguiente muy temprano fueron al mar para un entrenamiento especial.

Por segundo día consecutivo Mina estaba especialmente entusiasmada con el paisaje frente a ella, aunque sus amigas ya sabían de donde nacía toda esa motivación para que hubiera sido la primera en levantarse y la primera lista junto con Midoriya para encaminarse a la playa.

Rin explicó que se trataría de cumplir con una ruta a nado libre. A pesar de que podrían simularlo en su alberca techada, el mar era aun mas impredecible y la fauna bajo él también afectaba la manera en como nadar y la técnica, era importante que supieran nadar en el mar, reservar energías y una vez dominado eso, proceder de nuevo a otras prácticas de rescate.

A pesar de ser Mayo había vientos fuertes y un oleaje alto, pero nada que pudiera poner en peligro a los mas inexpertos, por lo que los del tercer grado vigilaban de cerca a la escuela invitada solo para procurar su seguridad ya que para muchos era su primera vez nadando en la zona profunda del mar.

Efectivamente como había explicado Rin, el mar era impredecible y había zonas en las que la corriente parecía querer arrastrarte al fondo pero se las arreglaban para mantenerse a flote.

El primer reto era que ellos tuvieran la resistencia suficiente para nadar solos hasta la meta siguiendo una ruta previamente marcada, sin dejar que el agua los desviara, lo que por si sola ya era una tarea extenuante. 

El agua hacía en ellos un efecto lupa, por lo que ya no solo se enfrentaban al oleaje, también al sol inclemente quemándoles la piel, al cansancio, la falta de aire. De pronto los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo amenazante que era la inmensidad del mar y si antes no lo hacían, ahora sentían respeto por la madre naturaleza.

-¡Muy bien, todos los que ya cumplieron con la meta pueden tomar un descanso!- ordenó Rin y los chicos de la clase A fueron a tumbarse a la arena respirando grandes y exageradas bocanadas de aire.

Mas que humanos parecían todos estrellas de mar en la arena con las piernas y brazos extendidos rendidos por el cansancio. 

-Oh~ lograron sobrevivir al entrenamiento infernal de Rin-chan- una voz saludó y de pronto Deku notó una sombra encima de él. Al abrir los ojos vio la sonrisa infantil y contagiosa de Nagisa que los miraba desde arriba inclinándose un poco hacía abajo.

-¡Hazuki-san!- llamó Deku incorporándose de inmediato viendo la cara de reproche del rubio.

-Nagisa está bien, odio las formalidades- dijo el muchacho extendiéndole ahora un refresco.

-Felicidades por seguir con vida, vinimos a traerles algo para refrescarse- le dijo señalando al resto de sus amigos mas una chica nueva que llegaba saludando.

Todos llevaban uniformes y mochilas; a juzgar por la hora del día habían terminado sus clases y habían tomado la palabra de Rin de acompañarlos a la playa.

El resto de la clase A miraron curiosos a los recién llegados que llevaban uniformes diferentes así que Todoroki les explicó rápidamente quienes eran y con mas confianza agradecieron las bebidas que les ofrecían los chicos de Iwatobi.

-¿Está bien que hayan venido? ¿No tienen actividades de su club?- preguntó Uraraka.

-Decidimos tomar la oportunidad como parte de nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Makoto y de nuevo Haru haciendo gala de su increíble capacidad para sacarse la ropa en un segundo, ya se dirigía corriendo al mar.

Todos en conjunto se preguntaron si su verdadera particularidad no era la de desvestirse en fracciones de segundo.

-Oh wow... este entrenamiento solo se vuelve mejor- murmuró Mina viendo a Haru meterse al agua ignorando a prácticamente todos.

La chica de Iwatobi, Gou, alcanzó a escucharla y se sonrió para ponerse a su lado.

-Veo que eres una mujer de cultura- le dijo a Mina con una sonrisa cómplice que la otra chica respondió de inmediato como leyéndose el pensamiento.

Aunque tal vez las dos estaban viendo cosas muy distintas pero de alguna manera se entendieron solo con sus miradas y sonrisas.

000

Tenían un par de horas libres para disfrutar de la playa antes de regresar a la Academia por lo que Todoroki y Deku decidieron dar una vuelta por el malecón disfrutando un poco del buen clima a pesar de que el viento soplaba con mas fuerza desde que la tarde había empezado a caer.

Como era el final de la jornada se veía mas gente en las calles por eso decidieron tomar un camino mas alejado de la avenida y caminar por la orilla dejando que el agua les llegara a los pies, estaba un poco fría pero lo suficiente para refrescarlos.

La paz del pueblo de Iwatobi creaba una atmósfera deliciosa para aquellos paseos por la playa en donde Todoroki y Deku se daban permiso de hablar de trivialidades como en muy raras ocasiones.

Iban muy tranquilos disfrutando de la sensación de la arena húmeda bajo sus pies viendo sus huellas marcarse y desaparecer al instante, para luego desviar sus ojos al horizonte donde se veían los reflejos del sol ondeando junto con el mar; pero Deku entonces volvió a ver la misma figura que había visto al llegar.

Se detuvo para intentar enfocar mejor, aquella cola que ahora se veía mas nítida. Era una cola de pez azul, al menos las escamas de un azul cristalino y la punta de una membrana atornasolada que brillaba a contra luz.

-¿Crees que eso sea un pez?- preguntó Deku señalando a la distancia donde ahora la cola se asomaba aun mas de la superficie dejando ver casi toda su extensión.

-Creo que es Nanase-san- contestó Todoroki y Midoriya no entendió por lo que volvió a ver y efectivamente, después de que la cola se sumergiera, salía a la superficie el torso de Haru.

Deku se acercó un poco mas y vio por fin toda la figura de Haruka.

El moreno al nadar lucía una magnífica cola azulada. Todo su torso aun mantenía su forma humana, sin embargo al llegar a la cadera una insinuación de escamas empezaban a nacer hasta que a la altura de su pelvis la extensión animal ya empezaba a manifestarse. 

Una larga y flexible cola de pez con las escamas de un azul celeste brillaban como pedazos de cristales gracias al agua y el contraste con la luz. Al asomarse tenía un elegante movimiento, había algo atrapante en esa forma de nadar que de inmediato recordaba a los mitos de las sirenas, aunque tal vez en Haru sería mas adecuado referirse a él como tritón.

No estaban seguros, lo único que sabían es que se quedaron un rato considerable admirando el nado de Haru que había elegido alejarse del grupo a propósito, tal vez para poder usar su particularidad en paz.

No era de extrañar entonces que también pudiera pasar largos periodos de tiempo bajo el agua e incluso cuando miraron con atención, notaron otra fila de escamas en sus brazos y otras mas repartidas por si piel logrando que también partes de su cuerpo brillaran ligeramente.

Haru finalmente salió del agua y fue a recargarse en unas afiladas rocas en donde solo se quedó ahí disfrutando de la temperatura agradable del agua ondeando su cola y descansando.

-Ya sé que llevan un rato mirando- dijo Haru finalmente con la barbilla recargada sobre sus brazos de los que se agarraba de la roca.

No se dignó a abrir sus ojos pues sabía que los chicos ya se estaban acercando después de que les hubo hablado.

-Perdón, no era nuestra intención espiar- se disculpó Deku de inmediato y Haru por fin abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

-No hay nada de que disculparse, tampoco es como si estuviera intentando ocultar algo- dijo el moreno y los dos muchachos de la U.A. sabían perfectamente que mentía pero eligieron no decir nada y ambos solo se quedaron viendo la cola que descansaba entre las rocas y el agua. Haru también recostado casi parecía una pintura, se sentía como una vista sacada de alguna leyenda de viejos marineros.

-Entonces esta es tu particularidad- Deku rompió el silencio antes de seguir embelesado y hacer el momento un poco raro.

-Si, con ella puedo nadar mas profundo y mas rápido- respondió Haruka.

-No es extraño entonces que Matsuoka-san insistiera en que la usaras- agregó Izuku y por incontable ocasión Haruka no pareció feliz con el comentario.

-¿Porqué tanto recelo cuando lo menciona?- Con un poco menos de tacto Todoroki se aventuró a preguntar.

Haru se le quedó mirando un largo rato considerando si responder o no a esa pregunta.

-Porque es molesto...- respondió sin mas desviando sus ojos al mar.

-Yo solo quiero nadar libre- agregó y su voz se suavizó igual que el gesto de sus ojos que de pronto parecían adquirir un tono de azul todavía mas profundo.

Inclinó un poco su cabeza mirando el mar con una extraña añoranza que transformó su perfil de manera apenas perceptible; de pronto Haruka parecía rejuvenecer y sus ojos melancólicos por el mar solo añadieron un halo sobrenatural a su figura de tritón.

-¿Libre?- repitió Todoroki que no leía en absoluto la atmósfera.

Haru salió de su extraño trance y Deku lamentó por un segundo no poder seguir siendo testigo de esa visión que era Haru ahí recostado en la roca viendo al mar como si fuese un amante perdido, sin embargo era ahora Haru quien los veía con las mismas ganas de cuestionarlos.

-¿Tú elegiste ser un héroe? Tengo entendido que eres el hijo de Endeavor- preguntó Haru y Todoroki estaba a punto de responder por supuesto que él había elegido su camino sin embargo algo le impidió contestar al instante.

Era cierto que de niño había admirado a los héroes, a All Might en especial, sin embargo el camino de héroe le fue impuesto desde que tenía memoria y nunca supo que podía tener otras opciones porque en su contexto estas jamás existieron. Todoroki se aferró a lo único que podía elegir.

El adolescente tomó aire y pensó antes de hablar.

-Yo no elegí ser un héroe... al principio, quiero decir- especificó al ver la cara de Deku.

-Sin embargo llegado a este punto creo que este es el camino que yo escogí. Este es mi poder y aunque yo no fui quien me puso en este lugar, sí fui yo quien eligió seguir en él hasta este momento.- explicó Todoroki mirando fijo a Haruka que lo escuchaba atento y desviaba de nuevo sus ojos al mar.

-Bueno... pues yo elijo la libertad mil veces por encima del heroísmo- dijo Haru dejando las rocas para ir a sumergirse al agua dando por zanjada la plática.

000

Esa misma noche de vuelta en la Academia mientras todos cenaban Midoriya pensaba en lo que Haru les había dicho y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste ante la actitud de este.

Claro, no era que esperara que todo el mundo aspirara a ser un héroe, pero había algo de triste en la manera en como Haru lo había expresado, no sabía porqué le hacía sentir un poco mal.

Aun con ello se obligó a no pensar mas en ello y terminar de cenar; había vuelto pedir permiso a Rin para usar la piscina esa noche aunque en esta ocasión solo serían Todoroki y él puesto que el resto estaban demasiado agotados o doloridos para otra sesión mas por la noche, y no era para menos, se habían esforzado mucho.

Por lo que una vez mas llegaron a la alberca techada donde Rin les dejó entrar. Los muchachos fueron a cambiarse pero se detuvieron en el pasillo antes de entrar a la zona de la piscina pues escucharon el sonido de dos voces discutiendo.

-...¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando, Haru!?- escucharon a Rin exclamar y tras de su voz el eco de pasos.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretendes? Invitarnos a tus entrenamientos cuando justo están aquí los de la U.A.- espetó Haru y Todoroki junto con Deku dieron un brinquito ante la mención como si hubieran sido descubiertos espiando.

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Haru, son la U.A., si ellos te ven nadar no sabes cuantas oportunidades podrían abrirse para ti- insistió Rin

-¡Pero yo no quiero esas oportunidades!- Haru discutió.

-¡No digas tonterías, este es nuestro sueño!- Rin contradijo alzando su voz y de inmediato un golpe seco, un puño contra la pared.

-¡Ese es tu sueño, yo no quiero ser un héroe!- La voz de Haru retumbó con mucha fuerza por todo el lugar, su voz amplificada por el domo en el techo y aquella confesión golpeó de llenó el pecho de Deku.

Seguida de esta declaración solo hubo mas ruidos como de lucha y Todoroki y Deku no pudieron evitar asomarse solo para ver como Rin forcejeaba con Haru para arrinconarlo por la fuerza contra la pared.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Tú podrías haber entrado a esta escuela, podrías incluso haber ingresado a la U.A.! ¿¡Tienes idea de a cuántas personas podrías salvar con tu particularidad y tu talento!? Eres rápido y fuerte mucho mas que yo si te lo propusieras ¿¡Porqué sigues eligiendo el camino fácil!? ¡Date cuenta de todo tu potencial, hay gente que mataría por él!- Rin recriminaba y él ahora también alzaba la voz presionando a Haruka contra la pared que intentaba luchar para quitarlo de enfrente.

-¡Talento, potencial, fuerza! ¡Estoy harto de escucharlos!- espetó Haru queriendo escapar pero sin lograrlo pues Rin volvió a azotarlo contra la pared.

-¡Y vas a seguir escuchándolo porque puedes ser un gran héroe!- gritó Rin y esto solo enfureció a Haru que sin posibilidades de escapar de Rin acercó su rostro al de su amigo y ahora la distancia entre ambos era peligrosamente corta.

-¡¿Qué libertad queda cuando tienes tantas vidas en tus manos?!- un silencio se asentó en el lugar incluso Midoriya y Todoroki dejaron de respirar por un segundo.

-Para mi no es una causa noble; no si significa sacrificarlo todo como hiciste tú o destrozarme el cuerpo como hizo Yamazaki; yo no quiero el peso de todas esas vidas sobre mi, van a terminar por ahogarme- dijo Haru retomando su voz mas tranquila quitando el brazo de Rin que lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

Deku reaccionó a la palabras de Haru y de inmediato se llevó la mano a su brazo donde tenía aquella profunda herida entendiendo de inmediato la preocupación de Yamazaki Sosuke.

Con toda esta acalorada escena atestiguada, Todoroki dirigió una mirada a Midoriya y este pensó que si a Todoroki le daba por acorralarlo de pronto contra la pared de verdad iba a necesitar urgentemente hablar con un adulto de confianza apenas llegar a casa.

Para su alivio Todoroki le indicó a base de señas que deberían irse antes de ser descubiertos espiando discusiones ajenas y así lo hicieron alejándose de puntillas.

Sin embargo justo cuando iba a salir vieron otra figura alta y robusta también intentando escapar.

-¿Tachibana-san?- llamó Deku al reconocer la silueta y vieron a Makoto dar un brinco y una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

Acompañaron a Makoto hasta la entrada de la Academia. Era obvio que Makoto también había escuchado toda la discusión y los otros dos se morían de ganas por hacer preguntas sobre Haru.

-No malinterpreten a Haru, no es como que odie a los héroes- Makoto se les adelantó pero Deku de alguna manera no parecía convencido de esto.

-¿Saben? El padre de Rin no era un héroe pero si era parte de los guardacostas así que trabajaba de cerca con muchos. Rin creció con historias de heroísmo y creo que el resto de nosotros solo nos emocionaban los héroes como a cualquier otro niño aunque Rin siempre fue muy serio con la idea de convertirse en uno, lo que no esperábamos era que conforme íbamos creciendo se hiciera cada vez mas notable el talento de Haru- comenzaba a contar Makoto jugando con los dedos de sus manos mientras caminaban.

A pesar de ser el mas alto entre los tres, de pronto parecía estar encogiéndose.

-Haru es todo lo que alguien que decide ser un héroe quiere; cuando nada con su particularidad es sorprendentemente rápido, su fuerza física y resistencia también aumentan exponencialmente, estar en el agua es algo tan normal para él, casi podría decir que nació para estar ahí- decía de pronto lleno de admiración y nadie podría poner en duda eso, aunque el rostro de Makoto otra vez se entristeció.

-Aun así a todos nos sorprendió cuando en secundaria dejó de hablar de héroes e incluso renunció al club de natación, se enroló a la preparatoria Iwatobi sin siquiera intentar hacer los exámenes para Samezuka o alguna otra escuela con el departamento de héroes, nadie entendíamos. Sé que Haru es muy obstinado cuando habla de su libertad pero...- decía Makoto pausando de pronto.

-¿Pero...?- insistió Deku.

-Creo que Haru tampoco es consciente de que la libertad es una carga igual de pesada que la del heroísmo. La libertad es agobiante cuando tienes que decidir por ti mismo y cargar con las consecuencias de esas decisiones.- comentó Makoto mirando atrás al edificio del Samezuka pero de inmediato cambió su actitud.

-Perdón por aburrirlos con estas cosas y disculpen los arrebatos de Rin y Haru- dijo despidiéndose de los chicos ahora que ya habían llegado a la puerta de la escuela.  
Todoroki y Midoriya lo despidieron y decidieron regresar ellos también a los dormitorios. 

-Es una pena que Nanase-san haya abandonado la idea de ser un héroe, creo que hay mas de lo que Tachinabana-san nos contó- decía Deku pensando en como sería tener todo ese potencial innato y sencillamente elegir no hacer nada con él, si tuviera que ser completamente sincero con él mismo, podría confesar que incluso le enojaba.

-Si, aunque también creo que está mal imponer tus sueños sobre alguien mas por mucho potencial que tenga- comentó Todoroki y Deku supo que su amigo en realidad hablaba por experiencia propia y no quiso ahondar mas por lo que siguieron caminando en silencio.

000

En su ultimo día en la Academia Samezuka una tormenta azotaba Iwatobi. Toda la clase A lamentaba el no poder ir a disfrutar de su ultimo día en la costa y suspiraban decepcionados viendo la lluvia torrencial caer junto con una tormenta eléctrica.

-Esto de verdad es mala suerte- se lamentaba Kaminari suspirando pesadamente mirando la ventana en la que las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban de forma casi agresiva, como si el cielo estuviera empecinado con todos ellos y sus planes ya arruinados.

Efectivamente era una pena no poder disfrutar de la playa aunque también les preocupaba la cara de los maestros y de los muchachos de tercer año que revisaban insistentemente las actualizaciones de clima y las rutas marítimas de algunas embarcaciones. Era obvio que ellos estaban al pendiente de que no se presentara ningún incidente al que tuvieran que acudir.

Aunque fue como si ante el solo pensamiento de esto lo hubieran terminado por invocar pues Nittori llegó corriendo desde una de las oficinas de maestros directo a donde estaba Rin.

-¡Rin-sempai, la guardia costera se comunicó; una nave de pasajeros volcó a pocos nudos de la orilla, necesitan refuerzos urgentes!- Nittori dio el mensaje poniendo a todos en alerta.

Momotaro recibió la orden de hacer sonar una de las alarmas que avisaba a todo el cuerpo del departamento de héroes acerca de una emergencia.

-¡Todos preparen sus trajes. Comunicaciones, enlacen ahora mismo con los guardacostas, el resto dirijase a la playa, nadie actue hasta que no tengamos toda la información sobre la situación!- 

Rin era quien comandaba bajo la autoridad del maestro a cargo del departamento.

Sosuke intercambió apenas unas palabras con Rin y y luego fue directamente a donde el profesor Aizawa que asentía a todo lo que le decía el moreno.

-¡U.A., ustedes también nos van a ayudar en lo posible; aun hay gente en la playa y victimas que ayudar a transportar al hospital, prepárense!- les ordenó Sosuke y todos hicieron caso sin perder tiempo.

La Academia Samezuka actuaba en tiempo record, no se entretenían en actividades innecesarias, así como eran llamados a la acción se cambiaban por sus trajes de héroe y salían todos tomando la ruta mas directa a la parte de la playa en donde eran solicitados.

Algunos cuantos se encargaban de la localización de la nave y otros de actualizar continuamente el estado de la situación mientras unos mas monitoreaban la velocidad de los vientos y el ojo de la tormenta al tiempo que se creaban un plan de acción para acercarse y rescatar de ser posible a todos los tripulantes.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la costa vieron la nave recién volcada que ya era auxiliada por barcos y lanchas aunque tenían que apurarse antes de que esta terminara por hundirse por lo que había que actuar en la brevedad

Justo como habían sido ordenados, La U.A. estaba ahí mas como un apoyo, con excepción de Tsuyu no podían confiarle a todos los demás sumergirse en aguas así de violentas por lo que los chicos ayudaban a recibir a las victimas en la playa y priorizar a los que necesitaban asistencia medica.

Los alumnos de la U.A. se repartieron entre varias zonas y con diferentes equipos. Midoriya estaba junto con el equipo que ayudaba a recibir a la gente para transportarlas a las ambulancias o helicópteros.

La lluvia y los vientos eran tan fuertes que incluso tareas sencillas como caminar por la playa eran difíciles, el nivel del mar se había elevado por lo que se tenía que tener cuidado de no ser arrastrado por alguna ola especialmente grande.

Deku estaba esperando que llegara algún otro salvavidas cuando entre el rugir de la lluvia y el mar escuchó unos cuantos gritos ahogados. Limpiándose el agua salada de la cara volteó hacía el mar en donde la nave de pasajeros empezaba a sumergirse todavía mas rápido.

Su instinto de héroe se activó, de alguna manera sus piernas le pidieron correr hacía el mar, pensar a toda velocidad en como usar su One for All para impulsarse y llegar hasta donde estaba el barco y sacar a cuentos fuera posible.

Estaba incluso empezando a correr dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo hasta que sintió un jalón en su ropa que lo echó hacía atrás cayendo directo en la arena.

-¡No hagas tonterías si no conoces el mar!- Haruka que iba empapado de pies a cabeza y con el uniforme de su escuela era quien le había detenido y lo empujó para no dejarlo entrar al agua.

En cambio vio al moreno pasar sus ojos por todos lados como buscando algo o mejor dicho, a alguien.

-Haruka-sempai, están por allá, al este, estoy seguro que es el equipo de Rin-san- esta vez era Rei quien indicaba señalando un pequeño espacio entre la violenta marea. Haru asintió y corrió hasta allá deshaciéndose de toda su ropa en el proceso.

No se inmutó ni un segundo ante la furia del mar o las olas que rompían con fuerza brutal contra las rocas y la playa, se adentró a ellas dando la impresión de que en realidad el mar reclamaba su presencia y Haruka hacía caso. Entró y lo siguiente que Deku vio fue su hermosa cola azulada ahora perdida en entre todo ese remolino grisaseo de espuma y violencia.

Deku no estaba seguro de que pasaba y se levantó de nuevo para correr al mar y por segunda ocasión fue detenido. Nagisa igual de empapado le sostenía por un brazo impidiéndole ir.

-¡Tengo que ir a ayudar!- exigió Izuku sabiendo que podía zafarse del agarre de Nagisa con facilidad pero no quería recurrir a la violencia.

-¡No! Haru tiene razón, aunque estés entrenado como héroe no conoces el mar, solo vas a terminar por ponerte en peligro a ti y a los demás ¡Confía en Haru y en Rin!- le pidió Makoto alzando su voz entre el furor de la lluvia deteniendo a Deku poniéndole una mano en el pecho para no permitirle avanzar mas.

Deku estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo o sencillamente hacerles a un lado, sin embargo sintió la mano grande Makoto en su pecho y como esta se cerraba en un puño sobre su ropa y Makoto temblaba como un poseído, incluso la mandíbula le temblaba pero de puro miedo.

-Confía en ellos- le repitió aunque ese mantra en realidad era para él mismo. Izuku vio con algo de dolor que aun antes que él, era Makoto el primero en querer salir corriendo al mar y sacar a Haru de ahí pero no lo haría porque estaba confiando en él y en su habilidad y en Rin y su liderazgo.

Confiaba en las capacidades de ellos, mas que en las propias. Confiaba en ellos como héroes

-Es peligroso también para ustedes, por favor vayan a un lugar seguro- dijo Deku volviendo un poco en si tomando de pronto la mano de Makoto.

-Todo va a salir bien- le dijo intentando una sonrisa que pareció hacer efecto sobre el mayor que asintió con su cabeza e indicó a sus amigos hacer lo ordenado.

-¡Cuida de Haru-chan!- pidió Nagisa finalmente antes de alejarse con Makoto y Rei a ayudar a otras personas a desalojar.

Deku se quedó muy en contra de su voluntad haciendo su trabajo; finalmente alguien mas había hecho caso también a su instinto de héroe.

El que tanto renegaba sobre el camino heroico había sido el primero en correr a saltar al mar y había ayudado a mucha gente a salir de ahí.

000

El incidente había resultado en saldo blanco gracias a la rápida acción de todos los involucrados, los alumnos de la U.A. incluidos; aunque hubo personas heridas de gravedad o en estado crítico ahora dependía de médicos y de las mismas víctimas lograr que se mantuviera ese saldo de cero pérdidas.

Cuando el capitán y sus subalternos fueron rescatados y dieron cuenta del número de pasajeros mas la tripulación y se aseguraron que estaban todos ya a salvo, pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Los alumnos de Iwatobi corrieron a arrojarse a Haruka llorando mientras se aferraban a él temiendo que en cualquier momento el mar fuera a intentar llevárselo de nuevo, Gou pasó de aferrarse a Haruka a correr inmediatamente a Rin con quien se dio permiso de llorar a lágrima viva sobre él y Sosuke respectivamente.

Con los ánimos mas fríos Deku consideró todo y supo que había hecho la elección correcta al no entrar al mar y confiar en alguien mejor capacitado por lo que miró satisfecho como también los de Samezuka hacían el conteo de sus propias filas y se felicitaban entre ellos por una misión exitosa.

-Lamentamos que tengan que despedirse de Iwatobi de esta manera- dijo Rin que aun tenía a Gou aferrada a su brazo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar a pesar de que Rin le dijo varias veces que ese era su trabajo.

-No, para nada, aprendimos mucho de todo esto- dijo Deku mirando de reojo a Haru que seguía intentando consolar a su muy seca manera a Nagisa y sus amigos.

-¿En serio? Me alegra que entonces haya sido productivo. Gracias por todo su apoyo también, espero que no sea la ultima vez que cooperan con Samezuka- dijo Rin ofreciendo su puño que Izuku chocó con un poco de timidez.

-¡Si yo también espero que nos volvamos a encontrar!- dijo ilusionado Deku a lo que el joven Matsuoka se rió con suavidad.

-Tal vez eso sea un poco difícil en el futuro- comentó, Midoriya no supo a que se refería y su cara de interrogación lo dijo todo por lo que el otro agregó.

-Me reclutaron para una agencia de héroes en Australia, me mudaré apenas me gradúe- dijo guiñando un ojo orgulloso de esto y Deku abrió y cerró la boca como un pez.

-¡Australia! Wow... eso es... wow- decía sin saber que mas decir pero fue suficiente para Rin que volvió a reír ahora pasándole una mano por el cabello.

-Aun así, sé que nos vamos a parar en el mismo escenario aunque estemos en diferentes países- dijo Rin pero este pensamiento no lo dedicaba a Deku, al menos este lo supuso así por la manera en como los ojos guinda se desviaron hacía donde estaba Haru todavía siendo asfixiado por los otros tres muchachos.

-¡También va para ti Sosuke, mas vale que me alcances rápido!- le exigió al otro moreno que tan solo dibujó una media sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro contrario. Midoriya recordó las palabras de Haru acerca de él y de su cuerpo destrozado. 

Sin embargo aunque parecía dolerle a Sosuke algo le decía que estaba dispuesto a alcanzar a Rin por mucho que doliera el camino a él.

Deku se sintió doblemente afortunado de conocer a personas como ellos.

000

Por segunda ocasión iban en el autobús que los llevaría a la estación del tren y de ahí a casa. 

Todos admiraban desde la ventana el paisaje tranquilo de Iwatobi, pareciera que el día anterior no había caído una tormenta casi mortal. Los cielos estaban claros y limpios, el oleaje había vuelto a su tranquilidad usual y las calles de nuevo se antojaban dignas de una postal.

-Es una pena que haya terminado tan pronto. Definitivamente voy a extrañar este lugar- decía Mina deprimida.

-Me sorprende que digas eso cuando explotaste al máximo esos tres días, creo que lograste tomarte al menos una foto con cada alumno de Samezuka- dijo Jiro con una media sonrisa pícara.

-¡Pero me faltó una foto con esos muchachos de Iwatobi! Siento que fallé.- se lamentó la muchacha

-Querrás decir que te faltó acorralar contra un muro a Nanase-san- Bromeó Jiro a lo que Todoroki y Deku dieron un brinco en sus asientos por el comentario sintiendo que esto de alguna manera extraña en realidad iba dirigido a ellos.

-Oh~ sé a que te refieres. Yo vi que lo acorralaron contra una máquina expendedora- dijo Hagakure asomándose desde el asiento trasero.

-También contra el enrejado de una tienda departamental- agregó Uraraka ocultando su sonrisita con sus manos.

-Yo lo vi en la piscina- continuó con algo de vergüenza Yaoyorozu levantando su mano.

-Que envidia ser Nanase-san y vivir acorralada entre un muro y un torso delicioso- dijo Mina pasándose los dedos por los labios de manera lasciva.

Al parecer eso de que a Haruka lo intimidaran invadiendo todo su espacio personal era algo mas común de lo que Deku y Todoroki pensaron, aun con ello decidieron no confesar que también habían sido testigos de una de esas acorraladas tan famosas.

-En fin, tendré que volver a conformarme con ver a Kirishima descamizado y sudoroso.- decía Mina encogiéndose de hombros y escucharon de pronto a Kirishima ahogarse con su saliva a la distancia.

-¡Ashido ¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó el pelirrojo desde su lugar.

-Nada nada- dijo la chica desviando la atención de este.

-Aunque si un día le da por acorralarme a mi o a Bakugou contra una pared tampoco puedo quejarme, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo en voz bajita a Jiro que esta vez soltó una risotada.

-¡Te estoy escuchando Ashido!- reclamó el otro y todos se rieron a coro Deku también aunque temía que la joven hablaba muy en serio.

Mientras todos se reían de las ocurrencias de la chica, Midoriya volvió sus ojos a la playa; el mar se extendía en toda su inmensidad justo como el primer día en que llegaron, y de la misma manera alcanzó a ver el asomo de la punta de una cola azulada.

Las escamas seguían brillando como cristales que recorrían hasta el torso de una figura que nadaba libre por el mar. 

Deku aun confiaba en que esa libertad también estaba cargada de una fuerte noción de heroísmo. Quiso creer en eso mientras se guardaba una fotografía mental de ese mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando estaba editando este capitulo y haciendo correcciones me di cuenta que solo quería un pretexto para escribir de tipos guapos, mojados y buenos.  
> No, en realidad quise traer de vuelta a la vida a los nenes que nadan; creo que difícilmente alguien puede imaginarse a los chicos de Free! en un escenario heroíco pero eso fue precisamente la parte interesante de este capitulo, si fueran héroes que tipo serían y cuales serían sus particularidades.  
> Me hubiera encantado mencionar a Ikuya, Asahi, Kisumi y al resto de los que aparecen en la tercera temporada sin embargo para que esto funcionara no me fue posible, aun así espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y espero nos sigamos leyendo en los siguientes.


	3. Milagros

El joven Midoriya terminaba de compartir todas sus fotografías de la playa a Hinata que contestaba en el instante con varias caritas sonrientes en su respuesta.

Aquello de hacerse resúmenes de sus prácticas y entrenamientos ya se estaba volviendo algo cotidiano y a Deku le hacía especialmente feliz tener un amigo por correspondencia; tal vez de alguna manera estaba llenando una vieja añoranza infantil de tener amigos que entendieran su casi obsesión por los héroes y Hinata había resultado ser ese amigo pues nunca se les acababa la conversación referente al tema. Se compartían información de otros héroes, noticias e incluso hablaban de sus propios entrenamientos y se daban consejos sobre como mejorar en algunas áreas.

Aunque Deku era mucho mas reservado que Hinata le emocionaba cuando veía uno o varios mensajes nuevos del pequeño cuervo.

Aunque sería injusto decir que tampoco había hecho buenas migas con los muchachos que conoció en Iwatobi. Seguía a todos en sus redes sociales aunque el mas activo de todos ellos definitivamente era Nagisa que prácticamente lo mantenía al tanto de lo que hacían en el pueblo.

Habría que reconocerle al fundador del club de natación de Iwatobi (como se describía en su información de perfil de Instagram), que tomaba unas increíbles fotos panorámicas del pueblo. Para ser alguien que no tenía estudios formales en fotografía siempre tenía en sus actualizaciones alguna fotografía de la playa y su vida diaria que fácilmente podrían aparecer en cualquier revista.

A Deku le gustaban especialmente las fotos en donde aparecían los miembros del club de natación y en varias también se colaban los alumnos de Samezuka, en las fotos siempre se veían todos viviendo la buena vida en la costa y para ser francos, igual todos ellos parecían sacados de una revista.

Había fotos tomadas infraganti de Haru usando su particularidad y no solo eran las fotografías mas populares en todo el perfil de Nagisa, una de ellas en especial era también otra imagen que cualquiera diría fue tomada de algún cuento de ilustraciones. 

La foto capturada desde un ángulo superior mostraba las aguas claras del mar y debajo de ellas la silueta de Haru; la escala de azules dominaba la fotografía pero sin duda el elemento principal en la imagen era la figura del moreno nadando. Los músculos de la espalda se le remarcaban por el movimiento de sus brazos extendidos que apuntaban al frente en forma de punta de flecha mientras que de cintura para abajo su hermosa cola se extendía por el agua alargando su figura ya de por sí estética y placentera a la vista.

Deku decidió guardar la foto para mostrársela a Eri ya que gracias a su agenda tan apretada apenas y había tenido tiempo de saludarla y hacía un rato que no iba a verla ni a ella ni a Mirio.

Por lo que tras contestar el ultimo mensaje de Hinata y regalar unos cuantos corazones al perfil de Nagisa, se encaminó a los dormitorios de tercer año.

ooo

Últimamente no era raro encontrar a los Tres Grandes reunidos siempre alrededor de Eri jugando algún nuevo juego de mesa, incluso ellos mismos inventaban nuevos.

En esta ocasión y gracias a la visita de Midoriya, Eri se entretenía viendo las fotografías emocionada. La niña nunca había estado en el mar y jamás había visto una particularidad como la de Haru pero le habían instruido bien en cuentos de hadas por lo que inmediatamente identificó a Haruka como "una sirena".

Nejire a su lado también observaba las fotos haciendo algunos cuantos comentarios, todos eran preguntas que no daba oportunidad a contestar antes de formular otra.

-Parece que se están tomando muy en serio este proyecto de escuelas conjuntas, a nosotros no nos tocó colaborar con otros colegios hasta nuestras pasantías- comentaba Mirio que servía algo de té junto con Tamaki que solo coincidió asintiendo con la cabeza brevemente.

-Ha sido muy interesante hasta el momento, de hecho no puedo esperar por nuestro siguiente intercambio- dijo Deku respirando hondo para contener su emoción ante el pensamiento de su siguiente colaboración.

-Oh ¿A qué escuela irán en esta ocasión?- preguntó Mirio ofreciéndole una galleta a Eri que no soltaba el teléfono para seguir viendo las fotografías.

-Esta vez será un poco diferente, cada quien vamos a colaborar con algunos egresados de otras escuelas, a mi me asignaron a los egresados de Teiko ¡La Generación de los Milagros!- Deku casi empezaba a vibrar sobre su asiento solo ante la mención.

Aunque al mismo tiempo que Midoriya decía esto como si fuera lo mejor que le iba a pasar en todo el semestre, las caras de Mirio, Nejire y Tamaki se ensombrecieron, desviaron la mirada e incluso torcieron la boca mientras exclamaban un "ugh" disgustado al unísono.

Tal vez de Tamaki no era raro ver el rechazo a otros, pero sí que lo era verlo en Nejire y Mirio, especialmente Mirio que era el tipo de persona que se llevaría bien hasta con las piedras.

-Ah... ¿Pasa algo con la Generación de los Milagros?- preguntó Deku casi con cautela.

Para cualquier que tuviera idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo en el que vivía, el título de la Generación de los Milagros era algo que había escuchado en al menos una ocasión.

Todo se remontaba al instituto Teiko, el que por si solo ya era bastante famoso por su alta demanda en el departamento de héroes y también por lo agresiva de su competencia entre los mismos alumnos. Estaba considerada una de las escuelas mas fuertes, competía directamente con la U.A. y rematando todo lo anterior, hubo un puñado de alumnos que resaltó por encima de toda una generación.

Cinco muchachos y una chica, todos considerados prodigios y bautizados en el medio como La Generación de los Milagros. 

Antes del retiro de All Might todos apostaban a que al menos uno de ellos sería el siguiente sucesor del Símbolo de la Paz, por supuesto, eso fue antes de que Los Tres Grandes empezaran a ganar terreno entre los pronósticos sobre futuros héroes.

Aun así y todavía después de todos los eventos que tomaron lugar en los últimos meses, La Generación de los Milagros del instituto Teiko seguía posicionándose como una de las mas grandes promesas de la sociedad de héroes en Japón.

Y por supuesto esta imagen que habían construido de ellos era suficientemente brillante como para deslumbrar a alguien como Deku que no cabía en emoción cuando Aizawa le informó que ellos expresamente habían solicitado trabajar con él.

A sus ojos y aun influenciado por sus experiencias en Karasuno y Samezuka, estaba convencido que Teiko sería muy parecido, tal vez un poco mas exigentes, pero igual lleno de personas de las que iba a aprender mucho.

En cambio ahora Mirio, Tamaki y Nejire volvían a ensombrecer su gesto y soltar otro sonido gutural desde sus gargantas cuando preguntó si pasaba algo con los chicos de Teiko.

Mirio fue el primero en recuperar su animo y forzó una sonrisa.

-Verás, en algún momento nos tocó trabajar con ellos y pues... La Generación de los Milagros es...- decía Mirio un poco nervioso tratando de elegir sus palabras adecuadamente aunque Nejire se le adelantó cubriendo las orejas de Eri antes de hablar.

-Son una patada en las bolas- dijo Nejire y Deku se sobresaltó por el insulto mientras Tamaki se cubría la cara y Mirio se reía todavía mas nervioso.

-Hado, no uses esas expresiones por favor- le pidió Tamaki sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

-Además tú no tienes bolas, Hado- agregó Mirio y todavía le cubrían las orejas a Eri mientras Deku no estaba seguro de si estaba escuchando bien.

-¡Pero si las tuviera estoy segura que conocerlos se hubiera sentido como una patada en ellas!- bufó la chica por fin soltando a la niña que miró a todos curiosa sin saber porque de pronto la chica mayor parecía enfurruñada.

Tamaki negó con la cabeza y Mirio solo se rió pensando en cuanta razón tenía la chica pero volteó a ver a Midoriya que parecía acababa de tener una dolorosa revelación.

-Aunque esa fue nuestra experiencia con ellos, tal vez nosotros no les caímos muy bien, puede que hayan cambiado en este tiempo- justificaba Mirio de inmediato a pesar de que sus otros dos amigos no parecían muy convencidos de eso y solo guardaron silencio un momento.

-Aun así...- Tamaki comenzó a hablar frotándose uno de sus brazos en un gesto de timidez y volteando a todos lados menos a la cara de Midoriya antes de seguir hablando.

-Aun así con todo y su pésima personalidad son fuertes... muy fuertes.- dijo Tamaki y para que fuera él, Amajiki-sempai, quién lo dijera era algo que hablaba mucho de la Generación de los Milagros.

Porque no eran los complejos de inferioridad de Tamaki los que hablaban, era mas bien Suneater reconociendo a otros héroes. Deku decidió quedarse con ello y tal vez él hacerse un juicio sobre los alumnos de Teiko aunque Nejire seguía bastante molesta ante el recuerdo de su experiencia con los susodichos.

Y eso ultimo también hablaba mucho de dicha generación porque ¿Qué clase de persona tenías que ser para poner de mal humor a Hado Nejire y a Togata Mirio? Solo Chizaki Kai había logrado tal hazaña... 

ooo

Nervioso era una palabra que no abarcaba en su totalidad las verdaderas emociones de Deku cuando estuvo parado frente a la placa del Instituto Teiko.

Los Kanjis elegantemente grabados en cobre se mostraban tan imponentes como todos los alumnos que iban y venían en sus sacos blancos y camisas celestes. El lema de la escuela brillaba como un segundo título bajo el nombre del colegio "Victoria Siempre"

Aquello ya te daba una idea de lo que te esperaba dentro, sin embargo Midoriya también confiaba en el lema de su propia escuela y el Plus Ultra resonaba dentro de él cuando puso un pie dentro.

A pesar de ser egresados, La Generación Milagrosa aun solía operar desde su escuela, tal vez como un favor a la institución que los forjó, o eso quiso pensar Midoriya.

Solo de caminar por los pasillos se sentía un extraño sentimiento de pesadez, las miradas del alumnado se le antojaban como dagas en su nuca y prefirió apurar el paso hasta el edificio que le habían indicado.

Al llegar tocó y justo en la puerta fue recibido por un muchacho alto y una atractiva cara sonriente.

-¡Llegaste, bienvenido!- dijo animado y amable el rubio.

Lo reconocía, por supuesto, era imposible no reconocer la cara de Kise Ryota. El quinto miembro de la Generación, el héroe del Perfect Copy y claro, modelo de medio tiempo.

-Ah... gra... gracias- tartamudeó Deku viendo lo alto que era el muchacho y lo bien parecido de su cara. 

Tal vez si Deku no hubiera estado expuesto tanto tiempo a los muchachos de Iwatobi se hubiera sonrojado violentamente ante la imagen de Kise, pero no fue el caso por lo que pudo mantener el color normal de su cara mientras avanzaban por la sala que parecía construida para uso exclusivo de ellos.

-Te estábamos esperando, todos estamos ansiosos por conocerte. Hemos seguido muy de cerca tus misiones con los héroes profesionales- decía Kise con su sonrisa simpática y atractiva y Deku sintió que Mirio, Nejire y Tamaki se habían equivocado al menos en juzgar a Kise.

-¡Yo también sé algunas cosas de ustedes, desde que estaban en su primer año hasta su graduación!- dijo Izuku un poco mas entrado en confianza sintiendo la mirada de Kise.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pensó Deku, la frialdad con la que el otro lo miró por segundos ya que de inmediato volvió a sonreírle de manera amistosa y lo dirigió hasta donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Aquí está por fin, Midoriya Izuku en persona!- anunció Kise alzando la voz.

ooo

Si la pesadez en los pasillos de Teiko era algo difícil de digerir, Deku entonces no supo que hacer con las miradas de todos esos legendarios ex estudiantes.

Sus miradas no eran dagas sobre él, eran balas de fragmentación todas dirigidas a la cabeza o al corazón o a cualquier punto vital.

El risueño Kise se transformó apenas le dejó entrar, se sumó al club de miradas de cazador y fue a posicionarse a un lado de sus compañeros que se quedaron con los ojos puestos sobre Midoriya tanto tiempo que en serio se estaba volviendo de lo mas incómodo.

La sala al fondo estaba coronada por un sillón de alto respaldo de terciopelo rojo; aunque para ser sinceros eso no podía ser un sillón, era un trono.

Sentado en él estaba el número uno de la generación: Akashi Seijirou con una de sus mejillas recargada sobre su puño observando con ojo clínico a Deku que se olvidó de como hablar por un segundo ante la abrumadora presencia de prácticamente todos. 

Los ojos bicolor puestos sobre él no le dejaron presentarse y fue solo un fugaz momento en el que Midoriya cayó en la cuenta de que ellos no estaban ahí para convertirse en sus colegas.

-Mucho gusto Midoriya Izuku, gracias por acceder a nuestra invitación.- Contradiciendo toda su imagen, la voz de Akashi sonó inesperadamente suave, hablaba con un lenguaje muy formal como para estarse dirigiendo a alguien menor que él, aun con ello Deku reaccionó y siguiendo el derroche de cortesías hizo una reverencia, tal vez demasiado profunda que hizo que mas de uno de los otros héroes soltara una risa despectiva.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes por la invitación y elegirme precisamente a mi- dijo Deku antes de incorporarse otra vez.

-¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de ver al niño que se rompe el esqueleto en cada misión? Imposible- ese que habló fue Aomine Daiki, el alumno de Teiko que se graduó con honores y mayor cantidad de logros obtenidos durante sus tres años de escuela.

Izuku sintió de pronto sus palabras como un golpe al estómago, la media sonrisa de Aomine dejaba ver que se estaba burlando de él.

-Aominechi, no digas cosas crueles, lo hizo por una buena causa- le dijo Kise aunque él también estaba soltando risitas.

Akashi dibujó apenas una insinuación de sonrisa en sus delgados labios y volvió sus ojos a Deku que sintió un escalofrío en la espalda porque había algo inquietante en ese ojo carmín y el otro dorado.

El número uno dejó un silencio suspendido en el aire, este suspenso era malo para el corazón de cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar a esa habitación y en ese momento era el corazón de Midoriya el que sentía el peso de ese silencio.

-Nos interesaba mucho trabajar contigo, tienes un curriculum interesante. Satsuki- llamó de pronto y una chica salió de entre todos los cuerpos masculinos haciendose paso.

Pareciera que el joven Izuku estaba destinado a esos encuentros con gente hermosa pues apenas la chica apareció lo primero que brilló en ella fue su rostro y su figura. Alta de piel clara y facciones delicadas que sobresalían por el tono rosa pastel de su cabello.

En cambio la chica no hizo mucho caso a las reacciones que provocaba y se dedicó a mirar una carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

-Midoriya Izuku, Primer año de la Clase A de la U.A.; ingresó a la Academia por su notable desempeño en el examen práctico donde obtuvo uno de los puntajes mas altos por un remarcable acto de heroísmo, sus calificaciones también están dentro de las cinco mejores de su grado. Estuvo involucrado en la infiltración de la Liga de los Villanos a la U.A., en el arresto del villano Stain, en la pelea contra, una vez mas, la Liga de los Villanos que dejó a un alumno secuestrado en un campamento de entrenamiento, se sospecha de su presencia activa en el incidente de Kamino, y fue tomado en cuenta para participar como miembro activo en la operación de desmantelamiento del Shie Hassaikai enfrentándose directamente a Chisaki Kai, Overhaul- enumeraba la joven como si fuera de lo mas normal pero había cosas que no estaban bien.

-Esperen, nosotros no... digo yo no tuve nada que ver con Stain, fue Endeavor quien lo arrestó, tampoco estuve en el incidente de Kamino- mintió Deku nervioso a lo que todos sonrieron a medias incrédulos.

-Si... claro- dijo de nuevo Aomine que no se creyó nada.

-¡Es cierto!- agregó pero la duda se le escapaba en la voz.

-Además ¿Cómo saben lo del Shie Hassaikai? Eso es confidencial- dijo un poco asustado mirando a todos buscando una explicación.

-Nada es confidencial para Satsuki, por eso ella concluyó que eras la mejor opción para trabajar con nosotros- dijo Aomine aun con esa mirada de desaprobación y burla.

Deku entonces miró a la chica que cerraba tranquilamente su carpeta y ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda como un soldado en descanso.

Ahora lo recordaba, Momoi Satsuki, la única mujer en la Generación de los Milagros tenía una particularidad que le permitía recabar grandes volúmenes de información y procesarla para elaborar predicciones casi exactas. Momoi poseía una particularidad que era la mas cercana a la del director Nezu y eso podía ser incluso peligroso.

-El operativo del Shie Hassaikai, fue ahí en donde Togata Mirio perdió su particularidad si no me equivoco- Akashi habló de nuevo y Deku sintió un retortijón en su estómago y ahora parecía que Akashi lo observaba de manera acusadora.

-Eso también es confidencial- se limitó a decir Deku cuidando muy bien el tono de su voz.

-¿Togata? ¿Porqué me suena su nombre?- preguntó en una esquina con la boca llena de dulces Murasakibara Atsushi. Estaba encorvado recargado en la pared devorando sus bocadillos hablando con voz perezosa.

-¿Cómo lo olvidaste Murasakibarachi? Estuvimos con él en una misión, tenía un poder interesante, una pena lo que pasó- dijo Kise aunque su lamento no se escuchaba en absoluto sincero.

-No le hubiera pasado si fuera mas fuerte- comentó Murasakibara con la misma voz aburrida.

La sangre le hirvió en automático a Deku al escuchar esto, apretó los puños tan fuerte como pudo para contenerse de saltar a donde estaba el mas alto.

-¡Togata-sempai es muy fuerte, se sacrificó para salvar una vida!- rugió Deku al hombre que frunció el ceño notablemente molesto por el arrebato de Deku el cual no se intimidó por esos dos metros de altura.

Sabía bien de Murasakibara, era el mas brutal de entre todos. Su altura no era solo de adorno, tenía una fuerza descomunal que también completaba con reflejos y velocidad, era un arma letal de pies a cabeza pero a Deku no le importó en lo mas mínimo.

-Eso solo respalda el comentario de Murasakibara. Si Togata fuera mas hábil no habría tenido porque sacrificar nada- el siguiente en hablar fue Midorima Shintaro mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Llevaba un rato parado a la derecha de Akashi cual guardián, era el segundo mas alto y aunque serio y educado dejaba ver su molestia por los comentarios de Deku.

-Togata-sempai es un gran héroe, salvó vidas, le devolvió la sonrisa a alguien que ni siquiera sabía lo que era sonreír, lo dio todo incluso después de perder su poder ¿Cómo se atreven a criticarlo? Ustedes no estuvieron ahí, no vieron las cosas de las que Chizaki era capaz- les dijo con los puños todavía cerrados y comenzando a brillar con un peligroso fulgor verde pero nadie se cohibió.

-Si nosotros hubiéramos estado ahí Togata no habría perdido sus poderes y el objetivo habría sido asegurado y rescatado sin ninguna baja- dijo Midorima volviendo a acomodarse los anteojos y esta vez la sangre antes hirviente se le congeló de pronto a Izuku.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Se refería a Eri como "objetivo" y hablaba de la muerte de Sir Nighteye como "una baja"? Lo miró atento y luego a todos los demás que estaban tranquilos como si nada tal vez con excepción de Momoi que miraba al piso.

¿Qué diablos tenían esos tipos en las venas? ¿Qué sabían ellos de las cosas dolorosas por las que había pasado Eri o Mirio? No era solo su particularidad; había sido su sueño, perder a su mentor, ver a su mejor amigo dejarse la piel en batalla, cargar con la vida de otros héroes en su espalda, enfrentarse a la muerte y aun tener que sostenerse por el bien de una niña de la cual todo su mundo se resumía a miedo y dolor.

Y ellos tan serenos sentados ahí hablando con aires de superioridad.

Deku brilló con mas fuerza, no iba a soportar eso, no le importaba quienes fueran. Estaba justo pensando esto cuando en un parpadeo alguien se le apareció de frente apretando su brazo.

Totalmente desencajado Midoriya dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando frente a su cara tenía unos ojos azules y un cabello de un tono mas abajo.

Deku incluso retrocedió un paso ante el rostro inexpresivo.

-Disculpa Midoriya-kun pero deberíamos enfriar los ánimos- La voz tranquila del desconocido habló educadamente aun sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo.

El recién aparecido era unos centímetros mas alto que el propio Deku, era tan pálido como un fantasma lo que hacía que sus ojos y cabello azulados resaltaran todavía mas. Tenía una presencia tan débil que era increíble pensar que pudiera estar ahí parado con la misma serenidad que el resto en esa habitación.

Solo hasta que Deku se hubo calmado al sentir los ojos azules fijos sobre él fue liberado del agarre.

-Gracias por la intervención Tetsuya- dijo Akashi y el tal Tetsuya se hizo a un lado.

-No nos malinterpretes por favor, lamentamos de todo corazón lo sucedido con Togata Mirio, después de todo los Tres Grandes eran héroes prometedores- dijo Akashi de nuevo con ese tono diplomático.

-Son. Siguen siendo héroes prometedores, Togata-sempai aun va a ser un héroe- corrigió de inmediato Deku y se ganó por ello una mirada indescifrable de Tetsuya a su lado.  
Akashi en cambio no fue tan benévolo y alzó la barbilla como si este testamento hubiera sido un reto directo a él.

-Vaya, veo que todos en la U.A. comparten el mismo testarudo orgullo- dijo el pelirrojo por fin levantándose de su trono (porque en serio ese mueble no podía ser llamado sillón).

-Tal vez ya lo sabes de primera mano de tus sempais, pero Teiko y la U.A. no compartimos filosofías a pesar de que ambas son escuelas que instruyen héroes. Por eso nos daba curiosidad ver como trabaja alguien que ha roto las reglas en numerosas ocasiones para seguir su ideal de heroísmo, es tal vez eso lo que tienes en común con nosotros- decía Akashi y Deku no entendía.

Definitivamente no quería tener nada que compartir con ellos.

-En fin, nosotros tenemos una agenda ocupada, trabajamos directamente con el gobierno y mandos muy altos por lo que tomemos esta inusual ocasión para probar algo- decía Akashi paseándose por la sala.

-¿Probar qué cosa?- preguntó Deku frunciendo el ceño.

-Que estás a la altura de ser un héroe- completó Aomine y toda su mueca que pretendía ser sonriente se teñía de una extraña soberbia que no hizo sentir nada bien a Deku, aunque en general, ya no se sentía bien.

-Haremos algo que nosotros solíamos practicar frecuentemente en nuestros años de estudiantes; vamos de cacería- dijo Akashi.

-¡Que nostálgico! Desde que somos profesionales no hacemos eso- dijo Kise con una risa casi infantil.

-Ugh, que molesto- agregó Murasakibara que no se veía nada motivado.

Deku volvió a congelarse en su lugar.

-¿Cacería?- preguntó de verdad temiendo por lo que esa palabra conllevaba.

-Claro, de villanos- respondió Midorima desde el flanco derecho de Akashi alzando una ceja.

-No pongas esa cara, no es como que vayamos por ahí matando villanos. Solo los atrapamos, quien atrape mas gana; aunque sigue pareciéndome infantil- dijo Midorima torciendo ligeramente la boca.

¿Acaso estaban hablando en serio? Hablaban como si se tratara de un deporte.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo- dijo Deku de nuevo cuidando sus palabras.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Vas, buscas a los malos, tantos como puedas y los capturas, el trabajo normal de un héroe- dijo Aomine casi enfadado mientras Midoriya volteaba a todos lados esperando a que alguien le dijera que era una broma, una muy pesada. Incluso buscó apoyo en Tetsuya a su lado pero solo recibió otra mirada inexpresiva que no decía nada, totalmente desapegada de lo que pasaba ahí.

-Perfecto. Tendremos un límite de tiempo de dos horas y el punto de encuentro será la estación de policía cercana a la escuela- dijo Akashi tranquilo hasta que pareció recordar algo.

-Para animar las cosas demosle una pequeña ventaja a Izuku, dejemosle trabajar con Tetsuya- dijo el pelirrojo de nuevo con esa sonrisa a medias en sus labios.

Deku sintió un profundo malestar al ser llamado por su nombre de pila por Akashi, totalmente distinto a cuando Nishinoya del Karasuno usaba su nombre sin permiso, de verdad no quería esa familiaridad con alguien como Akashi Seijro.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero en que sentido trabajar con Kurochin puede ser una ventaja? Kurochin es débil- Murasakibara apuntó y Deku supo que se referían al recién aparecido el cual no objetó nada ante el comentario.

-Además Aominechi es la luz de Kurokochi, no puede trabajar con alguien mas- comentó Kise ahora viendo al mencionado que se mantenía en temple.

Sin embargo hubo algo que no encajó muy bien con la situación y eso fue la mirada significativa que Aomine y Kuroko se dedicaron, sin embargo al final Aomine solo terminó por bostezar y rascarse la nuca descartando el tema.

-No lo necesito; con Tetsu o sin él, el único que puede vencerme soy yo- dijo arrastrando la voz de manera extraña y por primera vez Kuroko pareció reaccionar.

-Insisto en que esto es infantil, terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Midorima respirando hondo. 

-Muy bien, nos vemos en dos horas, empezando ahora mismo- ordenó Akashi con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero fue perturbadora en varios sentidos.

ooo

Lo siguiente que Deku supo es que hubo una colección de luces de diferentes colores.

El primero de ellos, Aomine, hizo brillar sus ojos con un tono azul eléctrico y solo dejó tras de si el rastro de una luz del mismo color.

La particularidad de Aomine Daiki era la velocidad, no como lo usaba Iida, Aomine era rápido en todos sus movimientos, impredecibles y salvajes. 

El resto de la Generación lo siguió con excepción de Momoi y Kuroko. Hubo también otra mirada en Momoi, casi suplicante dirigida a Kuroko.

-Tetsu-kun...- llamó a este que no dijo nada y después la chica se giró a Deku.

-Perdona por involucrarte en esto Midoriya-kun- dijo, y de pronto la que antes parecía una soldado entrenada ahora solo parecía una simple chica afligida.

Deku realmente no entendía a que venía la disculpa o que diablos estaban pretendiendo los demás ni cuanto de esa cacería era real, pero no se iba a quedar ahí ahora que todos los demás ya habían salido.

Deku también activó su propio One for All y estaba dispuesto a salir disparado pero una vez mas Kuroko se le puso enfrente deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Midoriya-kun?- le preguntó su voz totalmente impersonal, serena como si todo aquello le fuera indiferente.

-¡Voy a detenerlos, por supuesto!- exclamó Deku y al fin hubo un asomo de emociones en Kuroko que apenas alzó ligeramente sus cejas.

-¿A pesar de que dijeron que van a capturar villanos?- preguntó Kuroko aun con sus cejas alzadas y mirando fijo a Deku quien a su vez frunció el ceño.

-¡Eso dijeron pero!... pero no sonaba como algo que un héroe haría- dijo Deku sin saber como explicarse.

Había algo desagradable en la manera en como hablaban y actuaban, algo que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Entiendo- respondió sencillamente Tetsuya pensando un momento.

-Tendremos que darnos prisa entonces. Te ayudaré- dijo Kuroko y eso no se lo esperaba Midoriya que incluso tuvo que mirarlo con un dejo de sospecha que despejó de inmediato cuando el otro se dio media vuelta para salir.

No sabía que pensar precisamente de él, ni siquiera tenía idea de porque él estaba con la Generación de los Milagros pero le dijo que le prestaría su ayuda por lo que lo siguió, se aferraría a lo que tenía para detener a los otros.

ooo

Momoi había trazado para ellos la ruta que seguramente el resto seguiría, ayudada claro de los puntos en donde últimamente se había avistado mas actividad criminal. Les tendió entonces un mapa marcado con diferentes colores haciendo alusión a la dirección que posiblemente cada uno tomaría.

-Comencemos con Kise-kun; es el mas inexperto entre nosotros y aun comete varios errores, aun así su particularidad también es la mas molesta- explicó Kuroko con su tranquilidad imperturbable que aun le parecía sospechosa a Midoriya pero decidió creerle y seguir su plan.

Por supuesto conocía la habilidad de Kise y sabía porque la llamaba molesta. El Perfect Copy le permitía adoptar la apariencia y particularidad de cualquier persona que observara con atención, podía reproducirla con un límitado margen de error. 

Deku se sintió afortunado por primera vez de haber tenido oportunidad de haber entrenado con alguien como Monoma quien compartía una particularidad similar, aunque pensó en lo terrorífico que sería que alguien como Monoma conociera a Kise Ryota.

Ambos revisaron el mapa dibujado por Momoi y eligieron la ruta mas corta.

Deku no quería decirlo en voz alta pero Kuroko era lento ¡Demasiado lento! 

-Perdón por retrasarte- Mientas corrían Deku dio un brinco ¿Acaso podía leerle la mente?

-Ah... yo...- 

-Ya sé que todo mundo piensa que soy lento cuando tiene que trabajar conmigo pero prometo lo compensaré en batalla- dijo Kuroko y su voz pasó de indiferente a un poco mas seria.

-¿Porqué tus propios compañeros dijeron que eres débil? ¿Acaso tú no eres uno de ellos?- preguntó Midoriya a quien desde hacía un rato aquel detalle le estaba molestando. Kuroko no había hecho nada para defenderse ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contradecirlos.

-Ellos tienen razón. Soy débil si peleo por mi mismo- dijo Kuroko a lo que Deku se detuvo un momento; no hubo necesidad de que el mas joven formulara ninguna pregunta, el otro siguió hablando.

-Yo soy una sombra, necesito una luz para poder pelear. Entre mas brillante es la luz, mas grande es la sombra, esa es la lógica de mi particularidad ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?- preguntó y Deku tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

Sinceramente no entendía muy bien esos ejemplos metafóricos y agradecería que Kuroko fuera un poco mas literal.

-Será mas fácil si te lo muestro; Midoriya-kun, creo que tú eres una luz muy brillante- le dijo y Deku pudo percibir un asomo muy discreto de sonrisa sin embargo el momento agradable fue interrumpido por un estruendo del que siguió una alarma y algunos gritos.

Los dos héroes se movieron directo a donde se escuchaba todo el alboroto solo para ver frente a sus ojos como los cuerpos de tres hombres salían volando directos contra un muro del edificio contrario y se iban a estrellar ahí.

Un par de kilométricos tentáculos eran lo que los habían arrojado sin miramientos.

-¿Amajiki-sempai?- preguntó boquiabierto Deku cuando vio frente a él a Suneater con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-No- corrigió Kuroko mirando directamente los ojos que brillaban de un escalofriante amarillo.

-¡Oh! Kurokochi y Midoriya-kun, lo siento pero estos dos son míos- dijo sonriente y con voz firme aquel que se veía como Tamaki.

La imagen de un Tamaki sonriente y extrovertido que hablaba con voz segura y fuerte era la cosa mas bizarra que Deku pensó ver en ese día. Kise que en realidad tenía la forma de su sempai, retrajo sus tentáculos y miró sus manos.

-Cuando hablábamos antes de Togata recordé a este chico que era parte de los Tres Grandes, tenía una particularidad interesante y temía que no pudiera copiarlo bien, pero supongo que lo logré ¿Qué opinan?- dijo volviendo a convertir su mano esta vez en una almeja que usó para terminar de noquear a uno de los ladrones que aun seguía consciente pero algo desubicado.

-Amajiki-sempai nunca lastimaría a alguien solo para detenerlo- respondió Deku mirando a los ladrones de poca monta que estaban inconscientes y sangrantes en la acera.   
Kise/Tamaki volteó a verlos y pareció meditar en algo.

-Tienes razón, tal vez me pasé un poco- dijo Kise retomando lentamente su apariencia real con sus ojos amarillos brillando.

-Bueno, finalmente son villanos, ahora si me disculpan, me adelantaré- dijo el muchacho con su sonrisa jovial y casi infantil antes de volver a transformarse, esta vez adoptando la forma de Aomine lo que lo hizo endemoniadamente rápido.

-¡No te voy a dejar!- gritó Deku.

Esta vez no le importó dejar atrás a Kuroko que ya llamaba a la policía y tal vez a una ambulancia.

Deku actuvó su particularidad, no podía equiparar la velocidad de Aomine pero cortaría la distancia con Kise, saltando.

-¡Kise-kun no puede copiar a los miembros de la Generación por mucho tiempo!- escuchó que Kuroko le gritaba por lo que Deku se quedó con ese detalle en la mente y siguió persiguiendo al rubio.

ooo

No lo permitiría, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que el chico fijara un nuevo objetivo. Deku iba unos metros detrás, él mismo se estaba agotando en esa persecución, necesitaba detenerlo.

Respiró hondo y tomó una decisión, concentrándose en sus piernas recordó la misma postura de Hinata al saltar y lo intentó, tenía que tomar el impulso necesario para taclear al rubio que ahora mismo se veía como Aomine y si lo que Kuroko decía era verdad, tenía que estar agotando mas energía de la necesaria.

Tomando impulso se arrojó a los aires y extendió sus brazos de enfrente atrás para impulsar todo su cuerpo. Estaba cerca, casi lo iba alcanzar pero...

Kise con el rostro de Aomine pero ojos amarillos volteó a verlo y se sonrió, justo cuando Deku iba a dar sobre él, el Milagro se transformó y de pronto cabello rubio y un cuerpo robusto apareció en su lugar.

Deku vio con horror que ahora la cara de Mirio le sonreía, y si era Mirio eso significaba que no podría detener su trayectoria, no iba a golpear a Kise, lo iba a atravesar.

Kise efectivamente usó la particularidad de Mirio, Deku apenas tuvo oportunidad de cubrirse la cara con sus brazos, atravesó el cuerpo de Mirio y sintió como derrapaba por el concreto. De no ser por la protección de sus guantes se hubiera dejado la piel ahí mismo en el pavimento.

-¿Qué pasa Midoriya-kun? La pelea no es con nosotros- era la voz de Mirio pero el tonito vanidoso no concordaba en lo absoluto. Deku se detuvo ignorando el ardor de sus brazos.

-¡No voy a dejar que sigan con este juego!- le dijo al otro que parpadeó un par de veces.

-Uhm...- fue todo lo que respondió Kise.

-¿Kurokochi te convenció de eso? Aunque no es como que importe. Si quieres detenernos entonces inténtalo- dijo de nuevo sonriendo usando la cara de Mirio lo que era todavía mas bizarro que verlo usar la de Tamaki.

Deku no lo pensó dos veces, arremetió directamente contra Kise aunque al tener la habilidad de Togata tenía que ser mas rápido, atacar antes. Tal vez una distracción. Pensaba en todos esto mientras dirigía al rubio uno de sus golpes de aire impulsado por sus dedos.

Era obvio que Kise iba leer a través de ese ataque y solo le bastó dejar que el golpe lo atravesara aunque al hacerlo Deku se dirigió directamente a él para intentar patearlo.

-¡Eso es muy predeci...- Kise exclamó aunque la frase se le quedó a la mitad cuando algo golpeó contra él desde la espalda.

El mismo golpe de aire de Deku regresaba pero desde otra dirección en una especie de efecto boomerang.

Por un segundo Deku no comprendió lo que acababa de pasar, pero tuvo que aprovechar, Kise estaba en el piso y apenas se levantaba.

-Eso si me tomó por sorpresa- dijo el muchacho que interceptó justo a tiempo otra patada de Deku dejando que su pierna le atravesara.

Midoriya quiso intentar de nuevo dirigir otro golpe de aire a un lugar lejos de Kise sin dejar de confrontarlo directamente. De nuevo el ataque llegó desde otra dirección con la misma fuerza y golpeó al quinto milagro.

Era una pequeña desventaja para Kise que igual que Mirio tenía que aguantar la respiración para activar su particularidad, Deku por sí solo ya era un oponente al que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y estar recibiendo ataques desde otras direcciones hacía el trabajo de usar la particularidad de Mirio todavía mas difícil, especialmente si no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

-¡Kurokochi, eres muy molesto!- gritó de pronto Kise tan rápido como hablaba cambiaba de apariencia.

El rubio de Mirio se desvanecía, su cuerpo crecía en altura y volumen y ahora tenían frente a él la imponente silueta de Endeavor aunque en lugar de sus ojos turquesa de nuevo estaban sus amarillos.

¿Kuroko? ¿Kuroko estaba ahí? Pensó Deku buscando con la mirada por todos lados y por fin le vio a tan solo unos metros de él, incluso podría decir que estaba cerca pero no lo había notado en ningún momento. 

¿Era él quien estaba redirigiendo sus ataques?

Kise en la forma del héroe número uno liberó unas poderosas llamas directamente a Kuroko que al ser interceptado tuvo que hacer lo posible por desviar las llamas sin embargo estaban aun en una zona urbana, había peligro de lastimar a alguien por lo que tuvo que desviarlas al cielo.

-Wow, es la primera vez que copio a Endeavor, esta particularidad me gusta- decía Kise y el entusiasmo infantil a la hora de hablar hacían que Endeavor se escuchara como una parodia de si mismo.

-Akashichi dice que no debería copiar al número uno porque eso podría traer problemas, pero esta es una situación especial ¿no? Si los medios no se enteran todo estará bien- decía liberando muros de fuego.

Kuroko hacía lo posible por desviar las poderosas brazas. 

El joven Midoriya reconocía la habilidad de Kise a la hora de copiar a ese nivel el poder destructivo de alguien como Endeavor, sin embargo, era tal como había dicho Kuroko, Kise cometía errores, entre ellos dejar varias brechas.

Demasiado concentrado en realizar un despliegue de su poder, estaba descuidando varios puntos por los que Deku pudo colarse. Aperturas que ni siquiera el menor de los Todoroki permitiría, pero de nuevo, eso posiblemente se debía a que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar esa particularidad.

Deku aprovechó las ahora distracciones de Kuroko que se estaban haciendo menos eficientes ahora que estaba a plena vista, fue por eso que Deku tomó la ofensiva, iba a atacar directamente a Kise colándose por la parte mas débil de su muro de fuego.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar al impostor de Endeavor cuando sintió un filo rozarle ambos brazos y unos segundos después la sangre empezó a brotar.

ooo

Se detuvo en seco para ver el par de flechas que se habían clavado en el concreto después de haber pasado antes por sus brazos.

Volteó y aun entre el fuego abrasador alcanzó a ver en un techo cercano a Midorima Shintaro que cargaba un arco en las manos, pero en su espalda tenía otras armas, de las cuales sobresalía un largo y pesado rifle.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo peleando unos contra otros? Y tú Kise, deja esa forma, ya te habíamos prohibido usar cualquier apariencia de All Might o Endeavor- ordenó Midorima acomodándose los lentes

-¡No soy yo Midorimachi, ellos empezaron!- gimoteó Kise volviendo inmediatamente a su imagen original

Midorima en cambio solo alzó una ceja al tiempo que volvía a poner en posición su arco y sacaba una flecha mas de su carcaj.

-No preguntaré por detalles, pero no puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto como para retar a Kise, aunque entiendo el porqué te pareció fácil, Kise es un tonto- dijo Midorima escuchando a lo lejos un grito indignado del rubio. 

Midoriya tembló ligeramente cuando vio que estaba siendo apuntado directamente lo que era una pésima señal. 

La particularidad de Midorima era la puntería perfecta, lo que lo hacía un peleador a distancia infalible; nunca fallaba sus tiros, de lo que fuera: Desde flechas, balas, o incluso lanzando cuchillos no había fallos y aunque se especializaba en peleas a distancia, incluso a corta distancia también era un peleador excepcional que se apoyaba en gran parte en su estatura, siendo el segundo mas alto de la Generación tan solo después de Murasakibara.

Y el hecho de que Midorima Shintaro te estuviera apuntando directamente no era nada tranquilizador. Deku sabía que tenía que moverse, tanto como fuera posible, al menos para poder hacer perder tiempo a Midoriya en su disparo, se movió pero justo en el instante el otro apuntó dos flechas y disparó.

Deku se prepararó para sentir la punta de la flecha en su carne sin embargo esta nunca llegó, una vez mas había sido desviada.

Escuchó a Midorima chasquear con la lengua, por supuesto que no había sido su error había sido intervención Kuroko.

Deku optó por utilizar de nuevo una dinámica parecida a la que había utilizado contra Kise, dirigió un ataque con una patada y la onda de aire que Kuroko dirigió directamente a Midorima el cual tuvo que ocuparse en esquivar.

-Kuroko debo suponer que toda esta locura es obra tuya- Por segunda vez Kuroko era acusado de esto y Midorima dejaba el arco para tomar su rifle lo que era una señal de peligro aun mas amenazadora.

¿¡Acaso pensaba dispararles!? ¿De verdad?

La pregunta se respondió sola cuando escucharon el clic del arma al cargarse.

-¿Vas a atacar a tu propio compañero?- gritó entonces Deku que se detuvo de todo ataque, no podía exponer así a Kuroko o a él mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ya te dije que nosotros no matamos a nadie- dijo Midorima pero aun así apoyaba el arma contra su hombro y se acomodaba mejor para observar a través de la mirilla aunque no es como si realmente la necesitara.

-Solo vamos a detener a Kuroko antes de que se vuelva una verdadera molestia- dijo buscando lentamente. Kuroko de nuevo se había desvanecido entre el paisaje.

-Ey ey Midorimachi, no hay que ponernos así de agresivos, esto es solo un juego- intentó tranquilizar Kise pero para Midorima no era un juego, Deku, que tenía experiencia suficiente al menos para notar cuando alguien hablaba en serio, sabía que Midorima tenía algo contra Kuroko, por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces.

De nuevo ahí estaba su instinto de héroe, corrió a donde Midorima, saltó con todas sus fuerzas escalando el muro hasta el techo y no le importó en lo absoluto ver el cañón del rifle apuntándole directamente a él.

Sintió el intenso dolor de una bala de salva incrustarse justo en la articulación que conectaba su brazo con su torso. ¡Dios, como dolía! Midorima había apuntado directamente a su nervio y volvía a apuntar pero Deku soportó el dolor y pateó el rifle para desarmar al mayor.

Su brazo punzaba y un calor ardiente opacaba al dolor, dolía, dolía tanto pero tenía que detenerlos antes de que lastimaran a alguien o a su propio compañero.

Deku con su otro brazo buscó arrebatar el arco y flechas aunque una vez mas algo lo detuvo en pleno movimiento.

ooo

¿Cómo pasó aquello? No estaba seguro. Por un momento todo lo que vio en su campo de visión fueron destellos blancos que lo dejaron totalmente aturdido. Por unos angustiantes segundos olvidó su nombre y donde estaba, todo pensamiento coherente había desaparecido con las lucesitas tintineantes en sus ojos.

Fue solo hasta que todo se puso rojo que su cerebro empezó a procesar lo sucedido. Alguien lo había tomado por la cabeza y lo había golpeado directamente contra el suelo.

El impacto había sido tal que lo hicieron perder la noción de absolutamente todo.

-Oye oye chico, te estás pasando de listo- una voz que arrastraba las palabras, era la de Aomine. Alrededor de todo su cuerpo había este relampagueo azul neón y presionaba la cabeza de Deku contra el piso mientras este intentaba recordar como hablar.

Deku tuvo que respirar y contar del uno al diez, enfocar su vista, no podía tener una contusión; sus pensamientos empezaban a tomar forma, regresaba a la realidad y al dolor de su hombro, del que ahora se sumaba lo que seguramente era un profundo corte en su frente con el impacto.

Al principio quiso levantarse pero su cerebro todavía no terminaba de conectar con el resto de su cuerpo y la presión de Aomine sobre él era tal que fue imposible al menos en su primer intento.

Pero al segundo intento el moreno puso mas resistencia, y al tercero Deku ya capaz de activar su One for All se lo pudo quitar de encima.

Respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por los ojos para limpiarse la sangre pero apenas lo hizo lo siguiente que supo era que tenía una rodilla contra su estómago sacándole todo el aire que apenas había recuperado.

-¡Aomine-kun, déjalo en paz!- escuchó a Kuroko exclamar y vio en un manchón borroso como pretendía acercarse pero Kise lo retenía. No sabía si por la seguridad del mismo o porque no quería que interfiriera.

-Oye ¿Qué tienen los chicos de la U.A. que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran?- preguntó Aomine que estaba a punto de darle otra patada que Deku bloqueó justo a tiempo y apenas por segundos.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, son héroes ¿Porqué tienen que comportarse de manera tan cruel?- preguntó Deku con los ojos brillantes de ira perdiendo de vista por un segundo a Aomine el cual con ese endemoniado fulgor neón se movía de un lado a otro esta vez para propinar un codazo en la mandíbula a Deku.

-¿Cruel? ¿A qué le llamas cruel?-preguntaba Aomine que seguía moviéndose y golpeando y a Deku le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus ataques sin forma.

La manera en como Aomine peleaba no era salvaje pero tampoco tenía ninguna lógica.

Deku y el resto de sus compañeros habían aprendido a pelear en la escuela, ataques que seguían una secuencia, que tenían una figura básica y ortodoxa que se sucedía una y otra vez tan solo variando la combinación de ataques. Sin embargo en Aomine nada de eso existía. Golpes impredecibles iban uno detrás de otro, sus puñetazos que parecían los de un boxeador y después a un artista marcial, patadas que apuntaban a puntos vitales, usaba sus codos también sin ninguna restricción.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca peleaste en la calle?- le provocaba Aomine que no lo dejaba ni siquiera procesar que diablos estaba pasando.

Claro, eso era, el estilo de pelea de Aomine no era precisamente un estilo, era como una pelea callejera, sin reglas ni forma, ni teorías, atacaba como el instinto el indicaba y tenía esa velocidad abrumadora que no dejaba a Deku respirar porque estaba demasiado ocupado en defenderse e intentar atacar.

Tenía su One for All activado y aun con ello los movimientos de Aomine lo acosaban, ni siquiera lo dejaba tomar distancia pues apenas se separaba un poco a los dos segundos ya tenía al otro frente a él.

-Oye mocoso ¿Quieres ser un héroe?- 

Apenas formuló la pregunta empujó a Deku hacía atrás poniéndole el pie para que este se fuera de espaldas; sin dejarlo reaccionar le puso la mano en la cara para terminar de impulsarlo hacía atrás y someterlo contra el piso apoyando ahora su rodilla en el pecho de Deku dolorosamente justo en medio de sus costillas, clavaba su rodilla imprimiendo todo su peso.

-Si quieres ser un héroe antes tiene que entender que la verdadera naturaleza del heroísmo está en el poder.- le dijo presionando mas la rodilla y la cara de Deku que estaba agotado ¿En qué momento utilizó tanta energía?

-Tenías a Tetsu de tu lado y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de utilizar todo su potencial. Patético- le dijo con tanto desprecio en su voz que Deku sintió no solo la presión en su pecho sino también en su garganta.

Aomine alzó su puño para rematar de una vez por todas a Deku.

-Daiki, detente- y la voz de Akashi ordenó a ultimo momento.

Deku sintió un temblor dudoso en el brazo de Aomine pero aun así se quitó de encima y por fin pudo respirar, se incorporó con esfuerzos solo para ver que Akashi llegaba en compañía de Murasakibara y como si fuera un botín, llevaban amarrados a varios civiles que en realidad eran criminales menores.

Golpeados, inconscientes y otros mas gravemente heridos, casi desfigurados por la golpiza.

Murasakibara los arrastraba mientras bostezaba aburrido y sin parecer sorprendido por lo que veía.

En cambio Midoriya era otra historia, él vio ahí con un dejo de horror como los delincuentes eran llevados sin pizca de piedad.

-¿Qué hicieron... ? ¿Porqué hacen esto?- preguntó Deku que ignorando el dolor y el cansancio se levantó para arremeter contra Murasakibara.

Empero apenas pudo ponerse en pie Akashi le puso una mano en el hombro suavemente y estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Abajo. No te di permiso de levantarte- 

El tono amable y formal de Akashi se había transformado en una voz gélida impregnada con el mismo desprecio con el que Aomine le había hablado, o incluso mas.

Deku que no supo qué diablos había hecho, volteó hacía arriba para ver el fulgor rojo y dorado en la mirada de Akashi que lo observaba como si fuera a cortarle la cabeza si se atrevía a levantarse de nuevo.

-Que decepcionante Izuku, pensaba que al menos tú serías un poco mas inteligente- le dijo mirándolo desde arriba.

-Los decepcionantes son ustedes ¡¿Como pueden hacerse llamar héroes?!- le espetó al pelirrojo que dio un paso al frente.

-No. ¿Cómo puedes pretender tú aspirar a ser un héroe siendo tan débil y blando? Te conmueven un puñado de malhechores, no es de extrañar entonces que en cada misión termines con el cuerpo destrozado- le dijo recorriéndole de pies a cabeza con esos ojos de juez.

-Criminales o no siguen siendo personas- contradijo Deku apretando la mandíbula y Akashi por primera vez sonrió; con sus finos labios formó una curva y sus ojos se abrieron mas, era como si fueran a devorarte en ese mar rojo y dorado.

-Y yo soy la justicia. Mi juicio es absoluto- respondió Akashi. 

Midoriya sintió la necesidad de hacer su espalda hacía atrás, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al tiempo que un penetrante regusto metálico se impregnaba en su lengua.

Akashi le volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo, pareciera que lo estaba descartando o descalificando para cualquiera que fuera su plan, dio un paso y Deku intentó levantarse de nuevo para encararlo, sin embargo Akashi otra vez puso su mano en su hombro, apenas presionó sobre él cuando Deku volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Abajo; no le permito a nadie mirarme desde arriba- declaró antes de retirarse.

Claro, esa era la particularidad de Akashi, Emperor Eye. Una particularidad que le permitía prever los movimientos futuros de su oponente, pero no como Sir Nighteye que podía ver un futuro lejano, el de Akashi era un futuro inmediato que se restringía directamente a los movimientos corporales de su rival.

Nadie podría pensar en tal habilidad como una amenaza, pero nadie pensaba tampoco que Akashi Seijiro sería capaz de elevar esa particularidad a un nivel temible poniendo literalmente de rodillas a todo el que se atreviera a confrontarlo. No por nada se había ganado el apodo de Emperador.

-Regresemos, esto fue una total perdida de tiempo- ordenó Akashi.

El primero en seguirlo fue Midorima que cargó de nuevo con sus armas, seguido de Kise que parecía algo indeciso pero al final accedió, Aomine bostezó y fue con sus compañeros.

-Akachin ¿Y qué hacemos con estos?- preguntó con su voz perezosa Murasakibara señalando a los criminales capturados a los que ya nadie prestaba atención.

El pelirrojo los miró un momento y así como había descartado a Deku también lo hizo con los prisioneros.

-Lo que quieras. Rompeles las piernas para que no escapen- 

Aquello fue dicho con tanta naturalidad que el corazón de Izuku se detuvo unos segundos cuando Murasakibara parecía dispuesto a seguir esta orden.

-No te atrevas- 

Kuroko apareció frente a Murasakibara. La diferencia de estaturas era casi cómica de no ser por la manera en como ambos se miraban; Kuroko no podría de ninguna manera hacer frente a la fuerza destructora de Murasakibara ni a sus reflejos y ya estaba claro que a esa gente no le importaba amenazar o lastimar a otro compañero.

Murasakibara lo observó como quien observa una mosca en su sopa sin embargo Kuroko no se movió ni un solo centímetro, no se acobardó ante la presencia aplastante frente a él y se mantuvo como un escudo entre los recién capturados y la mole púrpura que era Murasakibara.

-No te voy a dejar que les hagas nada- repitió Kuroko vehemente. Tal vez haría uso de uñas y dientes pero iba a defender a esa gente y Deku lo secundaría.

En cambio Murasakibara soltó un gruñido y se pasó la mano por el largo cabello despeinándolo.

-Eres tan molesto Kurochin- masculló en esa especie de gruñido dándose media vuelta para seguir al resto.

Ni Deku ni Kuroko respiraron en paz hasta que no lo perdieron de vista.

ooo

Momoi limpiaba su herida en la cabeza con una expresión de profunda culpa en sus bonitos ojos rosáceos y Kuroko revisaba su hombro con la misma cara apersonal.

Su hombro tenía un violento color violeta ahí donde había sido disparado y realizar cualquier movimiento derivaba en una explosión de dolor. Tendría que correr al hospital o con Recovery Girl y claro también revisarse ese golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras Momoi iba por mas gazas para terminar de limpiar la herida Deku respiraba con pesadez, aun tenía el regusto metálico en la boca, aun todo le parecía tan irreal.

-¿Porqué... porqué son así a pesar de ser héroes?- preguntó en voz muy baja y aun así se escuchó ronca, pareciera que estaba tragando vidrio.

-Porque pueden- respondió Kuroko poniendo una compresa de hielo en el hombro de Deku pero lo que le hizo alzar de pronto la cabeza no fue el tacto helado sino la respuesta, dicha de nuevo sin emoción en aquella voz que no parecía involucrarse en nada.

Antes de que Deku pudiera replicar Kuroko alzó sus ojos celestes y lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Suena ridículo?- preguntó a Deku que frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Es ridículo! Ser fuerte no te da derecho...- recalcó Deku pero la mirada de impasible de Kuroko lo hizo callar.

-Claro que te lo da.- Contradijo de inmediato.

-¿Sabes porque seguimos trabajando con Teiko a pesar de que ya nos graduamos?- Preguntó de nuevo Kuroko y Deku solo negó con la cabeza.

-Política y poder- respondió este y respiró hondo antes de dejar que el otro hablara.

-Akashi-kun no es alguien tan sentimental como para sentirse en deuda con nuestra escuela; aceptó el resguardo de Teiko porque les conviene estar respaldados por una Institución sólida, un patrocinio de este nivel les permite a ellos hacer su "justicia" sin temer las consecuencias. Porqué tú lo viste, como su heroísmo raya en la villanía- le dijo a Deku mirándolo profundamente y el adolescente sintió que Kuroko lo estaba abriendo en canal para mirar dentro de él.

-¡Así es, entonces ¿Cómo pueden seguir llamándose héroes?!- 

-Porqué aun no cruzan la línea. Porque todavía juegan para el bando de los buenos y si lo analizas desde afuera podrías pensar que el fin justifica los medios. Y es ahí donde radica el poder de la Generación de los Milagros; en hacerle creer a la gente que están de su lado porqué ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando a los que capturan son villanos? ¿Cierto? A pesar del despliegue de violencia a los que lastiman son a los malos, y ese es un argumento muy convincente en una sociedad tan polarizada en la que solos existen dos equipos, por ende el equipo de los buenos tiene que ser el ganador sin importar el método.- explicó a Deku que de pronto se sintió algo nauseabundo pero se reprimía apretando sus puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Entonces ¿porqué tú sigues aquí si sabes todo eso?- cuestionó Deku y un asomo de rencor se le escapó en la voz.

Pudo jurar que por un momento fugaz Kuroko se mostró lastimado pero lo supo ocultar enseguida. 

-Porque por ahora no tengo otro lugar a donde ir- respondió perdiendo seguridad en su voz.

-Te lo dije, soy una sombra y una sombra no puede existir sin una luz. Soy débil por mi mismo, no puedo hacer nada solo- decía el muchacho y Deku recordó que había escuchado algo parecido de otra persona.

Claro, Hinata, su lamento acerca de como él necesitaba de alguien mas para pelear, sin embargo había un universo de distancia entre ambos lamentos. Entre el hambre de Hinata por volverse fuerte, y la lastimosa desesperación de Kuroko por arrastrarse fuera de la Generación de los Milagros.

-Aun así, un día voy a irme de aquí, les voy a demostrar que su heroísmo está equivocado, les voy a mostrar lo que es un héroe realmente y como es que hay otro tipo de poder- dijo esta vez con mas firmeza mirando a Deku.

-¿Otro tipo de poder?- preguntó Midoriya.

-Uno como el tuyo Midoriya-kun y como el de Lemillion, el poder de querer salvar a la gente- le dijo con mas suavidad y una insinuación de sonrisa.

Deku se sintió mas tranquilo ante la declaración pero automáticamente después reaccionó al nombre de Lemillion. 

Si, la Generación de los Milagros estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con él, sin embargo Kuroko había interpretado de manera totalmente diferente lo sucedido, Kuroko pudo ver el verdadero acto heroico en cada decisión tomada por Mirio y lo reconocía a él y sus acciones y se sintió agradecido por ello.

-Encontraré una luz para pelear, para recordarles a todos ellos porqué quisieron convertirse en héroes en primer lugar- reafirmó Tetsuya mientras Momoi entraba con mas gazas para terminar de atenderlo.

-Pensaba que esa luz podrías ser tú pero al parecer tú y yo estamos destinados a alguien mas- le dijo el mayor y Deku definitivamente no entendía esas charlas tan metafóricas.

Momoi le dio unos últimos cuidados pero le reiteró que debía ir al médico para un chequeo mas profundo.

Kuroko se despidió sin decir mucho mas de él o de su particularidad o de la manera en como trabajaba con la Generación de los Milagros y por primera vez a Deku no le urgió preguntar ni investigar mas, se podía hacer una idea. Tampoco se molestó en pedir la información de contacto de nadie a pesar de lo atentos que habían sido Tetsuya y Momoi.

Sencillamente salió de las instalaciones de Teiko sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo justo cuando apenas había dado unos pasos fuera de las puertas de Teiko estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sin querer chocó de lleno con otra persona.

Se disculpó de inmediato pero tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver que había ido a chocar con un muchacho altísimo de cabello rojo obscuro que tenía una mirada como de tigre. Deku dio un brinco asustado.

De no estar seguro que la Generación de los Milagros tenía solo seis miembros podría jurar que el joven enfrente suyo era uno de ellos, por lo que solo se apuró en disculparse y se alejó lo mas rápido posible.

ooo

En su siguiente visita a Eri, los tres grandes otra vez estaban ahí y todos jugaban UNO dejando a propósito ganar a Eri mientras el resto se descarnaban entre ellos.

-Por cierto Midoriya ¿Qué tal La Generación de los Milagros?- preguntó Mirio.

A nadie le extrañó la manera en como Midoriya torció la boca y soltó un "ugh" que hizo reír a los tres mayores.

-Son un grupo interesante, eh- dijo Mirio y Deku no los llamaría precisamente "interesantes" conocía palabras mas ofensivas que se adecuaban mejor gracias a Kaachan.

-¿Conociste a su sexto hombre fantasma?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio esta vez de manera enigmática. Deku estaba a punto de responder que no recordaba a nadie bajo ese apodo pero se sobresaltó cuando un rostro le vino a la mente.

-¡Kuroko-san!-

Mirio sonrió.

-No es alguien que llame mucho la atención, de hecho me da algo de pena admitir que casi no recuerdo su cara, sin embargo, la impresión que tengo hasta la fecha de él es que era alguien realmente fuerte- dijo Mirio pero Deku tuvo que diferir. Si le preguntaba a él, respondería que parecía un miembro abandonado por su equipo.

-Me dijo que él era una sombra... y necesitaba una luz- comentó Deku todavía inseguro de haber entendido algo de esa declaración.

-Oh si, solía decir algo como eso. Creo que cuando encuentre a su luz va a ser imparable- aseguró Mirio y Deku no supo de donde salía esa firmeza aunque entre toda aquella amarga experiencia le consoló ver como al menos entre ellos había una suerte de admiración y enorme expectativa para el futuro.

Mientras veía a Mirio jugar con Eri a quien había salvado a costa de una gran pérdida que el otro nunca llamaba así, y mientras recordaba a Kuroko y su dolorosa relación con su equipo, no podía evitar preguntarse de pronto de que se trataba realmente el heroísmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo es risas y diversión hasta que llega la Generación de los Milagros.
> 
> Cuando estaba planificando el capitulo dedicado a Kurobas tuve unas regresiones del arco de Teiko muy duras y pensé que definitivamente los arcoíris serían el tipo de héroe que abusa de su poder, de la misma manera que ellos hacían en sus partidos en Teiko y me encantó el resultado.
> 
> Aunque me gusta pensar en como cada Milagro habría encontrado a su sombra en este escenario de héroes y de que manera cambiarían para mejor ¿Si las sombras estuvieran presentes aquí también qué podrían ser y como trabajarían con los narcisistas locos estos?... son cosas en las que pienso en las noches.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y de nuevo para las personas que leen esto también mil gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer.


	4. Conocimiento sobre fantasía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo lo hice como una especie de continuación de mi otro one shot [La ciencia del heroísmo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566605) por lo que si quieren entender algunas partes de este capitulo junto con la particularidad de Senku, temo que deberán leerlo.  
> Y por supuesto porque soy una oportunista de mierda y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de obligarles a leer ese otro one shot.

-¿Cómo que tú no vendrás, Hatsume?- 

-Ya te lo dije Ishigami, en esta ocasión solo irá el departamento de héroes.-

-¿Quién decidió eso? ¿Porqué tu escuela está tan obsesionada con los héroes?-

-Será tal vez porque es una escuela de héroes, no sé... es una posibilidad- 

-Pero es una colaboración con una escuela especializada en Sistemas de Desarrollo y Tecnología, es totalmente absurdo que el departamento de Apoyo no venga. Me preocupa la clase de institución a la que elegiste ir-

-Y a mi me preocupa eso que está detrás de tí ¿Para que necesitas tantos yunques de acero y esa especie de cámara de presión?-

-Mujer, no indagues en mis secretos y yo no lo haré con los tuyos- 

-Mis secretos no son ilegales-

-Todavía; espera a cuando tengas una gran idea y tu escuela no quiera financiar tus proyectos, en ese momento la ilegalidad será solo una palabra mas en el diccionario- 

Ishigami Senku sonrió con una media sonrisa ante ese último comentario mientras agregaba otro lente de aumento a su monóculo, armaba con ayuda de unas pinzas algún intrincado sistema de engranajes. Su teléfono celular descansaba en la mesa a su lado en plena videollamada con Hatsume Mei que a su vez también iba y venía por su propio taller cargando enormes piezas que estaba soldando.

Cada uno tan sumergido en su tarea que el tener la cámara del teléfono activada era solo una formalidad pues ni siquiera se habían volteado a ver en ningún momento de la conversación, algo ya normal en ellos.

-Aunque no será tan malo, al menos no para ti, el grupo de Midoriya-kun irá- dijo Hatsume levantando su careta de soldar para revisar el avance de la monstruosa máquina frente a ella. Senku al otro lado de la pantalla también se detuvo.

-¿La clase A vendrá?- preguntó.

Tras examinar unos segundos su propio trabajo Hatsume por fin volteó a ver su teléfono.

-Si, estaba muy emocionado cuando vino a contarme-

Senku se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla ahora cruzándose de brazos.

-Interesante.- Se limitó a decir Senku y después de unos segundos de meditarlo volvió a su pieza igual que Hatsume.

-Aunque sigo pensando que es una gran tontería que no vengas- insistió el científico.

-No te preocupes, algunos de los chicos de esa clase tienen bebés creados por mi; revisalos y dime que te parecen- 

-Lo haré. Aunque ¿No es un poco tarde para que sigas en el taller? Son casi las dos de la mañana- preguntó Senku.

-Con el sistema de dormitorios puedo pasarme aquí la noche entera si quiero ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que sigues en tu laboratorio?- preguntó a su vez Hatsume, de nuevo ninguno de los dos estaba viéndose.

-Mi viejo es el director, tengo pase libre a donde quiera... siempre y cuando no se entere- respondió Senku.

-Suena razonable. Entonces mándame tus impresiones de mis bebés, procuraré que la clase A lleve solo lo mejor- dijo Hatsume antes de terminar con la llamada e igual así lo hizo Senku.

ooo

El mismo día que el profesor Aizawa anunció la siguiente escuela en la agenda todos voltearon a ver de manera casi cómplice a Midoriya Izuku que no solo sintió la lluvia de miradas sobre él, sino la especialmente estricta del profesor Aizawa que una vez mas le estaba reprendiendo con esos ojos.

Y era de esperarse, por supuesto que apenas anunciada y con las clases finalizadas, todos en el dormitorio corrieran a buscar la computadora para buscar el vídeo de la pelea filmada entre Kohaku y Deku y que a la fecha aun rondaba en la red.

La persona encargada de editar el vídeo lo había titulado escandalosamente: "Duelo de titánes, combate todo o nada Instituto Ishigami Vs. Academia U.A." Además de haber agregado una música digna de una banda sonora de película estadounidense de acción y unos enfoques a los mejores golpes de Kohaku.

Todos los muchachos, algunos ya lo habían visto otros no, se sentaron a verlo sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de visitas y reproducciones acumuladas, aunque no era de extrañar considerando que el vídeo había sido subido desde un canal muy popular entre los internautas, era obvio que sería viralizado en cuestión de horas. Cosa que hacía a Deku preguntarse que clase de persona se había prestado para subir algo así a su canal.

-¿Qué tal su departamento de héroes? El vídeo dice que peleaste contra su número uno, pareció darte pelea- decía Kaminari apenas terminó la reproducción con los créditos y agradecimientos al Instituto Ishigami y todo el equipo de Cientisceros, con los nombres de Hatsume Mei y Midoriya Izuku incluidos. 

Deku estaba a punto de contestar hasta que alguien mas hizo otro comentario.

-Son un colegio de Desarrollo y Tecnología pero ella no llevaba nada, ni siquiera su traje de heroína- ese fue Sero y Midoriya intentó explicar.

-¿Pero qué pasa también con toda esa narración tan dramática en el vídeo? ¿Quién fue el que editó esa cosa? No paraba de hablar de ella, la hacía sonar como si fuera una verdadera revelación del mundo de los héroes- comentó esta vez Mina.

-¿Y cómo funciona su particularidad? Era rápida y por lo que se podía observar también muy fuerte, no pudiste moverla ni un solo centímetro- preguntó en esta ocasión Kirishima.

Y Deku no sabía por donde empezar a contestar, no fue hasta que Bakugou sentado en el comedor no muy lejos del sillón donde todos estaban arremolinados se volteó para verlo con el entrecejo arrugado como era su costumbre.

-¿Son fuertes o solo fuiste considerado porque es una mujer?- preguntó Kaachan y había tanta seriedad en su voz que incluso Deku cambió su semblante.

-Kohaku-san es fuerte, si no estaba alerta pudo haberme destrozado- respondió y Bakugou sopesó su respuesta un segundo observándolo como si quisiera buscar una mentira en su afirmación pero al no encontrarla volvió a voltearse para concentrarse en su plato de cereales.

-¿Era tan fuerte que ni siquiera necesitaba usar su traje de heroína?- volvió a insistir Sero con una ceja levantada sin embargo Deku solo se sonrió.

-Bueno, estaba usando ciencia- dijo de manera enigmática para todos sus compañeros que no supieron a que se refería.

ooo

La visita al Instituto Ishigami podría ejemplificarse fácilmente como una visita guiada por una fábrica.

O por lo menos así se sintieron los alumnos de la U.A. cuando llegaron a las puertas del Instituto. Aunque era la segunda vez que Deku estaba ahí no paraba de impresionarle la arquitectura de estilo industrial de la escuela.

Con sus poderosas vigas expuestas, chimeneas y tuberías, además de los gigantescos ventanales que dejaban ver los avanzados laboratorios perfectamente equipados y todo el alumnado que iba y venía envueltos en batas blancas o monos de trabajo apenas reparando en ellos pues estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propias notas.

Un profesor iba a la cabeza del grupo explicando con voz monocorde cada ala de la escuela y a que se dedicaba. 

Parecía que el hombre en realidad era una especie de robot con una voz grabada directa del auxiliar de audio de Google pues su tono robotico no lograba crear ninguna clase de expectativa o emoción al grupo de la U.A. que iban literalmente bostezando, incluso el profesor Aizawa tuvo que reprimir un par de bostezos.

Hubiera dado lo mismo que el profesor a cargo les hubiera extendido a todos un folleto con todas las especificaciones de la escuela pues parecía que estaba recitándolo todo como si leyera un manual; sencillamente no lograba despertar el interés de nadie a pesar de tener tremendo campus frente a ellos.

El alumnado tampoco cooperaba mucho, apenas y les dirigían miradas y cuando intentaban explicar a que se dedicaba cada departamento solo era verborrea de tecnicismos que nadie que no tuviera un posgrado en física, química, biología o cualquiera de esas sub ramas, podría entender. 

Estaban sospechando que esa alianza había sido un error y todos rezaban por dentro que el departamento de héroes fuera un poco mas amable y accesible; incluso Deku deseaba pasar revista pronto a todos esos departamentos e ir directamente al de héroes pues aun tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Kohaku o alguien que recordara del peculiar club de Cientisceros.

Aunque no tardó mucho para que sus ruegos fueran escuchados pues cuando llegaron a la arena destinada al departamento de héroes la primera cosa que escucharon fue el rugido de un león.

Por supuesto que escuchar el rugido de un león dentro de una escuela llena de talleres y laboratorios hizo que todos salieran de un disparo de la somnolencia que les había dejado tres horas de recorrido con unas explicaciones larguísimas de las que entendieron solo el 20% de ellas.

Todos despertaron y corrieron hasta la arena en donde efectivamente estaba un joven ejemplar de león.

La melena coronaba toda la cara felina que mostraba unos colmillos que podrían desgarrarte sin siquiera poner esfuerzo; el cuerpo de pelaje casi dorado imponía todavía mas que los colmillos gracias a la musculatura que se remarcaba en cada elegante y sigiloso paso y por supuestos esas patas rematadas con unas garras como sables no eran algo que pudieras pasar de largo fácilmente.

Todo ese animal era una máquina para matar y se le notaba en los ojos que también estaba dispuesto a matar, o al menos si dejar gravemente herido a quien se atreviera ser su contrincante.

En esta ocasión un muchacho robusto y alto se paraba frente al león, no en una postura desafiante, era mas bien una postura defensiva, después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a ir en contra de semejante bestia.

El león retrocedía al tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo hacía abajo pegando su pecho al piso sin perder de vista a su objetivo que seguía parado frente a él

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un coliseo?- preguntó un poco preocupado Iida de ver que un muchacho apenas mayor que ellos iba en contra del animal.

Deku tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para identificar mejor la cara del retador del león, lo conocía, recordaba haberlo visto en la feria de ciencias con Senku, apenas cruzaron palabra; Taiju, recordaba era su nombre.

Apenas hubo ubicado el rostro, el león haciendo un vanidoso despliegue de sus reflejos felinos corrió a toda velocidad y saltó en dirección a Taiju. 

Mas de un grito ahogado por parte de la audiencia se dejó escuchar, algunas chicas incluso se cubrieron los ojos imaginando que habría un río de sangre, sin embargo Taiju también demostró una capacidad de reacción remarcable al poner su brazo frente a él del cual creció un grueso y alto escudo de madera sólida que absorbió el impacto del león.

Se escuchó el crujir de la madera, apostaron que las zarpas del tigre habían terminado incrustadas en la madera por la fuerza y la velocidad que llevaba a la hora del impacto, sin embargo, al felino le fue fácil soltarse y saltar regresando sobre sus pasos.

Estando a una distancia considerable se metamorfoseó, de león su cuerpo se hizo mas alto y robusto, por ende pesado; todos miraron absortos como la transformación daba paso ahora a un bisonte.

Y Taiju se mantuvo firme aun con su escudo de madera ahora sobre ambos brazos dispuesto a recibir la embestida del bisonte. El animal corrió hacía a Taiju y a su vez Taiju le imitó.

El sonido del impacto creó un eco que hizo a todos temer por la seguridad de ambos involucrados pero el resultado fue que los dos habían salido disparados después del golpe, y aun así volvieron a levantarse y volver a golpearse, sin embargo Taiju tomó un poco mas de distancia antes de correr de nuevo a donde el bisonte.

Era un enfrentamiento de pura fuerza y resistencia que se prolongó por otra serie de embestidas que terminaron por quebrar el escudo de madera.

Apenas se escuchó una primera cuarteadura el otro no dudó en volver a arremeter para romper por completo la protección y cuando esta cedió, el bisonte estando a corta distancia se transformó en una larga pitón que se deslizó hasta el cuello de Taiju lo que hizo que todos sudaran frío ante el cuerpo escamado enroscándose alrededor del cuello del castaño que cuando quiso defenderse ya tenía la boca de la serpiente abriéndose con toda la intención de devorarle la cabeza.

-Perdí, perdí- dijo Taiju dándole palmaditas al cuerpo de la serpiente que se relajó y se fue a desenredar del chico. Una vez en el piso la serpiente volvió como león y avistó con sus peligrosos ojos castaños a los alumnos de la U.A. que se encontraron a si mismos aguantando el aliento al momento en que el león caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos juzgándolos mientras se relamía el hocico y en el proceso dejaba ver las puntas de sus afilados colmillos y a nadie le tranquilizaba ver esas cosas tan cerca.

-Oh, es la U.A.- dijo Taiju llamando la atención del resto de los presentes que no habían reparado en su presencia. 

El león les dedicó una ultima mirada antes de sacudir su melena y pasar ahora a la figura de un joven humano.

Alto de cabello largo y castaño, rostro atractivo y un cuerpo que hacía juego con su cara. Incluso Mina no pudo evitar silbar en un gesto de admiración ante el joven.

-Entonces era verdad que vendrían- dijo el muchacho y Deku pudo reconocerlo también, igualmente lo había visto en la feria de ciencias y por alguna razón, Senku parecía algo incómodo en su presencia.

-Tú eres Shishio Tsukasa ¿Cierto?- para desconcierto de los alumnos quien hizo la pregunta fue el mismo profesor Aizawa.

El aludido sonrió con amabilidad y asintió con su cabeza. 

-Así es, soy yo- dijo con la misma cortesía.

Totalmente distinto a su figura animal, Tsukasa tenía una sonrisa amable y una voz serena, sin embargo por alguna razón le hizo recordar a Midoriya que su encuentro con Akashi Seijirou era parecido; de un hablar sereno y cortés que no cuadraba en lo absoluto con su personalidad de una visceralidad viciosa.

-Te recuerdo, tú tenías una invitación a la U.A. por recomendación, igual la tenías para Shiketsu y Teiko, de hecho, eras bastante famoso entre los de tu generación ¿Cómo alguien de tu calibre terminó en una escuela que sobresale mas por su departamento de Tecnología que por el de héroes?- preguntó realmente intrigado Aizawa y por supuesto los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¿QUE?! No sabía eso- el vocerrón de Taiju no fue precisamente un murmullo y tenía la boca tan abierta que su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

-Creo que alguna vez lo mencioné pero no tiene importancia, aunque estoy agradecido con las invitaciones y las recomendaciones, al final mi filosofía no encajaba con ninguna de esas escuelas- dijo Tsukasa tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué filosofía podría ser esa?- preguntó Aizawa. 

Era raro que él hiciera tales preguntas sin embargo sería mentira decir que no les intrigaba porque alguien con una particularidad como la de Tsukasa podría decir "no gracias" a las tres escuelas que dominaban todo el sector educativo enfocado en héroes. 

Sin embargo Tsukasa parecía ya haber escuchado esa pregunta muchas veces antes por lo que solo asintió levemente con su cabeza y explicó.

-Yo creo en una sociedad en la que todos deberíamos ser iguales; sin embargo los exámenes de ingreso como los de la U.A. remarcan que eso no existe dentro de sus planteles. Sus alumnos son seleccionados, calificados, clasificados e incluso desechados deliberadamente; sus exámenes están diseñados para encajar en un estricto perfil que no deja a otros con capacidades extraordinarias acceder solo porque no entran en el molde de heroísmo de la U.A. Por supuesto no digo nada de esto con el afán de ofender a nadie, es valido que la U.A. busque un perfil específico, sin embargo no puedo evitar estar en contra de tal visión. Creo en la importancia de la fuerza en un mundo de héroes, pero también creo en la igualdad y en un futuro donde las generaciones futuras puedan ser todas iguales sin el estigma que imponen nuestros contemporáneos que pueden rechazar y desechar sin escrúpulo con el único fin de satisfacer su propia codicia-

El castaño no se molestó en ocultar la frialdad en su voz ni la clara amenaza en su mirada al explicarse a Aizawa que se mantuvo estoico, aunque tampoco abrió ningún tipo de debate.

-Entiendo- se limitó a decir Aizawa sin mas.

El resto tampoco se atrevió a debatir, incluso estuvieron tal vez un poco de acuerdo con lo que decía Tsukasa, en ese brevísimo discurso dicho en voz tan calma y elocuente, algo de razón debería de tener. Finalmente Tsuaksa volvió a sonreír sereno.

-De igual manera en un placer tenerlos aquí, aunque tengo entendido han venido a ver los departamentos de desarrollo, espero los hayan encontrado interesantes, hay personas un tanto fuera de lo normal en estos planteles- dijo Tsukasa que miró entonces por el rabillo del ojo a una rubia que iba entrando a la arena de entrenamiento.

Deku no pudo evitar levantarse en las puntas de sus pies y sonreír emocionado ante la vista de Kohau que llegaba mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien.

-¡Ey Kohaku!- Taiju fue el primero en llamar alzando la mano para que la chica lo viera, cosa que logró sin problema ya que Taiju parecía tener un micrófono integrado a su garganta, un poco mas ruidoso y podrían apostar era familiar de Present Mic.

La chica también sonrió y fue hasta donde ellos.

-Si me disculpan- dijo Tsukasa con una reverencia antes de irse.

Pasando a un lado de Kohaku se dedicaron una mirada por demás hostil hasta que ella terminó por pasar de largo.

-¡Kohaku-san, hola!- saludó Deku y la rubia ondeó ambas manos respondiendo al saludo.

-Deku, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo ella sonriente y una segunda ola de murmullos se dejó escuchar entre todos.

-La famosa número uno del instituto Ishigami- mencionó el profesor Aizawa, y si, ese si fue una especie de regaño para la rubia que de pronto pareció un poco acomplejada con el título.

-Ah por favor, no me llame así- pidió la chica.

-¿Cómo? ¿No eres la número uno de este departamento, o de verdad lo es ese tipo enorme de pelo largo?- A nadie le sorprendía ya ver a Bakugou buscando pelea en cada ocasión.

Kohaku, por supuesto no se dejó amedrentar y desvió su atención de Deku a Bakugou poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-No me gusta que me clasifiquen de esa manera; no me importa si soy la uno o la cien, solo sé que puedo contra cualquiera que me rete- dijo orgullosa la rubia alzando un poco su barbilla para hacerse ver mas alta que Kaachan que le gustó esa respuesta.

-Pero ahora no puedes, estás castigada- Taiju intervino de pronto robando toda la motivación de la muchacha.

-Podrías haber omitido esa parte, Taiju- reprochó Kohaku entre dientes y voz baja.

-Ja, la número uno castigada. Patético- se burló Bakugou y todos pensaron casi con telepatía que él era la persona menos indicada para burlarse de ella por estar castigada.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! Tengo entendido que por el momento tienen un receso y conociendo a los profesores lo unico que les provocó fue muerte cerebral- dijo Kohaku recordando el recorrido que ella había tenido en su primer año cuando fue recién admitida en la escuela; el resto no pudo mas que admitir que estaban a otra hora de charla sobre la interesante historia del bombillo eléctrico, de entrar en un coma figurativo. Incluso el profesor Aizawa tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Pensando en eso quisiera invitarlos a ver nuestro club, si su profesor les da permiso, por supuesto- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable a Aizawa que frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no terminará en otro vídeo rodando en la red?- preguntó Aizawa cruzándose de brazos.

-No debería preocuparse por eso, ahora mismo estamos vetados de usar el gimnasio o los laboratorios...- dijo algo avergonzada la rubia desviando la mirada y bajando todavía mas la voz.

Aizawa la miró indeciso y luego a sus alumnos que de verdad parecían estar a nada de sumirse en un estado vegetativo si eran expuestos a otra charla interminable y aburrida por lo que al final accedió.

Una victoria para el club de Cientiseros.

ooo

El profesor Aizawa decidió dejarlos libres mientras él iba a dar sus saludos al profesor Ishigami, todos por parte del director Nezu, al parecer tenían una especie de amistad que todos recién descubrían.

Taiju también se excusó, iría ayudar a su "amiga" Yuzuriha con algunas tareas en el departamento de Diseño Industrial del que era Yuzuriha, por lo que al final solo quedaba Kohaku que los dirigió por los laberínticos pasillos de la escuela hasta una de las aulas. 

Ahí dentro Midoriya reconoció a Chrome ataviado en su mono de trabajo azul con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y mirando algo al microscopio. 

Recargado en el púlpito que correspondía al profesor, estaba Senku; de nuevo en su impecable bata blanca inclinándose un poco a su derecha en donde un joven desconocido le hablaba al oído haciendo reír al científico.

El desconocido de cabello bicolor y ojos negros gatunos, dibujaba apenas una insinuación de sonrisa mientras seguía hablando en un confianzudo secretismo a Senku. Llevaba una moderna gabardina de color lila que llegaba hasta sus rodillas mientras que el resto de su atuendo era mucho mas sobrio de suaves colores crema. Este no se inmutó ante la presencia de los recién llegados ni borró aquel esbozo de sonrisa.

A Deku le descolocó el hecho de que aquel joven no solo no llevaba bata ni mono de trabajo, ni siquiera vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

-Ya los traje- anunció Kohaku dejando pasar al resto que no pudieron evitar el sentimiento de decepción al ver un aula de lo mas normal.

El de cabello bicolor se separó por fin de Senku que se volteó todavía recargado en el púlpito.

-Hola clase A de la U.A. Gracias por atender a mi invitación- les dijo con esa media sonrisa y Deku le saludó desde la distancia ondeando enérgicamente su mano, en cambio Senku en lugar de responder se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su bata soltando algo que pareció un resoplido.

-Parece que la final Hatsume de verdad no vino, que decepción- dijo mas para si mismo que para el resto.

Senku estaba punto de seguir con su bienvenida cuando escucharon al fondo del grupo a Hagakure exclamar.

-¡Yo te conozco!- dijo de pronto la chica invisible y de no ser por la manga de su saco que señalaba al frente nadie hubiera sabido a quien se refería.

-¿A mi?- preguntó Senku señalándose a si mismo.

-No no, a él, yo lo conozco- dijo Hatsume y ahora el desconocido de ojos gatunos se señaló.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... su cara se me hace conocida- coincidió Sero entrecerrando sus ojos. 

-Es Asagiri Gen, el youtuber- dijo Hagakure alzando mas la voz y de pronto todo mundo excepto por unos cuantos reconocieron el nombre, por supuesto, Midoriya no era uno de esos.

-¡El mago de YouTube, claro, es muy popular!- coincidió Jiro.

-Prefiero el termino ilusionista pero en efecto, ese soy yo. Muchas gracias por ver mis vídeos- dijo Gen con una sonrisa humilde mientras Senku se rascaba la oreja con su dedo meñique.

-Osea que si eres famoso de verdad- dijo algo sarcástico el científico.

-Por supuesto soy popular ¿Gracias a quien crees que el vídeo de Kohaku-chan se hizo viral?- dijo Gen con algo de reproche y ahora sabían como es que ese vídeo había tenido tantas visitas; si venía del canal de un verdadero influencer no cabía duda que llegaría a varios espectadores.

Como bien decían Hagakure y Jiro, Asagiri Gen era un rostro reconocido en YouTube principalmente por su canal dedicado al ilusionismo. 

Cuando se pensaban que en una época donde los verdaderos poderes y habilidades sobrehumanas existían, temas como la magia podrían ya no impresionar a nadie, por eso Gen era famoso pues había traído de vuelta a la vida el fino arte de la prestidigitación. Desde trucos complejos con rebuscados juegos de manos, espejos y cajas truqueadas, hasta sencillos tutoriales para presumir en fiestas y reuniones, además de que en cada truco una explicación de como poder engañar al ojo y al cerebro, lo que hacían un canal original y entretenido que elevó todavía mas su popularidad gracias al carisma de su anfitrión.

Uraraka miró tanto a Gen como a Senku y pensó en voz alta.

-Es un poco extraño, un mago y un científico en una misma habitación- dijo la chica y los aludidos voltearon a verse por unos segundos antes de compartir una sonrisa gemela que se antojó casi villanesca.

-¿Tú crees? A mi me parece una excelente combinación- dijo Senku arrastrando las palabras que se escucharon algo tétricas mientras Gen escondía su sonrisa tras la ancha manga de estilo kimono de su gabardina.

-Oigan, dejen de reírse de esa manera, por eso no conseguimos mas gente en el club- les regañó Chrome que por fin dejaba el microscopio en paz.

-No conseguimos gente en el club porque nadie quiere hacer ciencia de verdad- espetó Senku desairando el argumento de Chrome agitando su mano y luego volviendo sus sospechosos ojos carmín a los alumnos de la clase A.

-Pero ustedes se ven diferentes, ¿Qué me dicen acerca de hacer ciencia dura y pura? Finalmente soy el fan número uno de algunos de ustedes.- 

El ego de la clase A se hinchó un poquito ante la confesión, y unos cuantos no pudieron evitar encuadrar el cuerpo y sonreír gallardos para completar la pose.

Senku, observador como él solo, continuó con los cumplidos.

-Me atrevo a asegurar que tienen en su grupo no solo a una, sino a dos personas con las particularidades mas fuertes por encima de las de muchos héroes profesionales- dijo Senku alargando todavía mas su sonrisa de ser eso posible.

Tal vez ya demasiado acostumbrados y llevados por esa costumbre, nadie parpadeó siquiera a la hora de dirigir sus miradas a Bakugou, Todoroki y Deku cuando se mencionó a los usuarios de particularidades fuertes por encima de la media. Incluso los mismos observados se enderezaron cuando Senku dejó el púlpito para caminar hasta el grupo de invitados.

Pero oh sorpresa, ni siquiera se dignó a ver a los tres jóvenes, de hecho se hizo paso entre los alumnos para alcanzar a otros dos y ponerles a cada uno una mano en el hombro.

Para ser completamente honestos nadie pensaría en Kaminari Denki y Uraraka Ochako como las dos personas mas fuertes dentro de toda la clase A, ni siquiera ellos mismos consideraban poder superar a Todoroki, Kaachan o Deku. De hecho estaban esperando a que Senku les dijera que era un chiste, pero al contrario, el otro solo los miró con todavía mas intensidad.

-Wow, espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Bueno, yo sé que mi peculiaridad es fuerte pero...- decía Kaminari queriendo restar importancia a la declaración de Senku pero este en su lugar enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿Fuerte? ¿Solo fuerte? ¿Saben ustedes dos lo que poseen?- Preguntó el científico y todavía hizo una pausa para esperar una respuesta que no llegó, lo que le hizo abrir la boca conteniendo toda su indignación.

-El universo entero se rige en base a lo que ustedes dos pueden controlar: Electromagnetismo y Gravedad, son dos de las fuerzas fundamentales de las cuatro que existen en esta tierra. Toda transformación y reacción sobre la materia se explica en base a ellas, todos giramos en torno a estas y aquí están ustedes dos capaces de controlarlas ¡Eso no es ser "solo fuerte"! Fuerte es All Might y no hay nada de interesante en él- dijo Senku y se escuchó como a lo lejos se rompía el corazón de Deku ante tal declaración (podrían jurar que hasta se escuchó un sollozo bien disimulado).

-Pero tener a alguien que puede aumentar a placer el flujo eléctrico de su cuerpo y redirigirlo a su voluntad, mas alguien que puede neutralizar por completo la fuerza de atracción de la tierra sobre los cuerpos ¡Eso es impresionante!- Chrome se había agregado a la conversación y dejando el microscopio corría a un lado de Senku.

-¿Imaginas poder cargar dos electrodos al mismo nivel de una planta industrial usando solo un tercio de fuerza y energía?- decía Senku a Chrome.

-¿O poder alargar el momentum de un objeto en rotación porque no está siendo arrastrado al suelo? ¿Caería con la misma fuerza con la que fue impulsado o esta se modificaría por el tiempo que pasó suspendido en el aire?- agregó Chrome y ambos respiraban acelerados sobre Uraraka y Kaminari que empezaban a asustarse.

-¿Qué nos dices Kaminari? Estoy seguro que las células de tu cuerpo son distintas las nuestras, tu piel es básicamente de un material aislante o de lo contrario ya te hubieras muerto en tu primer descarga eléctrica ¿No quieres darnos una muestra celular? Prometo no te va a doler- decía Senku con una mirada de verdad peligrosa sacando un escalpelo de quien sabe donde.

-¿Cómo funcionan las puntas de tus dedos? ¿Cómo haces para modificar la estructura molecular de los objetos para rechazar la fuerza de atracción?- decía a su vez Chrome buscando las manos de una totalmente apanicada Uraraka.

-Oh por dios, alguien denles una toalla o lubricante, están a punto de mojarse- dijo Gen y la única en reírse fue Kohaku.

-¡No digas vulgaridades cuando estamos teorizando!- le regañó Chrome.

-Vaya, ya sabía que Kaminari-kun y Uraraka-san tenían particularidades útiles y geniales pero nunca imaginé que tanto- dijo ahora emocionado Deku que también tomaba notas de todo lo que escuchaba decir a Senku y Chrome.

-Por supuesto que las tienen, aunque el como las utilicen para pelear y las hagan rivalizar con las de otros luchadores es un tema muy distinto. Nosotros conocemos los alcances científicos que tienen, pero usarlos como armas de ataque y defensa es cosa muy distinta; es ahí donde entran personas como Hatsume, estoy seguro que ella creo algo para ayudarte con eso- dijo Senku ahora mas calmado mirando a Kaminari.

-Si, un accesorio que funciona a base de fuerzas magnéticas para poder dirigir la electricidad a ella y evitar lastimar a los que tenga a mi alrededor- explicó Kaminari.

Todos miraron un poco sorprendidos a Kaminari por el uso de los tecnicismos.

-¿¡Porqué me miran así de sorprendidos!? Hasta yo tengo que saber al menos un poco de como sirve mi particularidad, creo que saben que podría matar a alguien si me descuido- se defendió Kaminari pero Senku interrumpió con otra risa seca.

-Electromagnétismo aplicado en el heroísmo. Si aprendes a aplicar todo eso puedes tener una particularidad letal, así en crudo ya lo es, tú debes saber mejor que nadie el alcance destructivo de tu propia electricidad; imagina ahora si supieras hasta que punto podrías explotarla, el niño de las bombas quedaría en ridículo- dijo Senku calando eso ultimo en el mencionado niño de las bombas.

-Por otro lado la particularidad de cero gravedad podría ser un verdadero incordio contra alguien contra Kohaku, me atrevo a decir que serían algo así como rivales juradas. Tanto Kohaku como Uraraka-san son fuerza en su mas pura expresión- razonó Chrome llamando la atención de la rubia que de inmediato dirigió sus ojos a la castaña que tembló.

Kohaku tenía estos enormes y profundos ojos azules, además era alta y esbelta pero una figura imponente que hizo a Uraraka dudar de todo lo que le acababan de decir.

-Oh~, eso si suena interesante- dijo Kohaku acercándose un paso a Uraraka; la chica del instituto Ishigami tenía una presencia tan aplastante como la del mismo Tsukasa.

-Les recuerdo que no pueden pelear en estas instalaciones- 

Gen habló como la voz de la razón lo que hizo que Uraraka pudiera respirar un poco mas tranquila y los demás volvieran a parecer acongojados.

-Eso me recuerda ¿Porqué los han castigado? ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Deku y todos desviaron sus miradas.

-No clausuraron el laboratorio por fabricar diamantes- respondió Senku sin darle mas importancia.

¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿Senku dijo realmente fabricar diamantes?

-Espera ¿Cómo dijiste?- repitió Deku.

-Diamantes, estábamos fabricando diamantes- confirmó Chrome que fue hasta la mesa a un lado del microscopio y tomó algo que no habían reparado que estuviera ahí, luego lo arrojó a las manos de Deku que vio en su palma una piedrecilla de bordes afilados de un suave amarillo.

-¿Estaban falsificando diamantes?- preguntó Uraraka.

-Señorita, en este laboratorio, mejor dicho, en nuestro laboratorio nadie se rebaja a falsificar, eso que ves ahí es un diamante real. Como está hecho de manera artificial a eso se debe el color pero es un diamante en toda regla, es carbón comprimido- dijo Senku y todos observaban la piedra.

-Osea... quieres decir... ¡¿Esto es un diamante real?!- dijo alterada Uraraka porque tenía un diamante real frente a ella, uno que podría costal miles o hasta millones.

-¿Tú hiciste esto con tu particularidad, Chrome-san?- preguntó Midoriya.

Hasta donde recordaba Deku, Chrome tenía como particularidad poder hacer nacer del suelo cualquier piedra o mineral siempre y cuando él lo conociera.

-No exactamente, yo puedo producir todo el carbón que quiera, sin embargo los diamantes son creados en base a miles de años de presión atmosférica y calor, por lo que no puedo solo hacer nacer diamantes tan puros comos los que usan en una joyería.

-Es por eso que decidimos fabricar algunos; construimos una incubadora que nos permitió recrear las condiciones de presión y calor que la tierra produce durante unos cuantos miles de años. La naturaleza una vez mas ridiculizada ante la eficiencia de la ciencia- decía Senku riéndose de esa manera que solo provocaba desconfianza entre todos.

-¡Es un diamante real!- volvió a decir Uraraka alejándose de la mano de Deku sintiendo que en cualquier momento un ejercito de policías vendría a arrestarla si la veían con algo tan caro cerca de ella.

-Si, aunque un joyero experto podría decir no solo que es hecho de manera artificial, lo que ya devalúa su precio, también la pureza no es exactamente la misma que si lo hiciéramos en una granja de diamantes como las que manejan las marcas mas poderosas de joyería, aun así pudimos darles a un precio que compensó los gastos invertidos en la fabricación.- explicó Senku.

-El punto es que la escuela no tomó muy bien que sus alumnos estuvieran haciendo tanto dinero así que suspendió la producción y de paso clausuró su laboratorio por tiempo indefinido. O algo así- dijo Gen sonriendo y por la manera en la que hablaba, parecía que él no había sido parte del negocio de piedras preciosas.

-La dirección en primer lugar no quiso financiar nuestro proyecto espacial, necesitábamos sacar dinero de algún lado y esto tampoco les pareció bien. El viejo debería dejar de ser tan santurrón- criticó Senku frunciendo el ceño enfadado.

-En fin, eso es cosa del pasado; no los invité aquí para hablar de cosas aburridas como estas- dijo el muchacho y nadie entendía como la fabricación de diamantes caseros podría ser un tema aburrido, de hecho seguían viendo la piedrecilla dudando de su autenticidad.

-Les dije que haríamos ciencia pura y dura, vayamos a poner sus particularidades a prueba: Hagamos volar unas cuantas cosas- dijo Senku y una vez mas ahí se le ensombreció el perfil y Chrome le acompañó con una risa siniestra.

-¿Porque será que a los hombres les encanta la idea de destruir cosas?- preguntó Kohaku suspirando junto con las muchachas de la clase A que veían a todos entusiasmados con la idea de hacer reventar todo con sus particularidades.

ooo

Cuando Senku dijo hacer volar cosas, hablaba por supuesto de la manera mas literal. 

Cuando salieron del aula hasta uno de los patios traseros de la escuela había un montón de retazos y pedazos de materiales que parecían haber sido desechados por los otros laboratorios.

Desde láminas metálicas hasta cosas como hules y estructuras completas.

-Vamos a llevar todas sus particularidades al límite usando tan solo bases científicas. Suena mucho mejor que el recorrido horrible que les hicieron hacer ¿Verdad?- les preguntó Senku a los chicos que estaban extrañamente entusiasmados con eso.

No dilataron mas; por una razón que nadie estaba seguro de querer averiguar, Senku y Chrome tenían un amplio conocimiento de las particularidad de cada uno de los estudiantes de la clase A y los llevaban anotados en una carpeta por lo que en realidad todo ese destructivo experimento ya estaba planeado desde mucho antes.

Por lo tanto los científicos poniéndose su propio equipo de seguridad dieron comienzo al experimento que según en sus propias palabras, harían tan solo con cosas que cualquiera podrá encontrar en casa.

Quién dio comienzo al experimento fue Kaminari, ayudándose de un extenso metraje de cables de cobre que usaron como conductor para producir una sobrecarga obscena de electricidad sin que Kaminari terminara con el cerebro freído, seguido por Todoroki y sus llamas alimentadas por tanques de oxigeno puro. Ese fuego podría verse a kilómetros de distancia pero supieron controlarlo aunque igualmente midieron los tiempos de congelamiento y densidad de su hielo.

Jiro también fue elegida, amplificando sus ondas de sonido para transformarlas en verdaderas ondas de choque destructivas, mientras que YaoMomo y Sato, ambos que usaban alimentos como fuente de energía para sus propias particularidades, en Sato en lugar de utilizar el azúcar o dulces como él hacía decidieron probar con terrones de glucosa pura considerando que su fuerza se alimentaba directamente de eso y entre mas pura la glucosa tal vez también podrían alargar el tiempo e intensidad de su fuerza.

También con Yaoyorozu que utilizaba las calorías consumidas para sus creaciones, si lograban extraer de alguna manera lípidos, grasas y proteínas mas puras para aumentar la dimensión o complejidad de las cosas creadas.

Incluso en Sero pusieron a prueba mas de un concepto, como los periodos de ondulación de un péndulo, hasta las leyes de Hooke al usar las cintas de Sero como un resorte de bongie que almacena y libera fuerza que proyectaban en otros desafortunados objetos que terminaban hechos trizas.

La aceleración de Iida que intentaron llevar al límite al intentar eliminar cualquier tipo de fricción que pudiera reducirla, los niveles de acidez de Ashido y si podían volverse mas corrosivos de acuerdo a lo que comiera, hasta las explosiones de Bakugou basadas en su sudor y que podría pasar si la nitroglicerina de sus poros se sometía a un proceso que la hiciera mas potente todavía. Por cierto, a nadie le gustó la serie de risas peligrosas de Senku y Kaachan en ese momento.

En resumidas cuentas aquello se había convertido en una clase completa de física y química práctica y todos parecían sumergidos en los alcances de sus particularidades si se les aplicaban los conocimientos correctos.

Mas de uno terminó temiendo volar la escuela aunque su preocupación no era tan grande como para no hacer fila en espera de lucir el potencial de sus propias habilidades.

Incluso Kohaku que al principio había renegado se había unido a la diversión destructora pero totalmente controlada de los supuestos experimentos.

Deku anotaba como un desquiciado todo lo que veía junto con los usos que antes no había considerado para los poderes de sus compañeros. Se le empezaba a acalambrar la muñeca y se obligó a descansar un poco de sus notas antes de volver a ellas.

ooo

Estaba precisamente escuchando alguna explicación de Senku acerca de la fuerza de los gases comprimidos cuando notó algo alejado del grupo a Gen quien en todo ese rato no había dicho palabra y tampoco se había unido a la fiesta científica.

Se encontraba ahí parado con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando pasivamente como si solo fuera un espectador invitado.

Deku dejó un momento a su propio grupo para acercarse al joven que al notar que se le acercaba le sonrió amable.

-¿Gen-san, tú no te unes a los experimentos?- preguntó Deku que tenía que admitir, sí eran divertidos.

Gen parpadeó un par de veces antes de alzar un poco sus hombros.

-No, para nada, yo solo sé de ciencia lo que aprendí en la preparatoria y lo que Senku-chan y Chrome-chan me han enseñado- dijo Gen a lo que Deku pareció un tanto desencajado.

Volvió a ver la ropa de Gen que no era una bata ni mono de trabajo ni tampoco el uniforme escolar.

-Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace rato ¿Estudias aquí?- preguntó Deku al todavía sonriente Gen.

-Gen es un miembro especial del club de Cientisceros; en realidad es estudiante en la Universidad de Tokyo- explicó Senku al escuchar la pregunta de Deku a lo lejos y todos voltearon a ver al muchacho.

-Vaya, pensé que solo te dedicabas al entretenimiento- comentó Jiro a lo que Gen soltó una risita.

-Para nada, esa es solo una fuente de ingresos extras. Como dice Senku-chan soy estudiante de la facultad de Psicología- respondió como si una vez mas estuviera presentándose.

Todos soltaron un "oh~ " al unisono, posiblemente porque no se esperaban que alguien que se mostraba tan extravagante en sus vídeos pudiera en realidad ser un serio estudiante de facultad.

-Ayudo a Senku-chan y compañía en sus proyectos y ya que fui invitado a formar parte del club también aprovecho el espacio para mi propia investigación científica- respondió Gen y casi como por efecto de estas palabras a todos les pareció dejar de ver en Gen al youtuber Influencer y ahora lo miraban bajo una luz totalmente distinta.

-Investigación psicológica- intervino Senku como si estuviera corrigiéndolo.

-La psicología es una ciencia- discutió Gen por su parte.

-Cualquier cosa que se acerque peligrosamente a la subjetividad no debería considerarse ciencia. Las ciencias blandas deberían volver a reconsiderarse dentro de la familia- decía Senku a lo lejos.

-Senku-chan, ya hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces antes y aunque te duela, las ciencias sociales son ciencias- recitó Gen rodando los ojos con cansancio.

-No en mi laboratorio- 

-¿Ese que te acaban de clausurar?-

-Ouch...- dijo Senku llevándose una mano al pecho con gesto dolorido.

-Ay, sabes que no es personal- respondió Gen batiendo sus pestañas de manera un tanto afeminada como pidiendo disculpas.

-Todo contigo es personal- contradijo Senku con una sonrisa sardónica.

Parecía que aquella discusión sobre lo que en realidad era un ciencia parecía no ir en serio, especialmente para alguien como Senku; tal vez solo era un número que se montaban de vez en cuando debido a los extremos tan diferentes de sus propias disciplinas. Una que se basaba en hechos comprobables, y otra que podría variar de manera infinita dependiendo el objeto de estudio.

Al final Gen soltó una risita volviendo sus ojos a Deku que solo miraba de un investigador a otro.

-La psicología es un campo muy interesante, incluso dentro del mundo heroico; así como la física puede ser el factor decisivo en una pelea, también tu mente es un punto clave- explicaba enlazando sus dedos frente a su mentón.

-Lo sé, los héroes se exponen a muchas situaciones traumáticas, deben estar psicologicamente preparados para eso- decía Deku a lo que Gen asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ello.

-Efectivamente, aunque ¿Sabes cuál es el arma mas poderosa, mas aun que las particularidades como las de All Might?- preguntó Gen a lo que Midoriya recordó que esa misma pregunta Senku se la había formulado el día que se conocieron, esta vez no fallaría.

-¡El conocimiento!- dijo muy seguro de si mismo y efectivamente Gen dio una palmadita confirmando su respuesta.

-Ahora, ¿Sabes cuál es el punto débil hasta de los héroes mas fuertes?-

-¿Su punto débil?- repitió Midoriya pero Gen no le dio tiempo a responder pues a continuación puso la punta de su dedo en el centro de la frente del mas joven.

-Su mente. Todo ser pensante posee un ego, por ende una parte ridículamente vulnerable dentro de ellos mismos; si sabes llegar a ella entonces lo tienes a tu merced para quebrarlo. Ahora ¿Sabes lo que es el poder?- preguntó Gen y de pronto su mirada se ensombreció de manera peligrosa.

Tan peligrosa que esos ojos, la manera en como cambió su voz y la misma pregunta le trajeron como un flash el recuerdo de Aomine Daiki encima de él impidiéndole moverse, viéndolo con esos ojos viciosos de azul neón.

El poder es lo que hace a un héroe. Eso le dijo.

Pero ¿Qué es el poder?

-El poder está en la facultad de hacer pedazos la mente y volverla a construir dándole nuevas formas elegidas por ti- explicó Gen separando por fin su dedo de la frente de Deku y echándose para atrás.

-O eso dijo George Orwell, creo que ninguna cita ha rezado mas verdad que esa- agregó dirigiendo de nuevo sus ojos al joven Midoriya y se mantuvo en silencio un segundo.

-Midoriya-chan ¿Te gustaría ver mi particularidad?- le preguntó a Deku que salió de su trance gracias a la pregunta que parecía no venir al caso después de aquella charla.

Sin saber muy bien porque, Izuku no sentía que aquello fuera una buena idea, no después de la conversación anterior.

-Hagamos un experimento; está de sobra alabar su fuerza, toda alma que haya visto el festival deportivo de la U.A. sabe de primera mano lo fuertes que son. Yo por mi parte nunca he recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento de combate, mi particularidad ni siquiera funciona de esa manera, Senku-chan o cualquiera de los anfitriones puede constatarlo- decía Gen que ahora parecía tomar el papel de un maestro de ceremonias.

Se puso a hablar con las manos detrás de la espalda caminando a un lado de cada uno de los adolescentes alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar sin gritar.

-Sabiendo esto los reto: Uno de ustedes, alguien con una particularidad hecha para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo prondré de rodillas usando solo un dedo- dijo de manera sombría alzando su dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras sonreía solo que esta vez Senku no le acompañó en su sonrisa, de hecho, el científico no parecía de acuerdo.

-Como ustedes si están entrenados y tienen experiencia en el verdadero campo, pondré como única condición no rebelar la naturaleza de mi particularidad- explicaba el mago.

-Gen- llamó Senku y por la manera golpeada en la que dijo su nombre dio la impresión de estar dando en realidad una orden.

-Relájate Senku-chan, nadie va a salir lastimado- dijo Gen inclinando suavemente su cabeza a un lado fingiendo una inocencia que todos sabían era totalmente falsa.

-¿Y? Querida U.A. ¿Aceptan el reto de este humilde mentalista?- preguntó haciendo una ligera reverencia aunque pocos fueron los que notaron como cambió de título. Ya no era ilusionista, ahora era mentalista.

ooo

Hubo un silencio generalizado. El ambiente había empezado a sentirse enrarecido. No estaban seguros si se debía por la manera en la que Gen hablaba mientras se movía o por lo sombrío de su mirar cuando pasaba revista por cada uno de los alumnos mas jóvenes.

Deku entonces dejó de fiarse de Gen. 

Poner de rodillas a alguien usando solo su dedo índice sonaba a algo que Akashi Seijiro haría y que de hecho, aplicó en el propio Deku, era tal vez por eso que sentía esa repentina inquietud en presencia del mayor.

-¿En serio su particularidad no es de combate?- preguntó Yaoyorozu algo nerviosa mirando a Kohaku que torció la boca un momento antes de contestar.

-Así es, aunque siendo sincera nunca me ha gustado la manera en como la usa- dijo en voz baja. 

Por un momento Kohaku pensó intervenir ante ese reto.

-Aceptamos- Todoroki fue quien habló para deleite de Gen que dejó ver la fila de dientes perfectamente alineados en una larguísima sonrisa que casi hacía que las comisuras de sus labios alcanzaran a tocar sus orejas.

-Ese es el espíritu.- dijo aplaudiendo 

-Ahora elegimos a un valiente voluntario... oh, tú, Kirishima Eijiro-chan; tengo entendido que tu particularidad te permite endurecer tu cuerpo- dijo el joven de cabello bicolor yendo por Kirishima a quien tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo un poco mas lejos del resto.

Todos hicieron un semicírculo alrededor de ellos para ver mejor. Gen posicionó a Kirishima en el centro y después fue con Senku. 

-Ahora para este truco necesitaré además de nuestro voluntario, un lápiz de madera- pidió a Senku que antes le dedicó una larga y pesada mirada pero igual le extendió el lápiz.

-No seas tan duro con ellos- le dijo Senku.

-Pensé que solo usarías tu dedo índice- dijo Kirishima que empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

-Y así será, esto es pura utilizaría- dijo Gen guardándose el lápiz en el bolsillo de la gabardina antes de ir a ponerse enfrente de su supuesto voluntario.

-Muy bien, ahora comencemos; insisto, con un solo dedo- dijo metiendo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y alzando la derecha estirando su índice.

Cuando se indicó el inicio del reto lo primero que hizo Kirishima fue activar su endurecimiento de pies a cabeza.

Antes de que Kirishima se pusiera en guardia para un primer ataque, Gen se apresuró en adelantarse para dar un suave golpecito en el codo de Kirishima con su dedo índice; un apenas audible "crack" se escuchó al tiempo que Gen miraba a los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Acabo de romper tu codo en dos- recitó Gen como si fuese un hechizo. 

Junto con cada palabra dicha pétalos blancos salían de su boca y caían graciosamente por su mentón.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue del grito de dolor de Kirishima mientras se agarraba el codo con mucha fuerza. Todos se asustaron y Gen dio otro golpecito en la frente del muchacho con su dedo obligandolo a mirarlo.

-Me miraste a los ojos, tu particularidad ahora está inutilizada- 

Mas pétalos salían de su lengua y caían como una lluvia mientras todos veían a Kirishima todavía agarrando su codo al mismo tiempo que su endurecimiento se desvanecía. 

Kirishima miró con algo de miedo al que tenía frente a él, el cual ahora ponía su dedo índice sobre a coronilla pelirroja

-Todo tu cuerpo te pesa, no puedes sostenerte mas en pie- 

Gen presionó un poco su dedo sobre la cabeza de Kirishima al tiempo que los pétalos blancos caían acunados desde su boca junto con cada palabra pronunciada y Kirishima caía sobre sus rodillas.

Mina no aguantó mas la vista de Kirishima arrodillado y temeroso así que empujó a Gen para quitarlo de enfrente.

-¡Dijiste que no lo ibas a lastimar!- chilló la chica pidiendo a Eijiro revisar su codo.

-Y no lo hice- respondió Gen, Mina no creyó hasta que no vio el brazo de su amigo que estaba intacto.

Ni una fractura, o magulladura, mucho menos una torcedura.

-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del lápiz- dijo Gen sacando su mano izquierda que tenía escondida en su bolsillo junto con el lápiz roto por la mitad.

-¿Está bien? Pero... Pero juro que sentí el dolor, juro que sentí como se partió- decía Kirishima todavía asustado palpando su brazo buscando el daño hecho.

-No, ese solo fue tu cerebro reaccionando a la sugestión- explicó Senku que parecía un poco mosqueado por aquel truco.

Nadie pareció entender.

-Gen sugestionó a todos diciendo que solo usaría un dedo para ponerlos de rodillas, lo repitió un par de veces e incluso alzó su dedo y escondió la otra mano para reforzar la idea. Supongo que todos ustedes están demasiado acostumbrados a encuentros donde solo se involucran ataques directos contra el cuerpo, dieron por hecho que Gen usaría alguna particularidad que infligiera daño físico; cuando Gen aseguró haber roto tu brazo escuchaste el sonido del lápiz romperse y tu cerebro conectó los puntos: El dedo de Gen, un ataque físico, el sonido de algo romperse, un daño directo y claro, todo sazonado con su propia particularidad- explicó Senku mirando su pobre lápiz roto.

Asagiri Gen.

Particularidad: Mentiras.

-Mi particularidad consiste en que una persona está obligada a creer mis mentiras por mas disparatadas que sean; pero justo como el cuento de Pinocchio, a cambio de cada mentira escupo pétalos de narciso, una curiosidad bastante romántica- esclareció Gen tosiendo un par de veces escupiendo sobre su mano los dos últimos pétalos que quedaban en su garganta.

-Aunque tampoco es como que solo pueda ir por ahí diciendo a la gente que los cerdos vuelan y me crean, eso no me serviría de nada. Mis mentiras tienen que ser coherentes y saber a quien dirigirlas. Por eso elegí a Kirishima-chan y no a Todoroki-chan o a alguno otro de ustedes- especificó el mentalista.

-Es justo lo que quería preguntar ¿Porqué elegiste a Kirishima-kun si quien aceptó el reto fue Todoroki-kun?- Deku preguntó casi mostrándose a la ofensiva aunque esto no afectó a Gen quien al contrario pareció feliz de escuchar la pregunta.

-Eso es porque como dije, toda alma sobre esta tierra vio el festival deportivo de la U.A. Sabía de antemano que Kirishima-chan tiene la sangre demasiado caliente, actúa casi en base a sus emociones, engañarlo sería relativamente fácil.- Gen se encogió de hombros preciándose de su buen ojo.

-En cambio mis mentiras hubieran tenido que ser mas elaboradas si iba en contra de Todoroki-chan que si bien es impulsivo, tiende a ser mas controlador dentro de las situaciones de riesgo, o hubiera tenido que hacer un verdadero discurso de persuasión si intentaba mentirle a alguien como Asui-chan, la que es la mas fría de entre todos ustedes. Ataqué directamente al perfil emocional de Kirishima-chan ayudándome de la sugestión y mi particularidad. ¿No es maravilloso el poder de la mente humana?- decía emocionado Gen poniéndose ambas manos en cada mejilla de nuevo en un gesto especialmente afeminado. 

-Ahora ¿Pueden imaginarse que pasaría si hubiera dicho algo como "no puedes respirar" o "Tu corazón está a punto de detenerse"... ¿Hasta donde puede el cerebro sugestionarse? ¿Podría llegar al punto de ponerse en peligro de muerte a sí mismo?- preguntaba Gen y aunque aun conservaba esa pose tan femenina su voz de nuevo adoptaba aquel tono siniestro.

-¡Eso es ser demasiado cruel!- espetó Mina ofendida y asustada todavía a un lado de Kirishima que seguía revisando compulsivamente su codo asegurándose que de verdad estuviera bien.

Gen bajó entonces sus manos para de nuevo guardarlas en las bolsas de su gabardina y otra vez la careta de amabilidad se desvanecía mientras una mueca arrogante y burlona se hacía paso en sus rasgos androginos.

-¿Cruel? ¿Y si usara ese mismo método contra un villano, también sería cruel?- preguntó y todos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento considerando sus palabras.

Deku sintió una nausea enfermiza subirle hasta la garganta. Era como si se repitiera de nuevo su desagradable encuentro con la Generación de los Milagros y su retorcida idea de justicia, incluso respirar le costó un poco.

-¡Lo sería porque siguen siendo personas!- rebatió Deku caminando hasta donde el mentalista.

Senku se sonrió satisfecho ante el argumento de Deku, como si acabara de ganar una pelea pero solo se cruzó de brazos porque el científico conocía contra quien Deku planeaba debatir.

ooo

Gen alzó una ceja aceptando el reto que ahora Deku ofrecía para él, y lo lamentaba por la U.A., pero si se trataba de defender posturas, Gen podía ser muy bueno en muchas cosas además de mentir.

-Oh, no me digas que Tsukasa-chan les lavó el cerebro con su discurso sobre la igualdad. La igualdad es la mas grande falacia de esta sociedad- soltó Gen con un tono que se antojó despreciativo.

-Contéstame sinceramente ¿Tú crees que todas las personas son iguales?- El mentalista hizo una pausa para fijar sus ojos en los verdes de Deku por tanto tiempo que se sintió excesivamente dramático.

-Por supuesto- Deku respondió dudando un segundo de si mismo al recordarse a los cuatro años golpeado y humillado por otros niños, pero al final se mantuvo firme en su postura; el valor de la vida humana tenía que ser el mismo para todos, de eso estaba mas que seguro.

-Entonces ¿Porqué cuando un individuo mata a otro se les juzga de manera tan diferente ante la ley?- preguntó Gen llevándose un dedo a la barbilla arrugando sus cejas.

-Todos terminan en la cárcel y reciben un castigo- discutió Deku sintiendo de nuevo los ojos obscuros sobre él aplastandolo.

-Pero no el mismo castigo. Matar es un acto que toma diferentes significados dependiendo de quien lo cometa. Si lo hace un villano se le llama asesinato, si lo comete un civil común y corriente es homicidio culposo y si lo hace un héroe se le llama "daño colateral", a veces incluso heroísmo, sin importar el método utilizado, la diferencia está clara y la sentencia decidida antes de que comience el juicio.- Explicó Gen.

Izuku tembló involuntariamente ante ese razonamiento, uno que rayaba peligrosamente en la misma lógica retorcida de la Generación de los Milagros.

Cuando Izuku estaba a punto de rebatir ese argumento Gen alzó la voz por encima de la suya interrumpiéndolo.

-Permitanme hacerles una pregunta capciosa: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Villanos y Héroes si ambos usan sus poderes para pelear contra un bando que se les opone?- preguntó alzando sus manos todavía dentro de sus bolsillos mientras giraba sobre las puntas de sus pies graciosamente esperando una respuesta de los otros alumnos.

-¿Podemos omitir por favor la discusión filosófica? Estábamos haciendo ciencia y de verdad queremos regresar a eso y no crearles una crisis existencial a los invitados- pidió Chrome alzando su mano pero fue ignorado por Gen que siguió esperando que alguien contestara.

-Los héroes están de parte de la sociedad no contra la sociedad- Iida fue quien saltó a decir casi como un desafío directo a Gen que inclinó su cabeza de un lado a otro considerando la respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- cuestionó finalmente Gen con una sonrisa ladina.

-Los héroes son buenos- Mineta saltó entonces y el otro se rió.

-Bueno y malo son temas para otro debate, son conceptos muy ambiguos- 

-Los héroes dan esperanza- se aventuró Uraraka algo tímida.

-Oh~ estamos un poco mas cerca- 

-Sus actos. La manera en como usan su poder; los villanos se imponen aterrorizando a la gente, los héroes, como acaba de decir Uraraka lo usan para dar esperanza o al menos hacerlos sentir mas seguros- Todoroki dijo de manera seca pero firme a lo que el mentalista abrió mucho mas sus ojos y dio pasos rápidos hasta quedar al frente de Todoroki.

-¡Exacto! Es la manera en como usan el poder _sobre_ la gente- dijo Gen volteando a ver a Deku por un segundo antes de volver al resto de su audiencia.

Dio otra larga caminata alrededor del semicírculo que aun mantenían los alumnos.

-Es por eso que en primer lugar los héroes ni siquiera matan y cuando alguien pierde la vida casi siempre es efectivamente como un daño colateral, nunca intencional. Ustedes son estudiantes del departamento de héroes, deberían tener esa regla en un pedestal y no solo eso, también cuestionarsela ¿Porque es esta su regla de oro?- les reprochó casi como un regaño. 

Deku recordó a Midorima diciendo con firmeza que ellos no mataban a nadie a pesar de su evidente despliegue de crueldad, no privaban a nadie de su vida.

-¡Los héroes no matan, aunque se trate del villano mas vil y cruel sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡No porque vaya en contra de un absurdo código moral o ético! ¡Es porque sería una terrible contradicción a lo que representan!- Gen tenía sus ojos tan abiertos como si aquella fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Peor aun, perderían credibilidad ante el publico que los convirtió en símbolos, eso es lo que los diferencia de un villano.- Remató con una sonrisa extraña señalando a todos los alumnos.

-Porqué es el publico, somos nosotros los simples civiles desprotegidos comunes y corrientes los que creamos héroes para luego convertirlos en ídolos, construimos símbolos.- dijo casi con fiereza y pasión lo que hizo a todos enderezarse un poco ante su voz.

-Pero eso es porque en primer lugar un héroe se gana nuestro favor... porque representan la esperanza que la gente busca... no crueldad o violencia. La gente quiere esperanza, por eso creemos en ellos- Deku intervino de pronto, las palabras un poco titubeantes y atropelladas porque difícilmente podía competir con las dotes de orador de Gen y este caminó hasta donde Deku llevándose de nuevo las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Si seguimos esa línea de razonamiento entonces lo que nos ocupa ahora es el "cómo". ¿Cómo hacen para representar esperanza? Si acabamos de concluir que matar o infligir tormentos innecesarios solo serviría para desacreditarlos ¿Qué hace a un mortal común con poderes y disfraz un héroe? ¿Qué los hará a ustedes, niños vestidos con ropa vistosa, un héroe en toda regla?- preguntó esta vez Gen pasando su afilada mirada por todos que murmuraban entre ellos. 

Deku sabía que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero no tenía idea de como transportarla a palabras para dar a entender sus sentimientos. Por primera vez empezaba a envidiar la facilidad de palabra de Gen.

-Déjenme decirles que a las personas nos importan un carajo las cifras de criminalidad o los porcentajes de delitos cometidos en el ultimo trimestre del año. Lo siento Senku-chan, sé que eres un poco sensible a las gráficas y datos estadísticos- 

Senku levantó una mano indicando que no se había ofendido.

-Retomando, a la gente le importan un bledo las estadísticas. Lo que la gente quiere son historias. Historias que apelan directamente a la parte mas emocional de ellas, porque no hay nada de apasionante en ver una gráfica en los noticiarios que habla acerca de cuanto se redujo el crimen en el centro del país o ¿Acaso ustedes quisieron convertirse en héroes cuando leyeron en el periódico como el porcentaje de robos a mano armada cayó en picada gracias a la intervención de All Might? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Ustedes quisieron convertirse en héroes al ver la imagen victoriosa de All Might saliendo de unas ruinas en llamas cargando civiles sobre sus espaldas y sonriendo triunfal sobre la tragedia! Hasta hace unos meses a nadie le interesaba el número de personas salvadas por Endeavor, lo siento también por ti hijo de Endeavor pero de verdad es que a nadie nos importaba. En cambio, repentinamente lo abrazamos como número uno después de verlo levantarse desgarrado y sangrante tras una batalla televisada en la que defendió a cientos a costa de su propia vida. Eso, niños, es lo que hace a los héroes; la narrativa que construyen alrededor de ellos es lo que crea un símbolo. Historias que te hacen pensar que ese héroe ganándole a la muerte puedes ser tú, que esa puede ser tu realidad- dijo Gen mirando directamente a Deku que se sintió estremecer. 

Gen concluyó de manera acalorada y todos de pronto se sintieron que algo nuevo se asomaba ante ellos. El discurso ya había tenido suficiente impacto sobre los alumnos hasta que Gen retomó su serenidad y sonrisa petulante.

-En resumidas cuentas: El sistema de héroes es la estrategia de marketing mas sofisticada que tenemos actualmente- dijo con una risa que rompió con toda la magia de su discurso anterior.

ooo

-Jovencito, es un poco ofensivo que nos llames marketing- La voz perezosa de Aizawa sonó desde un rincón del patio donde todos seguían reunidos, por un segundo Gen intentó ubicarlo hasta que lo vio y sonrió en un gesto apologético.

-Perdón, tal vez eso fue un poco rudo de mi parte, Eraserhead- dijo Gen regresando a su inocencia usual.

-Su hora de descanso acabó, aunque veo que hicieron buen uso de ella- dijo Aizawa ignorando el tonito de Gen al hablar, mirando la montaña de desechos quemados, explotados, derretidos, rotos y desgarrados.

-Estábamos haciendo ciencia- se excusó Senku.

-De eso no me cabe duda. Tú eres el hijo del Doctor Ishigami ¿No es así?- dijo el profesor a Senku que asintió con la cabeza.

-Se nota- agregó Aizawa volviendo a ver el rastro de destrucción masiva a su lado.

-Para que estuvieran hablando de actos violentos y como desacreditan a los héroes parece que no lo están llevando muy bien si enseñan a mis alumnos como destruir todo lo que ven con el mínimo esfuerzo- criticó el profesor y esta vez fue Kohaku quien quiso enterrarse en un hoyo porque ya había recibido esa misma mirada de reproche una hora antes.

-Si se me permite profesor, en realidad quería dejar un mensaje a sus alumnos- dijo Gen.

-¿Y cuál podría ser ese? Además de ponerlos a cuestionar todo el sistema sobre el que se sostiene nuestra sociedad actual- dijo el adulto y Gen ser rió ligeramente.

-Eso mismo precisamente- respondió Gen y de pronto alzó sus dos manos extendiendo su dedo índice y pulgar de cada una para luego juntarlos haciendo la figura de un cuadro con ellos, justo como lo hacían los fotógrafos al buscar el enfoque perfecto.

Puso sus manos que formaban aquel cuadro frente a sus ojos, haciendo como que él mismo enfocaba algo pero en realidad estaba encuadrando a todos los alumnos de la U.A. que tenía frente a él.

-Quisiera que se cuestionaran el sistema para el que van a trabajar. Que se den cuenta de lo frágil que es la superficie sobre la que se sostiene pues no es otra cosa que la esperanza de la gente. Las personas forman ídolos para engrandecerlos y depositar su esperanza, pero también para llevarlos a la hoguera cuando las cosas no van bien y necesitan a quien culpar- dijo Gen comenzando a separar sus manos deformando el cuadro recién creado.

-Lo que quiero que entiendan es sobre lo absurdamente frágil de nuestro sistema, como actos cuestionables pueden tumbar con un solo dedo la narrativa creada por muchos antes de ellos. Quiero que entiendan que ellos no tienen que crear solo historias... a ellos les corresponde crear leyendas- dijo Gen por fin disolviendo el cuadro de sus manos y mirándolos a todos uno por uno a la cara.

-Tienen la tarea de crear leyendas que hablen de compasión- remató finalmente y por primera vez creyeron haberle visto una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso significa que tú definitivamente no tienes madera de héroe- soltó Chrome de pronto haciendo reír a todos que estaban liberando la tensión aunque de pronto esas últimas palabras los habían envalentonado. 

Les acababan de inyectar cierta noción de responsabilidad y seguridad.

Aizawa aceptó esas palabras también asintiendo con la cabeza y finalmente resoplando.

-Creo que han comprendido la lección o la comprenderán con el tiempo, por ahora es tiempo de irnos- dijo el maestro finalmente.

ooo

Los alumnos ayudaron a sus anfitriones a recoger todo el desorden que habían creado aunque Senku había insistido en que era basura, lo pudieron ver a él y a Chrome guardando muestras de todos con propósitos de investigación y cabe destacar que esas risas no fueron precisamente tranquilizadoras.

Chrome y Kohaku se despidieron antes de los alumnos de la U.A. pues tenían que regresar a terminar con algunos trabajos pendientes que eran resultado del castigo ejemplar que habían recibido por estar haciendo negocios turbios en las inmediaciones de la escuela.

Kohaku lamentó muchas veces no poder tener la oportunidad de otro enfrentamiento con Deku, y lamentó aun mas no poder pelear contra Uraraka a quien le habían asegurado sería su mas difícil oponente si un día llegaban a tener la necesidad de verse cara a cara en alguna pelea.

Gen también tenía que irse, aun tenía sus propias tareas que hacer en la universidad por lo que aprovechó a encaminar a los invitados y Senku decidió acompañarles mientras convencía a unos cuantos de prestarse para futuras investigaciones como objetos de experimentación.

Habría que señalar forzosamente la curiosa manera en como Senku y Gen parecían tener tan buena química. Ya lo habían notado antes, sin embargo era un poco intrigante como siendo ambos tan apasionados en sus respectivos campos, podían entenderse tan bien. Entre chistes privados y algunas provocaciones siempre terminaban compartiendo la misma sonrisilla cómplice, una que parecía siempre tener algo entre manos, una comunicación casi telepática entre los dos.

-Ahora mismo te estás preguntando como es que puedo trabajar tan bien con Senku-chan a pesar de mi personalidad tan podrida ¿Verdad?- preguntó Gen de pronto a Deku que dio un tremendo respingo mientras caminaban a la salida.

-¡Yo... no! No, no pienso que estés podrido o...- se excusaba Deku casi desesperado pero el mayor solo se rió.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso Midoriya-chan, pero no es raro que la gente piense eso de nosotros. En realidad, la gente suele asumir que estoy con Senku-chan para extorsionarlo o algo parecido- decía Gen y Deku no pudo contradecir esas suposiciones, porque incluso él podría llegar a pensarlas.

-Y no les falta razón, Senku-chan es inteligente a un nivel muy distinto a ti o a mi o a cualquier persona que conozca, pero así como es inteligente también tiene una percepción del mundo muy diferente a la del resto. Te dije antes que la igualdad es una falacia, Senku-chan cree lo mismo, pero él lo cree porque siempre busca en las personas las cualidades que las hacen únicas y encuentra la manera en que esas cualidades sean útiles para un bien común. Todos somos útiles a nuestra manera, todos podemos aportar algo, y él usa la ciencia para probar eso siempre que puede. Verlo trabajar bajo ese ideal es casi como vivir en una utopía, él no miente cuando dice que su intención es salvar a 7, 700 millones de personas- decía Gen y había una suerte de ternura en su voz que hizo que Deku lo mirara con mucha atención.

Hablaba de manera muy distinta a como hizo antes, esforzándose en llegar a su audiencia. Esta vez en su hablar se antojaba algo mas natural, tranquilo y no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Senku que estaba unos pasos adelante todavía intentando convencer a Kaminari de ser su siguiente rata de laboratorio.

-Entonces si estás con él tu intención también es salvar personas ¿No es así? Tú también debes ser una buena persona a pesar de que digas que tienes una personalidad podrida- dijo Midoriya un poco tímido pero a cambio se ganó una mirada indescifrable por parte del otro.

-No, me temo que no Midoriya-chan, yo soy demasiado humano- finalizó Gen antes de sonreírle y despedirse pues habían llegado a la puerta.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos clase A, seguiré al pendiente de su historia, espero me den algo bueno. Hasta mañana, Senku-chan- dijo ondeando su mano para alejarse con paso tranquilo.

Senku solo alzó su mano para despedirlo y estaba a punto de despedirse de sus invitados aunque vio como Deku miraba a la espalda del universitario alejándose pensando en todas sus palabras.

-¿Te preguntas como es que puedo trabajar con un tipo tan torcido como él?- preguntó Senku y Midoriya dio otro salto

¿¡En serio no compartían algún lazo telepático o algo parecido!?

Senku se rió con una risa breve.

-Te lo dije la primera vez, que la ciencia es exacta pero en una pelea real las variables son infinitas. Bueno, muchas de esas variables son el factor humano y es ahí donde entra Gen. Es bueno leyendo a la gente como ya te diste cuenta- respondió Senku mirando desde el rabillo de sus ojos la dirección que había tomado el otro.

-¿Qué piensas de él? De sus métodos, para ser mas específico- preguntó Deku y Senku solo volvió a reír con otra risa desganada pero satisfecha.

-Por supuesto que es un tipo muy torcido, siempre está pensando en lo peor de las personas y es tal vez por eso que la mayor parte de las veces acierta al juzgarlas, aunque... creo que secretamente también espera ansioso equivocarse- respondió Senku y casi como un reflejo o en un peculiar paralelismo, la voz del científico, su mirada, todo en él se suavizó al ver todavía la dirección por la que se había ido el aludido.

-Creo que es por ello que sigue viniendo al laboratorio. La ciencia no es intrínsecamente buena ni mala, pero su función principal siempre ha sido emplearse en favor de la humanidad. No hay bandos, solo curiosidad, metodología, búsqueda y respuestas; no hay dobles sentidos ni intenciones ocultas en la ciencia. Todo es claro si lo miras bajo un microscopio, no hay engaños ni tretas. Y creo que eso es lo que él de alguna manera estaba buscando- decía Senku que después al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, soltó un resoplido.

-O puede que un día termine cometiendo actos terroristas usando la ciencia, es otra posibilidad.- Se corrigió Senku volviendo a su forma de ser usual.

-Yo también me despido aquí, espero volvamos a trabajar juntos Midoriya, manda mis saludos a Hatsume, dile que es un desperdicio que no esté aquí- se despidió Senku entrando al colegio de nuevo despidiendo al resto de alumnos que le respondieron animados de haberle conocido.

Deku tenía muchas cosas en que pensar en el camino de regreso a la escuela.

Cosas desde ciencia hasta la leyenda que le gustaría construir, una historia que la gente viviera y le llenara de esperanza para el futuro. Ese era le tipo de héroe en el que quería convertirse y la narrativa que quería construir alrededor de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo escribir de Dr. Stone pero si algo amo mas, es escribir sobre Asagiri Gen.  
> Espero que este capitulo no haya quedado como ese meme de "mucho texto", pero en serio tengo la impresión de que Gen sería de esos que se tira unos discursos larguísimos cuestionando al sistema; nadie estaría muy seguro de si apoya o no a los héroes, Gen es un enigma incluso en este escenario y me encanta por ello.  
> Me divierto mucho pensando en como la ciencia podría influenciar en el mundo heroíco, pero también fue divertido pensar en como la psicología podría jugar un papel y bueno... así es como esto nació.  
> En fin, no quiero tirar mas texto de lo que ya tiré en primer lugar y muchas gracias de nuevo por haberme acompañado en otro capitulo, esperando haya sido de su agrado.


	5. Musik

> _“No puedo decirte qué es lo que hace el arte o cómo lo hace, pero sé que el arte a menudo ha juzgado a los jueces, ha suplicado venganza por los inocentes y mostrado al futuro, lo que el pasado ha sufrido, para que nunca sea olvidado."_
> 
> _  
> ― John Berger  
> _

¿Qué significa ser un héroe? ¿Qué significa realmente salvar vidas?

Era la pregunta que últimamente todo mundo se hacía.

En una sociedad de héroes estas preguntas venían sobrando, cuando ser un salvador era un trabajo a jornada completa el significado poco importaba.

Peleabas contra villanos, mantenías el orden, resguardabas del peligro a la gente, un par de sonrisas, unas cuantas selfies, el discurso justiciero de rigor y la rutina volvía de manera tan mecánica que los mismos héroes olvidaban a veces la verdadera profundidad de sus acciones.

Rutina, todo se resume a la rutina, a un trabajo que haces casi de manera automática, en donde incluso los civiles son parte de esa cotidianidad y lentamente dejas de verlos como individuos para convertirse en parte de la escenografía diaria.

Pero un día esta sociedad como la conocen empieza a tambalear, los principios que sostienen la idea de los héroes es cuestionada y los mismo héroes también pierden su categoría de individuos porque en algún momento entre el pasar de los años se terminaron por convertir en elementos para el servicio del orden publico, en propiedad del pueblo para su resguardo. Y se volvió algo bilateral.

Los civiles que son una extensión del trabajo del héroe, y el héroe que es un derecho concedido para uso exclusivo de los civiles. Y entonces, el concepto mas básico se perdió en esta confusión, el concepto de vida humana se desvanecía lentamente...

Y por supuesto la U.A. lo sabía. Una institución de este calibre no podía ir por ahí educando pequeños robots que solo pelearan contra villanos y tuvieran a raya a la comunidad; no estaban construyendo armas, al contrario, se suponía estaban educando héroes y el título no solo se refería a personas con habilidades que superan la media o llevan a cabo alguna acción extraordinaria envuelta de valentía y bla bla bla. 

Se suponía que la U.A. también estaba educando héroes lo suficientemente capaces de incluso otorgar consuelo y esperanza. Tal vez, la parte mas difícil de su formación.

Por lo tanto el profesor Nezu miraba desde su ventana pensativo. 

Estaba satisfecho con los resultados de las colaboraciones con otros colegios. Sus alumnos parecían estarse haciendo mas conscientes de otros jóvenes con las mismas aspiraciones a héroes, estrechaban amistades y aprendían otras maneras de trabajar en equipo. Justo el que era el objetivo principal de todo esto.

Aun con ello el profesor Nezu sentía que había algo que estaba fallando, alguna parte en la que aun no había profundizado lo suficiente.

Los alumnos estaban ansiosos por alcanzar sus metas, por enfundarse en sus trajes de héroe y saltar a salvar gente sin aun entender todavía el significado de nada. Es por ello que tomó una segunda decisión y decidió levantar el teléfono y hacer un par de llamadas a un viejo y buen amigo.

ooo

- _¿¡Qué!? ¿Un curso de sensibilización? ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?_ \- Hinata Shoyo preguntaba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Las conversaciones con el cuervo del Karasuno habían escalado al punto en el que los mensajes ya no eran suficientes y las notas de voz tampoco por lo que ahora se tomaban la confianza de llamarse de vez en cuando.

-En realidad no estoy muy seguro, el director nos dio el anuncio esta mañana y nos presentó al que es el supuesto patrocinador del seminario pero...- decía Deku girando sus ojos.

- _¿Pero...?_ \- insistió Hinata desde el otro lado del teléfono

-No entendí nada- se confesó Midoriya recordando de inmediato el caótico anuncio que fue dado justo a primera hora del día:

-La Secretaría de Educación ha decidido implementar un breve curso de sensibilización para toda institución que imparta el curso de héroes- 

El director Nezu anunciaba a todos los alumnos desde el podio en el patio principal. Un rumor se extendió por todas las filas de alumnos, los tres grados del curso de héroes parecían un poco sorprendidos por aquella nueva asignatura que sería mas bien un breve seminario.

-¿Curso de sensibilización? ¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Kaminari con un berreo largo al final pensando en alguna tediosa y horrible clase sobre ética y moral.

-¿Es realmente necesario agregar una clase mas? Ya estamos lo suficientemente atareados con entrenamientos y prácticas- Uraraka se agregaba a la queja colectiva.

Incluso los maestros que estaban presentes para el anuncio parecían ligeramente conflictuados por esta decisión en la agenda escolar.

-Para impartir este curso tendremos la presencia de algunos expertos en la materia- continuaba explicando el director y los murmullos seguían entre el alumnado.

-¿Expertos?- preguntó Izuku que también estaba un poco confundido con ese repentino cambio; supuso que se trataría de algún héroe así que repasó mentalmente a todos los que conocía y que creía podrían ser candidatos para el puesto aunque no estaba muy seguro de que iba todo eso.

-Por favor espero que todos ustedes como promesas de futura esperanza acojan los nuevos conocimientos que les serán brindados y les ayuden a crecer no solo como héroes, sino también como personas de bien- concluía el profesor Nezu.

-Con esto dicho, le doy la palabra a nuestro patrocinador: J.S. Bach, presidente ejecutivo de Arkhe- el hombrecillo, o mas bien roedor de tamaño grande dio un par de palmadas para recibir al patrocinador.

¿J. S. Bach? ¿Arkhe? Deku no reconocía el nombre de ningún lado, y repasó mentalmente todos los nombres de héroes registrados pero no se le venía a la mente nadie con ese nombre.

Supuso que sería un héroe como Eraserhead, alejado del ojo publico, uno de esos que trabajaba bajo la sombra del anonimato así que se levantó de puntillas para ver mejor al desconocido y justo cuando este apareció, el silencio se formó en todo el campus.

Un hombre alto de perfil imponente se hizo paso. Llegaría tal vez a los dos metros de altura, tez morena que resaltaba gracias al atuendo completamente blanco con toques índigo. 

Todos lo observaron atentamente, o mejor dicho, estaban embobados viendo su extraña peluca que les recordaba a alguna vieja pintura europea, muchos incluso intentaban contener la risa por la apariencia de dandy que se cargaba aquel peculiar personaje.

Los pasos del hombre eran acompañados por el golpear del bastón que llevaba en la mano y que dejó caer con sonoridad cuando estuvo en el podio frente al micrófono. Todos callaron ante el gesto, de pronto el hombre parecía mas imponente todavía.

Detrás de los lentes obscuros sabían que eran atentamente observados, así que todo se mantuvo en silencio. Deku que observaba desde la distancia el perfil el cual de pronto se le antojaba enorme y con un extraño halo de sabiduría, solo alcanzó a tragar saliva preguntándose que tendría para decir ese hombre, tal vez alguna verdad que ellos por su juventud ignoraban.

Estaba un poco ansioso por aprender, por saber a quien pertenecía aquella figura que los observaba a todos desde arriba.

El hombre por fin abrió la boca tras un desesperante silencio.

- _Mezzo Forte_ \- dijo en una voz grave y profunda.

Todos creyeron haber escuchado mal.

- _Staccato_ \- volvió a hablar el hombre manteniendo el gesto inmutable y severo que hizo que todo mundo se mirara entre ellos solo para cerciorarse de que no habían escuchado mal. Los mismos profesores estaban confundidos pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

- _Tremolo_ \- volvió a pronunciar el tal Bach antes de volver a golpear su bastón contra el suelo dando por terminado su ¿Discurso?, hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza para luego alejarse del micrófono.

Nadie había entendido absolutamente nada, no estaban seguros de que diablos había querido decir o de si, si quiera había dicho algo coherente, ahora solo sabían que el profesor Nezu tenia los ojos empañados en lagrimas y aplaudía fervorosamente.

-Eso ha sido conmovedor maestro- le felicitó el director a lo que Bach volvía a hacer una inclinación de cabeza.

¡¿Acaso había entendido lo que había dicho?! Nadie sabía pero a juzgar por la reacción había sido algo profundo, por lo que todos tímidamente aplaudieron siguiendo al director, aunque en realidad solo se escucharon un par de palmas por aquí y por allá desganadas y dubitativas, entre ellas las de los maestros que estaban obligados a seguirle el juego al profesor Nezu.

Izuku volvió a suspirar cuando terminó de relatar lo ocurrido a Hinata que no supo que contestar por unos segundos.

- _¿Están seguros que hablaba japonés?_ \- preguntó finalmente Hinata a lo que el joven Midoriya quiso gimotear en lugar de contestar porque estaba seguro que eso había sido italiano y ni siquiera sabía si había formado alguna oración.

-De lo unico de lo que estoy seguro es que van a suspender nuestros entrenamientos mientras dura el seminario- se lamentó amargamente Midoriya.

-Pero ya he hablado mucho de mi ¿Cómo van ustedes con su entrenamiento? Veo que han colaborado con mas escuelas? ¿Son fuertes?- preguntó ansioso tratando de desviar el tema de su nueva calamidad.

- _¡Dekuuuuu, no vas a creer lo que pasó! Una agencia enTokyo abrió un campamento para jovenes y reclutaron a Kageyama ¡A Kageyama de entre todos nosotros! Y no solo eso, el Shiratorizawa también está armando un campamento para puros alumnos de primero del departamento de héroes y ellos reclutaron a Tsukishima! ¡Arrghhhhhh!_ \- Hinata gritaba con tanta fuerza y frustración que Midoriya tuvo que separar su teléfono de la oreja por temor a que le fuera a reventar un tímpano.

-¿No te han invitado a ti?- preguntó Deku realmente desencajado de que hayan dejado fuera a la carnada definitiva de Karasuno.

- _¡No! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Invitaron a Tontoyama y a Tsuki pero no a mi!_ \- Hinata chillaba mientras que a lo lejos se escuchó el reclamo de alguien que le gritaba idiota y al parecer Hinata tuvo que correr o al menos se les escuchaba la respiración entrecortada y algunos gritos de fondo. Deku se preocupó de la seguridad de su amigo pero pronto volvió todo a la normalidad.

- _Igual me las apañaré para poder entrar, ya verás que no voy a perder la oportunidad aunque tengan que arrestarme_ \- amenazó Hinata y Deku sinceramente esperó que aquello no lo dijera en serio.

-Por favor no hagas nada ilegal- pidió Deku con una risita nerviosa.

- _No prometo nada. Tengo que colgar ya o Kageyama de verdad va a arrancarme la cabeza, suerte con el seminario, ya me contarás que tal ha ido_ \- dijo Hinata. Deku también se despidió deseandole la misma suerte.

Colgó el teléfono y miró por su ventana. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche y sinceramente tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de ese seminario.

ooo

Sus corazonadas no tardaron mucho en hacerse realidad, cosa que hizo que el joven Midoriya deseara fervientemente que sus presentimientos no fueran tan acertados a veces.

Estaban en clases, sería apenas el primer día del previamente anunciado seminario; todo en el salón estaba en completo silencio y solo se escuchaba el rasgar de las plumas sobre e papel, afuera apenas el murmullo de algunos alumnos en el patio principal y nada mas.

Estaba todo tan apacible como lo estaría cualquier martes durante el primer periodo y sinceramente no había nada por lo cual esta paz tuviera que verse turbada.

Claro... si tan solo la U.A. fuera una escuela normal y se hubiera propuesto buscar maestros normales para impartir el seminario, pero como ninguna de las dos premisas era posible, lo siguiente que escucharon los alumnos fue una explosión que cimbró el piso de cada edificio.

Las alarmas de incendios empezaron a sonar por todo el colegio creando un escándalo aun mayor que la misma serie de explosiones.

-¡Nadie pierda la calma! Salgan todos en orden- Iida fue el primero en ponerse en pie y dar instrucciones haciendo aquellos exagerados movimientos con sus manos indicando las salidas de emergencia a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Un accidente?- las voces de los alumnos preguntaban y los murmullos se alzaban entre las exclamaciones asustadas mientras las alarmas seguían activadas.

Cuando hubieron salido de sus edificios y aulas solo vieron la densa humareda negra que escapaba de la ventana de uno de los talleres que correspondía a la sección de Soporte, y justo cuando los profesores corrían a asegurarse de que todos los alumnos estuvieran a salvo, una voz se alzó por encima de todo el caos, el humo y el miedo.

-¡Destino maligno que has decidido arruinar mi plan una vez mas. No saldrás vencedor voy a crear el mejor instrumento aunque me lleve la vida en esto!- Un hombre gritaba con tal pasión desde la ventana chamuscada.

Puño en alto, con el cabello blanco alborotado y los ojos verdes chispeantes y ardientes maldecía al destino. Todo rematado con los restos de fuego que le chamuscaban la chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?- preguntó algún alumno de un curso superior viendo al hombre maldecir aun a los cielos bajo el peligro inminente de que el fuego en su chaqueta se expandiera.

-Wow, eso fue peligroso- Midoriya escuchó a alguien decir justo en su oído, juraba que ese que acababa de hablar era Todoroki, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de comentar algo y volteó a su derecha se topó con unos ojos azules. Dos ojos azules, acompañado de un cabello rosa chicle que caía en una larguísima trenza por el hombro de un hombre joven de tez pálida.

-Hola- dijo el desconocido en tono soñador.

-Ah... ho...hola- respondió Deku sin estar seguro de si era buena idea responder al saludo. El joven solo le sonrió mas ampliamente riéndose como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

-Dime dime ¿Las chicas bonitas de allá son tus amigas? ¿Crees que pueda invitarlas al cine?- preguntó el otro y Deku estaba un poco confundido por el hecho de que ese nuevo muchacho que había salido de quien sabe donde tuviera una voz tan parecida a la de Todoroki.

-¿Disculpa?- 

-No importa, igual les hablaré- dijo el de cabello rosado y se alejó patinando con las pequeñas ruedas que sus zapatos tenían implementadas, se le veía muy divertido abordando a las chicas de su clase que tenían la misma cara confundida de Deku.

-¡Sempai!- otra voz desgarradora se hizo paso entre todo el alumnado y un tercer desconocido corría al taller donde recién se había llevado a cabo la explosión.

El hombre de cabello rizado y anteojos vestía de una manera extremadamente formal, con su saco de pana, corbatín de moño y pantalones algo pasados de moda iba lloroso hasta el taller.

-¡Sempai, eso fue peligroso, recuerde lo que nos dijo nuestra apreciada casera sobre no armar alboroto!- decía el hombrecillo nervioso siendo vilmente ignorado.

-En serio ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quienes son estas personas?- preguntaba ahora desesperado Iida.

-Oh, veo que no necesito presentarlos, esos serán sus maestros de su nuevo seminario- dijo la vocesilla del director Nezu que iba acompañado de una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer rubia.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la rubia saludando a todos y de verdad nadie estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. 

Y se volvió mas difícil cuando el hombre del cabello blanco no paraba de pelear con un enemigo invisible, el coqueto aquel trataba de sacarles una cita a las alumnas y el de anteojos intentaba poner a salvo su "sempai".

ooo

No sabían porque pero parecía que ninguno de ellos tenía verdadera intención de enseñar.

Habían habilitado un aula especialmente para aquel seminario, lo mas sobresaliente del aula era el piano de cola que estaba al frente de todos, lo que hacía que una única pregunta flotara en el aire.

-Sabemos que este es un curso de sensibilización, sin embargo... ¿De qué trata todo esto?- Iida como representante del grupo sintió la necesidad de expresar la inquietud de todos sus condiscípulos.

-De arte. Mas específicamente de música- 

El hombre de los anteojos fue quien respondió llevándose las manos enguantadas detrás de la espalda; el albino de los ojos verdes parecía disgustado y el de la larga trenza rosada se le notaba muy disperso distrayéndose con cualquier cosa y rematando, la mujer rubia estaba muy ocupada retocándose el labial.

Un silencio sepulcral se asentó en toda al aula y los alumnos se miraron unos a otros. Cabe destacar que no solo la clase A estaba presente, también la clase B, para disgusto de Monoma, finalmente aquel seminario era para todo el curso de héroes.

Un murmullo generalizado no tardó en hacerse paso por todo el lugar.

-A partir de hoy nosotros vamos a impartirles un breve curso de música, el objetivo de todo esto es que ustedes tomen en cuenta la importancia del arte dentro del desarrollo humano y social, y como este influye incluso en su trabajo como eh... héroes...- continuó diciendo el hombre anticuado paseándose de un lado a otro ya empezando a aburrir a todos que no tardaron en bostezar.

-Deberíamos empezar tal vez con definir el papel de la música, lo que es y...- 

Un gimoteo entonces interrumpió la explicación.

-¡No quiero dar clases, esto es muy aburiiiiiiiido!- fue el chico de la trenza rosada y grandes ojos azules quien se quejó haciendo un mohín con sus labios cual niño pequeño.

-¡Mozart, holgazán, no puedes escaquearte de tus obligaciones! Esta es una tarea que designaron precisamente a nosotros- el hombre de los lentes le regañó y todos parecieron reaccionar al nombre ¿Acababa de llamarlo Mozart?

-Coincido con Wolf, esto no es nada productivo, me niego a participar- refunfuñó ahora el de los ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos decidido.

La única mujer adulta presente rodó dramáticamente sus ojos y resopló.

-Dar clases es inútil si no tienen el alma para aprender nada. Miralos nada mas ¿Crees que a estas criaturas les interesa algo?- explotó el albino señalando a los alumnos que no sabían si habían hecho algo mal en los apenas diez minutos que llevaban de clase y en los que solo se habían dedicado a respirar.

-Sempai, no se altere por favor. Yo sé que la docencia no fue la verdadera vocación para ninguno de nosotros pero algo de experiencia tenemos en el campo- decía esta vez con mas docilidad el castaño.

El jovenzuelo de la trenza y el albino bufaron al mismo tiempo realmente se les notaba que no querían estar ahí y de hecho los alumnos no tenían ni idea de como deberían sentirse al respecto.

-No, no quiero. Odio dar clases- decía todavía convencido el que había respondido al nombre de Mozart.

-Oh por favor, ustedes están haciendo un berrinche por nada. Todos nosotros impartimos clases en su momento y no es como que haya sido muy desagradable; después de todo una o dos alumnas fueron especialmente sobresalientes para algunos ¿O me equivoco?- dijo la mujer guiñando un ojo.

Nadie estaba seguro de a que se refería con ese comentario, y llegados a ese punto tenían miedo de preguntar..

-Lizst-donno, no diga esas desvergüenzas aquí- le regañó ahora el hombre completamente sonrojado a la mujer que soltaba risitas traviesas.

-No tenemos ni idea de que estás hablando, todo lo que recuerdo son niños ricos sin ningún talento aporreando el piano como mandriles- refunfuñó el albino de nuevo gesticulando con su con voz recia y enojada.

-Por supuesto, y Sonata de Claro de Luna se compuso solo admirando los cielos*- soltó con una sonrisa pícara la mujer y ahora nadie estaba muy confiado de acercarse mucho a los supuestos maestros que parecían tener un cuestionable curriculum. Por no decir que el comentario parecía un chiste privado, o algo así quisieron convencerse algunos alumnos.

¿En serio la U.A. había dejado a esa gente a su cargo y sin supervización adulta? Nunca sintieron extrañar tanto al profesor Aizawa y al profesor Vlad como en ese momento.

La única que parecía emocionada era Mina.

-¿Qué? ¿Amores prohibidos entre alumnas y maestros?- preguntó emocionada la chica captando la atención de la mujer rubia.

-¡No solo amores prohibidos, jovencita! ¿Quieren saber de que se trata este seminario? Pues trata precisamente de eso: ¡De amor! Y yo, su profesora, Franz Lizst les hablaré sobre todo lo que necesitan saber sobre el amor.- La mujer dijo con tanta emoción llevándose una mano al pecho y alzando todavía mas la voz que resonó en toda el aula de clases.

Todos estaban algo perdidos ¿Amor? 

Solo unos pocos entre los que se anotaban Monoma, Jiro, Yaoyorozu y Bakugou repararon en el nombre: Franz Lizst.

-Todo lo que rodea la música es amor, todo lo que necesitan es amor- seguía hablando la mujer como si con ello intentara convencer a todo mundo.

-Lizst-donno eso es demasiado abstracto, creo que necesita...- el de anteojos quiso interrumpir pero Mozart se le adelantó.

-¡La música es para divertirse!- exclamó Mozart empezando a patinar alrededor de la clase justo entre los pupitres.

-Esa es una respuesta muy irresponsable y compórtate, estás en un salón de clases- le regañaba el hombre.

-¡La música es pasión!- gritó finalmente el albino.

-Bueno de eso no hay duda pero...- intentaba discutir aun el de lentes.

-Beto ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan intenso? La música es algo mas que solo tus piezas bruscas. Es algo que tienes que tratar como el corazón puro de una doncella que presencia el roce de su primer amor.-

Y dicho esto la profesora Lizst fue a sentarse al piano, unas suaves notas empezaron a sonar del instrumento al tiempo que hablaba.

Una balada se hacía paso por el salón al tiempo que la mujer movía sus manos por todo el teclado como si reproducir aquel sonido fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo.

-La música no es mas que un sueño de amor...- decía la mujer que tocaba impecable y todos guardaron silencio por al menos un minuto antes de que Mozart fuera a sentarse al piano a su lado y esperó justo una sucesión de notas exactas para usarlas como puente y comenzar él mismo con otra pieza.

-Ustedes piensan demasiado, la música es para hacerte sentir bien y jugar, no hay mas que eso- decía mientras echaba a Lizst del piano a base de empujones de su cadera pero sin despegar sus dedos del piano.

Y efectivamente una melodía mas alegre que la suave de Lizst empezaba a sonar. Los dedos del joven saltaban por cada tecla de manera juguetona y alegre. La melodía se escuchaba sencilla pero de una peculiar ligereza mientras su interprete soltaba risitas y daba saltitos en el banquillo meciéndose al ritmo de cada nota.

-Ugh, Wolf, tus piezas son felices hasta la nausea- le criticó el malhumorado que respondía al nombre de Beto.

Nadie en realidad veía como algo que sonaba "demasiado feliz" podía ser malo, por lo tanto la sonata en Do mayor quedó a la mitad cuando el hombre le arrebató bruscamente las manos a Mozart del teclado para sentarse él al frente

-¡La música es esto!- exclamó el hombre dejando caer sus manos sobre las teclas en un sonido mucho mas intenso que las dos melodías anteriores.

Las notas reverberaban casi con violencia y subían de intensidad a medida que el hombre se sacudía frente al instrumento.

-¡Si no hay pasión entonces ni siquiera vale la pena que le llamen a esto música!- decía el hombre tocando todavía con mas intensidad y mas fuerza y pareciera que con cada nota que tocaba aquella pasión iba en un encarecido aumento para después disminuir aunque parecía solo un interludio antes de tomar su verdadera fuerza.

A medida que el tempo aumentaba también la intensidad con la que digitaba cada tecla hasta que se levantó del banquillo volcando el mueble en el acto.

-¡Esto es imposible, este piano ni siquiera está afinado!- dijo finalmente Beto incorporándose y mirando a los alumnos con tanta intensidad que no sabían que diablos estaba pasando; ya no sabían decir si aquello era una clase, un duelo de música o que demonios.

Solo sabían que el hombre acababa de sacar una especie de batuta y la blandía un par de veces.

- _Spielen wir unsere Musik!_ -

El hombre exclamó en un perfecto alemán y su atuendo cambió por completo. 

Sacudió su mano derecha donde llevaba la batuta de arriba a abajo y una música que nadie estaba seguro de donde venía empezó a sonar, apenas se escucharon los primeros compases todo el paisaje se transformó.

Una suave introducción que dio paso a una melodía mas agresiva también fue la presentación de ese repentino cambio de escenario. 

El aula de clases desapareció para dejar paso a un grandísimo salón dorado del que caían largos y elegantes banderines rojos. Una orquesta invisible daba la introducción a una pieza de piano que a su vez sirvió como una bienvenida a una horda de pingüinos que abarrotaron todo en cuestión de segundos.

Mas de un grito se dejó escuchar por los enervados pingüinos que llegaban con sus pasos graciosos a atacar a los alumnos en tropel.

-¿¡Qué esto!?- algunas voces femeninas se dejaron escuchar mientras eran perseguidas por los pingüinos.

-¿Una particularidad que crea ilusiones?- se preguntó Deku que no sabía si escapar de los peculiares animalitos o buscar de donde venía todo aquello.

La música orquestal seguía el curso de un primer movimiento mientras el muchacho buscaba con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera ser el origen de todo aquel caos.

La profesora Liszt parecía muy divertida con la llegada de los animales, Mozart perseguía a unos cuantos imitando su caminar chistoso con sus pies bien juntos y las manos pegadas al cuerpo caminando solo usando sus talones. 

Es así que en un silencio que antecedió a una serie de notas de un piano que se volvía el protagonista de toda la pieza, un gigantesco pingüino emperador apareció haciendo temblar todo el lugar al tiempo que todos los instrumentos de aquella orquesta invisible se unificaban en una misma melodía.

Si el tener a un ejercito de animales árticos ya era algo extraño, ver un enorme pingüino vestido con un uniforme del ejercito napoleónico solo hizo que la palabra "absurdo" se quedara muy corta para describir todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mas gritos se dejaron escuchar pues nadie estaba muy seguro si usar sus poderes contra los invasores podría considerarse maltrato animal, Koda intentó él mismo usar su propia habilidad para comunicarse con ellos y detenerlos pero sin ningún resultado.

-Es la música, obedecen la música- esa debió haber sido Jiro mientras era cargada por las múltiples alitas negras. 

Intentando desenterrarse de los cuerpecillos blanquinegros, Deku se asomó y logró ver en lo alto detrás del gran emperador a Beto.

Quien coronaba toda esa nueva sala de conciertos era Beto, con su espectacular traje negro y una pañoleta roja, sacudía la batuta igual a como haría un director de orquesta. Por supuesto, porque era él quien estaba controlandolo todo sin importarle realmente lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de él.

-¡Es la batuta, él está haciendo todo esto!- indicó Deku que intentaba salir de aquel mar de animales.

Todos los que podían asomar la cabeza se preguntaron que hacer con esa información; efectivamente tenían a un apabullante ejercito animal contra de ellos pero... no es como si los estuvieran lastimando o algo, de hecho, nadie había recibido ningún daño mas allá de un bofetón con las alas o un picotazo.

-Esto definitivamente debe ser una prueba, vamos a intentar quitarle la batuta- exclamó TetsuTestsu, y siguiendo el llamado de hermandad Kirishima le secundó en la idea, y como era normal cada vez que se imponía un reto, Bakugou fue a tomar el primer lugar.

-¡Esperen, no creo que se trate de eso!- gritó Jiro que trataba de hacerse paso pero los animales se le arremolinaban en los pies y no podía caminar.

La orquesta llegaba a un segundo movimiento y el hombre agitaba aun sus manos; los cambios de ritmo y tiempo mandaban señales al enorme pingüino militar que se quitaba de encima a los alumnos a base de aletasos.

Deku también se preguntó por unos segundos si esa era realmente una prueba, pero si el pingüino se defendía y si el nuevo maestro no hacía mas que seguir agitando la batuta así debía ser.

Midoriya igualmente se sentía algo desconcentrado por la música que sonaba incluso por encima del furioso graznido pingüinezco.

El chico creaba estrategias en su mente, qué podía hacer para librar al pingüino gigante y lograr que la ilusión se quebrara, pensando como exactamente funcionaba aquella particularidad en la que aquel hombre dirigía todo como una puesta en escena; con la batuta en una mano y los dedos agarrotados en la otra pulsando teclas invisibles disfrutando de su propia música.

Nadie podía aun acercársele porque el animal enorme servía como una defensa impenetrable, pero ¡Por dios era un pingüino casi sacado de una caricatura!

-¡Te tengo!- gritó Bakugou con una de esas sonrisas asesinas y peligrosas tan suyas, alzando su mano listo para arrebatar la batuta del director estando cien por ciento seguro que era de ella de quien nacía toda aquella ilusión. 

Había casi memorizado los movimientos que siempre eran los mismos, arriba abajo, derecha e izquierda, nunca en diagonal, nunca por detrás de su cabeza, era predecible, podía hacerlo.

Aunque justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, pudo percibir los ojos verdes sobre él, ojos realmente enojados y la batuta pasó de sacudirse salvaje a hacer un movimiento suave y delicado tomando totalmente desprevenido a Bakugou.

- _Das ende!_ \- exclamó el hombre bajando la batuta y alzando su mano izquierda que cerró en un puño creando un silencio absoluto.

Con la ultima nota todo alrededor se desvaneció, los pingüinos desaparecieron y la elegante sala de conciertos regresó a ser un humilde salón de clases.

-Tonto- Deku escuchó decir con sorna a Monoma al tiempo que todos caían sobre su trasero o de bruces al ya no tener a los animales sosteniéndolos. Beto también volvió a sus ropas simples y la batuta desapareció.

-Me voy- el hombre declaró sin más razón, como si estuviera realmente ofendido y nadie entendió nada, otra vez.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Porqué? ¡Vuelve aquí, nadie ha ganado todavía!- le espetó Bakugou totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

El hombre alzó una de sus pobladas cejas pero su mirada seguían tan intensa como igual de profunda la arruga entre sus cejas.

-¿Ganar? ¿Qué planeabas ganar, jovencito? No sabía que esto era en primer lugar una pelea, además no hay nada que ganarle a alguien que ni siquiera sabe escuchar- dijo finalmente Beto dándoles la espalda.

-Ah~ que desperdicio- se quejó Liszt, también con una extraña decepción y un tanto aburrida, el resto le imitaban el gesto de desilusión y el castaño en especial parecía también un poco ofendido.

-Esperen ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué se van, hicimos algo mal?- preguntó esta vez Deku levantándose para apresurarse hasta el grupo de peculiares maestros que se alejaban igualmente.

-Han hecho todo mal, todo mal- dijo con severidad el de los lentes redondos reprobando a todos con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué demonios hicimos mal si no nos dejó hacer absolutamente nada?!- gruñó Bakugou también yendo hasta él dispuesto a arrancarle esos ricitos si no le daban una respuesta satisfactoria. 

Mozart chasqueó la lengua y volviendo a su mohín con los labios enlazó las manos detrás de la nuca yéndose también muy decepcionado de algo.

-Se los dije, esto no es nada divertido- se quejó patinando fuera del aula.

-Espero que a Cho-chan le haya ido mejor que a nosotros. Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe a donde se metió? Cho-chan~ - llamaba la mujer que ya ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al resto de alumnos.

Beto solo volvió a verlos con un gesto reprobatorio antes de seguir a sus colegas.

-Beethoven-sempai, espera- pidió el de lentes apremiando el paso para alcanzarlo.

Al final solo se quedaron ambas clases del primer año mirándose entre ellos tratando de explicarse que carajos acababa de pasar.

Los minutos pasaron bajo un sopor algo incómodo.

-Así que... ¿Nadie vamos a comentar nada acerca de los nombres de los maestros?- preguntó Jiro solo para romper la tensión del momento sabiendo que a todos les esperaba un regaño ejemplar de sus respectivos tutores. No estaban seguros de porque pero lo presentían.

ooo

Si algo había que Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart odiara mas que la mala música, eso era el aburrimiento. 

Él había pensado que ir a la escuela sería divertido, había muchas chicas guapas e interesantes pero había resultado todo lo contrario y ahora estaba amodorrado y aburrido. A pesar de que Beethoven les había dedicado un breve concierto aquellos niñatos no habían comprendido nada y a Mozart no le gustaba la gente que no apreciaba la música.

Es por eso que se había decidido a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: Evadir responsabilidades y pasear por todo el campus buscando algo en que entretenerse.

La escuela era enorme, tan enorme que no tardó mucho en terminar perdido en el campus llegando a lo que parecía ser una especie de torre de dormitorios. 

Soltó un par de risitas traviesas antes de colarse de contrabando asomando su cabeza rosada por todos los pasillos hasta que dio con una sala de estar que tenía juguetes regados por todos lados.

En el centro de la salita una niña estaba muy concentrada dibujando en la mesa. 

Tenía su largo cabello blanco recogido en dos coletas y un curioso cuerno como un chichón apenas sobresalía de su frente mientras la pequeña estaba muy centrada en su dibujo.

Mozart se sonrió al ver todos los juguetes y a la pequeña.

-Hola- saludó Mozart haciendo que la niña diera tremendo salto sobre su lugar; lo miró un poco asustada y volteó a todos lados antes de echar a correr a esconderse inútilmente tras una de las cortinas de la sala temblando como una hoja.

-Oh... ¿Te asusté? No te haré nada- dijo Mozart queriéndose acercar pero apenas dio unos pasos tropezó aparatosamente con algo entre sus pies.

-Ouch ouch- se quejó viendo con que se había enredado y encontrando una melódica en el piso.

Emocionado la tomó y puso la boquilla entre sus labios sin pensárselo dos veces para soplar e intentar producir un sonido, al ver que aun funcionaba se rió.

-Oye ¿Me la prestas?- preguntó a la niña que apenas asomó sus ojos carmín y volvió a esconderse tras la cortina sin responder.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo Mozart volviendo a soplar a la melódica y tocando las teclas.

Había una cosa que le gustaba mucho hacer a Mozart, y eso era improvisar. Echó una mirada rápida alrededor, luego a los ojitos carmín que lo espiaban desde la cortina y finalmente al dibujo que estaba inacabado sobre la mesa, parecía el dibujo tomado de un cuento infantil o eso adivinó por la sirena y el príncipe en ellos; por lo que pensó un momento antes de comenzar a tocar.

Soplaba y pasaba sus dedos por las teclas de la melódica improvisando una melodía suave y alegre, de esas que malhumoraban a Lud pero que a él le gustaban. Las notas parecían repiquetear. Una cancioncilla sencilla que invitaba a un baile como los de antes. 

Mozart se sentó frente a la mesita para seguir tocando mientras se mecía de un lado a otro improvisando en el instrumento de juguete, sonreía al tiempo que cambiaba los tempos y al igual que había hecho con Lizst, digitó una serie de notas que sirvieron como introducción para una versión simplificada de Pequeña Serenata Nocturna.

Mozart se movía alegre y Eri quien seguía escondida dejó lentamente su escondite llamada por la música, como si el músico fuera una especie de flautista de Hamelin. Mozart notó que Eri se acercaba con pasitos tímidos e inseguros así que solo volteó a verla y sonrió brevemente en un silencio intermedio antes de seguir.

Eri miraba curiosa las manos hábiles de Mozart al reproducir el sonido como si aquello fuera magia. Lo miraba con ojos tan grandes cuando llegaba al final del allegro que incluso y sin darse cuenta aguantó la respiración por un segundo temiendo que si respiraba el otro dejaría de tocar.

-Eri-chan- alguien llamó sacando a Eri de su estupor, reconoció la voz y corrió a abrazarse ahora a las piernas de Mirio que era quien llegaba y así fue como el hechizo se terminó.

Mozart dejó de tocar al ver a Mirio.

-Hola- saludó Mirio

Mozart se quedó mirándolo un momento y aun con el instrumento entre las manos sopló a la boquilla y pulsó la nota Si que sostuvo a modo de saludo.

Eri dio un saltito y Mirio se rió.

-¿Eras tú el que tocaba?- preguntó de nuevo Mirio y Mozart pulsó una escala corta de notas respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Nosotros intentamos tocarla una vez pero nadie teníamos ni idea de como- se disculpó el rubio algo apenado a lo que el músico esta vez reprodujo varias notas graves y desafinadas como reprochando ese detalle.

-Lo sé, fue una verdadera decepción, nos hubiera gustado hacer música- dijo Mirio con una sonrisa avergonzada y esta vez el otro tocó una escala arriba y mas armoniosa.

-Oh, entonces ¿Tú puedes tocar música?- preguntó y el otro siguiendo el juego respondió con notas igual de agudas y rápidas.

Eri que miraba de uno a otro intentando entender esa extraña comunicación se atrevió entonces a soltar una risita que Mozart imitó en base a compases y sonidos seguido de otra cadena de ritmos que hiló con original maestría.

-Eri-chan, creo que está preguntando si te gusta la música- Mirio hizo de traductor y la niña volteó a ver los grandes ojos azules que esperaban por su respuesta.

Eri se mordió el labio inferior un momento temerosa de responder pero recordó entonces el festival cultural y cuanto se había divertido viendo a todos bailando y tocando sus instrumentos así que supuso que si le gustaba, además le gustaban los sonidos que el desconocido producía, por lo que solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza y en respuesta recibió una melodía acelerada como una risa pero que sonaba bien articulada, lo suficiente para ser algo agradable al oído.

Mozart sonrió y pensó en un juego divertido. Con sus propios dedos señaló las teclas de la melódica, indicándole a Eri que las tocara a su gusto.

Por supuesto el sonido resultante fue un poco desastroso en comparación a lo que él tocaba, sin embargo el muchacho memorizó las notas que Eri había tocado y en base a esas tres improvisó una pieza usándolas como base haciendo reír a la niña que veía ilusionada como de un juguete podían salir tantas cosas distintas.

El juego se alargó unas horas y Mirio se había convertido en el traductor oficial hasta que miró la hora en el reloj.

-Vaya, mira que tarde es, Eri-chan es hora de ver al profesor Aizawa, despídete de...- preguntó Mirio al otro que volteó a verlo y quiso contestar usando el instrumento pero esta vez decidió bajarlo.

-Moz- se presentó sin mas ceremonia.

Eri parecía un poco decepcionada de tener que irse.

-Eri-chan, nos vemos mañana, igual tengo que seguir viniendo por trabajo- dijo Mozart juntando sus labios en un puchero infantil.

-Claro, eres uno de los maestros del seminario de música. Creo que estabas con los de primer año, a nosotros nos tocó un niño y su... ah... hipopótamo- dijo Mirio no estando muy seguro de si era normal decir que un hipopótamo pigmeo impartía clases junto con un niño que parecía no pasar de los 12 años.

-Conociste a Wa-kun y Dovo-chan. Suerte con ellos- decía Mozart levantándose y siguiendo a sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Debo decir que Wagner-kun es bastante intenso, no paró de hablarnos de formar una revolución y reformar el mundo- decía Mirio y Mozart solo se rió mientras Eri miraba las manos del recién conocido que estaba segura eran manos mágicas.

ooo

Midoriya Izuku podía asegurar que desde sus 14 años su vida se había convertido en una serie de situaciones que sobrepasaban lo extraordinario. 

Conocer a su ídolo de toda la vida, heredar un poder que había pasado de generación en generación entre unos pocos elegidos, lograr ingresar a la escuela que era por defecto la institución mas reconocida en cuanto a formación de héroes. Enfrentar peligros, poner su vida en riesgo, ver cara a cara a la muerte en mas de una ocasión... y aun con toda esa lista de eventos, sentía que nada de lo anterior podría superar aquel seminario de artes.

Las clases que siguieron a la primera no habían hecho mas que volverse mas estrambóticas.

Al final los únicos que habían terminado por seguir apareciéndose en el salón de clases eran la profesora Liszt y el maestro Schubert, que una vez mas su nombre llamó la atención de unos pocos en el salón.

La maestra Liszt siempre tenía preparado un apasionante discurso sobre el amor. Vaya, pareciera que los temas sobre el amor no se le acababan nunca y la única que terminaba por emocionarse era Mina junto alguna otra compañera de la clase B que siempre terminaban encantadas por la profesora.

Aunque había que darle créditos a la mujer. No solo tenía una extraña manera de hablar; había algo en sus gestos al caminar que lograban un efecto hipnótico. Cuando te miraba lo hacía como si fueras la única cosa en el mundo frente a ella.

No cabía duda que poseía el poder de hacer latir tu corazón de manera nerviosa sin importar tu género (logrando una victoria aplastante sobre los chicos de Zamezuka e Iwatobi), la maestra Lizst terminó por ganarse un club de fans liderado casi en su totalidad por chicas que no perdían oportunidad de arremolinarse a su alrededor solo para ser llamadas "gatitas" y recibir algún mimo cariñoso de la maestra que concluía en gritos y desmayos.

Aunque el hecho de que ella y Midnight se estuvieran convirtiendo en una especie de Idols de la U.A. no era lo extraño; lo extraño era que en medio de uno de sus apasionados discursos sobre el amor a la maestra Lizst se le había dado por desbordar toda su pasión y su particularidad se manifestó. O lo que todos creían era su particularidad.

Una vez mas algo parecido a una ilusión que te lavaba el cerebro, una melodía dulce justo como la que habían escuchado interpretarle el primer día del seminario sonaba atrayendo entonces a un grupo de inusuales Cúpidos que flechaban a todo desdichado que se encontraran a su paso.

Todos de pronto se sentían algo embelesados y un revoloteo de mariposas se les asentaba en los estómagos estando bajo el efecto de la música, se sonrojaban y sentían sus corazones palpitar de manera inusual. 

Chicos y chicas y muchos otros terminaban compartiendo miradas cómplices junto con unas sonrisas tímidas.

Deku que respiraba con dificultad intentando no mirar a sus compañeros de clase para no caer bajo el efecto de la ilusión notó que la maestra Liszt igual que Beethoven, usaba una especie de batuta con la que controlaba todo a su alrededor.

Su atuendo había cambiado y la mujer sacudía sus manos tan concentrada en su música que difícilmente ponía atención a lo que sucedía alrededor mientras todos caían en una especie de hechizo de amor.

Seguramente toda esa experiencia iba a ser un poco traumática para algunos o tal vez para muchos otros había servido como un empujoncito de valor para acercarse a la persona especial.

Kaminari y Jiro se dedicaban unas miraditas sospechosas, lo mismo que Bakugou y Uraraka que parecían discutir a pesar de que ambos tenían las caras coloradas. 

La clase B también tenía sus propios dilemas donde Tetsutetsu tenía las mejillas de un rojo intenso y Kendo parecía debatirse entre varios de sus compañeros de grupo, incluso Tsuyu y Tokoyami daban la impresión de intentar huir de toda aquella caótica situación.

La melodía de piano en cambio seguía su curso, cada nota transformándose en un velo suave que envolvía a todos en aquella somnolencia dulce parecida a un sueño.

Deku como pudo gateó escapando de aquellos peligrosos Cúpidos, sabía que tenía que arrebatar en esta ocasión la batuta antes de que sus compañeros terminaran con otro trauma de adolescencia, por lo que cuando logró divisar los pies de Liszt dio apenas un pequeño salto para quitar la batuta que producía la música.

Fue mas fácil de lo que pensó, aunque en realidad se trataba que la maestra no hizo nada para evitarlo, al contrario, clavó sus ojos ámbar en él un momento.

Las chicas de la escuela tenían mucha razón en haberle formado un club de fans, la maestra tenía algo en su mirada y en su porte. A pesar de su cuerpo exuberante y su cargado maquillaje tenía en su perfil un aire masculino y atractivo aunque por la manera en como miraba a Deku lo desarmó por completo a pesar de que logró quitarle la batuta.

Apenas se la arrebató de las manos la varita desapareció y junto con ella la ilusión y la música.

Todos los que hasta unos segundos actuaban como parejas de enamorados se separaron al instante o desviaron la cara a otros lados.

-Yo... lo siento, es solo que...- quiso excusarse Deku ante la mujer que se hizo el cabello detrás de su hombro con un movimiento elegante.

-¿No te gusta la música?- preguntó Liszt muy seria a lo que Deku dio un brinco.

-¿Eh? Si me gusta... supongo...- dijo un poco dudoso.

Liszt entonces fue sentarse en el banquillo del piano que aun se mantenía en el mismo salón. La mujer tenía este perfil ligeramente severo que solo aumentó su atractivo; recargó su mejilla sobre su puño cerrado mirando atenta a todos, especialmente a Deku que sintió esta vez sí haber hecho algo malo.

-Jovencito, respondeme una cosa- dijo la rubia con la misma severidad con la que lo miraba. Midoriya dio un respingo y se puso en posición de firmes para responder ahora estaba muy seguro de que lo regañarían, por lo que esperó la pregunta.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- le preguntó directamente; a Deku se le subieron todos los colores a la cara y mas de una persona puso especial atención a su respuesta.

-¡¿Qué!? Ah... no... yo no... ¿Qué?- preguntó tan acalorado y avergonzado que apenas podía articular palabra.

Liszt soltó una risa grave que salió directamente de su garganta pero no cambió de postura mientras dejaba otra pausa larga en medio de sus palabras antes de volver su atención al piano que miró como quien mira a un amante imposible y lejano.

-La gente se enamora todos los días, y también les rompen el corazón todos los días. Algunos se encuentran y otros se separan; muchos podrían estar solos rezando por días mejores y para unos cuantos mas tal vez hoy sea el día mas feliz de sus vidas pero no van a estar conscientes de eso hasta dentro de muchos años- decía Liszt pasando sus manos por las teclas y por primera vez Deku reparó en lo grandes que eran las manos de la mujer, de dedos delgados y larguísimos que alcanzaban con facilidad cualquier tecla.

Otra melodía sonaba mientras la maestra parecía completamente ensimismada en la música y todos guardaron silencio siguiendo una orden tácita.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? En toda esa gente que está allá afuera viviendo escenas de su vida que los van a marcar o haciendo historia en base a lo actos mas mundanos?

\- preguntó Liszt mientras se mecía suavemente mientras tocaba una melodía suave. 

El profesor Schubbert que estaba con las manos detrás de la espalda recargado en la cola del piano cerraba los ojos disfrutando la música.

Deku no supo que responder, de hecho temía responder y que fuera una respuesta errónea.

-Se supone que son héroes y salvan a la gente pero no tienen ni idea de a quienes están salvando. Están tan centrados en absurdas peleas y poderes y no sé cuanta mas barbaridad he escuchado en esta escuela, que han perdido de vista lo que realmente importa- decía ella sin dejar ni un solo momento el piano al que seguía mirando con embeleso.

-Se les olvida que hay un trabajo que ni siquiera los héroes pueden hacer, uno incluso mas importante que el que ustedes hacen- dijo Liszt alzando sus cejas.

-¿Un trabajo aun mas importante?- repitió Deku sintiendo una repentina nostalgia que venía de la pieza del piano. 

Liszt asintió con su cabeza antes de contestar fijando sus ojos ámbar en las teclas blancas y negras haciendo una rápida sucesión de notas disfrutando íntimamente del sonido dándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

-El trabajo del creador- dijo Liszt respirando hondo.

-Las obras musicales no son más que materializaciones trágicas y conmovedoras de las emociones; se le pide que los haga hablar, llorar, cantar y suspirar, para recrearlos de acuerdo con su propia conciencia**- declamó la mujer y volvió a reírse con una risita un tanto grave pero esta vez mas traviesa.

-Quiero decir que nuestro trabajo como músicos es dar fe de esas emociones, nuestro trabajo es crear un registro de las cosas que la gente siente todos los días y por las cuales sigue viviendo. Somos la prueba andante de eso que nos hace humanos- concluyó la rubia antes de terminar de tocar y sonreírse suavemente todavía mirando al instrumento con una extraña calma y nostalgia.

Midoriya estaba a punto de comentar algo sin embargo el profesor Schubert se le adelantó.

-Esa pieza no es tuya Liszt-donno- comentó el de anteojos con una media sonrisa.

-Balada Número uno en Sol menor, es de Cho-chan ¿No crees que va perfecto con lo que estamos hablando?- Schubert se acomodó mejor los antojos sobre la nariz y asintió con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Me encantan las piezas de Cho-chan, siempre serán mis favoritas- dijo de manera soñadora Liszt cerrando brevemente sus ojos como saboreando la pieza que recién había terminado de tocar y solo abrió un ojo para ver rápidamente al joven Midoriya que parecía totalmente perdido.

-Piensa en lo que te acabo de decir muchachito, o mejor piensa realmente en cual es tu verdadero trabajo como héroe y a quien realmente estás salvando. Terminó la clase- dijo la mujer despidiendo a todos.

ooo

Tamaki en medio de la obscuridad que lo rodeaba escuchó un estornudo a su lado.

El prospecto a héroe levantó la caja de naranjas en la que tenía escondida su cabeza y miró a su acompañante que esnifaba su nariz después de haber estornudado.

-¿Se está resfriando, Chopin-sensei?- preguntó viendo al hombre a su lado que se abrazó a si mismo estremeciéndose. Él también tenía una caja de naranjas sobre su cabeza.

-Estoy bien, solo sentí que alguien estaba hablando de mi- dijo en voz bajita el aludido y ambos volvieron a guardar silencio.

Amajiki Tamaki nunca consideró el poder reconfortante de esconderse en una caja de naranjas pero desde hacía unos días, justo cuando habían comenzado aquel extraño seminario de artes, un día intentando escapar del caos que había creado uno de sus maestros, ese que siempre clamaba sobre organizar una revolución y tomar el control del sistema, fue a encontrarse en un aula vacía a aquel extraño personaje.

El hombre adulto de nariz ganchuda que escondía sus ojos bajo su largo flequillo, estaba en una esquina dentro de una caja de naranjas abrazando sus piernas y poniéndose a salvo de prácticamente todo.

Fue casi como una conexión telepática que solo dos personas con una ansiedad extrema y una introversión que les dificultaba estar en grupos grandes de personas, podían entender.

El hombre desconocido invitó a Tamaki a tomar asiento si gustaba y Tamaki no vio reparos en ir a sentarse a un lado de un completo desconocido que se refugiaba de las masas y el ruido en una caja de naranjas sin hacer daño a nadie.

Fue así como comenzaron con esa extraña amistad. 

Chopin era uno de los maestros que impartirían el seminario, sin embargo se le encontraba mas cómodo huyendo de sus responsabilidades y refugiándose en el salón vacío hasta que llegaba la hora de irse. Apenas hablaba y cuando lo hacía era en voz bajita. 

A Tamaki le gustaba el maestro Chopin porque hablaba de forma suave y solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, le reconfortaba su presencia y no hacía preguntas.

Le gustaba estar ahí, en la caja de naranjas que aun conservaban apenas el aroma cítrico junto con el silencio que se creaba entre ambos porque solo así la ansiedad de los dos parecía reducirse considerablemente, aunque había otro factor que ayudaba en esto ultimo.

A veces Chopin sin darse cuenta comenzaba a tararear justo cuando el silencio absorbía todo, lo rompía con una melodía tranquila y dulce.

La primera vez a Tamaki le tomó por sorpresa el repentino tarareo que vino de la nada, pero no lo interrumpió ni dijo nada. 

Con el transcurso de los días solo se limitó a escucharlo recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas notando algo peculiar también en los gestos de Chopin.

Siempre que tarareaba sus dedos también se movían en el aire como si tocara un piano invisible o a veces lo hacía en el piso tamborileando en el suelo.

Aquella tarde no fue la excepción, de nuevo el tarareo y los dedos que se movían distraídamente en realidad como un peculiar reflejo de su cuerpo.

-Le gusta mucho esa canción ¿Verdad?- Tamaki comentó de la nada interrumpiendo a Chopin y este se detuvo como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo.

El adulto se removió en su lugar un momento antes de enterrar aun mas su cara en la caja.

-Es la pieza de un amigo; _Un sospiro_ , así se llama- respondió Chopin.

-¿Su amigo también es músico?- preguntó Tamaki con un poco mas de confianza y el otro asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, compone pero la verdad es que se le da mejor interpretar. Es un virtuoso del piano- decía Chopin entre dientes pensando unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

-Cuando se pone al piano no hay quien le pueda quitar los ojos de encima- dijo un poco pensativo a lo que Tamaki intentó hacerse una imagen de eso y asintió con su cabeza.

-Lo entiendo, yo también tengo un amigo así, siempre que entra a una habitación es como si llenara el lugar, atrae a todo el mundo- dijo Tamaki pensando en su propio amigo.

-Oh si, igual mi amigo, la gente siempre le rodea, hombres y mujeres todo el tiempo pelean por su atención- decía Chopin.

-Sabe que decir y como animar a la gente- siguió Tamaki.

-Un excelente conversador- agregó Chopin.

-Se desenvuelve muy bien en el grupo y con quien sea-

-Es el alma de todas las fiestas.-

-Las personas se sienten a gusto a su lado- 

-Se divierten y ríen-

-Es fuerte-

-Es ridículamente talentoso-

-Es muy perseverante-

-Es muy culto-

Cada uno fue alternando una cualidad sobre el dichoso amigo hasta que ambos terminaron por suspirar.

-Es como el sol- dijo Tamaki .

-Es como el sol- coincidió Chopin.

-Brillante y cálido- agregó el estudiante con una tímida sonrisa avergonzada.

-Brillante, tanto que es molesto- opinó Chopin rodando los ojos con algo de fastidio. 

Ambos se miraron alzando ligeramente su respectiva caja porque eso ultimo pareció no coincidir entre ellos y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita tímida que fue rápidamente opacada por otras dos voces que irrumpieron bruscamente en el lugar.

-Tamaki-

-¡Cho-chan!- 

La voz animada de un jovencito y la cantarina de una mujer llenaron el lugar a lo que ambos aludidos miraron hacía arriba encontrando a dos rubios que a sus ojos brillaban como el sol.

-Tan brillante- dijeron los dos introvertidos al mismo tiempo.

Mirio sonreía y extendió una mano a Tamaki para que la tomara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tamaki? El seminario ya terminó, no es bueno que estés escapándote de la clase, va a afectar tus calificaciones- le decía Mirio ayudándole a levantarse y salir de su caja de naranjas que Tamaki lamentó tener que abandonar.

-Cho-chan, así que es aquí donde te has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo. Anda, ven conmigo, me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de tocar algo a dueto contigo- le decía la mujer prácticamente arrastrando a su amigo tomándolo por la mano.

-Ughhhhh, no quiero- se quejó Chopin mientras que Tamaki seguía dócilmente a Mirio.

Los dos rubios que llevaban de la mano a su respectivo amigo, tanto adulto como adolescente se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron como si compartieran una complicidad instantánea. 

Liszt gracias a sus tacones era casi tan alta como Mirio y como efecto de su cuerpo voluptuoso competía a la perfección con la complexión robusta del muchacho así que los que iban detrás de ellos no pudieron evitar pensar en esa peculiar similitud y de como de alguna manera siempre terminaban gravitando alrededor del sol.

ooo

Izuku llevaba dos semanas enteras tratando de entender todo aquel seminario en el que nadie decía nada claro y todo eran discursos acalorados intercalados con alguna pieza musical. Sus compañeros se habían dado por vencidos en entender nada y se habían limitado (resignado) a solo disfrutar de los breves conciertos, pues al final del día habría que admitir que eran excelentes músicos y a veces cuando se emocionaban mucho hacían uso de su peculiaridad.

Habría que destacar que era un tanto curioso el hecho de que todos, absolutamente todos, compartían el mismo poder de hacer ilusiones disparadas por algún tipo de batuta, y sinceramente a Deku le causaba mas curiosidad saber como funcionaba dicha peculiaridad antes que saber que demonios era el arte.

Al final, Midoriya iba por los pasillos suspirando derrotado y un poco distraído. Pensaba consultarle algo a Hatsume, tal vez ella entendería un poco acerca de como operaban las batutas y si eso tendría algo que ver con el arte, por lo que terminó dirigiéndose hasta el taller donde solo escuchó una serie de explosiones que ya eran parte de la rutina de ese pobre taller.

-Hatsume-san- Deku llamó a la puerta recibido por una espesa humareda y olor a quemado.

-¡Nooooooooo! Te burlas en mi cara destino, te ríes y carcajeas ante mis fracasos- 

Oh, reconocía esa voz, definitivamente era la de Beto que en una reacción dramática se arrodillaba frente a lo que parecía una guitarra eléctrica modificada.

-Parece que le hemos cargado con mas potencia de la que puede soportar- decía Hatsume que menos afectada veía el instrumento.

Lo ultimo que Deku esperaba encontrarse era a un músico en un taller que se dedicaba por entero a crear accesorios de apoyo para héroes.

-Midoriya-kun ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?- dijo Hatsume reparando en la presencia de Deku mientras Beto seguía maldiciendo en algo que sonaba como alemán y recolectaba las piezas de su guitarra.

-Yo quería consultarte algo, pero...- la frase de Deku se quedó a la mitad pues Beto se levantó.

-¡No nos daremos por vencidos jovencita, crearemos el mejor instrumento que el mundo haya visto- el hombre interrumpió sin ningún tacto dejando caer sin mucha delicadeza los pedazos de metal sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- exclamó Hatsume lista para ponerse a trabajar olvidándose por completo de Deku el cual aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Maestro- llamó Deku al otro que apenas si levantó los ojos para ver al chico.

-Eres el niño que no sabe escuchar ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó inmediatamente volviendo a su guitarra.

Deku hizo un sonido gutural por aquel comentario pero se recuperó instantáneamente.

-Quisiera saber exactamente eso ¿A qué se refieren todos con eso de que no sabemos escuchar? Ya van varias veces que me lo dicen pero no entiendo- decía realmente frustrado Deku, el hombre en cambio soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Si necesitas que te lo expliquen es porque sigues sin entender nada- dijo sencillamente mientras que con ayuda de la chica atornillaba algunas piezas.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que tengo que entender?!- dijo un poco exasperado Deku de que nadie le diera una respuesta clara.

-¿¡Pues que otra cosa puede ser?! ¡La música, por supuesto!- exclamó el hombre y esto no ayudó en nada.

Al final el maestro tomó su guitarra y se la colgó al hombro.

-Gracias por tu ayuda jovencita, estoy seguro que habremos creado el instrumento mas superior entre todos- dijo Beto dándole la espalda a Deku que se sentía totalmente desmoralizado y solo vio al hombre salir del taller.

Beethoven no tenía tiempo para explicarle con peras y manzanas algo que ya debería ser innato en las personas, y ahora mismo tenía todos sus pensamientos ocupados en mejorar su guitarra así que iba por el pasillo directo a probarla en uno de esos enormes gimnasios que tenía la escuela porque en las zonas techadas la acústica era perfecta para sus propósitos.

Sin embargo mientras iba por los pasillos no pudo evitar ver el aula vacía que habían adecuado para el seminario donde justo estaba el gran piano de cola.

Pasó de largo el salón unos tres metros antes de detenerse, frunció sus espesas cejas un segundo antes de regresar sobre sus pasos solo para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

Tenía que admitir que aunque sabía que su guitarra iba a ser el instrumento que superaría por mucho cualquier otro, le causaba algo de remordimiento el no tocar al menos algo al piano, sería un verdadero desperdicio no aprovechar el hermoso instrumento que la U.A. había conseguido especialmente para ellos.

Por lo que se quitó la guitarra y fue a ponerse frente al piano sentándose con una postura solemne en el banquillo. Meditó unos segundos antes de empezar a tocar algo y de pronto sus manos ya estaban sobre las teclas de marfil y el mundo desparecía alrededor.

Si la gente creía que Liszt era intensa al piano era porque aun no habían escuchado a Beethoven al piano. 

Las sucesiones de notas retumbaban a pesar de tratarse del mismo instrumento que podía reproducir baladas dulces, con aquel hombre al mando se antojaban como cañonazos. Sonidos arrebatadores a los que le sucedían notas todavía mas fuertes y no daban tregua ni descanso.

Beto sacudía su cabeza y se despeinaba todavía mas como si hubiera una especie de rabia contenida contra el instrumento o contra la música o contra algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarse con todo su ser.

Por lo que era obvio que con dicha interpretación terminaría por llamar la atención de algún otro extraviado que no dudaría en ir a ver quien arremetía con tanta pasión contra el instrumento.

All Might fue ese que terminó guiado por el sonido hipnotizador y por supuesto, icónico. 

Se preguntó si los colegas temporales eran los que estaban usando el aula por lo que un poco indeciso fue a asomarse al salón solo para encontrarse con Beethoven cuasi poseído tocando con el cuerpo encuadrado como si estuviera domando a una bestia en forma de música.

Hubo entonces un brusco silencio que se sostuvo, era un respiro largo en medio de toda aquella intensidad hasta el momento de regresar con una melodía serena que consolaba toda la pasión anterior.

All Might se sintió seguro por unos segundos, tal vez ya solo podría entrar y disfrutar del resto del concierto improvisado, sin embargo, cuando se sentía lo suficientemente confiado hubo otra repentina explosión de sonido que le erizó la piel.

Sabía que el hombre estaba tocando solo el piano, sin embargo podría jurar que había en realidad toda una orquesta detrás.

Beto no se percató todavía de la presencia del ex-símbolo por lo que siguió ensimismado en su gloriosa pieza apretando la mandíbula e impregnando mas de aquella misteriosa fuerza y terquedad, o tal vez una suerte de voluntad inquebrantable. 

All Might no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había en aquel hombre o en su música pero se sentía tan poderoso que no se atrevió a hablar.

No fue sino hasta que en un segundo silencio Beto por fin se dio cuenta de que tenía un oyente.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules apenas distinguibles. Ambos se miraron un segundo con la misma intensidad de la música que sonaba antes.

-¿Tú también estás peleando contra el destino?- le preguntó de la nada Beto a All Might. 

El héroe retirado no comprendió la pregunta a la primera, abrió la boca para responder pero de alguna manera sus propias palabras le traicionaron.

-Si... algo así- dijo en un hilo de voz. ¿A qué venía esa respuesta?

Beto se sonrió a medias y golpeó duramente sus dedos contra las teclas del piano creando un sonido asonante que hizo a All Might dar un respingo que en realidad fue su corazón dando un latido especialmente fuerte dentro de su pecho.

-¡VAMOS A TOMAR AL DESTINO POR EL CUELLO Y RETORCERLO!- gritó ardorosamente el músico empezando a reír triunfal y con aquel vocerrón profundo.

-¡A tí que nos has arrebatado todo, vamos a salir triunfales de tu treta!- decía todavía riéndose y All Might ya no estaba seguro de que pasaba.

Veía al hombre ahí riéndose de una supuesta victoria, convencido de ella, y por unos segundos no pudo evitar verse a si mismo, a la parte de él que se reía del miedo.

-¿Qué te ha arrebatado a ti esta vida cruel? Tienes los mismo ojos que yo- le preguntó de pronto el músico a All Might sintiendo aquella mirada en toda su intensidad.

-Muchas cosas... el legado de mi maestra... tal vez- dijo el hombre sintiéndose de pronto un poco desprotegido a la hora en que se llevó la mano al costado y viendo al otro cruzarse de brazos al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Un legado, lo entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien. Pero sigues aquí ¿No es así? Nos arrebató algo pero nosotros nos aferramos, le dimos la espalda a la muerte. ¡Muy pronto para morir! ¡El mundo aun tiene que vernos! Nos va a ver y escuchar- decía el hombre de nuevo riéndose como si estuviera ahora burlándose de la vida o de la muerte o de algún tipo de designio divino.

-¡Muchacho!- Gritó entonces el hombre señalando a la puerta, All Might tuvo que voltear para ver a quien se dirigía y solo alcanzó a ver la cabeza rizada... no, dos cabezas rizadas y dos pares de ojos, unos que se escondían tras un par de anteojos y otros grandes y verdes.

Izuku y Schubert dieron ambos un brinco al ser señalados.

-Te daré una lección ahora mismo y mas vale que te la graves con sangre- le dijo al chico pero aun así Shubert también asintió junto con el adolescente.

-¡El arte es la mas poderosa arma que tiene el hombre para luchar contra su destino!- declaró y junto con esta declaración volvió a golpear sus manos con fuerza contra las teclas del piano.

Las cuerdas casi se revientan cuando cuatro notas resonaron por toda el aula.

¡Ta-ta-ta-taaaaaaan!. Esas cuatro notas que eran la introducción a la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven.

Y tal vez aun con todo ese drama casi operístico, Midoriya Izuku no terminó de darse cuenta que estaba en presencia de dos de los mas grandes símbolos de la humanidad.

ooo

-Ah, Beethoven-sempai tan sabio e imperioso es siempre la mejor versión de él- 

El maestro Shubert no había parado de elogiar a Beto en todo el camino. 

Después de aquel discurso en donde el hombre se había explayado retando al destino, los había despachado a todos sin mas; en fin, una salida tan dramática como él.

-Definitivamente es imperioso- tuvo que coincidir Deku.

Era la primera vez que Midoriya hablaba directamente con el maestro Shubert, de entre todos los extravagantes maestros, él era tal vez mas el mas "normal", tenía cierto aire de académico, aunque siempre rebuscado en sus explicaciones solía comportarse con mas decoro que todos los demás, extremadamente formal pero lamentablemente eternamente ignorado por sus colegas que apenas si reparaban en él. Aun así estando ahora a solas con él su presencia era cómoda, el único problema era que su cháchara sobre Beethoven no tenía tregua.

-Por cierto, el otro hombre que le acompañaba...- comenzó a decir Schubert.

-All Might- completó Deku.

-Si, ese hombre, tenía un aire similar al de Beethoven-sempai- dijo el de anteojos y Deku no estaba muy seguro de si había tenido la impresión correcta, aunque cuando se puso a pensar mejor recordó al All Might de su debut, el que también se reía con risas atronadoras y retaba directamente a los villanos o al mal que representaban, un poco como Beto contra el destino.

Además, ambos tenían esta estampa magnánima, Beto al tocar y All Might al salir victorioso de alguna batalla.

-Los dos se ven fuertes- dijo Deku un poco distraído, pero al no escuchar una confirmación de esto miró a Shubert que a cambio le regresaba el gesto por encima de sus lentes redondos y se sonreía débilmente.

-Me refería mas bien a que ambos comparten un aire trágico- dijo el mayor y de pronto su rostro parecía cambiar a una apenas perceptible tristeza.

Deku tuvo que detenerse un momento pensando en eso algo entristecido por aquellas palabras.

El maestro siguió un par de pasos antes de detenerse también.

-Ahora que lo pienso tú eres Midoriya-kun ¿Verdad?- preguntó el maestro y Deku salió de su ensimismamiento asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Creo que se te ha dificultado un poco nuestro seminario, mas que al resto- dijo el maestro aunque no con reproche, era en realidad un tono comprensivo.

Totalmente avergonzado de eso al muchacho no le quedó otra opción mas que confirmarlo.

-Sinceramente no puedo seguir el hilo de las clases, todos me dicen que no entiendo sin embargo ni siquiera sé que es lo que tengo que entender en primer lugar. Me dicen que es la música y el arte pero, no quiero ofender a nadie, sé que lo que ustedes hacen es difícil e importante aunque no veo como puede ser un arma o algo que ayude a salvar a la gente- decía Deku totalmente apenado por ello, pensando que era un poco rudo expresarse así del oficio de alguien mas, igualmente siguió hablando.

-Hace no mucho rescatamos a una niña, había pasado por tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía lo que era sonreír. Me di cuenta que haberla sacado del sitio donde había estado no era suficiente para salvarla. Jiro-san compuso una canción y nosotros elaboramos todo un espectáculo; para serle franco aun me parece muy misterioso como logramos hacerla reír pero cuando lo pienso fue porque todos habíamos planeado aquello de antemano, con ese objetivo y mucho de eso era un juego, nada serio, el punto era que la gente se divirtiera, no podría ni siquiera llamarse arte así que...-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Schubert cortando de pronto a Deku que parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Porqué a eso que hicieron no podrían llamarlo arte?- insistió y Deku se encogió de hombros.

-Porque es como dije, fue una cosa hecha para divertirse y se supone que al arte es algo mas... no sé... ¿Solemne?- Deku quiso decir "serio y rígido" pero en lugar de eso prefirió usar otra palabra.

-Definitivamente es solemne, sin embargo también puede ser divertido. Ahí tienes al bastardo de Mozart como primer ejemplo; un genio en toda la maldita extensión de la palabra. Su música por supuesto es sublime, puede componer un vals y una misa de requiem con la misma facilidad con la que alguien tararea una cancioncilla popular y aun con ello tiene todas estas piezas hechas enteramente para el divertimento de la gente, no tienen otro propósito que animar alguna fiesta de pueblo. Creo que lo que te pasa, muchachito, es que te estás confundiendo- dijo Schubert mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y miraba directamente a Deku.

-Respondeme, ¿Cuál es el trabajo de un héroe? Según he escuchado esta escuela busca hacerlos héroes... no sé exactamente a que se refieran con eso, pero contéstame- le pidió a Deku que no sabía a que venía el cambio de tema pero igual se esforzó en contestar adecuadamente.

-Salvar a la gente en primer lugar, aunque a veces nuestro trabajo no es solo pelear contra villanos, también tenemos que consolar y proteger a las personas que están pasando por alguna situación traumática- decía Deku casi enumerando con sus dedos cada tarea.

-Bueno, el trabajo de nosotros los músicos es el mismo- dijo Schubert y soltó una risa al ver el gesto confundido de Deku.

-Tranquilizamos y damos consuelo. La música no es mas que un reflejo de la realidad, y así como en la vida diaria hay dolor, lucha, angustia, soledad, también hay amor y diversión; por ende la vida y la música llevan a su vez una gran carga de compasión. Ustedes los héroes son iguales, tienen que ser compasivos- dijo Schubert y a Deku se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

De alguna manera las palabras de Asagiri Gen se le cruzaron por la mente en un breve flash.

El trabajo de los héroes era el de crear una historia de compasión.

-Podría ser que nosotros no hagamos algo tan estrafalario como ustedes aunque una vez salvamos al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre; pero retomando, nuestra principal tarea es dar consuelo a quien esté dispuesto a escucharnos pues finalmente, levantarse todos los días para ir a enfrentar la vida ya es por si mismo un acto heroico.- dijo Schubert y Deku lo miró bajo una luz totalmente distinta; quiso hablar pero el mismo nudo en la garganta se lo impidió así que tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de poder hablar con normalidad de nuevo.

-¿Porqué eligió ser músico?- preguntó Deku con la voz algo temblorosa.

De nuevo el gesto de Schubert cambiaba mientras se llevaba una mano bajo la barbilla pensando.

-Tal vez... tal vez porque no quería ser olvidado...- dijo en voz baja casi en un susurro para sí mismo.

-La gente nace y muere todos los días, empero tu música prevalece, la música es inmortal. Las cosas que creamos son la prueba irrefutable de nuestro paso por el mundo.- dijo Schubert ahora mirándose las manos con una breve sonrisa pero que se notaba inmensamente triste.

Deku también tuvo que mirar sus propias manos cicatrizadas pensando en esto y en lo antes dicho por Beethoven y de alguna manera muy extraña sus pensamientos derivaron en All Might y en el One for All junto con su legado; acerca de como dicho legado creado por una persona pasó por otros usuarios y al final el poder que Deku heredó se convirtió a su vez en la prueba viviente de aquellos que habían existido y habían peleado.

Así que por un instante creyó al fin entender cual era el poder de la música, o mejor dicho, el poder de las cosas que la gente crea.

ooo

Unos días mas tarde, se acercaba el final del seminario. Era la hora del almuerzo y para no molestar a nadie en la cafetería, algunos alumnos habían optado por salir a los jardines a comer pues tras un largo trabajo de convencimiento, lograron hacer que Jiro sacara su teclado eléctrico para que tocara algunas canciones para ellos, tal vez un poco contagiados por el ambiente musical que se respiraba últimamente gracias al seminario y los maestros que no desperdiciaban oportunidad en disparar ilusiones y música.

Deku había decidido seguirlos por insistencia de Uraraka e Iida sin embargo él estaba un poco alejado revisando sus notas mientras escuchaba como ovacionaban a Jiro y le pedían que tocara alguna otra canción pop.

Aunque la chica estaba un poco avergonzada y sonrojada accedía finalmente. 

Jiro estaba dotada de una voz agradable y de paso sus conocimientos en música se habían convertido en el deleite de las horas de almuerzo.

-Jiro, deberías intentar tocar alguna canción como las que toca la profesora Liszt- propuso Kaminari y la chica negó de inmediato.

-No no no, imposible, la música clásica es algo totalmente diferente, tal vez YaoMomo sea la mas indicada para eso, ella aprendió piano con bases clásicas- dijo Jiro viendo a YaoMomo que dio un brinquito.

-Aunque es cierto nunca aprendí a dominarlo del todo, además las piezas que toca la maestra Lizst son muy complejas, me sentiría mal si no suena como esperan- decía Yaoyorozu con la cara un poco sonrojada y negando con sus manos.

-Mmmmmmmm pero al final es piano ¿no?... - comentó Kaminari a lo que Jiro y YaoMomo le dedicaron una mirada como si acabaran de ser ofendidas, incluso Bakugou, el que tenía algún tipo de noción musical, gruñó ligeramente por el comentario.

Por otra parte a Midoriya que había escuchado la conversación sin querer le saltó algo a la mente.

-Kaminari-kun tiene un punto, si se trata del mismo instrumento ¿Porqué cambia tanto de un género a otro? ¿No se usa el mismo sistema de notación para toda la música?- preguntó Deku empezando a murmurar muchas mas cosas entre dientes como era su costumbre y haciendo mil teorías antes incluso de que Jiro pudiera contestar.

Desde aquella conversación con el profesor Schubert había intentando sinceramente entender ya no qué era el arte, sino cómo funciona, era por eso que el comentario de Kaminari llamó tanto su atención. ¿Cómo funcionaba la música?.

-Bueno, por supuesto que un músico de clásica puede tocar jazz y viceversa, sin embargo hay muchos elementos de por medio; técnicas, sonoridad, musicalidad. Para un oído bien entrenado es fácil darte cuenta cuando alguien ha estudiado música de conservatorio o de manera lírica por su técnica, o hacía que género se inclina mas- decía Jiro a lo que Deku abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Cómo? La verdad es que pensaba que todos los músicos podrían tocar cualquier genero si sabían leer las notas- decía él sin despegar su mano de su barbilla y el resto asintió con la cabeza como si estuvieran de acuerdo con ello.

-Miralo un poco como nosotros con nuestras particularidades. Tú tienes una particularidad de fuerza que te permite pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, también Sato tiene una particularidad que le permite aumentar su fuerza y pelear a corta distancia; aun así sus estilos de pelea son totalmente diferentes por la manera en como funcionan ambos ¿Cierto?- dijo Jiro a Deku que puesto en esos términos pareció comprender.

-Claro, Sato activa su fuerza en base a la cantidad de azúcar que consume, yo solo puedo activar una cierta cantidad de mi poder para no lastimarme, por eso adapté de manera distinta mi estilo de pelea.- coincidió Midoriya pensativo.

-Así es, lo mismo pasa con la música. La música clásica tiene varias técnicas que los intérpretes practican hasta la perfección para obtener el sonido que la partitura te pide; sin embargo en géneros como el jazz lo primordial aun mas que la técnica es la capacidad de improvisación y ni que decir del punk que entre mas disonante sea es mejor, la técnica ni siquiera existe mientras tengas donde conectar la guitarra. Cada género quiere comunicar algo y para comunicarlo se ayuda de varios elementos. La música es la construcción de todos esos elementos- decía Jiro y todos de pronto se la quedaron mirando un largo rato al terminar de hablar.

-¿Qué les pasa? Digan algo- insistió ella sintiéndose incómoda de pronto.

-Kyoka-chan ¿Estás segura que no te equivocaste de carrera? Hablas incluso mejor que los maestros del seminario- le felicitó Uraraka a lo que la otra negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡No digas tonterías! Es solo que me gusta mucho, desmenuzar la música es tan divertido como escucharla o hacerla- decía Jiro que parecía querer esconderse detrás de su teclado para que dejaran de mirarla.

-Entonces algo como eso se puede hacer. Siempre he pensado que la música es algo que solo la gente con algún talento especial podría hacer, pero hay mucha mas teoría de la que pensaba- decía Deku asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces.

Jiro se le quedó mirando un momento tras ese comentario y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Dije algo extraño?- preguntó Deku al ver que se reía de él.

-No, nada es solo que ya lo había notado antes pero eres muy malo cuando se trata de cosas abstractas, Midoriya- dijo todavía soltando risitas y el otro no pudo hacer mas que confirmar esta observación.

Efectivamente Izuku siempre había sido una persona mas inclinada por la lógica y los razonamientos matemáticos y científicos, cosas como las artes y las humanidades no se le daban tan bien y la verdad es que tampoco había mostrado nunca mucho interés por ellas.

Le gustaba descifrar problemas, devanarse el seso buscando una manera, un sistema, las mismas estrategias que él formaba eran a base de esa observación, de esa manera de pensar que todo tenía una razón de ser, actuar y responder, su mismo trabajo como héroe le exigía pensar de esa manera para las situaciones mas críticas; sin embargo ahora se enfrentaba a una situación en la que nadie le daba una respuesta correcta, en la que había una particularidad que atacaba directamente a tu estado anímico pero no lograba responderse el "cómo".

-Tal vez te sorprenderá saber que toda la música tiene una especie de arquitectura en ella. Finalmente la música cuenta historias- dijo Jiro pasando sus dedos por el piano.

-Cada parte de una canción o de una pieza clásica tiene un propósito, cada sonido está ahí por una razón específica. El sonido que crea está destinado a hacerte sentir algo de acuerdo a la manera en como es ejecutado- decía Jiro tocando una serie de notas graves y lentas que sonaban como una película de suspenso, pasando después a algo mas luminoso y tenue, una melodía que cualquier relacionaría con una historia de amor. 

Acelaraba o atenuaba el ritmo, tocaba agudos o graves y a veces combinaba. 

Deku empezaba a notar la correlación entre los sonidos con los estados de animo. No eran propiamente canciones pero de alguna manera los enlazaba con algún sentimiento.

-Por supuesto también el cerebro reacciona a ciertos sonidos o melodías, un estimulo musical puede producirnos dopaminas y también la parte encargada de la memoria es estimulada directamente con la música, por eso solemos sentirnos felices o tristes con canciones que hemos escuchado en algún momento importante de nuestras vidas. La música también es memoria, aunque tal vez esa parte te la pueda explicar mejor alguien con mas conocimiento en ciencias, yo solo lo sé porque lo leí en algún lado cuando estudiaba composición- dijo Jiro a lo que Deku se hizo una nota mental para consultarlo con Senku apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Ahora que lo planteas así tiene sentido cuando la maestra Lizst dijo que la música es la prueba de las emociones y sentimientos, es casi obvio si lo que hace en realidad es afectar la parte emocional de nuestro cerebro- reflexionó Iida que se había unido al debate.

-Afectar la parte emocional de nuestro cerebro... tal vez así es también como funcionan sus particularidades y sus ilusiones- intentó deducir Deku ahora que todo lo explicaban en su propio idioma. Sin embargo Jiro volvió a soltar otra risita.

-De verdad te intriga mucho esa particularidad, aunque en mi opinión no es algo tan complejo... o tal vez si ¿Sabes lo que es la sinestesia?- preguntó Jiro recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. 

Midoriya recordaba haber escuchado la palabra en algún momento pero no podía estar muy seguro de lo que significaba.

-Es cuando un sentido reacciona a un estimulo que no le corresponde; por ejemplo, la gente que saborea colores o que puede ver sonidos. O mucha gente atribuye olores a las cosas que ve a pesar de que estas no tienen fragancia- explicaba Jiro

-Hay teorías que dicen que Beethoven tenía sinestesia y por eso podía componer incluso después de haber quedado sordo. Podía ver los sonidos y pasarlos a la partitura. Yo creo que de eso se trata la particularidad de todos ellos: una especie de sinestesia colectiva que nos deja ver de manera corpórea la música, le dan forma física al sonido, por eso todas estas veces te han dicho que escuches, si escuchas entonces puedes ver con otros ojos y tal vez puedas entender- decía Jiro que sonaba igual de animada ante la perspectiva de convertir en algo físico aquello que es abstracto y efímero.

Tal vez desde la primera vez que vio en acción las particularidades de los nuevos seminaristas se sintió incluso un poco envidiosa de una particularidad como esa, una que permitiera darle un cuerpo físico a los sentimientos. Llevarlo a una dimensión tangible.

La música después de todo no es como la pintura, el cine o la escultura, mucho menos como la escritura; es algo que no puedes tocar, solo puedes sentir o reinterpretar pero ellos tenían el poder de transformarlo y fue tal vez para ella la particularidad mas genial de todas las que podrían existir.

Deku vio su cara emocionada, la manera tan sincera en como Jiro sonreía ante toda esta idea y se sintió otra vez un poco mas cerca de una respuesta. 

Un poder que es un registro de las emociones humanas y que se comparte a base de despertar en otros las mismas emociones. Un poder que se apoyaba enteramente en la empatía.

ooo

Midoriya estaba a punto de hacer esta señalación cuando sintieron el piso bajo sus pies estremecerse. 

Habían aprendido a ya no tomar aquello como un ataque sino como la apertura de un nuevo concierto por parte de lo maestros invitados. Por supuesto la primera en saltar fue Jiro para correr a ver con que nueva locura iban a interpretar todos alguna pieza musical.

Izuku entonces la siguió llevado tal vez por su repentino entusiasmo de al fin estar entendiendo algo que hasta hace unas semanas era un completo misterio. 

Fue tras la chica solo para encontrarse con aquella bizarra colección de paisajes y una cacofonía sin sentido.

Un niño rubio de ojos verdes que se envolvía a si mismo en ropas doradas y que no recordaba haber visto antes, blandía una batuta como todos los demás invitados.

-¡Esta vez si quedará claro que el verdadero genio entre todos siempre ha sido Richard Wagner!- exclamó el jovencito y un coro de vientos metal hicieron retumbar todo el piso.

Trompetas, trombones, cornos, tubas, todo lo que fuera un instrumento de viento y metal sonaba mientras el paisaje se transformaba en un teatro de dimensiones monstruosas. Mas que un teatro aquello se acercaba mas a un coliseo del que se escuchaba no solo la melodía poderosa y atronadora, también los cascos de caballos que parecían mas pegasos y cabalgaban en estampida por el cielo.

El niño rubio que no pasaba de los doce años se agitaba junto con la batuta que dictaba la dirección a los caballos que en sus lomos cargaban mujeres hermosas armaduradas, eran guerreras que zurcaban el cielo de aquel anfiteatro digno de reyes.

Siguiendo casi el impulso heroico de siempre, Deku estuvo a punto de reaccionar de manera ofensiva pero las palabras de Jiro le vinieron como un rayo, tenía que intentar escuchar así que volteó a ver a su lado a Jiro y Yaoyorozu que estaban especialmente excitadas por las imágenes de las mujeres guerreras en sus caballos extendiendo sus manos para alcanzar a rozar las de algunos chicos mientras que una mujer en especial lideraba a todas y el niño seguía redirigiendo todo.

-Ustedes le llamaban a sus comedias de pueblo operas. ¡Esto es una opera, esto es una verdadera revolución!- decía el muchachito mientras el resto de la orquesta se unía a los vientos y los timbales junto con los platillos eran azotados con gran fuerza dándole mas presencia a la estampida de caballos.

-El Cabalgar de las Valkirias, de Wagner- dijo Yaoyorozu jalando de la manga a Deku que puso mas atención.

Claro, había escuchado esa pieza muchas veces antes, casi siempre en alguna película con temas bélicos. Puso mas atención a la sonoridad de la música, por supuesto que se antojaba como algo épico, digno de algún héroe de viejas mitologías.

Él no era tan bueno interpretando como Jiro u otros de sus compañeros pero sabía que si los héroes tuvieran una banda sonora, definitivamente sería esa. Wagner sonaba a la imagen que todo héroe quisiera de si mismo.

-¡Ja! lo siento mucho Wa-kun pero me ofende que le llames opera a cinco horas de tu narcisismo musicalizado. Si hablamos de opera, escucha mejor esto- Ese había sido Schubert que también sacó de su bolsillo su propia batuta y de inmediato algo menos intenso pero mas dramático desplazó de inmediato a las valkirias de Wagner.

La luz se atenuó y entonces en un giro de 360 grados ahora todo era una paisaje urbano digno de alguna calle del Bronx (a pesar de estar en Japón), una introducción en un piano que despertaba cierta angustia llenaba el espacio. 

Izuku puso mejor atención a los punteos del piano que se escuchaban acelerados como en una especie de persecución mientras que la música continuaba y en las nuevas paredes de ladrillo rojo en medio de todos los graffitis estos empezaban a tomar formas. 

Personajes hecho a base de aerosol negro comenzaban a actuar bajo el compás del piano y la orden de Schubert mientras una voz de barítono cantaba alcanzando notas altísimos. Un peculiar teatro de sombras se formaban en los ladrillos vandalizados que servían como escenario para la escena que tomaba lugar.

Deku miraba atento lo que parecía ser una persecución, una criatura perseguía a las figuras de un padre e hijo. El rey elfo seguía sin descanso a la desdichada familia. El piano sonaba con cada vez mas intensidad y la voz vibrante llena de matices de miedo y angustia resonaba en Deku que sentía aquella necesidad de correr junto con los personajes ¿O era acaso porque el piano parecía estar apurandolo con esa melodía que te ordenaba correr junto con el cabalgar del caballo.

Padre e hijo hechos graffity en la pared trataban de dejar atrás al malvado Rey Elfo y las garras de la criatura casi le daban alcance, Deku sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando la melodía se hizo mas tensa y unos silencios aumentaban el suspenso sobre el destino de los protagonistas.

-Oh Schubert, cariño, si hablamos de tensión, yo puedo darte tensión- Liszt soltó una risa.

Todos tan acostumbrados a sus baladas en piano, sorprendió con algo que los transportó ahora a otro lugar. Un desierto del estilo del viejo oeste donde el sonido de un piano rebotó por unas paredes inexistentes.

Acelerado y grave, como una danza hipnotizante; el Vals de Mephisto era tal cual como lo decía su nombre, una invitación obscura del diablo a vender tu alma. Intensa e intrigante al principio pero se derivaba a algo mas suave, al coqueteo malicioso de un diablo susurrandote al oído.

Midoriya dejó de pensar, sinceramente estaba tan enganchado a la manera en como el sonido cambiaba que ya poco le interesaba otra cosa.

Veía como el escenario mutaba junto con la pieza, aun era un desierto pero un ocaso se hacía paso y luego una noche que acentuaba el aura misteriosa de la pieza que a su vez se sentía tan diferente de los clásicos sonidos románticos de Liszt. Ahora se antojaban obscuros, arrebatadores. 

Esos eran tal vez la parte de ella que no se dejaba ver tan a menudo, un lado obscuro inspirado en el místico personaje de aquel Fausto.

-¡Cállense todos, yo no quiero estar aquí!- una voz mas se sumó y otro maestro que hasta el momento tampoco nadie había visto, tal vez con excepción de Tamaki tomó el turno para dirigir.

El mismo Tamaki estaba ahí viendo el exabrupto del maestro que había sido arrastrado por Lizst hasta ahí y agitaba su batuta.

La obertura apenas había comenzado cuando un chaparrón les cayó encima. El cielo se nubló y todos buscaron refugiarse de la lluvia incesante que comenzaba a caer mientras una melancolía al piano acompañaba el fragor de la tormenta. 

Izuku no supo explicarse muy bien el porqué de aquel repentino sentimiento. Sentía el frío calarle los huesos por la humedad junto con el repiqueteo sobre su cara pero había algo mas en esa tormenta que lo empezó a llenar una de una peculiar tristeza. Intentó buscar al nuevo interprete entre todo aquel aluvión y vio a Chopin alzando y bajando la batuta con una expresión sufriente.

Los pulmones se le congelaban con el frío de aquella lluvia y con la penetrante tristeza junto con una nota en medio de la lluvia. Un tan tan tan tan tan, constante que se adivinaba siempre en medio de toda la melodía, como un goteo que hacía eco entre el abandono y la soledad de la música.

Chopin hacía mas fuerte la lluvia, mas fría y mas doliente a medida que seguía ordenando aquella música y todos seguían sumiéndose en aquella tristeza, la tristeza de alguien mas.

-¡Cho-chan ¿Porqué todo lo que tocas siempre tiene que ser tan deprimente?! Esto es una fiesta, hay que divertirnos- 

Mozart apareció de pronto, con su risa estridente y un brillante atuendo rojo; sacudió su propia batuta mientras sonreía y desplazaba la lluvia y el frío por algo que se sintió cálido al instante.

El gris plomizo se tiñó de cálidos colores pastel y todo era literalmente una lluvia de corazones en un grandioso palacio. 

Por efecto de un chasquido todos cambiaron de atuendo pasando del uniforme escolar a vestidos y trajes de gala.

El piso se perdía y todos flotaban al son del primer movimiento de Las Bodas de Fígaro.

Izuku ya no estaba seguro de como es que habían llegado a ese punto y solo veía como todos a su alrededor tomaban una pareja y bailaban aprovechando la ocasión de los nuevos vestuarios. Y de pronto entre la armonía de los violines y las cuerdas escuchó una risa que le hizo saltar su corazón, volteó para encontrar entre todo el mosaico colorido y música a Eri que llevaba un pomposo vestido lleno de crinolinas, moños y holanes.

Eri se reía abiertamente mientras tomaba las manos de Mozart que la guiaba en aquel baile.

Eri, la niña que habían hecho sonreír con la música volvía a hacerlo otra vez por la misma música, y la misma niña que siempre temía de los extraños ahora se tomaba de las manos tan confianzuda con uno. Pero no era obra del extraño, era obra de su música.

En ese escenario flotante de colores, vestidos y listones, Eri giraba y movía sus pies mientras las risitas acompañaban la música y pronto Mirio se les unía tomando ahora el turno de bailar con la niña que veía ilusionada como ahora todos eran príncipes y princesas. Mozart también se reía y mas que ordenar a la música jugaba con ella.

Movía sus manos dirigiendo a la orquesta invisible que llenaba todo de color hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, haciendo que mas de uno se contagiara por él.

-¡Lud-kun, es tu turno!- llamó Mozart guiñándole un ojo a Beethoven que se sonrió con una mueca orgullosa y sus ropas volvieron a ese negro de lentejuela.

Los últimos violines cerraron la presentación de Mozart y dieron paso al eco magnánimo de la misma Quinta Sinfonía que esta vez hizo que cada cimiento de la escuela se estremeciera.

El color ahora era sustituido por la imagen de Beethoven transformado en un extraño ente que se figuraba a una especie de oni.

Deku esta vez reconoció de inmediato la pieza y puso toda su atención en ella. En sus cambios, en sus arrebatos pasionales al tiempo que recordaba las palabras del maestro en la sala de música con All Might.

Pensó en su desafío a la vida, en ese retar ardoroso al tiempo que la música acompañaba su declaración de guerra, su negativa a rendirse.

No eran solo palabras ni mucho menos un discurso rebuscado. La música que en su forma mas abstracta también escupía a la cara de la tragedia y Deku sintió el retumbar de los platillos y la intensidad aguda de los violines sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago y las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

Pues en medio de todo ese drama se vio a si mismo escuchando un diagnóstico que le decía que él no podría tener una particularidad. Y eran las voces de todos lo que le dijeron que no podría convertirse en un héroe, y era el dolor de la resignación.

Pero entonces cuanto mas se elevaba el timbre de la orquesta todo se transformaba ahora en la silueta de All Might al crepúsculo declarando que podía ser un héroe. Eran todas las veces que logró superar el dolor de sus huesos rotos, y cuando se tragó el miedo a la muerte, cuando sentía las manos de las vidas que había protegido aferrándose a él.

La música eran sus recuerdos mas profundos e íntimos de las veces que había superado la expectativa. Eran sus encuentros con Kaachan, sus peleas rabiosas, su rivalidad con Todoroki al recordarle de quien era aquel poder. Él contra la sombra de maldad contra All for One. 

Eran todas sus peleas, era todo el dolor, era el rugir de la victoria.

Ludwig van Beethoven. 

Quinta Sinfonía. 

También conocida como Destino.

Entonces la lágrimas se desbordaron sin estar seguro de porqué. 

No eran solo sus luchas eran las del hombre que elucubraba todo ese sonido. Era Beethoven contra el destino. Su dolor. Era su grito de guerra.

En un último movimiento el resto de los músicos se unieron con sus propios sonidos creando un popurrí variopinto de imágenes caleidoscópicas que se mezclaban entre ellas.

Música en su mas grande expresión.

- _Das ende_!- gritaron finalmente todos alzando sus batutas y cerrando el puño al mismo tiempo.

Nadie se atrevió a respirar por los siguientes treinta segundos, pero fue precisamente Eri quien explotó en aplausos torpes y el resto del colegio le acompañó en una ovación que duró minutos enteros.

Por otra parte Deku no podía detener el llanto, no estaba seguro de porqué; a pesar de que hacerlo llorar era relativamente fácil, en esta ocasión no podía detener sus lagrimas. Se enjugaba los ojos pero estas volvían a salir mientras escuchaba los aplausos y los vítores del resto del alumnado a los maestros.

-Creo que ha sido un buen regalo de despedida- dijo el maestro Schubert y de pronto todos parecieron algo decepcionados.

-Un cierre digno de nosotros- presumió el niño Wagner con autosuficiencia.

-¿Cómo que de despedida? ¿Ya se van?- preguntó Eri un poco asustada y con sus vocesilla tímida yendo a donde Mozart que le sonrió.

-Ya terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí, pero puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras a nuestra casa- dijo Mozart acuclillándose frente a la pequeña que pareció emocionada y volteó a ver a Mirio como pidiéndole permiso.

-Platicaremos con el profesor Aizawa para que nos deje ir- dijo Mirio a la niña.

-Tendremos otra gatita linda en casa- dijo Liszt sonriéndole a la niña que solo atinó a esconderse entre Mozart y Mirio ligeramente apenada.

-Va a ser algo triste ya no tener con quien estar- dijo Tamaki mirando al piso mientras Chopin asentía con la cabeza.

-Te puedes quedar con la caja de naranjas- dijo Chopin extendiendo una nota.

-Este es mi usuario en Twitter, si quieres contactarme- dijo y Tamaki lo guardó sin necesidad de decirse nada mas.

Al ver que todos se acercaban a los maestros para despedirlos, entre ellos Mina que fue a abrazarse fuertemente a Liszt, Deku que aun no podía detener su llanto fue igual hasta ellos, específicamente hasta Beethoven que lo miró con su gesto altivo y ligeramente huraño de toda la vida.

Midoriya quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, buscó ayuda en Schubert que solo le sonrió con un gesto fraternal. Finalmente fue Beethoven quien habló.

-Parece que aprendiste a escuchar- le dijo y Deku solo pudo soltar una risa y asentir con la cabeza.

-Si, gracias- dijo el adolescente a lo que Beethoven pareció satisfecho con eso.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos; Bach nos debe dinero- dijo Beethoven rompiendo el momento emotivo.

-¿Bach? ¡Eso es, J.S. Bach! Ya sé porque me sonaba tanto su nombre- exclamó de pronto Kaminari.

-¿Por Johan Sebastian Bach el padre de la música y el precursor del contrapunto que se usó prácticamente en toda la composición musical de su época?- preguntó Jiro a lo que Kaminari hizo un gesto negativo con su mano.

-¿De qué hablas? No, hablo de Bach, el productor de Claskey-Klasky- dijo Kaminari googleando algo en su teléfono para luego mostrarlo a Jiro que levantó una ceja.

-Oh si, el grupo de idols- dijo la chica no muy sorprendida viendo la foto de una rubia de cabello corto y otra muchacha mas alta de pelo negro que sonreían de manera forzada en la foto. En realidad se les notaban unas ganas de arrancarse los cabellos mutuamente gracias a lo tensas de sus sonrisas.

-Vaya, entonces alguien tan importante como él patrocinó este seminario. Eso explica porqué músicos de su nivel pudieron venir a impartirlo- dijo Kirishima que conocía vagamente al dúo musical.

-Es cierto, todos ustedes tienen una particularidad genial ¿Hay alguna otra manera en como puedan aplicarla? ¿También funciona con otras artes además de la música?- preguntaba Deku sacando su cuaderno a lo que los músicos lo miraron y luego se vieron entre ellos.

-¿Particularidad? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Beethoven mirando a sus colegas que se encogieron de hombros.

-Su música, las ilusiones- insistió Deku.

-Nuestra Musik- corrigió Schubert.

-¿Así se llama? ¿Musik?- insistió el adolescente.

-Nuestra Musik es nuestra música- dijo Beethoven.

-Por eso, su particularidad es la Musik- dijo Deku.

-Nuestra Musik es solo Musik- aclaró Mozart son una sonrisa y después todos se vieron algo confundidos porque ya nadie sabía de que hablaban.

-En fin, es hora de irnos, me aseguraré de que Bach nos pague lo acordado- insistió Wagner apurando al resto comenzando a caminar.

-Ah, esperen...- pidió Izuku un poco apenado.

-Solo... solo quería saber ¿Porqué eligieron la U.A. para enseñarnos?- dijo un poco curioso Deku, de verdad le intrigaba saber porque un grupo de extravagantes artistas habrían optado por enseñar justo en la escuela mas alejada de las artes. 

Todos pensaron y parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Porque nuestra casera quiere remodelar el baño- respondió Beethoven y toda la solemnidad acumulada en su concierto anterior se fue al demonio.

-¡Merlión!- gritó Mozart de pronto y todos le siguieron con la misma pasión.

-¡Merlión!- y alzaron los puños repitiendo la palabra mientras iban en fila fuera de la escuela y nadie entendía porque carajos alguien clamaba tanto por una fuente en forma de sirena-león que solo podrías ver en Singapur y que al parecer alguien quería poner en su baño.

ooo

El profesor Nezu miraba satisfecho desde el ventanal de su oficina el final del ostentoso concierto que prorrumpió en ovaciones, vítores y un larguísimo aplauso.

Se sonrió y se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a su invitado que tomaba una taza de café en el sofá.

-Nunca van a dejar de sorprenderme tus creaciones, Kyogo- dijo el profesor Nezu al desaliñado hombre de bata blanca, sandalias y anteojos que soltó unas risitas despreocupadas.

-A mi tampoco, creo que se han divertido mucho con esta tarea. Gracias por pensar en ellos para tu seminario- respondió el profesor Otowa dándole otro sorbito al café.

Justo cuando el director Nezu estaba a punto de responder a sus agradecimientos alguien mas llamaba a la puerta y entraba.

Tanto director como doctor voltearon a ver quien era el nuevo invitado. Kyogo soltó una risotada y el recién llegado también cuando se reconocieron el uno al otro.

-¡Kyogo!- dijo animado el nuevo invitado.

-¡Byakuya!- respondió igual de emocionado el profesor Otowa yendo a recibir a Ishigami Byakuya.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de ex alumnos? ¿Dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo? Cuando creí que estabas en Rusia me dijeron que te fuiste a China y cuando fui a China me dijeron que te mudaste a América ¿Aun huyes de los prestamistas?- decía Byakuya dándole sendos abrazos a Kyogo que solo soltaba risas aceptando el abrazo y las fuertes palmadas en la espalda; ambos se miraron solo para ver como el tiempo había pasado por ellos.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Byakuya, la ultima vez que supe de ti estabas en la luna, literalmente- dijo Kyogo a lo que Byakuya le restó importancia a aquel dato con un gesto de la mano.

-Yo solo fui a la luna, comparado con lo que has hecho tú es como haber ido a hacer un mandado al supermercado- dijo con una risotada el otro hombre pero Kyogo no hizo ningún aspaviento al respecto.

-Es agradable ver reunidos a los viejos amigos- dijo el profesor Nezu y los otros dos sonrieron nostálgicos.

-Siento que fue ayer cuando estábamos en estos mismos laboratorios preparando gyozas con el mechero Bunsen y planeando como cambiar al mundo; ahora creo que incluso tienes un hijo ¿No es así Byakuya?- preguntó Kyogo.

-Aunque no lo creas senté cabeza, mi hijo Senku tiene casi la misma edad de tu hija. Dime, ¿Ella también es una melómana como tú? Recuerdo que solías trabajar escuchando a Bach las veinticuatro horas del día, juro que aun sueño con esa Suite para chelo- mencionó el doctor Ishigami.

-Kanae también ama la música aunque dudo que ella se interese por la ciencia, al contrario, creo que será una magnífica administradora- dijo Kyogo y Byakuya soltó una risotada.

-Irónico considerando que tu esposa y tú no han hecho mas que gastar y endeudarse. Aunque tal vez tenga que mencionar que a pesar de que Senku no es de mi sangre heredó la misma obsesión por la ciencia que yo. Ten cuidado que no descubra tus creaciones o no va a dudar ni un segundo en practicarles una autopsia- le advirtió Byakuya.

El profesor Nezu los escuchaba charlar y reír hablando de aquello que tanto tiempo les había apasionado y que ahora indirectamente funcionaban como un puente de aprendizaje para las nuevas generaciones, para que los futuros héroes expandieran su horizonte.

Los dos hombres frente a él presumían de su legado, de las cosas que habían creado y el profesor Nezu confiaba que de igual manera vería a sus adorados alumnos en un futuro no muy lejano también haciendo alarde su propia herencia, de sus historias y de sus creaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sonata de Claro de Luna es una pieza que Beethoven compuso para la Condesa Giulietta Guicciardi, quien era su alumna y al parecer tenía un crush con ella. De hecho esto de que los compositores tuvieran crush con sus alumnas era algo muy común...  
> ** Fragmento de una cita de Franz Lizst que completa es: "Para el virtuoso, las obras musicales no son más que materializaciones trágicas y conmovedoras de sus emociones; está llamado a hacerlos hablar, llorar, cantar y suspirar, para recrearlos de acuerdo con su propia conciencia. De esta manera él, como el compositor, es un creador, pues debe tener en sí mismo aquellas pasiones que desea dar vida con tanta intensidad."
> 
> Creo que solo habremos dos personas leyendo este capitulo porque el fandom de Classicaloid lo componemos como tres personas con múltiples cuentas de AO3 XD ok no.  
> Hace siglos que quería escribir un crossover así porque mi vida gira en torno a ver cuantos universos puedo meter a base de calzador en el escenario heroíco de BNHA. Aunque en realidad la idea nació por un articulo acerca de como en una universidad británica a los alumnos de la facultad de medicina como una estrategia de sensibilización se les impartían clases de arte.   
> No pude sacarme esto de la cabeza, porque en lo que sabemos de la U.A. nunca he visto que lleven alguna clase de humanidades lo que me llevó a pensar ¿Qué papel juega el arte en un mundo heroíco? Mas allá de contestar la pregunta de "¿Qué es arte?", quería proponer la idea de como niños que están entrenados para salvaguardar la vida de otras personas lidian con esta tarea, y siempre he pensado que el arte efectivamente te acerca a la empatía y bueno... solo podía pensar en una pandilla de artistas con poderes que podrían darle vida a esta idea.  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y no les haya aburrido en ningún momento. Gracias de nuevo.


	6. Easy Breezy

Midoriya Izuku tuvo un encuentro a los 13 años.

Era una escena bastante familiar en donde un villano estaba creando destrozos por la ciudad justo en el camino a la escuela. La zona estaba acordonada, los medios de comunicación llegaban en tropel y las masas se amotinaban alrededor de donde se llevaba a cabo la acción.

Los héroes profesionales no tardaron en llegar guiados por las alarmas de emergencia, la policía y los bomberos junto con otros cuerpos de rescate se unieron al trajín.

Por supuesto, Midoriya no podía faltar como parte de la horda de mirones; desviándose de su camino sus pies lo llevaron casi corriendo hasta la escena en donde como pudo se coló por entre la gente para tener el mejor lugar.

El mariposeo en el estómago, la manera en como se agitaba su corazón al tiempo que apretaba las asas de su mochila amarilla. 

Lo sabía, estaba seguro que un día él iba estar al otro lado de la cinta de precaución, iba a ser él al que llamaran héroe.

Sin embargo mientras ese día llegaba tenía que apurarse en estudiar todo lo que pudiera, por lo que sacó su cuaderno y no paró de hacer notas acerca de todo lo que veía.

Su mano volaba de una página a otra, se escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma junto con los pensamientos que empezaba a vocalizar en voz bajita y entre dientes. Casi tenía la nariz enterrada entre las hojas pasando sus ojos de la escena a sus anotaciones, pero pronto dejó de ser solo su voz y dejó de ser el único que tomaba notas en el papel.

De un momento a otro sus pensamientos parecían ser invadidos por los de alguien mas que también hablaba en voz alta.

-Una particularidad de agigantamiento, tal vez podría ser contrarrestada por una particularidad que impidiera el movimiento...- susurraba Izuku para sí mismo.

-Un dispositivo móvil aéreo, hélices que asemejen unas alas de libélula para permitir maniobrar alrededor de un cuerpo de grandes dimensiones- aquella segunda voz susurraba y ahora el rasgueo de papel y lápiz se multiplicaba.

-Aunque tal vez vendría bien una habilidad que disminuyera el daño colateral de las peleas, amortiguar los impactos- mascullaba Izuku.

-Tal vez intercambiarlas por un par de hélices laterales para que equilibren el peso y pueda levantar el vuelo- la segunda continuaba con su propia línea de pensamiento.

-Un héroe con dichas características...- pronunció Izuku.

-Un dispositivo con esas cualidades...- secundó la voz desconocida.

Hubo un silencio largo que usaron ambos para pensar antes de caer en la cuenta que estaban hablando en voz alta y que había alguien a su lado descociéndose en posibilidades que llenaba hoja tras hojas.

Los dos parpadearon un par de veces antes de girar sus cabezas para encontrarse con el contrario.

Izuku vio a una muchachita, apenas un par de centímetros mas bajita que él aunque podría ser que a pesar de la baja estatura de la chica en realidad fueran de la misma edad o eso dedujo por el uniforme.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos obscuros, de facciones ordinarias de no ser porque te daba esta extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en un mapache y saldría huyendo.

Había algo divertido en la estampa de ambos, y eso era que los dos no solo se miraban con estos grandes ojos suyos, sino que también los dos tenían en sus manos un cuaderno, Deku traía su pluma mientras tomaba notas y ella llevaba un afilado lápiz con el que boceteaba algo.

Fue inevitable que por mero instinto uno volteara a ver el cuaderno del otro y soltaran una expresión de asombro al mismo tiempo al ver los dibujos de los dos.

-¿¡También te gustan los héroes!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo señalando los cuadernos y luego tras procesar la pregunta los dos volvieron a echarle una segunda mirada a las hojas del otro.

-Oh, particularidades que podrían funcionar contra el villano. Wow, son muchísimas- decía la muchachita.

-Solo algunas que recuerdo de otros héroes pero eso que estás dibujando, nunca había visto esos accesorios aunque ¡Reconozco este! Está basado en uno que usó All Might en su era de platino, lo recuerdo bien porque fue una colaboración con el doctor David- decía Deku señalando uno de los bocetos de la chica.

-¡Si! Es mi accesorio favorito de All Might, creo que tenía mucho potencial, debió seguir usándolo un poco mas de tiempo- decía la muchacha emocionada.

-Dejó de usarlo porque limitaba su rango de movimiento y retrasaba un poco su velocidad de respuesta, el doctor planeaba sustituirlo por uno mas compacto y ligero- explicaba Deku.

-Lo sé, pero al final se decantó por otros modelos y desechó este, aun así inspiró a otros héroes que usaron versiones similares- comentó la muchacha emocionada comenzando a dibujar con líneas simples otros accesorios.

-Uno de esos lo usó Endeavor pero lo descartó de inmediato por su parecido con el de All Might- siguió diciendo Izuku y la otra asentía fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Un desperdicio, si Endeavor se apoyara en mas tecnología podría explotar todavía mas sus llamas, algo como un propulsor- y la joven dibujaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello haciendo diseños de accesorios cada vez mas rebuscados pero igualmente detallados en el papel.

-Este tiene un aire como el de aquellos animes de robots gigantes, se siente un poco nostálgico- decía Midoriya y la otra se rio.

-¿Lo notaste? los diseños de mecha nunca pasan de moda y el estilo retro le agrega un sentimiento que solo se logra con esta estética. Si solo estuviera en movimiento...- decía la chica y los ojos le brillaban mientras hablaba.

A Deku también empezó a fallarle el filtro que conectaba sus pensamientos con su boca y no paró de hablar de héroes, mientras que la joven tampoco se cortó a la hora de mencionar miles de referencias a animes y películas animadas que podrían usarse como base para algunas piezas usadas por los héroes.

Estaban tan sumergidos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta cuando se controló el incidente ni en que momento la policía se llevó al villano o los héroes dieron sus autógrafos antes de retirarse.

Para cuando acordaron estaban ellos dos en la calle con todo vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡La escuela!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando el sonido del semáforo los sacó de sus delirios.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!- dijo asustada ella y Deku coincidió.

-¡Yo me voy por aquí!-

-¡Y yo por allá!- 

Ambos se despidieron con repetidas reverencias y guardando como podían sus propios cuadernos, dibujos y notas antes de tomar caminos separados. Nunca se dijeron sus nombres pero tampoco volvieron a pensar en el otro nunca mas.

Y como este tipo de encuentros son mas comunes de lo que parecen. Solo tardaron tres años en volverse a encontrar.

000

Días como estos le traían de vuelta a la memoria los propios días de infancia a Deku. 

Con un contingente rodeando la escena de otro incidente protagonizado por villanos y héroes.

Casi como sacado de algún cliché de comic americano de los 40`s, todo había girado en torno a un asalto a mano armada contra un banco. Hubo rehenes involucrados, disparos y negociadores.

Habría que mencionar que mas allá de lo trillado de aquella situación todo mundo se preguntaba como es que aun había quienes asaltaban bancos cuando casi todas las operaciones bancarias ya se hacían en línea y cada vez menos personas usaban dinero físico.

Sin embargo toda esta situación ayudaba a enaltecer de nuevo el nombre de los héroes que después de una hora de tensión que fue lo que duraron las negociaciones con los asaltantes, y un exitoso rescate junto con el sometimiento de los villanos, pudieron posar frente a la cámara y repartir unas cuantas firmas.

Deku había estado ahí como mero apoyo así que se mantenía a una distancia prudente ayudando a los pocos rehenes que aun quedaban dentro del banco.

Había siempre un agradable sentimiento de satisfacción al terminar una misión sin ninguna baja o heridos, y tal vez era un poco de su propia vanidad la que estaba hablando pero también se le removía un poco el pecho en un chispazo de alegría cuando veía a pequeños niños al otro lado de la cinta de seguridad extendiendo sus manos con la ilusión de estrechar la de sus héroes admirados.

Se veía un poco a si mismo en esos niños, hasta hace un año él era uno de ellos y justo como había presentido, ahora era él quien estaba del otro lado de ese escenario y siempre que caía en la cuenta de ese hecho no podía evitar sonreír, aunque de inmediato se tenía que recordar que no podía subírsele a la cabeza, tenía una licencia provisional y aun le quedaba mucho entrenamiento y aprendizaje por delante; aun con ello se guardaba esa pequeña alegría para si mismo.

Deku estaba ayudando a la ultima clienta del banco a salir guiándola a los paramédicos que se encargarían de tranquilizarla y estabilizarla. 

Solo por mera precaución miró en los alrededores para asegurarse de que el incidente ya había sido del todo controlado y no había mas cómplices alrededor con una nueva sorpresa. Observó a todos los testigos que todavía se paraban de puntillas para intentar ver a los delincuentes que eran escoltados a las patrullas, y justo entre todo ese público Deku vio algo que parecía fuera de lugar.

Una señorita bastante mas alta que el promedio se alzaba también sobre sus puntillas con teléfono en mano; esto en realidad no hubiera despertado sospechas de no ser porque la cámara de la joven no apuntaba a los héroes ni a los delincuentes, apuntaba a las patrullas, las ambulancias, los vehículos. Revisaba sus tomas y tras unos segundos volvía a enfocar a esas cosas que para nada coincidían con algo que la gente usualmente quisiera fotografiar en una escena como aquella.

Al parecer la joven captó la mirada de Deku sobre ella, bajó su teléfono y al cerciorarse de que efectivamente era observada, se guardó el celular para luego darse la media vuelta.

La actitud sospechosa le bastó a Midoriya para decidirse a seguirla. 

No quería dar una falsa alarma a los héroes profesionales, tal vez estaba un poco mal de su parte seguir a un potencial villano por su cuenta (otra vez) pero su instinto heroico le instigó a hacerlo.

Se aseguró que su teléfono estuviera en su bolsillo por si necesitaba pedir refuerzos urgentes y siguió el mismo camino de la sospechosa. 

Ella había tomado un desvío de la calle principal metiéndose por una serie de callejones que parecían cada vez mas aislados; por supuesto que todo eso se estaba volviendo cada vez mas y mas sospechoso, especialmente cuando entre mas intricadas se volvían las calles y la muchacha aceleraba mas el paso, unas risas comenzaban a escucharse.

Las risas femeninas se antojaban casi infantiles al final del callejón al tiempo que Midoriya se acercaba.

-Lo tengo- una voz mas profunda y que no reía fue la que habló, esa debía ser la que había estado tomando las fotos.

-¡Déjame ver, déjame ver! Excelentes tomas Kanamori-kun, justo lo que necesitamos para el proyecto- otra voz dijo.

-¿Crees que podamos reproducir esto con fidelidad? Los vehículos de la policía son un poco mas complejos de lo que se ven a primera vista- intervino una tercera voz.

-Nada de que preocuparse Misuzaki-shi, a diferencia de los tanques que encontramos en el archivo militar estos no representan mucho problema, podemos buscar mas ejemplares en vivo y modificarlos a placer. Pienso que podríamos hacer un híbrido con esto, tal vez implementar un cañón o un dispositivo que dispare a distancias realmente largas- decía la segunda voz otra vez lo que sirvió para disparar las alarmas de Deku.

-No vuelvan a emocionarse tanto como la ultima vez, recuerden que tenemos una fecha límite para entregar el resultado y necesitamos con urgencia el dinero que prometieron- la voz grave les recordó poniendo nervioso a Deku.

¿De qué exactamente estaban hablando? ¿Modificar vehículos policiales con armas de largo alcance para venderlas? ¿A quién exactamente?

Sabía que eso no era de su jurisdicción, pero tenía que avisar de alguna manera, aquello sonaba muy sospechoso, aunque tampoco podía levantar ninguna acusación por algo de lo que escuchó a escondidas y sin mucho contexto.

-Asakuza-san ¿Deberíamos intentar hacerlo ahora mismo? Solo para estar seguras sobre el resultado final- propuso la tercera voz.

-Oh, buena idea Misuzaki-shi, yo lo grabaré, lo mandaré como un adelanto al cliente y como un pequeño previo para nuestro publico- dijo de nuevo la voz grave.

-¡Muy bien, hagámoslo rápido!- dijo la que respondía al nombre de Asakuza, al parecer.

¿¡Hacer qué exactamente!? Aquello no inspiró nada de confianza en Deku el cual se apresuró de inmediato en dirección de las voces con un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

Y tal vez ese presentimiento estaba bien justificado puesto que apenas corrió y cruzó la esquina, frente a él tomaba forma y tamaño lo que parecía ser un sobredimensionado tanque militar que tenía en realidad la carrocería de una de las patrullas que acababan de llevarse a los villanos de recién.

Las llantas como orugas eran mas grandes que él y de la parte superior sobresalía un cañón largo y delgado que apuntaba desafiante al cielo.

Tenía numerosas compuertas, un periscopio como el de los submarinos y lo que parecían ser armas mas pequeñas empotradas a los costados. 

-¡Ahora un poco de movimiento!- la voz de una de ellas dijo y Deku no pudo ver de quien se trataba pues aquella monstruosidad bloqueaba su campo de visión, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una mano que tocaba el tanque y este de pronto comenzó a hacer un ruido parecido a un "brrrrrrr"

Las llantas como orugas comenzaron a moverse y junto con este también el cañón que lo coronaba.

-Ahora tenemos que ver como dispara esta belleza, asegura de grabarlo todo Kanamori-kun- ordenó Asakuza.

-¿¡Disparar aquí!?- Deku exclamó en voz alta pero no fue escuchado ya que fue opacado por otro grito emocionado.

-¡A la orden!- y la voz que le puso movimiento al tanque volvió a poner sus manos sobre el artefacto que hizo un segundo ruido, un zumbido largo y agudo y no cabía duda que el cañón estaba siendo cargado.

-¡No!- Midoriya gritó cuando una esfera de luz comenzó a concentrarse en la boca del cañón.

Era arriesgado, por no decir suicida, pero Deku no podía permitir que dispararan aquello en una calle cerrada y que podría matar a tanta gente. Confiaba en su poder y en su One for All, podría desviar el disparo hacía arriba en donde no hiriera a nadie si concentraba todo su poder en sus brazos.

No lo dudó ni cinco segundos cuando ya estaba saltando frente al tanque y su cañón apretando los dientes para el impacto viendo con terror como este se disparaba con aquella esfera de luz.

-¡DELLAWER SMASH!- gritó como para infundirse fuerza y valor golpeando directamente a lo que fuera que disparaba esa cosa cerrando por reflejo los ojos para sentir como el impacto iba a romperle seguramente todos los dedos y el brazo.

Pero...

Fue tal la fuerza puesta en su golpe que al darse cuenta de que solo acababa de golpear el aire, su propia inercia lo arrastró al frente y lo hizo caer de boca directo sobre el asfalto. Se raspó la punta de la nariz y gran parte de su frente al caer derrapando directamente sobre el suelo unos metros mas adelante.

Su puño seguía tenso y cerrado y aun buscaba lo que se suponía tenía que haber golpeado pero cuando pudo abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor y mas específicamente su mano:

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver que de su puño golpeaba un líquido negro y estaba manchado hasta el codo y gran parte de su traje de héroe.

Ignorando su nariz sangrante, la frente raspada y el golpe que nunca terminó de dar, se acercó al mano a la nariz para olisquear el líquido.

-¿Tinta?- preguntó y de pronto alzó la mirada al trío de muchachitas con uniformes escolares que lo miraban curiosas.

-Esa fue una gran caída- dijo la chica del centro y que resultaba ser la mas bajita entre todas, además a su uniforme le sumaba una gorra zafarí de estampado militar.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?- preguntó otra de las chicas de cabello castaño y para ser justos, muy bonita.

-Ah... yo... ¡No! ¿Qué intentaban hacer ustedes disparando esa cosa? ¡Pudieron haber lastimado a cientos de personas!- Espetó Deku levantándose de inmediato señalando al tanque que aun hacia "brrrrrr" y vibraba ligeramente.

Las tres voltearon a ver lo que señalaba y nadie parecía especialmente contrariada por ello.

-¿Lastimar personas?- preguntó la castaña volteando a ver a sus amigas. Entre las tres se miraron y luego a Midoriya que aun seguía en guardia.

-Eso es un dibujo- dijo la jovencita del sombrero militar.

Midoriya tardó unos segundos en captar lo que la chica decía.

-Pero estaba moviéndose e iba a disparar- insistió el héroe.

-Oh, solo queríamos ver el efecto del movimiento al disparar, no iba a lastimar a nadie- explicó la castaña y el otro seguía sin entender.

-Estos son nuestras particularidades- tuvo que especificar la mas bajita entre todas que sacó un cuaderno de notas donde dibujó un pequeño auto de juguete con una de esas llaves que al girarlas hacen que el juguete avance. 

Lo dibujó rápidamente, arrancó la hoja y la puso en el suelo donde le dio un toquecito con la punta de su dedo índice y el pequeño auto tomó tres dimensiones fuera del papel, era tan gracioso que aun se veían los trazos descuidados incluso al haber adoptado volumen.

-Ahora que se mueva- dijo la muchacha castaña que igual que como había hecho su otra amiga, también dio un toque con la punta de su dedo al auto, entonces la llavecita empezó a girar y con ello las graciosas ruedas del auto que andaba alrededor de los pies de ellas.

-Entonces así funcionan sus particularidades, que interesa... ejem ¡No! Quiero decir, es peligroso que hagan eso aquí. Ustedes saben que hay una ley que regula las particularidades de la gente, está prohibido que los cíviles las usen de esta manera, podrían ocasionar un accidente u otra confusión, me temo que voy a tener que reportar esto- decía Deku aunque su voz temblaba un poco sabía que parte de su trabajo como héroe era hacer ver a las personas lo que habían hecho mal. 

Dos de las muchachitas parecieron avergonzadas pero la tercera y la mas alta no se mostró intimidada.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que nos vas a reportar? ¿Y se puede saber bajo que cargo? En realidad deberíamos ser nosotras las que te reportemos a ti- dijo la muchacha larguilucha y delgada, con una mirada severa que para nada era suavizada por sus pecas como pasaba en el caso de Deku. Ella se hizo paso entre sus dos compañeras y se cruzó de brazos para desafiar al otro.

-Ah... pues... por uso indebido de sus particularidades y tal vez vandalismo- dijo Deku que no quería parecer intimidado pero era difícil cuando la otra era mucho mas alta que él y no se mostraba en absoluto afectada.

-¿Eeeehhhhh? ¿Vandalismo dices? Aquí el único que está vandalizando eres tú, joven héroe. De hecho te tenemos en video en el momento justo en el que saboteas el proyecto para nuestro club de cine- dijo la chica sacando su teléfono.

-¿Proyecto de su club?- preguntó Deku un poco asustado.

-Así es. Podemos y deberíamos acusarte de que un héroe sin licencia haya atacado directamente a tres civiles sin pruebas sustentadas de que estuviéramos planeando algún atentado de ningún tipo, sumado al hecho de que fuiste tú quien interfirió con una filmación cien por ciento validada por la dirección de nuestra escuela y por supuesto, con los permisos conferidos por la oficina del distrito. ¿Cómo piensas compensarnos por eso?- decía la chica que se acercaba cada vez mas a Deku que no sabía que tenía que decir al respecto, tal vez después de todo él había hecho mal.

-Yo no tenía idea- decía Deku que ahora se sentía un poco amedrentado por la joven que entrecerraba sus ojos para verlo mejor.

-Pues debiste haberla tenido antes de saltar a nosotras, debería hablar con tu escuela para compensar por los daños... eres de la U.A. ¿No es así?- dijo la muchacha

-Si, así es- dijo Deku que de pronto se sentía acorralado contra una pared bajo la intensa mirada de esa joven que estaba considerando algo seríamente.

-¿Qué? ¿La U.A.? Increíble- dijo emocionada la joven de la gorra militar.

-Muy bien, no llevaremos el caso mas allá, aunque podrás compensárnoslo después. Toma, y no la pierdas- la joven le puso una mano contra el pecho pero en realidad estaba entregándole una tarjeta de presentación.

Deku la miró un momento, la tarjeta gris con un logotipo del que debajo se leía solo Eizouken y una dirección URL de Youtube junto con los íconos de mas redes sociales.

-Kanamori-san, por un momento creí que ibas a chantajearlo para sacarle dinero- se burló la muchacha castaña siguiendo a la mas alta.

-Eso es de mal gusto, hay mejores maneras legales de obtener recursos- respondió Kanamori. 

Cuando Deku levantó la vista de la tarjeta se encontró de nuevo con los ojos obscuros de quien respondía al nombre de Asakuza y esta solo le hizo una reverencia antes de irse, aunque en ese ultimo gesto Deku sintió algo extrañamente familiar.

ooo

Era de esperarse que sus compañeros se partieran de risa cuando les contó lo sucedido y de como había sido vilmente intimidado por tres colegialas en un callejón. El absurdo se volvía mas gracioso cuando Deku iba en su traje de héroe y estaba en medio de sus prácticas.

Solo Iida y Todoroki se compadecieron de su vergonzosa tragedia y Mina tomó la tarjeta de la que Deku hablaba y les había mostrado.

-Este dibujo me parece conocido- dijo Mina entrecerrando sus ojos pensando para luego ver la dirección URL.

-¡Por supuesto! Son ellas- exclamó Mina y todos voltearon a verla interrogantes.

La joven corrió entonces a su habitación por su computadora y regresó a la sala que compartían en el dormitorio para que pudieran ver todos.

-Efectivamente son un club de cine, pero para ser mas específica yo las llamaría estudio de animación, al menos así es como se venden. No hace mucho abrieron un canal de YouTube pero ha sido muy bien recibido ya que una de sus integrantes es también una modelo bastante popular así que mas de una vez han usado su imagen para promocionarse- explicaba Mina, la que estaba mejor versada en las tendencias de internet.

La chica hizo volar sus dedos por el teclado para acceder al canal que venía en la tarjeta.

El canal desplegaba una lista de videos, tanto de cortometrajes como de procesos de animación y claro la imagen de Misuzaki Tsubame que Deku identificó de inmediato como una de ellas.

Aun estaban lejos de ser tan populares como otros canales pero su número de suscriptores no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

Mina dio click a uno de los videos, el mas reciente donde dejaba ver todo el proceso en tiempo real de los dibujos, sin embargo, había algo diferente; no solo era los dibujos. La chica a la que reconoció como Asakuza, dibujaba con tiza en lo que parecían ser las paredes de alguna calle poco transitada, Misuzaki también ayudaba dibujando personajes y aquello se convertía en una suerte de mural hecho con tiza aunque algunos dibujos se repetían varias veces creando una especie de secuencia.

La voz extra que se escuchaba era inconfundible, era la joven alta e intimidante, Kanamori, y también era la que estaba a cargo de grabar todo el proceso.

Todos los dibujos eran tan minuciosos que el video estaba editado acelerando la velocidad por varias horas (y cajas de tiza) hasta que las dos artistas estuvieron satisfechas con el resultado.

-Hora de la magia- Asakuza decía en el vídeo poniendo sus dos manos sobre la pared recién pintada y una vez mas se veía como las figuras tomaban volumen y dimensión. 

Todas las líneas que se sucedían unas tras otras aparecían en fila tal cual las había dibujado en los muros.

-Y ahora que tomen vida- Misuzaki continuó pasando sus dedos por todos los dibujos estáticos que de pronto empezaron a moverse. 

Era un paisaje completo de una ciudad laberíntica de la que ríos subterráneos cruzaban por cada calle a través de puentes y edificios, pero lo realmente asombroso de aquella pieza es que tomaba vida en aquella calle deshabitada de la que ahora se alzaban edificios y el río de tiza fluía, se podía ver el fluir de las corrientes, el movimiento del viento contra las aspas de algún molino que lo hacía girar, banderines y algunas personitas dibujadas apenas también caminaban. 

Una ciudad real con vida, incluso se alcanzaban a ver las figuras de algunos peces en los ríos recién dibujados.

Kanamori hacía los acercamientos de cada detalle finamente dibujado y desglosado para que se apreciara mejor la manera en como se movían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en hacer todo eso?- preguntó asombrada Uraraka que veía la toma que abarcaba todo el paisaje, todo para tan solo unos pocos segundos de movimiento, sin embargo, en esos pocos segundos podía notarse el detalle casi clínico con el que todo aquello fue dibujado.

El vídeo llegaba al final cuando el cielo empezaba a retumbar precediendo al aguacero que despintaba tristemente la tiza y todo se remataba con los créditos finales a las artistas.

-Es una pena, todo ese trabajo invertido para solo unos minutos- dijo Iida al ver que el video llegaba al final.

-Ese es parte del encanto de su canal, son como obras efímeras aunque no solo eso, también hacen animaciones tradicionales sin usar sus particularidades, estos son mas bien como un performance para atraer publico- explicaba Mina mostrándoles mas vídeos que todos se quedaron viendo un rato mas.

Podría ser que hubiera algo de hipnotizante en el dedicado proceso de dibujar línea por línea y cuadro por cuadro para ver ese satisfactorio ultimo minuto en el que todo cobraba vida.

-No cabe duda que hay muchos tipos de particularidades y también muchos usos para ellas- comentaba Deku viendo una sencilla animación de las muchachas que solo se trataba de una secuencia de una taza de té salpicando los restos de la infusión.

Podría ser que para nadie mas esto fuera una revelación pero para Deku las ultimas semanas sí que lo habían sido. Se atrevería a decir que incluso su mundo se había expandido un poco mas. 

Él que siempre había visto las particularidades como un medio para pelear y salvar gente difícilmente les otorgaba otros usos. 

Héroes que peleaban en equipo como si fueran un mismo cuerpo, héroes que evitaban pelear pero de igual manera rescataban vidas, héroes que usaban sus habilidades para alimentar su idea de poder, héroes que usaban la ciencia, héroes que hacían arte y ahora, poderes que podían ser utilizados para crear entretenimiento que otros mas consumían. Era como si estuviera viendo otra parte del mundo.

Y de alguna manera aquello lo entusiasmó. Quería aprender mas, mucho mas.

ooo

Podría ser que su deseo de saber mas se haya convertido en una especie de plegaría, pues tres días después el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo cuando camino a su primera clase del día vio tres uniformes que no eran los de la U.A.

Se detuvo en seco haciendo que Iida y Uraraka chocaran contra él casi como fichas de dominó.

El trío de jovencitas del Eizouken miraba desafiante el edificio principal de la U.A. y lo enfrentaban como si este fuera un Goliat al que derrotar.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?- preguntó asustado Deku pensando que tal vez las chicas iban a tomar represalias contra él y aquel incidente, lo que esperaba de verdad no fuera el caso.

Sintió un segundo mini infarto cuando Mizusaki lo señaló y saludó y Kanamori con ese porte digno de yakuza, sonrió satisfecha; solo Aksakuza estaba absorta observando todo el edificio, sus ojos tan abiertos que parecía querer devorar cada centímetro cuadrado del edificio frente a ella, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo pues Kanamori las apuró para seguir con su camino.

Izuku de verdad estaba un poco nervioso pero las dejó ir sin acercarse pensando para sus adentros que tenía que ser una ENORME y anormal coincidencia que estuvieran justo ahí, en su escuela y que incluso hubieran logrado obtener un permiso para entrar.

Sin embargo el sentimiento de inquietud permaneció durante casi todo el primer periodo hasta la hora del almuerzo pues apenas llegar a la cafetería varios alumnos cuchicheaban formando un círculo alrededor de una mesa en específico.

-¿Qué está pasando por allá?- preguntó curiosa Uraraka en voz muy baja pues nadie se atrevía a alzar la voz. La chica se alzó de puntillas para intentar ver que diablos tenía a todos tan atentos.

-Oh, mira, son las chicas de esta mañana, las del canal de YouTube- dijo Uraraka dándole golpecitos en el hombro a Deku que casi se ahogaba con sus fideos y por mera curiosidad se levantó para averiguar que demonios estaba pasando y porque tenía a todo el alumnado ahí.

Efectivamente en la mesa de la cafetería las tres chicas del Eizouken estaban sentadas en una de las mesas. La mas bajita entre todas, Asakuza-san parecía estar esperando a que un hoyo en la tierra se abriera y la tragara mientras que la risueña Mizusaki ondeaba su mano a algunos cuantos que la saludaban desde lejos embelesados. Solo Kanamori a la derecha de Asakuza tenía los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos enlazados frente a ella confrontando directamente a un alumnos que identificaron como alguien de un curso superior, tal vez algún sempai del tercer año.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Deku sin reconocer al sempai.

-Es de tercer año, del departamento de Gestión y Negocios, al parecer el mejor de todo el curso- un alumno que estaba de curioso también fue quien respondió casi por inercia.

El sempai sentado al otro lado de la mesa encarando a las jóvenes estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia a las chicas.

-Déjame ver si estoy entendiendo, ustedes pretenden usar nuestro campus como escenario para su próximo proyecto de animación y supongo que planean entonces pagar las regalías por el nombre de la marca registrada que es la U.A.- dijo el muchacho con sorna. 

-¿Regalías? No nos vayamos tan lejos, somos un club de escolares, nuestro presupuesto entero no podría cubrir ni el cinco por ciento de los derechos del nombre o la imagen de sus instalaciones- dijo Kanamori a lo que el otro chico se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces esta negociación se resuelve sola- respondió el otro sin embargo no se movió de su lugar sabiendo que Kanamori iba a contestar.

-Desde un principio nuestra intención no ha sido pedir los permisos de imagen y nombre, lo que queremos extenderle a la U.A. en realidad es la invitación para una colaboración. Habrá un festival de cortometrajes en la ciudad dentro de poco y creo que nuestro club podría compartir intereses con la U.A.- explicó Kanamori y ahora era ella quien sonreía, el alumno de tercero frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Te escucho- dijo el chico y a continuación Kanamori extendió un fardo de hojas de papel y un portafolio que hizo que Asakuza soltara un gritito ahogado cuando el otro alumno tomó los papeles en sus manos.

-No es secreto que su escuela ha estado siendo el centro de atención de los medios de comunicación en el mal sentido. Una infiltración de villanos al campus, a un campamento y el secuestro de un alumno no son precisamente una buena publicidad, especialmente cuando se habla de menores de edad involucrados; por lo tanto lo que nosotros pretendemos es limpiar un poco esa imagen.- comenzó a decir Kanamori y el otro muchacho alzó sus ojos por encima de los papeles que no eran otra cosa que bocetos y story boards.

-Ósea que van a producir un comercial muy largo de nuestra escuela- dedujo el joven.

-¡No es un comercial!- la primera en saltar fue Asakuza pero Kanamori le puso la mano en la boca mandándola callar.

-Por supuesto que no, no somos tan cínicas y nuestro trabajo no es tan rastrero- dijo Kanamori y todos soltaron un gritito ahogado al unísono, algunos incluso se llevaron la mano a la boca, entre ellos Deku al ver que ninguna de las dos partes se inmutaba siquiera ante los comentarios mordaces.

-La propuesta de nuestro cortometraje es principalmente la de rescatar la vieja gloria de los héroes; regresar a lo básico con un argumento sencillo sobre los sueños de un niño que desea convertirse en un héroe, así el atractivo principal del cortometraje serán las secuencias de acción que se desenvuelven en un campos "semejante" al de la U.A. Por supuesto para esto usaremos solo su arquitectura mas representativa para que la gente la asocie automáticamente con la original; será mas una especie de homenaje a la institución, un tributo, si quieres verlo de esta manera- dijo Kanamori.

El sempai sin embargo no parecía convencido.

-A pesar de como lo planteas no veo el beneficio para nuestra escuela, son ustedes las que serían patrocinadas bajo nuestro nombre- rebatió el muchacho y como si esperara esa respuesta Kanamori se rio y cruzó sus larguísimas piernas en actitud desafiante.

-No nos trates como a unas principiantes por favor, no buscamos su patrocinio, estos son negocios de verdad. Por supuesto es ilógico que esperemos que la cuota de matriculación de la U.A. se dispare después de nuestro cortometraje o que de pronto los medios de comunicación vuelvan a ponerlos en el pedestal. Claro que no, porque en primer lugar nuestro publico objetivo no son los adultos, son los niños y los pre-adolescentes; como es de esperar este grupo en específico no acarrea verdaderas ganancias monetarias, no están ni cerca de hacerlo pero lo que pretendemos es crear influencia; queremos poner a la U.A. y a todas las escuelas de héroes en el mapa de las nuevas generaciones, queremos que el grupo mas vulnerable y maleable tenga a su escuela y a todas las instituciones que imparten el departamento de héroes presente. Digamos que es una manera de sembrar un tipo de esperanza aunque por supuesto la ganancia de esto no se va a reflejar en números- dijo Kanamori y ahora todos esperaban la respuesta del otro joven que parecía considerar esto.

-Tienes un punto, la imagen de los héroes ahora mismo está en la cuerda floja, es un tanto precaria y recuperar la confianza del publico es ahora lo que mas necesitamos, sin embargo... no me trago eso de que no buscas ganancias monetarias; el dinero mueve al mundo señorita Kanamori- comentó el sempai a lo que Kanamori parecía haber esperado ese momento.

-El presupuesto para el proyecto quedó cubierto por nuestra propia escuela mas otro capital que hemos obtenido nosotras con méritos pasados del club, así que no debes preocuparte de que vayamos a pedirles dinero. En cuanto a las ganancias obtenidas, no importa si no ganamos el festival, como ya sabes monetizamos nuestros videos en YouTube, el nombre del festival es solo un empuje, una credencial que le de validez a nuestro trabajo, después de todo nosotras somos las dueñas de todos los derechos sobre la obra por lo tanto está contemplado vender mercancía oficial junto con ediciones extendidas y limitadas a través de nuestras plataformas digitales por lo tanto todas las ganancias que resulten se irán a la inversión del club y a nuestros colaboradores- explicó Kanamori.

-A menos que uses nuestra imagen- intervino el joven y la chica sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Exacto, como ya dijimos no estamos en la posición de pagar regalías por el uso del nombre y si cambiamos solo un par de cosas de nuestras referencias ya no incurrimos en derechos de autor-

-¿Entonces porqué tomarse las molestias de venir hasta acá? Pudieron solo haber buscado en internet fotografías de la escuela, nuestros alumnos se tomen millones del selfies al año dentro del campus, incluso en la hemeroteca virtual están los primeros planos de la escuela, modificarlos y listo-

-Lo pensamos efectivamente, pero necesitamos cobertura completa de cada aula, gimnasio y dormitorio pero mas específicamente, los necesitamos a ellos- dijo Kanamori señalando a todo el alumnado que miraba desde atrás y no se dieron por aludidos hasta que no sintieron el dedo señalarlos directamente.

-Su... su departamento de héroes es la referencia principal para nuestro proyecto, quisiéramos poder verlos en vivo y tomarlos como modelo para nuestras animaciones- esa que habló de manera atropellada fue Asakuza que parecía estar buscando un hoyo en la tierra para poder meterse y esconderse.

El sempai la miró por encima del hombro y regresó sus ojos a la dura Kanamori que agradeció silenciosamente el esfuerzo de la otra chica por hablar.

-Eso es lo que necesita nuestra directora creativa. Queremos a su departamento de héroes disponible para poder usarlos como modelos, a cambio no solo recibirán el credito en el cortometraje, también podrán obtener ganancias en especie- dijo la chica inclinándose un poco mas sobre la mesa.

-Me gustaría que fueras mas específica por favor- pidió el alumno mayor.

-Difusión de sus nombres y particularidades no solo entre el publico civil, también entre agencias de héroes profesionales. Finalmente el Festival está organizado por el gobierno del distrito, los propios patrocinadores son las agencias de héroes que están desesperados por ganarse unos cuantos adeptos jóvenes y hacerse de nuevos miembros.- explicó la chica y el otro lo sopesó por un momento.

-Los alumnos involucrados tienen que ser de los tres grados, la U.A. debe aparecer como colaborador principal, tiempo en pantalla del logotipo, se dará una copia del cortometraje directamente a los patrocinadores del festival, en físico; hablaré con mis compañeros del departamento de Gestión y Negocios para planear alguna edición especial del proyecto, tal vez podamos también comercializarla en nuestro siguiente festival cultural aunque ese derecho de distribución nos confiere estrictamente a nosotros- dijo el chico mirando a Kanamori.

-Queremos parte de la ganancia de esas ediciones si quieren tener la exclusividad de la distribución- atacó directamente la chica.

-Obviamente, hablaremos de eso cuando tengamos resueltos los costos. También queremos estar al tanto de la evolución del proyecto y poder modificar si así lo sentimos necesario para la imagen de nuestra escuela- dijo el chico tajante.

-Pueden estar al tanto del proyecto pero nuestras artistas son las que tienen la palabra final sobre algún cambio, la cuestión creativa es enteramente de ellas y nosotros tomaremos parte solo si eso afecta las fechas de la agenda o los presupuestos, nada mas- dijo la joven con la misma dureza y el otro se sonrió.

-Muy bien, siendo así lo hablaré con el director para que termine de dar luz verde- dijo el sempai y Kanamori se rio.

-Ya aceptó, fue el primero con el que hablamos. Esto en realidad fue nada mas una formalidad, dijo que sería un buen ejercicio para ustedes- dijo Kanamori con tono triunfal viendo como la sonrisa del sempai se descomponía pero se recuperaba rápidamente y carraspeaba un poco antes de estrechar la mano de las tres muchachas sellando el trato.

-No estoy seguro de lo que acabo de presenciar- dijo Deku finalmente. 

En realidad no estaba seguro de si esa era la manera de hablar de una chica de preparatoria de primer año contra uno de tercer año, y no solo eso, ya habían negociado desde antes con el director.

A estas alturas tenía incluso miedo de preguntar quienes eran ellas, pero ahora mismo las veía relajarse y celebrar chocando palmas entre ellas.

-¡Está decidido!- dijo Misuzaki levantándose de su asiento y estirándose muy emocionada.

-¡Haremos un anime de héroes!- dijo Asakuza en voz muy alta y toda la cafetería se quedó en completo silencio antes de soltar un grito incrédulo.

ooo

Lo mas cerca que Deku había estado de una filmación había sido una sola ocasión en la que All Might rodaría un comercial cerca de su vecindario. Recordaba haber casi acampado en el lugar de la locación en donde lo único que pudo ver en realidad fueron las filas de cámaras y las tiendas de todo el equipo de filmación, gente que iba y venía en camionetas de vestuario y una horda de asistentes que se movían siempre a contra reloj. Al final lo único que pudo de ver de All Might fueron solo las puntas de sus flequillos entre el mundanal de gente.

Cuando anunciaron que la U.A. sería el escenario para una cortometraje se imaginó algo parecido pero a cambio vio a las mismas tres chicas rondando por toda la escuela colándose en cada rincón como una especie de exploradoras.

Siempre que Deku se asomaba por los pasillos ahí estaba Asakuza liderando a su equipo, con su gorra militar narraba su expedición como si fuera crónica de guerra y las otras dos chicas actuaban a la par en un juego donde solo ellas estaban participando.

Las llegó a ver reptar por el suelo de un pasillo especialmente estrecho y saltar por las escaleras de emergencia en poses como de astronauta en gravedad cero, también correr huyendo de un enemigo invisible, y unas veces mas cuando llegaban a alguna zona de entrenamiento, literalmente solo estaban jugando haciendo efectos de sonido por ellas mismas y riéndose.

No sabía porque siempre era Midoriya quien las atrapaba en esos juegos de imaginación que le recordaban vagamente a sus propios juegos de niño cuando todos pretendían ser héroes y villanos, la diferencia era que ellas eran tres alumnas de preparatoria completamente sumergidas en su imaginación.

¿Realmente estaban trabajando en un cortometraje o solo habían hecho una muy elaborada mentira para colarse a la U.A. a jugar?

Midoriya se preguntaba esto cuando terminaba de prepararse en los vestuarios para ir a su entrenamiento de la tarde. Terminaba de ajustarse los guantes encaminándose a una de las zonas de ejercicio cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó con un cuerpo en el piso.

Logró evitar la caída pero escuchó el "ouch" que venía del suelo.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Deku buscando a la persona y en su lugar encontró a Asakuza encaramada en el piso casi hecha bolita dibujando en su cuaderno de bocetos.

Deku estaba a punto de disculparse una segunda vez pero se detuvo en el momento en que sus ojos captaron las imágenes en las páginas.

Las hojas estaban llenas de bocetos y otras piezas terminadas incluso a color en acuarelas. Notas de especificación en los márgenes y la paleta de colores distribuida. Cada rincón del cuaderno estaba ocupado por algún plano, todos edificios o paisajes que le resultaban conocidos.

Claro, eran espacios de la escuela, aunque no exactamente los mismos, estaban modificados pero la esencia de la arquitectura estaba ahí.

-¿Es nuestra escuela?- preguntó Deku que cuando acordó ya estaba acuclillado a un lado de la chica que dio un brinquito pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, estoy tratando de adaptar los escenarios para la historia- explicó la chica señalando entonces a la arena de entrenamiento que tenía enfrente de ella y que era básicamente una zona industrial.

-Esto por ejemplo; tuberías de gas caliente que resguardan la guarida villana; paredes blindadas para soportar disparos a gran potencia, y un centro de mando al centro de todo esto del que se abre una escotilla para dejar ver a su arma secreta ¡Un robot humanoide armado con misiles y rayos de plasma!- exclamó Asakuza apasionada.

-¿Un robot?- preguntó Deku y la chica señaló a un lugar en medio de las gigantescas tuberías y el paisaje plomizo de toda la zona.

-Claro, puede salir de ese punto, el proceso romper algunas piezas y el humo saldría disparado, _broooooom pusssshhhhh_ , un gas denso que solo dejará ver la silueta del robot el tiempo suficiente para crear suspenso- la muchacha explicaba añadiendo también sus propios efectos de sonido.

Deku intentó, como no hacía desde niño, seguir el hilo de sus ideas usando su propia imaginación tratando de visualizar la imagen mental de la chica.

Tal vez fue el entusiasmo de la muchacha o la manera en como describía cada detalle, actuando los movimientos del robot o el ambiente que generaría la escena, pero de pronto Deku podía casi verlo.

La manera en como las tuberías se rompían, el vapor caliente creando una neblina espesa, los sonidos de la máquina al activarse, pi-pi-pi. El suelo retumbando bajo sus pies y el chirrido del metal de la escotilla.

Finalmente la imagen completa del robot villanezco a lo lejos.

-¿Aunque es normal que los héroes peleen contra robots gigantes?- preguntó Deku en medio de todo eso y Asakuza pareció reaccionar.

-¡Entonces que sea una criatura, una especie de reptil!- dijo Asakuza y de pronto toda la escena se modificó y ahora entre la neblina se asomaba algo muy parecido a Godzila, pero por supuesto no era Godzila o eso acarrearía mas conflictos por derechos de autor.

El lagarto gigante se movía con movimientos torpes y toscos.

-Por sus dimensiones no es una criatura realmente ágil, deberíamos modificarlo para darle mas movimiento; mas delgado y alargado, parecido a un invertebrado de esa manera podremos dibujar un movimiento suave cuando se tenga que deslizar por toda la tubería- decía Asakuza y de pronto el Godzila en su imaginación tomaba la forma de una salamandra que se movía ágilmente.

Asakuza fue agregando detalles a la criatura que se convertiría en un prospecto de antagonista, lo mismo pasaba con el paisaje al que se le quitaban y agregaban cosas con el propósito de hacer lucir mejor una secuencia digna de una pelea para un héroe.

Deku en su experiencia a veces comentaba algunos detalles que la jovencita tomaba en cuenta y de nuevo, como si fuera una escenografía cambiante, los detalles aparecían y desaparecían; el color de la salamandra, la arquitectura de la arena, la fachada de la guardia maléfica, la artillería de dicha guarida e incluso los ataques del monstruo reptiliano. 

No fue hasta varios minutos después que Deku cayó en la cuenta que Asakuza estaba dibujándolo todo, que el paisaje en realidad solo estaba en la imaginación de ambos, que no había una salamandra gigante y todo había sido parte de su delirio conjunto.

Sin embargo Asakuza miraba todo frente a ella con esos grandes ojos obscuros al tiempo que en su cuaderno ya estaba todo bocetado y listo para llevarlo a la realidad.

-Ahora solo nos falta un héroe- dijo la chica satisfecha volteando a ver a Deku que se sintió algo intimidado por esos ojos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que hace a un héroe?- le preguntó a Deku y este sintió que en los últimos meses le habían hecho tantas veces la misma pregunta y en cada ocasión la respuesta siempre cambiaba, por lo que optó por negar con su cabeza y dejar que la otra lo iluminara.

-¡El movimiento!- contestó la chica sonriente y emocionada.

ooo

No tenían ni idea de cuantas veces habían tenido que repetir lo mismo. Misuzaki y Asakuza era mas quisquillozas de lo que aparentaban. 

Tenían un tripie montado con una cámara que grababa los movimientos de Uraraka y Bakugou a quienes habían pedido usar sus particularidades, tanto para tomar cuadro por cuadro una exploción a pequeña escala, como el efecto de la gravedad cero sobre un cuerpo.

Uraraka ya se tambaleaba por la cantidad de veces que había girado en el aire y el efecto secundario de su particularidad estaba a punto de hacerla vomitar en cualquier momento mientras las dos foráneas se carcomian el cerebro revisando las grabaciones que habían tomado desde diferentes ángulos para captar con toda la precisión posible cada fotograma.

-No me convence, siento que no se ve tan natural como quisiera- decía Misuzaki que comparaba los dibujos de su tableta con las imágenes reales.

-¿Necesitan que lo vuelva a hacer?- preguntó Uraraka tratando de reprimir las arcadas mientras las chicas se debatían.

-Por ahora no, creo que lo que necesitamos es otro tipo de movimiento, algo que permita al usuario quedar suspendido mucho tiempo en el aire. La particularidad de Uraraka-san podría servir también pero solo si encontramos alguien con esa habilidad- decía Mizusaki que fruncía sus cejas pensativa mientras agregaba detalles a sus propios dibujos; los pliegues de la ropa o el ondear del cabello que hacían mas natural la idea de que estaba suspendida en el aire.

Deku se asomó discretamente a ver los dibujos y fueron precisamente esos mismos detalles los que le trajeron a la mente a alguien que podía quedar suspendido en el aire por un largo periodo de tiempo. Alguien de movimientos dinámicos y atleticos como los que Misuzaki tanto luchaba por replicar.

-Yo... yo conozco a alguien pero hay un problema- se aventuró a proponer Deku.

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó Kanamori que como siemrpe estaba ahí para supervisar el proceso de todo.

-Son de otra escuela- dijo tímidamente Midoriya pero esto parecía ser solo una nimiedad para Kanamori que se cruzó de brazos y tras considerarlo un segundo sacó su teléfono del que empezó a digitar varias cosas.

-Llama a tus conocidos, yo contactaré con su escuela y negociaré con el departamento de Gestión de aquí para que los admita como parte del proyecto- dijo Kanamori.

-¿No será demasiada gente involucrada? Ya prometimos usar a todo el departamento de héroes de la U.A. y solo son 15 minutos de cortometraje- dijo Misuzaki un tanto preocupada.

-Para nada, entre mas nombres sostengan nuestro proyecto mas alcance obtendrá. Además la participación de los alumnos no se limita solo a usarse como modelos para la animación, también usaremos sus voces, los consultaremos en temas de combate con testimonios de sus entrenamientos y misiones, no todo se trata de estar en pantalla o ser el protagonista. Así que Midoriya-shi, ve a contactar a tu gente- ordenó Kanamori y Deku dio un brinquito obedeciendo la orden de inmediato mientras la chica ahora se dirigía hacía Asakuza que también parecía estar lidiando con algo.

-Asakuzashi, necesito completo todo el tiraje de la batalla final para consultarlo con el club de arte para que comiencen con los fondos y el coloreado- dijo la chica pero Asakuza parecía un poco conflictuada.

-No terminan de convencerme los diseños del traje final del héroe y como combinarlo con las habilidades que le dimos; esta será la escena que mas trabajo llevará, por eso quiero que todo sea perfecto. Tendré que rediseñarlo y pedirle ayuda de nuevo a Hatsume-san en lo que respecta a la idea de los accesorios- decía Asakuza que efectivamente apenas conoció a Hatsume un interruptor se activó en ambas por su pasión que de alguna manera encajaba perfecto con la de la otra.  
Hatsume que construía y Asakuza que diseñaba y modificaba en el papel.

-Si se trata de accesorios podemos hacer una lluvia de ideas, pero si se trata de accesorios y particularidades sé a quien podemos consultar para que se vea lo mas coherente y realista posible- propuso Hatsume que estaba ahí junto con Asakuza.

-No necesitamos que sea realista, necesitamos que sea impresionante- discutió Kanamori.

-¡El realismo y la estética de una batalla final no precisamente tienen que ir peleados! Le daremos los mejores accesorios de pelea a nuestro héroe y será impresionante a los ojos del público- dijo con la misma pasión de siempre Asakuza chocando palmas con Hatsume que igual se entusiasmó mientras Kanamori solo suspiró.

-Si me garantizas un trabajo de calidad en el tiempo establecido te dejaré que lo rehagas, recuerda que hay un tiempo límite y también un número de cuadros por segundo, no quiero que te sobrepases. Ten en mente que tendremos que hacer ediciones de lo que crea innecesario- amenazó Kanamori volviendo a su teléfono y concertando una cita con el departamento de Gestión dela U.A., tenía muchas cosas que renegociar y de paso reportar el avance del proyecto.

Midoriya vio a Kanamori usar de nuevo el teléfono como si fuera una extensión mas de su mano y no paraba de asombrarle su capacidad de gestionar, ordenar, priorizar y agilizar el trabajo.

-Asakuza-san, solo como una duda... ¿Cuál es la particularidad de Kanamori-san?- preguntó Deku a lo que la otra se rió entendiendo la curiosidad de Deku.

-Su particularidad es poder alargar sus piernas, es de mucha ayuda cuando tenemos que alcanzar las estanterías mas altas- explicó Asakuza dejando a Deku parpadeando un par de veces.

No siempre una persona necesitaba auxiliarse de sus poderes para ser bueno en algo...

ooo

Hinata Shouyo vio con ojos abiertos como platos la entrada de la U.A. y tembló de pies a cabeza. El resto del departamento de héroes de Karasuno detrás de él también vieron asombrados el umbral que daba la bienvenida a la escuela.

-¿¡Qué pasa con estas puertas enormes!? Me hace enojar un poco que tengan una entrada tan imponente- farfulló Tanaka que no terminaba de creerse las dimensiones monstruosas de aquella entrada.

-Son la elite, por supuesto que nos van a recordar lo pequeños que somos en comparación- dijo Tsukishima a lo que Sugawara lo reprendió con un codazo en las costillas por hablar de mas.

-¿De verdad podemos entrar? ¿No nos van a arrestar apenas entremos?- preguntaba nervioso Hinata.

-Por supuesto que no, la misma escuela nos contactó, somos invitados- le tranquilizó Sugawara.

-¿Seguros que está bien que estemos aquí? ¿De verdad?- una rubia temblorosa fue la que preguntó. Hitoka Yachi no era parte del departamento de héroes pero era casi como un miembro igual que Shimizu, las cuales trabajaban mano a mano con ellos todos el tiempo; aun así la rubia tampoco se creía que una pequeña escuela como la suya hubiera sido invitada.

-Deja de temblar de una vez y vamos a entrar- Kageyama le reprendió sin mucho interés a Hinata estando a punto de entrar con toda confianza pero la presencia de otras personas los detuvo.

Justo en las puertas se encontraron con otro trío de adolescentes.

Ishigami Senku acompañado de Asagiri Gen y Chrome miraron al grupo de cuervos a su derecha.

Hinata tembló de nuevo ante la vista de los nuevos tres personajes.

-Ho... hola- saludó el muchacho con una rígida reverencia, Senku y Gen lo miraron como si los examinaran y luego entre ellos se miraron.

-¿También son invitados especiales?- preguntó Senku a lo que Hinata asintió varias veces con su cabeza haciendo sonreír a Senku con una sonrisa tan larga que era incluso sospechosa.

-Nosotros también fuimos llamados, esperamos poder ver sus particularidades pronto- dijo el científico con esa risilla que no paraba de inspirar desconfianza y solo se acentuó cuando Chrome y Gen a cada uno de sus flancos también soltaron las mismas risitas sospechosas entre dientes que hicieron temblar a los mas débiles de corazón del Karasuno.

Las exclamaciones emocionadas de los cuervos y del mismo Chrome que en algún momento se había unido al otro grupo del Karasuno para señalar cada cosa que veían y comentarla extasiados, llenaron los pasillos.

-Digno de la U.A., necesitamos hasta un mapa para dar con su gimnasio de entrenamiento- comentó Senku aunque parecía algo molesto por esa realización y Daichi solo se rió en respuesta porque tal vez entendía un poco ese aguijonazo a su orgullo, ambos como alumnos de otros colegios un poco mas humildes y líderes de sus respectivos grupos.

Al llegar tanto el presidente del club de Cientisceros como el capitán del Karasuno sintieron unas buenas ganas de soltar una palabrota ofendidos por el presupuesto que la U.A. despilfarraba en sus instalaciones, sin embargo se mantuvieron en silencio y entraron, solo rebazados por Hinata.

-¡Deku!- gritó el chico y el mencionado reaccionó justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata saltar directamente hasta él obviamente usando su particularidad.

-Hi... Hinata-kun- saludó Deku justo a tiempo para atrapar a Hinata que se reía probando los excelentes reflejos de Midoriya.

-¿Cómo? ¿También Senku-san está aquí, porqué?- preguntó Izuku aun cargando a Hinata y viendo a Senku saludar ondeando su mano.

-Yo los llamé, si Asakuza-san necesita realismo y maquinaria, Ishigami y su equipo junto conmigo somos suficientes para lograr lo que necesita- dijo Hatsume saludando a los científicos con Asakuza detrás un poco nerviosa por los recién llegados.

-Oh... mira lo que trajo el gato, Asagiri Gen en persona- Kanamori se acercó con largas zancadas hasta ellos y Gen respondió llevándose una mano a la mejilla fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es Kanamori Sayaka-chan- respondió Gen y ambos se miraron un largo rato como si estuvieran comunicándose telepáticamente.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Asakuza y los dos siguieron en ese duelo de miradas un momento antes de contestar.

-Algo así. En algún momento quise colaborar con el canal del Eizouken pero fui fríamente rechazado- explicó Gen y Kanamori soltó una risa seca.

-¿Colaborar? Querías tragarte nuestro canal porque estabamos amenazando tu popularidad a pesar de que somos un contanido totalmente distinto- rebatió Kanamori y ambos volvieron a sumergirse en ese extraño silencio.

-¿Y? Planeas un cortometraje donde casualmente mis compañeros parecen estarán prestando su apoyo...- comenzó a decir Gen.

-Así es, como ya dijiste, que extraña casualidad- coincidió Kanamori.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos antes de que los dos dibujaran una mueca en sus labios y sus miradas se afilaran

-Entonces ¿Vamos hablar de negocios o seguir fingiendo que esto es una reunión inintencional?- se burló Gen y la otra solo amplió la sonrisa.

-Pensé que nunca lo propondrías- dijo Kanamori caminando invitando a Gen a ir con ella y Deku no estaba muy tranquilo de saber que eso dos se conocían, y peor aun, que esos dos podrían negociar. 

Algo le decía que debería cuidarse.

Mientras ese negocio que Deku juraba podría ser sin duda un acuerdo turbio, algunos corrían a saludar a los alumnos de Karasuno y se ponían al día de sus vidas.

-¿Daichi? ¿Sawamura Daichi?- Mirio que estaba ahí junto con todo el departamento de héroes se acercó al reconocer la cara familiar.

-¡Togata!- saludó Daichi junto con Sugawara y Asahi.

-¡Que sorpresa! No nos vemos desde las practicas de segundo año- dijo Mirio dándole sendos abrazos enérgicos a cada uno de los alumnos de tercero a quienes estrujó a tal punto que un par de huesos sonaron en el proceso.

-¿Ustedes también se conocen?- preguntó Deku un poco desencajado por esa otra coincidencia, Hinata ya se había bajado de sus brazos y corría junto con Kageyama a ver toda la instalación mientras eran perseguidos por Yachi para que no tocaran (rompieran) nada.

-Si, hicimos algunas prácticas juntos cuando obtuvimos nuestras licencias provisionales. ¿Dónde están Bokuto, Kuroo y Oikawa? ¿Aun no les revocan la licencia?- bromeó Mirio y Daichi solo se rió con cansancio como si estuviera recordando cosas que no quisiera.

-Sorprendentemente a Bokuto ya lo reclutaron en una agencia, no sé como hizo para lograrlo- respondió Suga riéndose y Mirio también echó a reír seguramente con algún recuerdo gracioso del tal Bokuto.

-Oye oye, tienes que escuchar esto ¿A que no adivinas con quien tuvo que trabajar hace poco Midoriya-kun?- preguntó Mirio a Daichi que se encogió de hombros al no tener idea.

-¡Con la Generación de los Milagros!- soltó el rubio y justo como un acto reflejo Daichi, Suga y Asahi hicieron al mismo tiempo esa mueca de desagrado que todo mundo hacía ante la mención del nombre; torcían la boca y soltaban el "ugh" al unísono.

Deku ya entendía muy bien el porque de esa reacción.

-Lo increíble aquí no es que Bokuto haya sido reclutado, sino que a la Generación de los Milagros no los hayan encarcelado aun- criticó Suga todavía con ese gesto de desagrado.

-¿Sabes que una vez Akashi Seijiro amenazó con sacarse los ojos si fallaban una misión? No pude dormir en semanas- comentó Asahi estremeciendose.

-¿La Generación de los Milagros? Yo conozco a uno de ellos, Kise Ryota, modelamos juntos en alguna sesión, es muy simpático- se agregó Mizusaki al escuchar la conversación y todos la miraron casi con lástima por tener esa idea errada de uno de los Milagros, aunque si era Kise de quien hablaba era normal, el miembro amarillo de la Generación era un maestro del engaño.

Esto hizo pensar a Deku en su sexto hombre fantasma. Apenas si podía recordar la cara de Kuroko, estaba ya casi borrosa en su mente, pero lo que persistía en su memoria era su voz suave, impersonal, monótona que expresaba su deseo de ser llevado lejos de ese grupo. 

-Aunque Kuroo comentó algo curioso hace poco, hablaba de un tipo que últimamente se codeaba con ellos; se refieren a ese sujeto como el Milagro que no fue parte de la Generación de los Milagros, un recién llegado que se convirtió en el dolor de culo de esos insufribles arcoíris- Daichi hizo aquel comentario y todos se rieron por el ultimo apodo, solo Deku escuchó esto con un dejo de esperanza.

Podría ser que tal vez Kuroko había logrado al fin encontrar su luz, y esperó de todo corazón, que así fuera.

-¡Oigan todos! No estamos aquí para socializar, tenemos tiempo limitado para el uso del gimnasio así que pónganse a trabajar- Kanamori ordenó desde lo lejos donde negociaba con Gen, todos acataron la orden. 

Cuando lograron reunir a todo el hiperactivo Karasuno, Mizusaki explicó a Hinata y el resto del equipo lo que necesitaba filmar para tomar como referencias, también llamó a algunos de los alumnos de la U.A. ya que filmaría un video de diferentes particularidades en acción.

Hatsume, Senku y Chrome se reunieron con Asakuza para hablar acerca de los diseños y las particularidades además de los accesorios; Asakuza necesitaba tanta información como pudiera reunir para poder llevarlo al papel y adaptarlo a lo que tenían en mente.

Kanamori seguía atendiendo llamadas y llegando a algunos acuerdos con Gen que compartía sus conocimientos de marketing.

Deku vio a todos repartidos por el gimnasio en diferentes grupos, trabajando todos juntos para algo que estaba lejos de ser un trabajo heroico. 

Misuzaki que observaba con suma atención, como si desmenuzara cada movimiento para luego transportarlo al dibujo, a Kanamori que gestionaba todo como una productora ejecutiva profesional pero sobre todo se concentraba en Asakuza pues ella tenía algo peculiar y que no dejaba de ser familiar.

ooo

Fue tan solo cuestión de un par de días para que el gimnasio se transformara en todo un estudio multi-usos.

Se veía a Hinata saltar de un extremo a otro del lugar ayudado por Deku que servía como fuerza de impulso. Yachi que tenía algunas nociones de fotografía había tomado valor suficiente para ofrecer su ayuda a Misuzaki.

-Tal vez con una toma panorámica en picado podría apreciarse mas la silueta al saltar- decía algo insegura Yachi y Mizusaki asentía a sus consejos tratando de visualizarlos mientras dibujaba en papel un previo a como Yachi le explicaba sería el resultado final.

En otra esquina había una larga mesa con diferentes artefactos que eran explicados a Asakuza con lujo de detalle y unos cuantos podrían jurar que incluso estaban construyendo nuevos que no parecían seguir las regulaciones que por ley se tenían que acatar.

Gen tampoco se quedaba atrás; no solo estaba aprovechando las instalaciones y a los héroes profesionales y maestros como invitados especiales de sus siguientes videos, también estaba usando al alumnado como objetos de estudio de su propia investigación personal.

Kanamori aprovechaba todo el caos para hacer fotografías junto con breves videos que subía las redes sociales del club como previos al proyecto, por supuesto los alumnos de la U.A. y las otras escuelas participantes tomaban esto como una especie de auto-promoción.

Una miembro mas del Eizouken también se había unido en los últimos días. Cargada con micrófonos, cintas de grabación, audífonos y todo un equipo especializado había llegado como técnico en sonido.

Doumeki que era la recién llegada, también parecía estar viviendo el sueño de poder grabar en directo la voz de Present Mic además de captar cada sonido resultante del uso de las diferentes particularidades, tanto para el cortometraje como para su colección.

De hecho a todos les había tomado por sorpresa cuan importante era tener un registro en audio de sus particularidades pero estuvieron encantados, algunos también grabaron sus voces gritando, riendo o susurrando para el resto de efectos de sonido que sería agregados al proyecto.

-Oh, están aquí por fin- Present Mic que había estado con Doumeki ayudando con su voz saludó a nuevos recién llegados.

Deku sintió que la mandíbula se le iba al suelo cuando vio a Beethoven y Mozart entrar por las puertas. Mozart patinando y Beethoven a su lado con las manos en su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos? ¿Porqué?- preguntó el adolescente boqueando como un pez viéndolos entrar.

-¿Y ellos?- se agregó Senku mirándolos de reojo.

-El curso de Gestión de la U.A. nos pidió que usáramos música compuesta exclusivamente para esta animación a pesar de que estábamos a usar pistas libres de derechos de autor insistieron en que debía ser algo cien por ciento original y de uso exclusivo. Sin embargo el club de música de nuestra escuela fue clausurado por malversación de fondos así que el consejo Escolar los disolvió- explicó Kanamori.

-¿Qué clase de escuela es la suya...?- preguntó Chrome un poco inseguro de querer saber esa respuesta.

-¡Es por eso que yo los llamé a ellos! Compondremos toda una banda sonora que grite Plus Ultra,¡¡¡ YEAH!!!- Present Mic gritó haciendo como que tocaba una guitarra invisible.

-No sé si vaya a resultar algo Plus Ultra pero haré lo que pueda- dijo Jiro que llegaba a reunirse con los recién llegados.

-¿Jiro-san también vas a participar en eso?- preguntó Deku y como era costumbre la chica se sonrió un poco tímida

-Si, después de todo cuando escuché a Beto y a Moz de verdad me entusiasmó mucho poder crear algo con ellos además Present Mic va a apoyarnos con su propio estudio de grabación- contestó Jiro mientras Beto miraba a toda la gente reunida trabajando en diferentes cosas.

-Compondremos la mejor música para avivar esta llama de juventud- exclamó el hombre mientras que Mozart ya se escapaba a jugar con los alumnos que no conocía cuando vio unos ojitos familiares en la puerta.

-¡Eri-chan!- saludó Mozart patinando hasta ella y tomándola por las manos.

-Quiso venir a verlos cuando se enteró que vendrían- explicó Aizawa que como guardián, había ido a llevarla personalmente.

-Eri-chan, vamos a hacer música otra vez ¿Quieres ayudarnos?- le preguntó Moz a la niña que respiró muy hondo antes de sonreír pero volteó a ver a Aizawa como queriendo pedirle permiso para eso y Aizawa solo le indicó con un gesto que estaba bien.

-Wolf, deja ya de jugar, tenemos música que componer, mas vale que nos escuchen todos ustedes con todo su corazón- amenazó Beto señalando a todo el alumnado ahí presente y unos cuantos se enderezaron ante el retumbar de su voz, entre ellos Hinata y Deku.

-Aunque no creí que incluso fueran a crear una banda sonora, pensé que solo los grandes estudios hacían eso- comentó Aizawa que estaba ahí para vigilar un momento a sus alumnos y a todos esos nuevos invitados.

-En un trabajo como este la música también es clave. El aspecto visual es el protagonista sin embargo la música o incluso los silencios son los que terminan de crear la atmosfera definitiva que se busca; cada elemento se conjunta, de nada sirve que tengamos una animación increíble si no hay algo que exalte lo que queremos presentar por eso ¡Necesitamos una banda sonora!- exclamó Asakuza emocionada como siempre que tocaban temas que eran su especialidad.

-¡Me agrada esa pasión jovencita! Haremos que todo cobre vida; traeremos una orquesta entera, ¡Un cañón de ser necesario!- exclamaba Beethoven.

-¡Un cañón!- repitieron la unísono Asakuza, Hatsume y Senku con los ojos con un brillo peligroso.

-Lud-kun, no puedes usar un cañón, Tchaiko-chan ya hizo eso con su Overtura de 1812, y usó 23 cañones ya no sería original- comentó Mozart de pronto.

-¡Pues entonces usaremos cien cañones, y todas las percusiones que podamos, amplificaremos el sonido, usaremos altos, contra altos, arpegios- decía totalmente excitado Beethoven a lo que Mozart giró los ojos.

-¡Compongamos entonces algo también para voz, quiero sopranos que alcancen notas altísimas!- proponía Mozart emocionado riéndose.

-Wolf ¿Porqué siempre quieres cosas tan ñoñas? La música de un héroe debe ser intensa- regañaba Beeethoven.

-Pero exageras en la intensidad, también debe ser algo mas teatral, algo que la gente pueda disfrutar sin sentir que están ahorcando a su gato- criticó duramente Mozart sacando de pronto su propia batuta, esa que ya algunos conocían.

-¡Algo como...!- pero antes de decir algo Present Mic se apresuró a detenerlo.

-Si si si, ya entendimos pero será mejor dejarlo para el papel y los instrumentos; nosotros seremos el mejor equipo de composición- dijo el profesor alzando el puño a lo que Beto, Moz, Jiro y de alguna manera, también Doumeki, le imitaron alzando su propia mano.

-Eso suena bien, me aseguraré de que esta vez tengamos la guitarra eléctrica definitiva- dijo Hatsume uniéndose un poco al animo del nuevo equipo.

-Eso espero jovencita, haremos que todos tiemblen ante nuestro sonido- coincidió Beto.

-¿Una guitarra eléctrica? Eso suena divertido- Senku se apuntó entonces mirando a los dos músicos.

-La música es divertida- dijo Moz con esa sonrisa traviesa que solo lograba acentuar sus grandes ojos azul claro

-La música son puras matemáticas, y las matemáticas son divertidas- rectificó el científico con esa sonrisa que siempre parecía estar planeando algo.

Ante toda esta escena Hinata no pudo mas que acercarse a Deku y hablarle al oído.

-Héroes, músicos, animadores... no sabía que tanta gente diferente podía reunirse en un solo lugar aunque todos se ven geniales a su manera- dijo el joven cuervo a lo que Deku solo sonrió dándole la razón, porque efectivamente todos eran geniales.

Y por supuesto todavía no terminaban de conocerlos a todos.

El sentimiento que generaba ver al club de natación de Iwatobi descamisados y mojados se volvió un sentir colectivo entre chicos y chicas por igual.

El club de natación al otro lado de la pantalla de la tableta hizo que mas de uno se tuviera que tragar un suspiro cuando Nagisa abrió la toma y dejó ver a Makoto y Haruka pasándose las manos por el cabello húmedo al salir de la piscina.

Algunos se llevaron la mano al pecho tratando de reprimir el salto en sus corazones y de nuevo escondieron ese sentimiento en lo mas profundo de sus subconscientes.

- _Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Gou-chan, vengan, tenemos una llamada de la U.A._ \- Nagisa llamaba animado y veían la pantalla sacudirse pues corría hasta donde estaban todos los demás y al verlos sonrieron y saludaron amigablemente.

-Esos cuerpos van a ser mi perdición un día- Mina susurró llevándose también una mano al pecho.

-¿De que clase de club de anfitriones salieron esos chicos?- Preguntó Chrome que también tuvo que suprimir unos cuantos sentimientos confusos.

-¿La gente así de atractiva es real?- preguntó Asahi viendo a los jóvenes que por fin terminaban de saludar.

- _Que sorpresa que nos llamen, pensábamos que al primero al que contactarían sería a Rin_ \- Makoto fue el que habló siempre educado y tranquilo haciendo a mas de uno suspirar al otro lado.

-Pensamos hacerlo pero esta vez necesitamos un favor especial de Nanase-san- Deku fue quien explicó tratando de enfocarse en la cara de Makoto y no en su torso.

- _¿De Haru?_ \- preguntó este y Haruka que se mantenía algo alejado apenas reaccionó dirigiéndoles una mirada con esos arrebatadores ojos azules.

-Si, nos sería de gran ayuda si pudiéramos verte nadar usando tu particularidad; vi unas fotos y videos tuyos en sus redes sociales, son hermosas pero quisiera poder captarlas desde otro ángulo- Misuzaki se atravesó en la llamada y desde el club de natación todos voltearon a ver a Haru que solo parpadeó y murmuró un "está bien" seco y sin animo.

- _Se ve así de serio pero seguro Haru-chan está feliz de que se lo pidan_ \- murmuró Nagisa con unas risitas.

- _Te escuché Nagisa_ \- le reclamó Haruka a lo lejos y este solo volvía a reír.

- _Eso me recuerda, Haru-chan fue reclutado por una agencia en Tokyo; un héroe profesional lo vio el día del rescate en el que estuvieron aquí y se interesó en él, le van a dar un entrenamiento especial para compensar estos tres años_ \- el rubio les contaba intentando bajar su voz en lo posible

- _Sinceramente nadie pensabamos que fuera a aceptar pero lo hizo_ \- agregó Gou que parecía especialmente feliz por la noticia.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Eso es genial!- dijo emocionado Deku que como todos sus compañeros, había quedado cautivado con la manera de nadar de Haru.

- _Creemos que Haruka sempai se motivó después de verlos a ustedes, pero obviamente nunca lo va a admitir_ \- eso lo dijo Rei también cubriendo su boca con las manos para evitar que Haruka los oyera pero esto hizo sonreír a Deku quien sintió algo dentro de él estremecerse de manera agradable.

Haruka aun mantenía aquella hipnotizante manera de nadar; su cola azul cristalino creaba reflejos de colores gracias a las escamas contra el agua y todos parecían sostener el aliento mientras se veía la imagen de él nadando bajo el agua clara.

Solo Misuzaki miraba todo con otros ojos, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido trabaja de captar las ondulaciones del líquido, las pequeñas olas que creaba, la corriente que formaba la cola de Haru al hacerse camino.

La muchacha pasaba obsesivamente sus ojos de la imagen a su cuaderno donde con diferentes colores marcaba los diferentes cuerpos y secuencias una a una.

Deku desvió un segundo su atención de la llamada para ver los bocetos de Misuzaki y ver como desgajaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos.

Lo que hacía a un héroe era el movimiento, eso le había dicho Asakuza antes.

ooo

Todo hasta ese momento se había sentido muy profesional; las chicas explicaban como tenían que ser las simulaciones de batalla, pedían grabar el sonido y las voces, tenían reuniones con el equipo de técnicos y científicos además de los otros artistas, los músicos, para coordinar todo el trabajo animado.

El alumnado y maestros incluídos empezaron a reconocer cuanta labor había en realidad detrás de solo quince minutos de animación y cuan en serio se lo tomaban las chicas, sin embargo había otros momentos, justo en medio de los arrebatos creativos de Asakuza, Misuzaki, Kanamori y Domeki en los cuales, de pronto todo mundo quedaba involucrado.

Deku ya lo había experimentado antes; como empezaban conversando de alguna escena o idea general y de un momento a otro todo alrededor se transformaba de acuerdo a lo que ellas tenían desarrollándose en sus cabezas, como si de un momento a otro fueran transportados a ese mundo dentro de sus ideas.

Y era algo tan natural que de pronto todos estuvieran reunidos alrededor del trío comentando acerca de cada aspecto de la siguiente escena. Nadie mas aparte de ellas tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía una animación algo de calidad sin embargo de alguna manera terminaban sumergidos en esas largas discusiones dando cada quien su punto de vista.

Entonces un día podían estar Mozart y Beto discutiendo acaloradamente con Asakuza y Yachi, pero también Senku y Chrome haciendo experimentos con la coordinación de Kageyama y Hinata para lograr un efecto de salto y reacción todavía mas vistozo usando solo alguna teoría física. 

Y para incomodidad y desconfianza de todos, también temer acercarse a la esquina donde Kanamori, Gen y ahora Monoma Neito se reunían seguramente para planear como dominar al mundo. (De verdad, nadie dudaba de esto ultimo).

Mas de una vez también tuvieron que llamar de nuevo al Iwatobi y Samezuka y siempre cada llamada terminaba con caras sonrojadas y suspiros, a que escuela pertenecieras era indistinto, nadie escapaba del encanto de los nadadores y rescatistas.

Aunque sin duda tal vez la parte mas sorprendente de todo aquello no era ver todas esas interacciones, la parte sorprendente era la manera en como Asakuza con ayuda de sus otras dos colegas se las apañaban para siempre involucrar a todos en la construcción de cualquiera de sus mundos fantásticos.

Como si aquella capacidad fuera en realidad su verdadera particularidad.

Deku no podía terminar de explicarse como ese segundo don funcionaba. Ese don que venía directamente de la imaginación.

-Por cierto, llevamos días haciendo esto pero ¿De qué exactamente va a tratar el cortometraje?- preguntó Kaminari cuando todos estaban sentados en el piso comiendo algo para retomar energía. De hecho acababa de hacer la pregunta que todo mundo llevaba un rato preguntándose.

-¡Héroes!- respondió Asakusa extasiada.

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos pero... exactamente ¿Qué clase de héroes?- preguntó Kaminari a lo que chica sacó de su mochila táctica todos y cada uno de los paquetes que contenian el story board del cortometraje, lleno de señalizaciones, notas y correcciones.

-Todo va a comenzar con un primer plano abierto de nuestro protagonista, un niño con sueños de ser héroe. A lo lejos tan solo la figura ensombrecida del símbolo de la justicia que representa todo aquello a lo que aspira. Valentía, fuerza y corazón, por supuesto cada cualidad tendrá una representación visual- decía la chica pasando sus manos por una pantalla de cine imaginaria en donde solo ella podía ver todo lo que describía.

-Sin embargo nuestro héroe tiene un problema, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirse en un héroe. Todos lo dejan atrás, todos son mas hábiles y poderosos; justo ahí podremos ver las particularidades de sus rivales. Una escena gris con lluvia y nubes que reflejen el estado anímico del protagonista que está a punto de rendirse en su sueño- explicaba Asakusa imitando el ruido de la lluvia sobre el asfalsto. Shuuuussshhhhh shuuuushhhh.

-Pero recuerda las palabras de su número uno en la lejanía. La escena se ilumina, el personaje principal se levanta con el brillo en los ojos. No puede faltar pues un arco de entrenamiento. Somos testigos de su intento y fracaso una y otra vez, Misuzaki se va a encargar de esa parte, afinar sus herramientas, construir su traje, empezar a estar a la par de los otros estudiantes a los que presentaremos uno a uno en mejor detalle. Una batalla decisiva irrumpe el ritmo; veremos la guarida villana en toda su extensión y cuando pensamos que todo está perdido, el protagonista se levanta, puño en alto- decía Asakusa alzando su propio puño y todos respiraron hondo.

-Entonces habrá un regreso breve e sus recuerdos "Tú también puedes ser un héroe" eso es lo que una voz en off dirá, nos enfocaremos en los ojos decididos del protagonista listo para dar el golpe final a pesar de sus héridas y...- 

Asakusa hizo una pausa que puso a todos en alerta pues podían verlo: al joven protagonista, al monstruo que se alzaba desde su guarida, el calor de la batalla les llegaba en la piel, la voluntad inquebrantable del héroe que en todo su lenguaje corporal dejaba ver su ferreo espíritu y la silueta del mencionado símbolo.

Todos guardaron silencio viendo esa película imaginaria que aun no tomaba forma esperando el desenlace en el que Asakusa se había pausado todavía con su puño en alto.

-Y aun no desarrollo la escena final- dijo disculpandose y todos soltaron un berrido desalentador.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo Asakusa haciendo a todos complices de sus visiones; llevándolos a partes de su propia imaginación que ellos mismos habían dejado de visitar cuando abandonaron su primera infancia.

Midoriya no era excepción, su estómago se sintió revolotear solo de pensar en ver una historia así, una en la que él podía sentirse tan identificado y sabía que muchos otros también, que de alguna manera podrían escuchar también que podían convertirse en héroes.

ooo

¿Quién iba a pensar que algún día vería una escena así? Una donde tantos héroes de diferentes ramos o gente de la que dificilmente podrías creer que estuviera relacionada de alguna manera pudiera ahora solo reunirse en el mismo espacio colaborando unos con otros.

Todos en el mismo edificio bajo el mismo techo riéndose o discutiendo, debatiendo acerca de sus diferentes rubros. Científicos con músicos y músicos con héroes, héroes con artistas del dibujo, artistas con negociadores y todos se convertían en una gran comunidad que se llenaban las unas de las otras.

El maestro Schubert se lo había dicho y tal vez solo hasta ese momento Midoriya Izuku comprendía mejor sus palabras; salir a vivir la vida era por sí msimo un acto heroíco. Sin importar a que se dedicaran cada una de las personas que estaban ahí dentro trabajando por una meta en común, todos tenían un poco de héroes a su muy particular estilo.

Era de noche y todos aun trabajaban con un permiso especial para usar las instalaciones y estar fuera de los dormitorios. 

Era el ultimo día que el Eizouken podía estar en la U.A. pues el resto del tiempo solo sería trabajo de dibujo, edición y ensamblar todo hasta el estreno, practicamente estaban usando esa oportunidad como una pequeña fiesta de despedida

Deku tuvo que salir un momento a tomar aire, la hiperactividad de todos lo estaba mareando un poco, y era Midoriya Izuku el trabajolico, quien lo decía.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y respiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno y justo al exhalar vio la pequeña figura de Asakuza que acuclillada cerca de una jardinera, con su lámparilla de bolsillo y su cuaderno de bocetos sobre las piernas dibujaba emocionada al grillo que reposaba pacíficamente en una hoja entre la hierva.

El joven Midoriya estaba a punto de llamarla pero se detuvo al verla ahí tan concentrada en el insecto, de nuevo con sus grandes ojos obscuros deborando cada detalle del insecto, inmersa en algo que parecía solo ella podía ver.

Po lo tanto y a su vez, Deku se quedó mirándola a ella sumergida en su tarea de nuevo con ese aire extrañamente familiar sobre sí.

No fue sino hasta que terminó de dibujar que la chica dio un saltito al reparar en la prescencia de Deku que saludó timidamente ondeando su mano.

-No sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Deku y ella no se movió de su lugar.

-No soy buena con las multitudes- confesó Asakuza y Deku entendió, el gimansio ahora era un verdadero caos, pero ese tipo de caos divertido aunque tenía que admitir, que también un poco sobrecogedor si tomaba en cuenta que Senku no había parado de casi intentar diseccionarlos a todos, que Beethoven y Mozart estabana punto de destrozar el lugar con su música y travesuras, que Bakugou no paró de retar al Karasuno (todo el Karasuno) y que el resto planeaba una escapada a la playa apenas todo eso terminara, aunque por playa, también se leía en letras neón, Iwatobi.

Sin estar muy seguro también fue a acuclillarse a un lado de la chica. Había adoptado esta costumbre de mirar de reojo los dibujos de Asakuza y sorprenderse al darse cuenta que lo que dibujaba era siempre algo totalmente distinto a lo que usaba como inspiración y aun así, le gustaban sus dibujos.

-Oh, una mariposa nocturna- dijo la muchacha y dio un saltito a donde la mariposa se había posado en la punta de una hoja de pasto que tenia gotitas de agua.

No perdió el tiempo al también dibujarla pero esta vez la mariposa en el papel tomaba en realidad la forma de un vehículo volador de alas moteadas.

Asakuza sacaba la punta de su lengua al dibujar y la dejaba sobre su labio superior mientras trabajaba con esas manos diestras de dedos cayosos y manchados de grafito.

Una vez mas Deku se dio cuenta de que las manos de otros dejaban ver los años y las horas de trabajo, el cuerpo no mentía en absolutamente nadie.

Depués miró el perfil concentrado de la muchacha, como sus ojos se abrían mas y mas y pasaban del modelo al papel pero debía haber algo en esa transición, en el camino de lo real al boceto.

-Asakuza-san... a veces me gustaría ver el mundo a través de tus ojos- dijo Deku de la nada y la muchacha detuvo su lapíz para voltear a ver a Deku que no se había dado cuenta de que había terminado por vocalizar sus pensamientos y los colores se le subieron todos a la cara.

-Ah... yo... quiero decir...- Deku comenzó a tartamudear completamente nervioso pero Asakuza solo lo vio con sus ojos de niña, esos mismos que parecían descubrir el planeta tierra todos los días como si fuera la primera vez.

-Ese es mi trabajo- dijo Asakuza desencajando por completo a Deku.

-Lograr que la gente vea el mundo que yo construyo, es mi trabajo, algo que solo yo puedo hacer- recalcó Asakuza pasando sus manos por las hojas de su libreta de bocetos activando su particularidad en el proceso para que todas las ilustraciones salieran para formar parte del paisaje real.

Robots, naves voladoras con formas de libélula, un tanque, una criatura que parecía una mezcla entre tortuga y cangrejo, todas ellas salían para volverse lo mas reales posibles y Deku las veía frente a él tomando volumen y profundidad.

Y finalmente, entre todas las cosas que habían nacido de la visión onírica de Asakuza estaba una silueta que Deku conocía perfectamente bien. La pose gallarda del que siempre sería su número uno.

Alzándose sobre el resto, iluminado completamente en negro con excepción de unos pocos relfejos en blanco, con las manos en la cintura y el pecho inflado con ese aire invencible.

-Asakuza-san, ¿Te gustan los héroes?- preguntó Deku con una sonrisa que se antojaba tan infantil como la de la otra chica que se rió.

-Me encantan- dijo ella viendo también la figura heroíca parada frente a ambos en esa noche donde todos se reunían.

Un mundo que podía ser creado a base de tinta e imaginación, u otro que se movía al compás de la música. Otros mundos donde peleaban en equipo para alzarse y ver la vista que solo podía encontrarse desde la cima, y uno mas en donde se ponía en alto el nombre de la ciencia al servicio de la humanidad.

Un mundo donde ser libre era la premisa original, o donde el poder de una generación de jovenes dotados que buscan cada quien un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Deku ampliaba su horizonte y encontraba todos esos mundos fascinantes al mismo tiempo en que se convencía que todos compartían la misma luna y las mismas estrellas, todos peleaban con sus armas y todos estaban en una carrera por alcanzar algo.

Un mundo en el que todos pelean con sus propios medios para escribir su historia. Tal vez ese mundo era un mundo que valía la pena seguir salvando, y él se iba a convertir en su héroe número uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufffffff, con esto doy fin a esta cosa que nació durante casi 100 días de encierro patrocinado por el Coronavirus.
> 
> En realidad este año ha sido tan caótico, extraño y desgastante que busqué una manera de contrarrestar esto, tal vez una historia ligeramente mas optimista que hiciera sentir a las personas un poco felices; al final terminé divirtiéndome muchísimo con todo esto y ha sido una de las historias que mas he disfrutado escribir a pesar de los tiempos que corren.
> 
> Me encantaría hacer de esta idea una serie o al menos darle una continuación, pero ya veré que sucede y si el tiempo y la cabeza me dan. Aun así y si este es el ultimo capitulo agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer capitulo a capitulo, a los comentarios y kudos, millones de gracias y espero hayan disfrutado de esto

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulo uno y no sé porque encuentro tan divertido ponerles poderes a todos. Es un gran ejercicio de imaginación y un auto reto pensar en secuencias de acción, totalmente fuera de la zona de comfort pero me gusta crear estos escenarios donde los personajes pueden interactuar de maneras tan distintas al canon.  
> Espero hayan encontrado divertido este primer capitulo y espero con todo mi corazón vuelvan a darse una vuelta por aquí para leer el resto de las colaboraciones.


End file.
